MLP:FIM Season 3!
by ponymanxx7
Summary: My take on what Season 3  or how if I made it  should be like. The continuing adventures of Twilight and her friends in the land of Equestria continue everyday, but this time, a new addition is added to the mane cast; A strange, young, mysterious alicorn who crash landed with no memory, and with a new kid to look after, the mane cast are in for many new lessons...
1. Falling Starlight! Part 1

Episode 1 Part 1: Starlight, Star Bright!

[The scenery and landscape brushed harshly as the wind across Ponyville wailed. The sky itself seemed near-to-pitch black, save for the dark thunder clouds that echoed across the landscape, and some of the stars that were shinning in the middle of the night. At the time, Fluttershy could be seen galloping under the woods, splashing a few puddles here and there. Like her other five friends, they were all planning on meeting at Twilight's house for a sleepover. This wasn't like anything the friends have had before, oh no. This would be their first, as Pinkie Pie put it, "All-friendly-friends-friendliest-friendship-sleepover". To put it in non-crazy terms, it was the first sleepover they had all together without leaving anybody out. It was alot harder than it sound as well. After all, they had to make sure there was no unexpected visits from anyone, everyone's schedules fit to match everyone elses on time, no one was busy managing their own seperate work, etc, etc. In fact, the end result of it, trying to get everything planned and ready to go on a scheduel that fit everyone's time, it took over five months until they all had free time on a single day...or at least, almost everyone.]

[Getting back to Fluttershy, she let out another shrill "eep!" in fright as another lightning bolt could be seen striking across the air, with loud drumming thunders echoing soon after. Despite everyone having time to be at the slumber party, Fluttershy only could make the time by speeding up her picnic she promised with the small forest critters that lived all across her yard and house. She didn't want to disspoint her friends, seeing how they all claimed that this was the only day they had any free time at all, but she didn't want to end up lying to her critter-sized friends either. And by the time she finally finished her picnic with her smaller friends, she quickly strapped on an umbrella hat to herself before dashing out the door into the rainy weather. Only a few seconds later did she let out another shriek, terrified at the even louder thunder drum in the sky,and quickly took shelter under a tree. Although it wasn't exactly wise to stand under a tree during a lightning storm, it was the only place to stay at least partially dry, and have a little, if any, protection from the rain. She began to pant somewhat exhaustingly, tired from all the galloping she did earlier.]

Fluttershy: *breathes exhaustingly* Huff...huff...next time I better make sure not to plan two things at once. *looks up to the sky* I hope the others forgive me for being late.

[Although the storm itself did terrify her at the moment, she gave a small, calming, smile at the sight of the stars at least shinning.]

Fluttershy: At least the stars are bright and pretty tonight. Esspecially that one, it's so big and beautiful! It's like it's actually coming right at me. *slowly changes expression from calming smile to worried frown as the star gets brighter* Wait a second...ahh! *quickly ducks down to avoid the oncoming ball of fire*

[By the time the blazing ball of fire past her, she looked back at the tree she hid under, in complete disblief and shock at how only a 1/3 of the tree remained, mostly being the stump, while everything from the belly up was burned away in a nice clear burnt outline of a large sphere. The mysterious ball of fire didn't seem to stop at that though, as upon further inspection, almost every tree behind her within twenty yards seemed to have burned away as well. Fluttershy, for one, was scared out of her mind at what she had just witnessed, feeling a mix of great relief that the ball of fire had missed her, and intense fear at the fact it came at her from out of nowhere. As shocked as she was, her attention suddenly shifted to a strange glowing light she saw in the ditch up ahead, which was created by the ball of fire which almost struck her.]

Fluttershy: *blinks curiously* What is that? *slowly and very cautiously walks over to the strange glowing object, then frowns slightly with worry and concern* Uh oh...

[The scene shifts to a view of Twilight Sparkle's (litterally) tree house as it slowly zooms in, quickly changing zoon after to a inside view of the small room. As expected, all the other ponies were already gathered, each of them lying on their own blanket, which almost matched their personality and traits as well. Twilight had a small rainbow design on hers with a rainbow growing from the star, Rarity appeared to have a fashionable design of different gem stones which glittered on her blanket, Applejack had her casual green blanket with Apple designs patterned on her blanket, Rainbow Dash's blanket had interesting array of lightning bolt symbols on her's which had rainbow colors in them, and Pinkie Pie...well...no one really understood hers to be honest. While everyone's blanket had one thing that represented them on their personality, Pinkie Pie had an array of different things on her's from sweets like candy and cupcakes, wierd patterned smiley faces, and a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo that pretty much anything you can picture for an overly-hyper-active-always-random pony. At the time, the group of five appeared to be playing some form of guessing game, with Pinkie Pie, unfortunately for them, being the host.]

Applejack: *sighs while lying on the floor, leaning her arm up wtih a hoof* Are you a bell?

Pinkie Pie: *chuckles while repeatedly hopping in place* Hmhmhm, nope!

Rarity: *rubs chin before guessing* Are you a Pogo Stick?

Pinkie Pie: *shakes head* Nope! Try again!

Rainbow Dash: *leans on hoof irritantly* Are you a moron?

Pinkie Pie: *chuckles* Teheheheh, you already guessed that seven times silly! Nope!

Rainbow Dash: *groans before rolling on back* Remind me again why we're playing 300 Questions?

Pinkie Pie: Because Twilight Sparkle said we could take turns picking games. And it's myyyy turrrrn!

Rainbow Dash: *looks irritantly at Twilight*

Twilight: *gives nervous and apologetic smile* Ehh heh heh, well...at least everypony else is having a good time...right?

Applejack: *looks to Twilight curiously* Speaking of everypony, has anypony seen Fluttershy yet?

Pinkie Pie: *raises right hoof* Oooh! I did!

Applejack: *looks back to Pinkie Pie* Really? When?

Pinkie Pie: *gives casual gleeful simle* This morning in town.

Rainbow Dash: *face-hoof's self while shaking head*

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

All five: *look back to door*

Twilight: *smiles* Oh, that must be her now! *uses magic horn to open door*

[The camera pans back to the door as it opened, revealing a soaked to the mane Fluttershy as she walked in, breathing exhaustingly too. Curiously, she appeared to have a hump on her back which was covered with the small green blanket she brought with. What's more, she looked back at the green-blanketed hump on her back a bit concerned.]

Pinkie Pie: *continues bouncing up and down* Oh goody! You made it Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: *looks back to the group, nodding a bit* Oh, uhh yes, I am. I'm so sorry it took so long! I was just-

Rainbow Dash: *gives calm smile while shaking hoof* Aww don't sweat it girl. We understand.

Fluttershy: *frowns slightly* But-!

Applejack: It's ok Fluttershy, we were just worried about you. It's no biggie.

Fluttershy: Oh, ummm sorry about that. But something happened on the way-

Rarity: Honestly darling, it's quite alright.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Now let's continue playing! Only 147 question left!

Fluttershy: *gives quiet, barely louder shout* Waiiiiiiiit! *gives worried apologetic look after* S-Sorry I shouted.

Twilight: *blinks curiously while walking over* It's ok Fluttershy. What's wrong? *moves head to the side slightly, suddenly noticing strange hump on Fluttershy's back* Uhhh Fluttershy? What's that?

Fluttershy: *grows nervous while looking back* Well...that's what I was trying to tell you earlier. If you don't mind, that is.

Twilight: Why would I mind Fluttershy? *gives calming smile* C'mon, you can show us.

Fluttershy: *gulps nervously* Ummm ok...*pulls blanket off with mouth*

Other five: *widen eyes in shock*

[The camera pans back to the strange figure that appeared to be lying on Fluttershy's back. Although it couldn't be seen clearly due to the fact it covered it's face up with wings, due to the small size and the fact hoofs could be seen on it's hine legs, it was most likely suggested that it was a pony, a child at that. It had an interesting blend of orange on it's skin, while it's wings appeared somewhere in a mix of gold and light yellow. In addition to this, it also appeared to have a strange star-shaped cutie mark on it's sides. At the moment, however, the little pony appeared to be shaking quite a bit, though, it couldn't be determined if that was from the cold rain from outside, or simply being scared of where it was at the moment. The camera panned back to Twilight's surprised expression as all the other ponies walked over for a better look, with the exception of Rainbow Dash who simply fluttered over.]

Twilight: *continues looking in disbelief, but tries to look calm for small pony's sake* Oh! H-Hello there, what's your name?

?: *lifts wings only slightly, revealing pair of red colored, frieghtened, eyes*

Rarity: Fluttershy, where did you find this little one?

Fluttershy: I found him in the forest on my way here. I'm not sure how he crashed though.

Twilight: *raises brow confused* Crashed? What do you mean crashed?

Fluttershy: Umm sorry, but I don't exactly know how to explain it either. The last thing I remember was seeing this big fireball heading straight towards me. So I ducked out of the way, and when it crashed, I found him.

Applejack: *lowers head a bit, trying to get a peek at the young pony's hidden face* This little fella? A fireball? 'Gal, I'm sorry but this little tyke ain't no bigger than my little sis. *looks back to Fluttershy*

Rainbow Dash: *looks at him from above* I have to agree with Applejack on this. I've even seen campfires bigger than this pony.

Fluttershy: *droops ears slightly* Yeah...I get that and all. But it really is the truth. Y-You believe me Twilight, right?

Twilight: *tries giving innocent smile* Well...I'm not saying he maybe didn't crash, but how would he look like a ball of fire? He's just a pegasus by the looks of- *suddenly blinks while looking around the room* Hey...where'd Pinkie Pie go?

Other 4: *look around with same confusion*

?: *shifts eyes from side to side, looking around the room*

Pinkie Pie: *suddenly appears next to the pony's face with an excited teethy grin* HIIIIIIII!

?: *suddenly yelps in frieght* AHHHH! *begins shining entire room with magic horn*

[The camera suddenly zooms out in the room as the entire room began to illuminate with a glowing, shining light which practically enveloped the entire room! The scene takes a brief glance to the outside as the light could be seen shining through all the windows, even the ones on the top floors and seperate rooms. The camera panned back to the other room as the entire room was nothing more than pure white now, all thanks to the large flashing light in the room. Aside from Fluttershy, seeing how the pony was on her back, the rest of the gang turned their head away as well as covering their eyes a bit. All except for Pinkie Pie, who simply stared directly at the light with wide opened eyes. Interestingly enough, there seemed to be smoke rising from her eyelids.]

Pinkie Pie: *continues starring constantly wtih shrunk pupils* Ooohhhh...briiiiight...

Applejack: *struggles to look through the blinding light, but widens eyes at sight* He has a horn and wings?

Rainbow Dash: *groans a bit while trying to keep light out of eyes* Hey Fluttershy, not that the light isn't extremely interesting to look at, but can you tell him to turn it off!

Rarity: *looks to the side, noticing Pinkie Pie's constant stare* Pinkie Pie, doesn't the light hurt your eyes?

Pinkie Pie: *continues starring* What do you mean?

[The camera takes a moment to zoom in closer to her eyes as the steam rising from them could be seen intensifying. In addition to this, a loud sizzling noise could be heard, much like the one made from cooking over a frying pan.]

*ssssssssssssssssssss*

Pinkie Pie: *sniffs a bit while staring* Hey, is anyone else smelling fried eggs? *completely unaware as eyes burst into flames*

Twilight: *uses magic to lift blanket up and finally covers small pony, and blocking out the light*

[The camera zooms out as the light in the room finally begins to dim down enough. Fortunately, there didn't appear to be any damage as far as after results went.]

Pinkie Pie: *simply blinks to self while looking around the room with same wide-eyed state* Guys? Why did it suddenly get dark?

Rarity: *waves hoof in front of Pinkie Pie's face, then shakes head to Twilight*

Twilight: *rolls eyes a bit before looking at Fluttershy somewhat worried* Fluttershy, something isn't right here. Most ponies don't have unicorn horns or pegasus wings.

Rainbow Dash: *looks to Twilight briefly* Except for Princess Celestia and Luna, *looks back to Fluttershy again* and even then, I don't think either of them have kids.

Applejack: *rubs chin* Maybe the little fella's a distant relative of one of them. Ya know, like some Great Great Grandson or something?

Pinkie Pie: *looks to the side while smiling* Great point Applejack!

Applejack: *raises brow* Uhhh Pinkie Pie, I'm over here. *waves hoof*

Pinkie Pie: *blinks confused looking in other direction, then continues looking around* Twilight, you should consider getting some better lighting in here. It's pitch black!

Twilight: *stares at Pinkie Pie unammused for a few seconds before looking back to Fluttershy curiously* So Fluttershy, do you know anything about him.

Fluttershy: *frowns shaking head* Ummm sorry, but I don't know anything else. He's really shy and nervous. I couldn't get him to say anything no matter how nicely I asked.

Applejack: *whispers to Rarity* Sounds like a certain pony I know...

Rarity: What do you think Twilight?

Twilight: *rubs chin* Hmm...well, it's still a bit mysterious, but I could've sworn I've seen something like this in one of my books. *looks back to the rest* We should at least contact Princess Celestia first to let her know about this. *yells a bit louder* Spiiiiiiike! We need you to write a letter!

Spike: *can be heard while walking downstairs* Coming! I was just finishing organizing some of the books you wanted me to put away- *pauses suddenly noticing the strange pony's eyes from under the green blanket* Ummm who's that?

?: *widens eyes at sight of Spike* D-D-Dr-Dra- *suddenly pops out into the air, screaming terrified* DRAGOOOOON! *quickly zooms through room and into basement, inadvertantly spinning Rainbow Dash, and leaving a orange, shining dust-like trail in the air for a few seconds*

Rainbow Dash: *yelps while being spun out of control* Woooooaohhhhhhh! *reveals dizzy eyes while slowing down before falling down* Guhhh...*opens eyes again while looking around* Why's everyone...spinning? Nnhhh...*rubs head, feeling light headed*

Rarity: *looks at the slowly disappearing dust trail with interest* Ohhh, what a beautiful shine!

Spike: *blinks confused* Uhhh am I missing something here?

Twilight: *looks back to Spike* I'll explain later. Let's just follow him, the trail leads into the basement.

Pinkie Pie: Good idea! Let's go guys! *quickly dashes straight ahead, crashing into a wall in the process*

*CRASH*

Pinkie Pie: *wobbles a bit disoriented before standing on back hoofs, feeling around for the wall* Everyone, follow the sound of my voice. It's so dark in here, you can't even see the walls!

Applejack: *stares at Pinkie Pie as she feels around for a few seconds before looking questionably at Twilight* Errr if it's al'right with you, Ah think it'd be best if we stayed here with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to make sure they're ok. Besides, I reckon the little fell'a will be more frieghtened of us if we all came down together.

Twilight: *nods smiling* Good idea. Besides, we don't know what else he might be capable of. *starts heading to basement door*

Fluttershy: Oh, ummm be careful Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Will someone please tell this room to stop spinning?

[The camera pans from the basement door as Twilight walks through down to the stairs of the basement itself. Around one of the work tables, the strange orange colored, golden winged, and, now that we can identify his mane color, red haired and tailed pony could be seen panicking as it looked around the room. Like anypony in this situation, he had no idea where he was at the moment, and he had no idea who all these strange ponies were that brought him here. He let out a startled gasp as he heard Twilight's footsteps getting louder as she continued walking down the stairs. Looking at his surroundings quickly, he quickly dashed under the work table, shaking a bit scared as he looked back out just as Twilight finally reached the bottom of the stairs.]

Twilight: *looks around the room curiously while walking* My little pony? My little pony, where are you? *looks around for a few more seconds before noticing small desk next to her* My little pony? *looks under the table, smiling finally finding him* Ah, there you are.

?: *yelps terrified, backing up into the wall* Ahhh! Stay away!

Twilight: *gives calm smile while lying on front heels* It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your's?

?: *frowns slightly looking down with drooped ears*...

Twilight: *waits few seconds for a response before tilting head curiously, raising brow* What's wrong?

?: *continues remaining silent*

Twilight: *thinks for a few seconds, rubbing chin, before getting a thought* Do you...remember your name?

?: *remains silent for a few seconds before shrugging*

Twilight: *frowns slightly sympathetically* Oh...sorry about that...*looks a bit closer at pony's horn, then blinks surprised at large crack from tip of it down to the base* Hey, what happened to your horn?

?: *looks back only briefly confused before looking at own horn, then shrugs*

Twilight: Hmmm...must've been from when you crashed, huh?

?: *remains silent like last time, simply shrugging*

Twilight: *sighs a bit before smiling* Wait one second. *quickly stands back up again*

?: *blinks in mix of confusion and curiosity, hearing strange shuffling noises from outside of desk*

Twilight: *continues making shuffling noises for few seconds before looking under desk again with calm smile* My little pony, can you come out here? I got something that can help.

?: *lowers head again a bit nervously*

Twilight: *gives small, calming smile* It's alright my little pony, I promise it'll help.

?: *continues remaining silent for a bit before cautiously and slowly stepping out from under the desk*

[The camera pans to the outside of the desk as Twilight could be seen using her magic to levitate a a small jar of some strange purple jelly-like substance, as well as a small knife. Scooping some of the small jelly carefully, she spread it across the horn of the little pony carefully, spreading it softly to keep the little pony from getting anymore scared than he already was, as noted by the shriveling. Once a good layer of the purple gel was applied, the camera pans to the small work table as a long green leaf looking slip of paper could be seen wrapping around the tip of the small pony's horn. After that was done, Twilight let out a small relaxed sigh, satisfied with her accomplished task, as she set the jar and knife back down.]

Twilight: Ah, there we go. This is a healing Herb used to mend injuries, but it should work on your horn too. Feel better?

?: *looks up to horn for few seconds before nodding*

Twilight: *gives calm smile* Ok, so now we just need to think of a name for you. *rubs chin a bit* Now lets see...*looks curiously at his cutie mark* You have a rather interesting cutie mark...and that light spell you used back there was pretty impressive for a young pony such as yourself...*clatters hoof against ground as if snapping fingers* Ah ha! I've got it. Why don't we name you...Starlight?

Starlight: *simply blinks to her with same drooped expression and shrugs*

Twilight: *gives calm smile* You remind me alot of Fluttershy. When we first met, she couldn't even say a single word to me.

Starlight: *remains silent for a bit before mumbling*

Twilight: *blinks curiously* What was that?

Starlight: Mhhhh...*mumbles rest while tapping food nervously*

Twilight: *puts ear closer to Starlight's mouth* One more time?

Starlight: *remains silent again before looking up nervously* Th...*looks away again* Thank you...

Twilight: *gives calm simply smile* Your welcome Starlight. Now, why don't we go meet the rest of the guys, huh? *begins walking back to the stairs before pausing and looking back, noticing Starlight still sitting there* Aren't ya coming?

Starlight: *lowers head slightly while looking away* Umm...ehhh...

Twilight: *sighs a bit before walking up behind Starlight, then starts pushing him ahead with head* C'mon, I promise they're all friendly.

Starlight: *simply sits while being pushed ahead* W-Well...Wh-What about the scary pink one?

Twilight: *rolls eyes playfully* If you mean Pinkie Pie, I can promise you a hundred bits theres nothing scary about her. Besides, don't let the others scare you. They're all nice. *continues pushing Starlight again*

Starlight: *gulps nervously* B-But what about the d-dr-dragon?

Twilight: Relax, he's just a baby dragon. There's nothing scary about him.

[Meanwhile, as the duo were just working their way up the stairs, the camera pans back to main floor as the gang could all be seen. At the moment, the still blind Pinkie Pie could be seen simply sitting in place next to a still somewhat worn out Rainbow Dash, who was still a bit out of it by the spinning she just went through. The only comfort she had to herself at the moment was the ice pack placed against her head. Although it only made her feel colder, it did at least give her a sense of feeling back into her bones, compared to the dull, light headedness she was going through earlier. The camera pans over to Spike as he could be seen just finishing up writing a letter to Princess Celestia, re-reading it to make sure it was accurate.]

Spike: *tips chin with quill while looking over letter* Ok, so basically we're suppose to tell Celestia we found a strange mysterious pony, one with wings and a horn, a bit red and orange here in color, and...*eyeballs particular piece of writing confused* Came down in...a ball of fire?

Applejack: 'At sounds about right. *looks to Fluttershy* Still a bit confused though on the Fireball bit though, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: *droops head a bit uneasily* S-Sorry if it seems confusing, I mean it might s-sound hard to believe and all.

Rarity: After seeing such a dazzling trail left behind by the little pony, I wouldn't be surprised what he could do. *taps chin while looking up into thought* Although, it still confuses me why he might've dropped out of the sky to begin with.

Applejack: *looks back to Spike* Just send the letter as is and we'll sort out the rest later.

Spike: *simply shrugs to self before blowing fire on letter*

[Unfortunately, right at the moment when Spike took a deep breath, the door to the Basement opened up. As with many types of inconvenient timing, Starlight just happened to have the door open in front of himself just as Spike blew his massive breath of green fire, just a few feet away from him, but enough to starle the little pony either way.]

Starlight: *yelps terrified* Ahhh! *quickly dashes back down to basement*

Twilight: *watches as Starlight dashes under her legs and leaves, then groans rolling her eyes* For the love of...*walks back down to the basement*

Others: *look to each other confused before looking back to the opened door, hearing strange commotion*

Twilight: *can be heard mumbling down in basement for a few seconds, then comes back out a few seconds later, carrying Starlight by the tip of his wings in her mouth* *mumbles while setting him down in front of her, kicking the Basement door closed with her back hoof* Here he is.

Starlight: *shrivels a bit before backing up into Twilight's legs*

Applejack: *smiles while walking over* Well 'bout time we get a proper introduction. *tips hat off* Howdy there little fella', names Applejack. And you are?

Starlight: *looks to the side, still a bit nervous*

Applejack: *raises brow* What's wrong? Horsefly got y'ur tounge?

Twilight: He takes a bit to warm up to. As far as name goes though, he can't really remember his, so we decided to name himself Starlight.

Rainbow Dash: *shakes head, finally being rid of dizzyness, before flying over, looking down at the young pony* Hmm, sounds like a good name in my opinion. *points to self* The name's Rainbow Dash squirt, and the fastest Pegasus around.

Starlight: *shifts eyes to the side, still looking away a bit nervously, but mutters* H...Hi...

Twilight: *smiles down to him* See? All friendly here. *looks back ahead* Of course, you already met Fluttershy, the one that brought you here.

Fluttershy: *simply taps hoof side to side, looking away nervous* Ummm...Hello...

Starlight: *gives slight wave with hoof* Hi.

Rarity: *walks up casually* You can call muoi Rarity.

Starlight: *looks up to Twilight* I'm confused, is she Muoi, or Rarity?

Twilight: *chuckles* Heheheh.

Pinkie Pie: *waves in direction* And IIIIIIIIIIIIII'm Pinkie Pie!

Others: *look back at her, seeing her facing the completely wrong direction*

Twilight: Uhhh Pinkie Pie, we're over here.

Pinkie Pie: *continues looking around , still confused due to blindness*

Twilight: *rubs forehead with hoof from lack of surprise before looking back to Spike* And I believe you've already met Spike.

Spike: *smiles waving* Hiya! Sorry if I scared earlier. Not all dragons can contain strength as awesome as mine. *flexes right arm, though, not lacks muscle to prove*

Girls: *all chuckle to themselves*

Twilight: *smiles back down to Starlight* So Starlight, can you remember anything about your past?

Starlight: *frowns slightly shaking head* Not until I woke up in the forest. All I do know for sure was that I came from up there. *looks up, gesturing to the sky*

Others: *all look up*

Applejack: *confused* Pardon?

Rarity: *blinks curiously* Perhaps he's from Cloudsdale. Does he seem familiar to anyone from there, Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs simply crossing front hoofs* Hard to say. I've seen Pegasi, and Unicorns on few occasions. But not a mix of both in Cloudsdale, or anywhere else for that matter.

Applejack: *rubs forehead, looking back to Twilight* Ah reckon it'd be best if we wait till mornin', then we can figure out who the little critter belongs to.

Fluttershy: *moans slightly* I hope his parents won't get too mad at me for bringing him here...

Twilight: *gives Fluttershy small comforting smile* Relax Fluttershy, if we just tell them what happened, I'm sure they'll understand.

Rainbow Dash: *does double take on the windows before widening eyes* Hey, uhhh how long was it since Fluttershy brought him in last night?

Rarity: *rubs chin while raising brow* Oh, I don't know, maybe an hour, two tops. Why?

Rainbow Dash: *points hoof to the window*

[As the camera zooms out, much to the older ponies shock, there was, indeed, daylight outside. The camera quickly panned over to the outside door as the ponies quickly ran outside, looking around the place in confusion. All, except for a Pinkie Pie who slammed into the wall first, then dazily wobbled outside with stars flying around her head. In addition to this, Starlight poked his head out nervously, being the first time to actually be outside since he was brought here. The camera zooms out to a full view of the tree and all around it. Aside from the gang themself, numerous other ponies were up and about in confusion, wondering what happened to their nice and peaceful night.]

Twilight: *blinks confused, looking up at the sky* Ooookaaaaaay...I'm pretty sure the sun went down about two hours ago.

Applejack: *yawns a bit while rubbing eye with hoof* Ahhhh, that and considerin' the sleepiness I still have would confirm it.

Rainbow Dash: *squints eyes a bit, looking up to the sun while partially covering eyes* Well, the sun's still up bright and early, maybe we just didn't notice the time go by?

Rarity: *stares up at the sky, partly surprised at sight* Uhhh Rainbow? There's just one problem.

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to Rarity curiously* What's that?

Rarity: *points to the sky* If the Sun's up now, why hasn't the Moon gone back down?

[The camera zooms out from the group as the rest of the ponies looked up towards the same direction as Rarity, including Pinkie Pie, which might have indicated her sight came back by this point. Sure enough, as the camera slowly zoomed up towards the sky, the camera revealed what appeared to be a full moon, still in the sky, peacefully as it should be, and just inches away, from the ponies' point of view, from the sun.]

Twilight: *raises brow* Ok...now this just got a whole lot wierder...and more confusing.

Pinkie Pie: Maybe it's a Solar Eclipse?

Twilight: *looks back to Pinkie Pie* The next Solar Eclipse isn't due for another several months.

Fluttershy: Ummm sorry, but ummm maybe it's less time than you thought. Ya know, if, you don't mind me saying.

Twilight: *gives calm smile back* It's ok Fluttershy, *looks back with same confused look to moon*but I'm positive we weren't due for one tonight. Besides, usually in an eclipse, the sun is suppose to be up first before the moon.

Pinkie Pie: *rubs chin before looking back to Twilight again* Maybe it's backwards this time!

Applejack: *squints eyes looking closer around the sun* Uhhh hey, I don't know if it's me, but does anypony else think the suns getting a bit bigger?

[The gang all looked around the sun from their angles before widening their eyes in surprise. As Applejack stated, although it was barely noticable by a first person point of view, the sun was indeed getting slightly bigger by the minute. As another notable feature, the shadows of the various objects, including the ponies themselves, were also moving farther, just inch by inch.]

Rainbow Dash: *widens eyes a bit in surprise and worry* Ok, that's DEFINITELY getting bigger!

Pinkie Pie: I could start a panicking party if you want?

Rarity: *sighs* I hardly think this is the best time to start any form of party.

Pinkie Pie: There's always a time to party!

Applejack: *looks back to Twilight* Twilight, I'm sure you read all about space 'n stuff. There's gotta be some reason behind al' this.

Twilight: *rubs chin with hoof* To be honest, I haven't really seen anything like this. It's not getting any hotter for the most part, and I think it'd be impossible to be something like a supernova.

Applejack: *raises brow confused* A soup-o'-what now?

Twilight: *looks back to supernova* A supernova, it's supposedly happens when the sun runs out of gas and explodes, *looks back to the sun* but that isn't suppose to happen for millions to billions of years from now. So the question is, what's going on?

Starlight: *speaks up from behind group* It's a falling star.

Others: *look back, somewhat in surprise*

Twilight: Starlight? *tilts head a bit curiously* How do you know it's a star?

Starlight: *frowns slightly nervous, looking down while patting right hoof side to side while shrugging* I...don't know.

Applejack: *frowns slightly* C'mon Star, anything you can tell us might help.

Starlight: *continues looking down a few more seconds before looking back, opening mouth to speak*

Spike: *starts bloating cheeks out a bit before burping out a cloud of green, mystic, fire* Blegh! *picks up note as it gently floats down*

Starlight: *yelps frieghtened* Ahhh! *quickly dashes back inside tree, slamming door behind him*

Applejack: *looks back to Twilight unsurprised* Ok, we really gotta start closing doors whenever he's around.

Spike: *opens up note while clearing throat, reading it* Eh hem, "Dearest Twilight, chances are by now, you are well aware of the falling star heading straight for us. As much as it pains me, I'm afraid I can not make a direct appearance at the time being, as much of Equestria is already in worry, and panicking, about the falling star as well.-

Pinkie Pie: *mutters to Applejack* I tollld you we should've started panickiiing...

Spike: *continues reading* -Although I can not help you directly, there is a way to stop the star from falling before any serious danger occurs. I would like for you to head to the top of Mt. Manegrovar, and look for the...? *raises brow curiously at word* "Horn of Constellations", and the rest will work itself out. I wish you the best of luck. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Applejack: *raises brow* Mt. Manegrovar? What kinda silly apple name is that?

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to Applejack a bit surprised* I've heard of that place! It's supposedly one of the tallest mountains in Equestria. It's said to go so high, it's above the clouds.

Pinkie Pie: Where'd you hear about it?

Rainbow Dash: One of the pegasus ponies went there one time by mistake during an annual Winter Wrap-up.

Rarity: *tilts head curiously* What happened?

Rainbow Dash: *looks back somewhat worried to Rarity* I don't know much of the details, but when a group of pegasi came back after finding her, *shrivels a bit from nerves* she was never the same again.

Fluttershy: W-Who's she?

?: *can be heard while falling in the background* Yeehaaaw-!

*CRASH*

Others: *look back to Derpy Doo who's crashed halfway into somepony's house*

Derpy: *chuckles a bit* Tehehe, guess I shouldn't try to tie a rope and fly at the same time, heheh...Heeeey, I don't remember my home being occupied...

Random Pony: *can be heard yelling from inside* What are you doing in my house?

Rainbow Dash: *looks back unammused* Does that answer your question?

Applejack: *blinks surprised* Wow, that actually is sayin' a lot thar.

Twilight: *sighs* Still, we don't have much of a choice. *looks back to Rainbow Dash* Rainbow, do you still know where exactly Mt. Manegrovar is?

Rainbow Dash: *nods* Yeah, from here to the peak, it's just a few hours away. But after what happened to Derpy, there's no way I'm flying by myself all the way to the top. *looks to Derpy* No offense Derpy.

Derpy: *chuckles* Hehheh, you said Derpy...wait...that's my name! Tehehehe.

Random Pony: *still heard from inside* Get out or I'm calling the cops!

Twilight: *gives calm smile* It's ok Rainbow Dash, it'll be safer if we stick together anyway. *looks back to rest* C'mon, everypony! Let's get to work! *starts walking off*

Applejack: *taps Twilight's shoulder* Ehhhh Twilight?

Twilight: *looks back confused*

Applejack: *gestures back to tree* What 'bout the little fella?

Twilight: *blinks curiously, looking back at Starlight who's looking back with his head slightly sticking out the door, still looking nervous* Oh, right...*looks back to rest* Well...we can't just leave him by himself. Maybe we could get someone to watch him while we're gone?

Spike: *continues looking at note* Actually Twilight, I think we're supposed to bring him with us.

Twilight: *looks back confused* What makes you say that?

Spike: *shows note* Cause that's what it says.

Twilight: *reads rest of note* "And P.S.: Please watch over the young pony you found at all costs, and please keep him safe". *blinks to self curiously* Huh...guess we should bring him along then. *looks back to the house* Hey Starlight-!

Starlight: *quickly shuts the door nervously*

Twilight: *sighs again before looking back to the rest of the gang* I'll just go talk to him. In the meantime, you guys should grab anything you think you might need. We'll meet back in 20 minutes.

Rest of the gang: *nod to her before running/flying in their own direction*

Twilight: *watches her friends leave before looking to the falling star somewhat worried* I just hope we have enough time...

[The camera pans to the sky as the view of the star slightly increases slowly. After doubling in size, possibly the size of an apple right in front of you, the camera pans back down slowly as it reveals the mane cast, including Starlight, walking along the side of a mountain trail half an hour later. In terms of ponies themselves, the gang were all questioning what they had to do to stop the star from falling, in addition to trying to figure out who the mysterious pony is. He didn't talk much to anyone aside from Twilight, mostly due to nerves from being in the middle of a mysterious place surrounded by strangers. The thought of it was more evident as Starlight simply walked next to Twilight's left side, looking back and forth occasionally at the other ponies nervously.]

[As for the rest of the mane cast, they could all be seen walking along the edge as well, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, who simply flew a few feet off the ground. Normally, she would fly a bit higher than she usually does. However, due to the closer-by-the-minute falling star, it was beginning to get slightly hotter around Equestria, and the higher in the sky, the hotter it got. At the same time, some of the ponies themselves were equipped with bags on their backs. Not much, just a sack or two out of all of them, with Applejack and Rarity carrying the tannish packs on their backs. The camera pans to Applejack's and Twilight's head as the two continued looking down at the still-scared Starlight.]

Applejack: So how's our...uhh..."little friend" here doing?

Twilight: *replies while still watching Starlight* Still a bit frieghtened for the most part. *looks back to Applejack* But it's wierd, ya know? Even for amnesia, he's scared as if he's never seen anypony like us before. *looks back down to Starlight* I'm really confused as to where he's from.

Applejack:*gives small smile to Starlight* Well, I reckon he'll be fine once we get this whole ordeal settled out. Hey Starlight, anything you remember from before?

Starlight: *frowns slightly simply shaking head before looking down*

Applejack: *looks back to Twilight curiously* Still not sayin' much, huh?

Twilight: *shakes head* Not really.

Applejack: So how did you manage to get the little fella to come with us anyway?

Twilight: I simply told him as it is. We had to go somewhere to stop the falling star. If he didn't come with us, we'd have to leave him behind with someone he doesn't know. Whether or not it seems like it, I think he's warming up to us a bit...at least...most of us.

Applejack: *confused* Wha'dya mean?

Twilight: *looks back to Applejack* I told him one of us would stay with him since he's more used to us. But he jumped at the idea of coming with all of us when I told him who.

Applejack: *blinks curiously* Who?

Pinkie Pie: *hums while hopping casually ahead of the duo*

Twilight & Applejack: *stare at her for a few seconds before looking back to each other*

Twilight: *looks at her unsurprised* Does that explain enough?

Applejack: *chuckles* Tch, heh heh, the little fella's scared'o her? Heh ha! If it's any consellation, I don't blame 'em, the pony scares me sometimes too.

Pinkie Pie: *looks back curiously while hopping* What scares who?

Twilight & Applejack: *quickly reply nervously* Nothing!

Rarity: *looks off to the left side, seeing the large mountain just over the cliff, then looks back to Rainbow Dash who's ahead of her* So Rainbow, what else have you heard of this "Mt. Manegrovar"?

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to her* Nothing good, esspecially when I asked around for more info about it. One of the Pegasi I talked to mentioned some sort of dragon here.

Fluttershy: *lowers head nervously while gulping* D-Dragon?

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to her* Well...yes and no, it's really hard to say to be honest. They said it "was" a dragon, and "wasn't" a dragon at the same time. I don't know, it was really confusing.

Rarity: *gives calm smile to Fluttershy* Don't worry darling, even if there was one, I find it hard to believe it would be resting here.

Rainbow Dash: *gives reassuring smile* Besides, you handeled a dragon by yourself before, *chuckles a bit* and even made him cry! We'll be fine.

Fluttershy: *still nervous* I-If you s-say so...

[The camera zooms out to a view of the group from the cliffside as the group could be seen passing on by. As they did, the camera suddenly began to steadily rise up, just as Rainbow Dash continued to keep Fluttershy reassured. Curiously enough, the camera stopped at the top of the cliff, next to a bunch of interestingly-shaped, aqua-colored, boulders, one of which had a strange spiky shaped top.]

Rainbow Dash: Relax Fluttershy-

[The camera suddenly zoomed in closer to the spikey shaped boulder as she continued talking.]

Rainbow Dash: -I doubt there'd be a stupid dragon around here anyway.

[The camera watches as a yellow eye suddenly appears to open up on the "boulder". The scene switches to a first person point of view of black and white color as the camera's view switches from the ground of the cliff in front of the strange boulder to the cliff side below it, looking at the group of ponies below. The camera zooms out from the boulder again as the camera reveals what appears to be a large blue, interestingly armless, dragon. Unlike the other dragons thus far, this one was "smaller" in terms of massive size, but was still sporting a good twenty foot tall hieght. It's belly even hung out a bit, being a lighter blue color than the rest of it, along with it's lower jaw. The only other noticable colors that seemed to come from it were the yellow eyes, thorn-like scales skimming down it's back down it's tail, and the yellow coloring on the claws. The brow on the large dragon seemingly narrowed in anger as it suddenly bashed it's head against the large boulder in front of it, purposely into the ponies path. The camera quickly pans back down to Applejack as she continued walking along the cliffside as normal. However, her attention quickly shifted to a noticable rock as it passed by the ground right in front of her, to the large cliffside on her right as her eyes opened in fear.]

Applejack: Avalanche! *quickly runs up ahead*

[The camera zooms out to the rest of the gang as they quickly looked up before running up along the cliff as well. Fortunately, all the ponies had seemed to move up ahead about 30 yards through the avalanche that was taking place.]

Twilight: *breathes exhaustedly while looking at the rest of the group* Is everyone ok?

Rarirty: *moans looking at partially cracked front hoof* Aside from a beautifully broken nail, I suppose.

Pinkie Pie: *simply reacts casually with smile* Me too!

Twilight: *sighs relieved* That's a relief. *looks back to top of cliff* Why the hay did the Avalanche suddenly happen anyway-

Applejack: *looks ahead with wide, worried, eyes* Twilight!

Twilight: *looks to Applejack briefly before looking in same direction worriedly too*

[The camera suddenly pans back to the middle of the avalanche where the group was earlier as the camera suddenly reveals Starlight, who was shaking in fear as he had his head burried beneath his hoofs in fear.]

Twilight: *panics* Starlight! *quickly teleports directly behind*

Others: *watch worriedly* Twilight!

Twilight: *pats back soothingly* Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of- *suddenly jumps startled as large boulder crashes down left of her*

[Unfortunately, the very same event occured just behind her, on her right, and just a few feet away in front of her, just feet away from in front of him, and completely boxing the duo in. Hearing the strange whistling sound of something falling her attention suddenly shifted up, just as the camera switched to a first person point of view from Twilight's view. The last thing the camera watched was a large giant boulder suddenly crashing down upon it, followed by the echoed worried screams of Twilight's friends screaming "Twilight!". Unfortunately, no response came from pile of rubble that burried Twilight and Starlight...]

To Be Continued...


	2. Falling Starlight! Part 2

Episode 2: Falling Starlight! Part 2

...

...

..Nnnghh...

[Light suddenly begins to illuminate through the camera as it slowly opens like a pair of eyes, and by the sound of the earlier moan, presumably Twilight's. Wherever she was at the moment was rather dark, but there was a strange, orange glow all around the place. As she looked up towards where the sky was supposed to be, she was met with confusion as she saw a large cluster of rocks covering all around them. Everything suddenly came back to her as she remembered the earlier night. She remembered everything from the slumber party she had planned to Fluttershy finding a mysterious, lonely little pony, and the apparent giant star that was heading to Ponyville, and most likely capable of wiping out all of Ponyville. The camera panned out a bit as it focused on her somewhat still out-of-it expression, finally getting back on track to the story.]

Twilight: *moans slightly, finally starting to wake up* Ehhh...huh? *looks around a bit before looking ahead in surprise* Starlight?

[The camera slowly pans over to Starlight who was currently cowering in fear, covering his head with his front hooves. Interestingly enough, his horn was giving off the strange, orange, glow that illuminated the small airpocket the two were currently in. It only took Twilight a few seconds to realize Starlight was actually creating a small barrier around them, just big enough for the both of them to fit in, and protecting them from the possibly crushing rocks.]

Twilight: *blinks, somewhat in amazement, staring at the bubble-like shield* Wow...For a young pony, this is incredible! *smiles looking back to Starlight* Thanks Starlight, that was a close call for us.

Starlight: *continues shaking in fear, still covering face* Mmmmhhmmm...

Twilight: *frowns, slightly worried* Starlight? *waits few seconds for response* You okay? *gently taps shoulder*

Starlight: *yelps frieghtened* Ack! *looks back up as barrier suddenly comes apart*

Twilight: *looks up at the same time, casually casting a purple dome-like barrier around them, then looks back* Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

Starlight: *sniffles a bit while hiding head again* S-Sorry...

Twilight: *gives small calm smile* Hey, it's ok. If anything I should be thanking you, *points to him* we would've been pancakes if it wasn't for you.

Starlight: *lifts head up slightly, blinking confused* Pan...cakes?

Twilight: *tilts head slightly* Ummm...yeah, ya know...Pancakes?

Starlight: *continues blinking confused*

Twilight: *rubs chin* Umm...ok...how 'bout flat as baked eggs then?

Starlight: *still confused*

Twilight: *frowns slightly* You don't know what eggs or pancakes are?

Starlight: *shakes head*

Twilight: Oh...That's wierd...Even if you did lose your memory, your memory shouldn't reflect your knowledge on things.

Starlight: *looks down again nervously*

Twilight: *rubs chin curiously* Hey Starlight...where exactly are you from? If you can remember, I mean. Even if you are from some pegasus city like Cloudsdale, you don't seem to know things that are natural around here. *gives calm smile again* I guess all the more reason to wait for your memory to come back, huh?

Starlight: *remains silent for a few seconds before mumbling again* Ehhmmm...

Twilight: *blinks curiously* What was that?

Starlight: *looks away slightly while speaking louder* I'm...emm...

Twilight: *gives small, calming smile* It's ok Starlight, you can tell me.

Starlight: *continues reamaining silent for a few seconds before burrying head under wings* I lied...

Twilight: *widens eyes a bit in mix of curiosity and confusion* Lied? About what?

Starlight: *continues keeping head burried* I...*peeks one eye out* I never lost my memory...at least not entirely.

Twilight: *grows surprised* You didn't? Then why didn't you...oh...*looks to the side a bit regretably* Right...

Starlight: *lifts wings up slightly* I was just too scared... *looks down again* I-I still don't know what my real name is but...*looks back to her* I...sort've remember where I'm from.

Twilight: *tiilts head curiously* Really? Where?

Starlight: *looks up while pointing right hoof* From...up there.

Twilight: *raises brow confused while looking up before looking back to him* Up there? You mean like in the sky?

Starlight: *shakes head looking back* N-No...I mean-

*creeeeea-*

Twilight & Starlight: *pauses suddenly before looking back up, hearing the noise*

[The camera pans back to the roof-like cluster of rocks above them within the makeshift air pocket they were in as scaping noises could be heard from the other side, as well as rumbling. After a few more seconds with noticable pieces of dust dropping down around them, the camera watched as the last of the large pile of rocks above them were finally pushed aside as a bright flash of daylight finally filled the inside, partially blinding the two temporarily. Fortunately, a nice amount of shade blocked the direct light that was filling in as Applejack's head could be seen blocking the blinding light.]

Applejack: *sighs in mix of great relief and worry* Oh my Celestia, they're ok!

Starlight: *hides nervously under wings again*

Twilight: *smiles happily* Applejack! We're down here!

Applejack: *nods before looking off to the side* They're over here guys, and they're okay! *smiles looking back down* Just sit tight, we'll have ya out of there in a jiffy! *leaves sight*

Twilight: *smiles a bit before looking back to Starlight* So Starlight, what were you gonna say?

Starlight: *lifts wings slightly, though, looks away nervously* I...ummm...emmm...

Twilight: *frowns slightly, getting point, but gives calm smile while lifting his chin a bit* Hey, it's ok. You can tell me, or us, when your ready, ok? *looks back up as opening clears more*

Starlight: *gives small smile while nodding*

[The camera pans back to the outside of the large cluster of rocks the duo was in as the gang could be seen continuing to move aside boulder after boulder of rubble, trying to pull their friends out. While the entire pathway was somewhat littered with rocks here and there, a large majority of the rocks piled on to the very single spot where Twilight and Starlight were. As we last left them, fortunately, the rest of the gang appeared to be safe. They didn't seem to have any certain injuries themselves, they were deeply worried about their friends who were still caught in the avalanche. In terms of work, the group appeared to be working together, sliding off different sized boulders from the rubble and rolling them off the cliff they were near themselves, landing them all in the small wooden forest below them. On a more interesting note, however, the scenery appeared somewhat tinted orangish compared to it's clear, crystal view from earlier. While it wasn't exactly dark in color, it did give everything an orangy tint to the coloring. The camera finally shifts to the front side of the large cluster of rocks as it finally opened, revealing a Twilight and Starlight who managed to walk on through. The other ponies quickly gathered around the duo, with Starlight staying somewhat closer to Twilight for both, comfort, and protection.]

Everypony else: *shout in relief with unison* Twilight!

Applejack: *gives warm smile* Thank goodness y'all are alright.

Twilight: *gives reassuring nod* I'm glad you guys are okay too. *looks back to the rest curiously* But what happened?

Pinkie Pie: *bounces around while smiling casually* Oh, you forget? Well first a giant dragon thing roared at us and caused an avalanche...

Rarity: Ehh...Pinkie darling-

Pinkie Pie: Then Starlight was frozen in fear and you ran in to rescue him...

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes* Pinkie Pie-

Pinkie Pie: And then the large avalanche trapped and burried you two...

Fluttershy: U-Umm... P-Pinkie...

Pinkie Pie: And then Applejack was like "Ohmigosh, Twilight! Sugarcube!"...

Applejack: *raises brow* Wait, what now?

Pinkie Pie: And then we agreed to help dig you out, but Rarity was like "Just as long as I don't get have to get all that dust on me", and then Fluttershy-

Everypony else: PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie Pie: *blinks innocently* ...Well she asked.

Twilight: *rubs forehead* I don't mean that I mean- *groans* Huffff! Forget it. Is everypony else ok?

Applejack: *nods* Yeah, for the most part. We're just glad you guys are okay, you were under there for almost a good thirty minutes.

Twilight: *raises brow a bit surprised while thinking to self* Thirty minutes? *looks down to Starlight curiously* How long did he manage to hold up that barrier for?

Applejack: *tilts head* Ehh hello, Twi? Something on your mind?

Twilight: *quickly shakes head before smiling back* Oh, eh...nevermind. *looks back to the rest* But what was that thing that caused the avalanche? Didn't look like a dragon entirely.

Rainbow Dash: *nods in agreement* Yeah, it was missing it's arms...least I think it did.

Twilight: *looks back to the slowly-enlarging star somewhat worried* Well whatever the case, we should at least keep going to mountain. *continues walking on*

Applejack: *raises brow* Ehh Twi, we...sort've got another situation on our hands though.

Twilight: *looks back confused* What do you mean?

Pinkie Pie: *raises arm excitedly* Ooh! Ooh! I wanna tell her!

Twilight: Tell me what?

Pinkie Pie: *bounces up and down while begging* Pick me! Pick me! I wanna tell her-

Rarity: Apparently, Darling, that same dragon flew up to the mountain as well.

Pinkie Pie: *collapses while whining* Awwwwwwww...

Twilight: *slightly surprised* What? Why wouldn't it just fly away? You'd think a falling star would scare it enough.

Applejack: *rubs forehead* Well, we'd been contemplating that bit while we were digging you out, and we came up with two theories.

Fluttershy: U-Umm...I um...thought the first possibility would be...i-it might have a nest somewhere near the mountain. At least, t-that's what I thought.

Twilight: *looks back to AJ* And the other?

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs* Just trying to irritate us.

Applejack: *rolls eyes* Or the one we ALL agreed on, it's stalking us and knows where we're going. Either way, if we head to the mountain, chances are we'll meet up with it again.

Twilight: *looks back to the mountain they're heading to* Well...it might be dangerous to head up into the same mountain as the dragon, *looks back to the gang* but it'll be worse if we let the star continue to fall!

Applejack: *sighs* Looks l'ake we got no choice then. C'mon everypony. *continues up the path with the rest, not noticing Starlight who's stayed behind*

Starlight: *shrivels somewhat frieghtened, backing up a bit*

Fluttershy: *looks back, noticing Starlight walking back, then walks back to him carefully* Ummm...i-is something wrong? If you d-don't mind me asking...

Starlight: *looks to the side, still shaking nervously* It's j-just the...T-T-The dragon thing, *looks back scared* is kinda...scary...

Fluttershy: *frowns slighty but tries to look brave for the little colt* I-It'll be ok. There's more of us than there is of it.

Starlight: *frowns somewhat worried* B-But what if it attacks us?

Fluttershy: *looks back to the group, noticing they're getting farther ahead, then looks back with an ecouraging smile* Don't worry, they're not that scary. *points to self proudly* In fact, I made one cry before just by yelling at it.

Starlight: *widens eyes surprised* Really? How?

Fluttershy: *giggles* Hmhmhm, well, I'll tell you, but only if you stay with the group. *begins walking back*

Starlight: Wait! I really wanna know! *scurries up along side her*

[The scene shifts to a later time of the day as a view of the mountain entrance comes into view. Strangely enough, for such a high and mighty mountain, which was pressumably untouched by any other ponies, the entrance to the mountain was more like a Grand Entrance to a large temple itself. The opening itself was nearly a hundred feet straight up, but was rectangular in shape while supporting a slab roof on the top. There were also large, dusty sky blue pillars which connected from the base of the cemmented floorway to the bottom of the slab roof. In addition to these features, there appeared to be strange intricate markings, almost like hieroglyphics, on the side of the entrance, though, majority of it appeared to have faded out over the power of time. The scenery alone was still much unexpected to the mane cast, however, as they were only expecting so much as a cave entrance compared to this.]

Applejack: *looks around at the ground to the entrance itself* Well golly, was anypony else expectin' this?

Pinkie Pie: *continues bouncing casually* Not occording to the script, we weren't.

Applejack: *looks to her left side confused* What script?

Pinkie Pie: *sighs* Nevermind.

Rarity: *looks at the hieroglpyhs curiously* Well, I'd give the pony who made the drawings some credit, but they really should consider keeping it at least dust-free for appearance.

Twilight: *looks at map while continuing* Well, based off the drawing on the map, it really should just be a mountain. *looks up at the entrance confused* So whoever built this before apparently built it into the mountain.

Rainbow Dash: So how are we supposed to get to the top to save Equestria in time?

Twilight: *smiles back* Well, if somepony did build this in an older civilization, then it's possible they made it so access to the top is quick and easy!

[5 seconds later...]

Twilight:...On second thought, maybe it'll be long and difficult.

[Unfortuantely, as is common place with Twilight's curse of irony, the camera pans around to the very inside of the mysterious mountain as the mane cast could be seen within a strange yet large grey room. In front of the gang along the walls were six rather large, deep, and dark hallways which appeared to go on endlessly. There wasn't even a good marking around indicating what each room lead to. Not to say there wasn't any marking at all, however. Above each door was a mysterious yet rather interesting small shining star symbol. But to make the situation even more confusing, only one portion of the stars were lit up. Five of the six large entryways had a single corner of the star light from the bottom left, all the way around to the bottom right, leaving the sixth star's light to illuminate from it's very center.]

Rainbow Dash: *comments while looking around* Well...this stinks.

Applejack: No offense to whatev'a culture made this, but with Equestria's current predictament, Ah officially hate them.

Rarity: *looks to Twilight worriedly* Well, what should we do Twilight?

Twilight: *rubs chin* Hmmm...it's hard to say at this point. We could try exploring one at a time, but it would take too long to go through them all. And it might be dangerous to go thorugh each one alone. It's hard to choose...

Pinkie Pie: *waves hoof* Ooh! Ooh! Let me! I'll use the Pinkie choice! *stands ahead of the group*

Twilight: *raises brow* "Pinkie Choice"?

Others: *groan irritantly*

Pinkie Pie: *rubs chin hummingly before pointing back and forth to each door* Ok! Aeenie! Beenie! Ceenie! Deenie! Eenie! Feenie- *continues on*

Twilight: *blinks confused* Ok...What is she doing?

Applejack: *sighs* Just somethin' of her own little version of "Eenie meanie minie moe".

Rainbow Dash: Only difference is she adds the word "-eenie" to every letter of the alphabet, and it takes like six times longer!

Rarity: *frowns slightly* And sadly, that isn't even the worst part of it.

Twilight: *looks back* What's the worst part?

Pinkie Pie: *continues* Seenie! Teenie, Ueenie- *blinks suddenly pausing* Wait I forgot what letter I'm on...*smiles casually while pointing back to first door* I'll just start over! Aeenie-

Rarity, Applejack, & Rainbow: *all groan loudly* Uugggggghhhhhh!

Applejack: Did'ja have to ask?

Twilight: Sorry.

[As Pinkie Pie continued with her counting, the camera began to pan up from where she stood a bit as a rather oozing driplet of saliva began to descend from the cieling. While not exactly grotesque in the matter itself, it was disturbing enough to drip right onto Pinkie Pie's snout.]

Pinkie Pie: *centers eyes towards nose before shrivling* EWWWWWWW! EW EW EW EW EW! *quickly tries to wipe nose*

Twilight: Pinkie Pie, what's wrong?

Pinkie Pie: *points up irritantly* The cieling's drooling on me!

Rarity: *looks to her shoulder in disgust* Blegh, it's getting on me too.

Twilight: Huh? *looks up confused before widening eyes* Uhhhh...guys?

Everypony else: *looks up*

[The camera slowly rises from the small group on the floor, all the way to the surprisingly cavey cieling as unwanted figure appeared to be sleeping upside down from the cave cieling like a bat. In case it wasn't obvious by this point, it was the same blue wyvern the group had met earlier. Fortunately, it appeared to be in a deep sleep for the time being, with the only unfortunate part about this scenario being that it's drooled landed directly on Pinkie Pie at the moment.]

Applejack: *speaks quietly* Oh, give me a break.

Rarity: *shakes more disturbed* I have dragon drool on me? E-

Rainbow Dash: *quickly covers Pinkie's mouth*

Rarity: Mmmmhhhh! *blinks confused* Hm?

Rainbow Dash: *whispers* Shhh! Do you want it to wake up?

Twilight: *whispers somewhat loudly* I think it's still asleep. We have to stay quiet and calm.

Starlight: *widens eyes at sight, shaking nervously* D-D-Dr-Mmh!

Fluttershy: *quickly covers mouth* Shhhhh! We have to be quiet, ok?

Starlight: *blinks a bit with slight frown but nods*

Fluttershy: *gives small smile while uncovering mouth*

Starlight: *looks to her side curiously before poking her for attention*

Fluttershy: *looks back curiously* Yes?

Starlight: *points to her back* You have a tarantula on you.

Fluttershy: *quickly looks back and shrieks terrified* ! *quickly covers mouth worried* Oops...

Wyvern: *opens bloodshot eye and looks down* !

Starlight: *panicks* DRAGOOOON! *quickly scurries down the middle path*

Twilight: *grows worried* Wait, Starligh!

Wyvern: *drops down, blocking opening entrance* Graaaaaahhhhhh...

Twilight: *moans* Mmmhhh we have to get Starlight, but we can't afford to waste time either!

Applejack: *nods to Twlight* Twilight, you go after the little fella. I think we'll stick to the whole "split up and search" plan from here.

Twilight: *frowns slightly worried but nods* Alright, if you're sure.

Applejack: Aw shucks, get on outta here. We'll handle it from here.

Rainbow Dash: *looks back in disbelief* Wait what-

Twilight: Thanks guys. *quickly dashes down same hallway as Starlight* Starliiight! Waiiiit!

Rainbow Dash: *pushes Applejack's shoulder lighty* What the hay was that? "Oh we'll handle things here Twilight, lickity split"?

Pinkie Pie: I don't think she said "lickity split"?

Applejack: *gives apologetic smile to rest* Ehhh sorry everypony, kinda got caught up in the whole moment, heh heh.

Wyvern: *growls ferociously while taking huge step forward* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rainbow Dash: *backs up with the rest nervously* I'm all for splitting up here, but I don't suppose there's a plan to give us the head start?

Pinkie Pie: *rubs chin* Hmmmmmm! *smiles while pointing behind Wyvern* Look, a distraction!

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes* Pinkie, of all the craziest ideas possible, why do you think something like this would ever wor-

Applejack: *taps Rainbow's shoulder* Errr Rainbow Dash? *points*

[Much as it was unexpected, the Wyvern had apparently fallen victim to Pinkie Pie's intellegent(?) plan, as it looked back behind itself, trying to find the certain dsitraction that Pinkie Pie had mentioned. Only to add a bit more confusion to the scene, however, Pinkie pie was apparently trying to find the very same distraction as she stood right next to it.]

Rarity: *looks to Rainbow Dash* You really should stop doubting her.

Rainbow Dash: *rubs forehead* I really wish I could start ignoring her...

Applejack: *gestures back* Well c'mon everypony, like Twilight said, split up and look for this 'ere horn thing, k?

Others: *nod in agreement* Right.

Everypony except Pinkie: *quickly travel down seperate halls*

Pinkie Pie: *continues looking for few more seconds before looking back* Huh? Oh look, they already left.

Wyvern: *looks down at her confused before looking back too* Grah?

Pinkie Pie: *waves casually to Wyvern* Well, we'll have to look for more distractions later! *zips out of the room down last, unexplored, hallway* C'ya!

Wyvern: *blinks a bit to self before growling enraged* GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *begins stomping down same path Pinkie Pie took*

[The scene shifts to the first of the many rooms the mane cast has entered as Pinkie Pie could be the first seen to enter her room. Interestingly enough, the room she entered appeared to be one of those hall of mirror rooms, with only the cieling extending to the top of the large mountain. While the mirrors weren't exactly clustered together, there was a vast number of them, and many of them in different shape and form. While the room itself would've brought confusion, or perhaps even curiosity to the average pony, here we have Pinkie Pie...enough said. She found the room itself to be quite enjoyable, oohing and awwing at the hundreds of different mirrors, enjoying the simplist ones that made her head shrink, even to the down right possibly embarassing ones that made her butt look ENORMOUS! Still, that mattered little to our Element of Laughter, as she simply laughed at the various results to no apparent end.]

Pinkie Pie: Tehehehe! *rolls eyes in front of next mirror* Bleeeegh! Hahaha! *looks at next mirror, sticking her lips out while mumbling* Gee Finkie, what wig wips wou have! Ahahaha...

[The next mirror she apprently stood in front of was in the same direction of the camera. She rubbed her chin with a curious "hmm" as she began trying to twist her face on all ends, trying to make the silliest look she could with her current target. Strangely enough, compared to the three seconds tops all the other mirrors' had, this one apparently went on for awhile in terms of making her laugh at herself. She seemed to have been trying hard to make the silliest face she could, possibly hoping to get whatever funny result she could in the end. However, as the camera began to pan out from a view of what Pinkie Pie was looking at, the camera slowly backed up to reveal the large, blue wyvern, which was staring down at her with a mix of fierocity, and hunger. After about a full thirty seconds, Pinkie Pie let out a somewhat exhausted sigh as she stood on her hind legs, rubbing her chin curiously.]

Pinkie Pie: *groans* Ohhh, what's wrong with this stupid mirror?

Wyvern: *tilts head at comment* Hrrnh?

Pinkie Pie: *wafts around noise* And it could seriously use a breath mint!

Wyvern: *screeches right in Pinkie's face* !

Pinkie Pie: *widens eyes as hair blows back from mighty roar, then blinks innocently after* Huh...Maybe a chill pill too-

Wyvern: *attempts to snap at Pinkie*

Pinkie Pie: *yelps jumping aside* Woah! *quickly runs away*

[The camera begins to follow through as Pinkie could be seen running away from the great and mighty Wyvern, jumping from side to side as it attempted to snap at her. The Wyvern's hieght was so massive, it's head could be seen from the neck up past the many mirrors, watching as it continued to give chase to the small pink pony on the ground. The camera quickly shifts to a quick scene showing Pinkie Pie suddenly cutting through the corner, being almost immediately followed by the same Wyvern which lost sight of her only for a second. By the time it came back to her, it appeared to have her trapped down a narrow wall of mirrors, all standing tall and proud next to each other. Strangely enough, however, where Pinkie Pie was screaming for her life, her fear was now replaced by a strange sense of confidence as she simply smiled to the large Wyvern as she sat on the ground in a nice, calming state.]

Pinkie Pie: *waves with right hoof* Yoohoo, Mr. Dragon, over here!

Wyvern: *roars* Greeeeeeeegh! *charges head first*

Pinkie Pie: That's it, nice and close. C'mon, I'm really tastyyyy!

Wyvern: *slurps lips as hunger grows*

Pinkie Pie: Better hurry, ponies taste good when they're hot...

Wyvern: *opens massive jaw, ready to devour-

*CRASH!*

[That was the apparent noise that was followed as the Wyvern's massive head collided, not into Pinkie Pie, but what was revealed to be a mirrow, just standing against the wall of the giant room. The impact from the direct blow to the head was massive enough to shake the very room itself for a few seconds, causing a few rocks here and there to collapse from the cieling, although nothing major of the sort. By the time the dust scattered away from the site, the camera panned back to reveal the lone Wyvern who was apparently head-deep into the wall, and knocked out cold. The camera pans to a row of mirrors as Pinkie Pie's multiple reflections could be seen looking down to the left before the real Pinkie Pie jumped out from the middle one, revealing where she was all along.]

Pinkie Pie: *raises hoof victory* Yes, I win! *taunts Wyvern* Nanana, you missed me! Nanana, you missed me! Nanana- *freezes suddenly before looking up*

[As hard as it was to believe at this point, there appeared to be yet a second Wyvern which was looking down at Pinkie Pie with a menacing glare, almost as hungry looking as the last one. Pinkie Pie was left frozen for a few seconds until she let out a gulping noise, chuckling soon after nervously.]

Pinkie Pie: Heheheh...How about best two out of three?

Wyvern: GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[Meanwhile...]

[At the same time the Pinkie Scenario was occuring, the scene shifts to a view of another room as a certain, Light blue pegasus pony could be seen entering another room. Like all the other rooms within the large mountain, the walls, cieling, even floors, were completely black in color, save for a few grey areas here that mostly consisted of dust. As Rainbow Dash looked upon her room, she grew a bit facinated with the scenery. The room itself appeared to be an enlarged hallway, except without any other entrances or exits aside from the one she took. The part she found herself facinated with, however, was not the room itself, but were what appeared to be two entire rows of statues, one on each side. The statues themselves stood proudly on the flat, square-shapped stone pedastals below them, raising them about a foot in the air. What was really interesting about them were the fact each of the statues were Alicorn ponies, each of them standing proudly with a salute-like fashion hoof raised in the air. And, naturally, all of them were made out of solid stone, though they did appear to be unscathed or damage over the period of time since they were first built.]

Rainbow Dash: *lets out an impressed-sounding whistle* Whooooooo hoo, man, look at these things. Not a single crack or dent out of place. *looks down the rows* I wonder if Celestia built this place-

*CRASH!*

Rainbow Dash: *jumps slightly startled before looking back towards hallway*

Wyvern: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!

[The camera pans back just as a mighty wyvern let out a ferocious roar, Strangely enough, it's roar sounded different in comparison to the last Wyvern Rainbow Dash had just witnessed mere minutes ago. The camera began to follow the massive beast as it walked down the rows of Statues casually, shifting it's eyes back and forth as if looking for something. After only a few brief moments, however, the camera nad the Wyvern came to a sudden pause as it continued looking back and forth of each other, most likely looking for the small pony from earlier. As for where said pony was, however, was not far off from the Wyvern itself. In fact, the Wyvern could supposedly at this point be labled color blind due to the fact the blue pegasus herself was standing on top of one of the spots where one of the Statues used to be, saluting much like the rest statues were, trying to fit in place with the rest.]

[Her apparent hiding space quickly became a growing concern, however, as the Wyvern quickly zipped it's head back to her, looking at her with a mysterious intent. While Rainbow Dash did try her best not to move out of place, the intensity of having an overgrown Wyvern staring at you was something to be nervous about, esspecially when it's entire mouth was the same size as your body. Only to make the small pegasus more nervous, the dragon refused to take it's gaze off her as it drew it's head closer to her, taking deep inhaling sniffs of her which pulled her hair back alone. After what seemed like an eternity for the blue pegasus, which was actually only thirty seconds, the dragon drew it's head back again as it looked over in another direction, seeming uninterested any longer in the blue pegasus.]

Rainbow Dash: *lets out small, greatful sigh of releif* Phew-

Wyvern: *quickly turns head back sneezing* ACHOOOOOOOO! *wipes nose with wings*

[What was one a proud, blue pegasus was now replaced with what is now a currently disturbed-to-the-point-of-madness, green snot-covered light blue Pegasus, who's eyes twitched completey out of control as she finally lost it.]

Rainbow Dash: Agghh! GROSS! *smacks Wyvern's nostril* Get some manners why don't cha!

Wyvern: *lets out menacing growl* Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Rainbow Dash: *quickly grows nervous* Oops-Woah! *quickly jumps from post as Wyvern snaps at her*

[The camera quickly begins to follow Rainbow Dash as she could be seen quickly running down the rows of statues from the other side. Looking back, the camera was also able to view the immense Wyvern that was also chasing her on foot, apparently able ot keep up with the small pony despite it's rather stubby legs. In brief spots here and there between the statues, the Wyvern took rather large chomps over to Rainbow Dash, trying to grab her from the other side of the statues. Although it wasn't big enough to get it's body through the statues itself, it was large enough to use it's head practically as a boldozer, smashing inbetween the statues everytime it tried to grab the sky-blue pegasus. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, her little game of "Pony and Wyvern" came to a quick end as she came to a, pardon the pun for use, dead end, in the hallway.]

Rainbow Dash: *widens eyes before quickly turning around worriedly*

Wyvern: *slurps lips as it stomps closer*

Rainbow Dash: *sighs before lowering front readily* Well if I was to go down, I always wanted to go down fighting.

Wyvern: *roars* *

Rainbow Dash: *gulps silently* Although I wouldn't mind living for another good twenty years at least...

Wyvern: *slurps lips again before opening massive, tooth-filled jaws*

?: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeha!

*CRASH!*

[The room itself suddenly burst open with dust before an unseen shadow in the dusty cloud suddenly tackled the Wyvern itself. Looking back to the strange sight that was shrouded before her, Rainbow Dash was awe-struck at the sight: Apparently, not only had Applejack managed to apparently tame one of these ferocious Wyverns with her own rope that she brougth, and not only one that stood toe to toe with the one it was currently holding back with it's wings, but it also appeared she was riding it at the same time, mounting it cowpony style! The camera briefly panned back to Applejack as she quickly lassoed Rainbow Dash's front left leg, quickly pulling her back towards her on top of the giant Wyvern's back as well.]

Applejack: *greets casually, tipping hat* Howdy Par'dner!

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to the Wyvern surprised* Applejack? How the hay did you manage to tame this thing?

Applejack: *chuckles* Found this little fell'a snoozing in the other room. By the looks of it, Ah reckon this whole mountain is filled with these critters. But they're purtty easy to saddle up, almost as easy as a puppet.

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to her* Any chance we could use this one to find the others?

Fluttershy: *can be heard from next room* Eeek!

Rainbow Dsah: *looks to wall ahead of them* That's Fluttershy!

Applejack: *nods while tightening reins* Ah heard! *thrusts rains* Heeyaw! C'mon bugger! Our friend needs our help!

[The camera pans back to the front of the Wyvern the duo were riding as it suddenly let out a mighty roar. In the matter of only a few short seconds, it managed to push the other Wyvern just far back enough before actually lifting it off it's feet, throwing it backwards head first into the wall Applejack came out of, knocking it out cold. With it's work done, it began marching towards the other wall before using it's own thick skull the same way the last Wyvern did with the statues, surprisingly causing large cracks to form into the wall with each bash it gave. In a matter of only five full seconds, the mighty Wyvern crashed it's head through the wall, easily pushing past the remainder of the concrete as it walked on.]

Applejack: *looks back in front* Nev'a fear Fluttershy, the heroes are he-? *blinks suddenly at sight*

Rainbow Dash: *looks to her curiously* What's wrong?

Applejack: *looks back to her unsurprised while pointing ahead* Unless cuteness is killing her, Ah think we can relax...

Rainbow Dash: Huh? *looks ahead confused before groaning* Awww give me a break...

[The camera pans over to the former "damsel-in-distress-pony" as she was not in the form of trouble the duo had taken her to be in seconds earlier. In fact, the scenery was quite the opposite. Instead of being in any sort of danger like expected, Fluttershy was currently in a giant bird-like nest filled with clutters and pieces of cracked eggs. As for Fluttershy herself, she was in paradise despite the situation as she "awwed" and "ooohed" at the different baby Wyverns that apparently cuddled around her. All of them were no bigger than her leg itself, and all of them had a bit of a "cutesy-eyed" factor that Fluttershy couldn't seem to resist, hugging and petting different Wyverns among the dozens of small groups around her.]

Fluttershy: *Pets softly on closest one's forehead* Awww who's a cutie widdle guy? *hugs another one on her left* Ohh you're just all so fwiendly aren't chu?

Baby Wyvern: *twists head curiously before nibbling on her back left leg, though, having no affect due to the lack of teeth*

Fluttershy: *giggles while gently pulling current one off softly, then petting it's head* Oh no no no little guy. No biting ponies, not nice.

Applejack: *raises brow* Fluttershy, what in tarnation are you doing?

Fluttershy: *smiles back to rest* Oh, hello girls. I just stumbled upon all these nests here, and before I knew it, all the eggs suddenly hatched together.

Baby Wyvern: *flaps wings up and down while jumping excitedly* Momma!

Fluttershy: *squeels in delight* Eeep! And that's the cutest part, they think I'm their momma! *looks back again* I would've left, *goes back to petting heads* but I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving all these cutie little guys all by dem sewves!

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes* I think I'm gonna be sick...

Applejack: *rubs forehead irritantly before pointing back* Fluttershy, we don't have time for this! Put that little feller down, and lets g-! *widens eyes speechless*

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to Applejack confused before looking ahead with eyes just as wide*

Applejack: *hesitantly and shakily raises hoof, pointing it around Fluttershy* F-F-F-F-Flu-ut-utter-sh-sh-shy...If you care at all for your l'ahfe, p-p-put down the b-b-baby...and walk away s-slowly...

Fluttershy: *hugs another one while nuzzling ahead around cheek* What? And leave these prwecious little guys all by themselves? I can't do that, at least not until their mother comes back.

Rainbow Dash: N-No need to F-F-Fluttersh-shy...she's already here...

Fluttershy: *smiles back casually, completely unaware of the house-sized Wyvern head slowly lowering down behind her* Oh no no no, I'm sure I would've noticed if their mother was here already.

Baby Wyverns: *all blink suddenly before hopping up and down, flapping excitedly* Momma! Momma! Momma! Momma! Momma!

Fluttershy: *chuckles looking down at them* No silly, I'm not your-

*Pfffffffffffffffffff*

Fluttershy: *freezes suddenly as massive Wyvern exhales through it's nostrils, blowing her hair back, then slowly turning pitch white as she slowly turns around* Mmmmmmo-m-mmm-momma...?

Massive Wyvern: *centers eyes, looking straight at her, then roars with 10ft. wide jaw* !

Fluttershy: *simply freezes solid while falling straight back like a wooden board*

Wyvern: *widens eyes at sight too before jumping out of control, throwing Rainbow Dash and Applejack off it's back before running away*

Applejack: *quickly dashes over to Fluttershy, setting her on her back smoothly* We'll just be on our way...*quickly dashes back down hallway with Rainbow Dash*

Massive Wyvern: *raises head back up before taking massive, tremor-like steps after them*

[Meanwhile...again...]

[The camera pans to yet another brief scene most likely taking place just seconds before the largest Wyvern took it's massive steps. As the cave suddenly rumbled, Rarity could be seen looking up at the cieling somewhat worried, although, her worry may have been more based on the clutter of pebbles that fell followed by the inevitable dust behind it than the Wyverns infesting the caves themselves. Though, partly in her defense, she probably wasn't aware of the Wyvern infestation that was taking place at this time. For now, all she could worry about at the time was the numerous scatters of dust here and there, and trying to watch her steps between each one. And that's not even including the tiny roaches that also seemed to be infesting this place.]

Rarity: *trembles lips while carefully taking steps across room* Ew...ew...ew! Dirty...crawly...disgusting! Blegh, somepony really aught to consider at least washing this place from time to time! Honestly, I think there's dust on the dust! *moans disturbed* Well at least the decor is...somewhat agreeable. *looks back to the long wall*

[As Rarity had said, the walls themselves were surprisingly somewhat cleaner compared to the rest of this place, even if a little bit dusty here and there in different spots. Also on a rather interesting note, the large, thirty something foot long wall she was looking at also had a rather peculiar painting upon it, which spread all the way down to the seemingly endless hallway. What was most interesting about the painting, but not the fact it was just a painting itself that still survived in such condition after years of wearing and dissolving, but it was an exact painting of Ponyville! The painting had a clear blue, beautiful weather sky with a perfectly shining sun day. Although no actual ponies could be seen in the town itself, since the painting showed only the town as well as the foresty background, mountains, etc., every building that was possibly in Ponyville today could be seen from the front view of this almost photographic painting. The camera looked back to Rarity as she smiled at the painting, looking back and forth from side to side as she continued walking down the hall.]

Rarity: *continues admiring painting* I'd say, this is definitely one marvelous painting! The color, the texture, everything is absolutely perfect. *lets out calming sigh* Ahh, what I wouldn't give to have a painting like this...oh? What's this? *pauses from walking, joyful expression suddenly shifting to a bit of worry* Oh my...well this doesn't seem quite right...No...No...This isn't right at all!

[The camera slowly zooms out from Rarity from her point of view as it reveals the massive painting she was now looking at. It was incredibly hard to describe the transition the large painting made. From where it was once a beautiful masterpiece of joy and sunshine, now evaporated into a large canvas of nothingness. Nothing but pure fire and burning which covered up a good ten feet up of the painting. And as for the rest of the painting, there was nothing. Just pitch black and darkness. But there was one other thing too, something that made Rarity's heartbeat in such a way of fear, that she thought it was acutally real; there were two large pairs of glowing red eyes and a purple pupil-like line down them, almost like dragons' eyes. The way it just stared back at her brought unexplainable worry and fear to her heart, yet she just couldn't figure out why it did.]

Rarity: *begins to back up a bit before running back out of room, looking back at the painting one last time with worry* I should show the others...quickly!

[The scene finally shifted back into the main hallway as the five friends could all be seen suddenly running into each other into a big pile up. There were a few grunts and groans there as the five friends picked themselves back up, all looking back to each other uneasily.]

Applejack: Well anypony else have any luck with this horn thingy?

Rainbow Dash: *shakes head* No horns except statues of alicorns with horns and wings.

Fluttershy: *shakes in fear, holding onto self* D-D-Definitely n-n-not back t-there...

Pinkie Pie: I found a really fun room filled with mazes of mirrors! It was amazing!...Oh, and I ran into a few more Wyvern on the way.

Applejack: *raises hoof* Same 'ere.

Rainbow Dash: *does same* Ditto.

Fluttershy: *shakes terrified, somewhat with tears* M-M-M-M..m-m-me t-t-t-tooo...

Applejack: *pats Fluttershy's head softly* It's alr'ahght sugarcube, I doubt it can get us here. Them halls are way too narrow for it to get through

Pinkie Pie: *leans over to Rainbow Dash and whispers* What happened to her?

Rainbow Dash: *whispers back* Met big momma point blank, wasn't pretty.

Pinkie Pie: *looks back concerned too* Ouch...

Rarity: *shakes somewhat from goosebumps too* Well if you think that's bad, you'll never believe what I found down my hallway.

Applejack: *looks back curiously* What'd ya find?

Rarity: *points back down hall* It was-

*!*

All five: *look back down respective hallways before looking back at each other*

Applejack: *grows slightly worried* Ummmmm did anypony else by any chance ditch the Wyvern they were being chased by?

*!*

Fluttershy: *freezes stiffly before falling back again from familiar roar*

Rainbow Dash: That's a no...*quickly picks up Fluttershy and sets her on her back*

Applejack: *quickly jumps back to hoofs* Well, as "much" as I believe we have a fighting chance against 'em, I reckon we RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

All 4: *quickly run down middle hallway as main hall fills with swarms of Wyvern*

[...]

Narrator: Wait, back up, where's the next "Meanwhile" card?

Assistant: Jessy got tired of the job sir, so she quit.

Narrator: What? How could she quit? I mean how else are we supposed to let the readers know this is happening at the exact same time as the rest of the stuff?

Assistant:...I'm...pretty sure they know now sir...

Narrator: *confused* What makes you say that?

Assistant: *sighs*

[While all the aforementioned stuff was happening, the scene shifts to the last view of where the last of our mane cast has gone, aka, Twilight Sparkles, as she finally enters the room at the end of her hallway. However, the "room" itself was more of a surprise to her, as it was revealed to have been a giant-sized stair case, which seemed to stretch practically all the way to the top of the mountain. At least, she assumed that considering no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see the top of the round stair case at all, much less anything past a mile of the stair case. However, what she could see that did give her somewhat hope at this moment was Starlight himself, who continud to scurry up the Staircase in fear.]

Twilight: *shouts out worried* Starlight, wait! *quickly begins to gallop up the stairs after him*

Starlight: *shakes head, simply yelling without even looking back* No way! There's d-dragons here!

Twilight: C'mon, Starlight! I promise you'll be safe, but you have to wait for me!

Starlight: No way!

Twilight: *groans a bit before glowing horn*

[The camera pans to an outside view of the endlessly large stair case as the camera begins to slowly pan up from a side view. As the two ponies continued to gallop about, Twilight could be seen using her magic to teleport the best she could every couple steps closer to Starlight. Although the small pony had speed against her, she had magic at her disposal, which helped her pick up the pace with the small pony as she skipped every couple steps closer towards him. Looking back towards her worriedly, noticing the brief purple flashes of light, Starlight tried to pick up the pace the best he could, even though he knew that he couldn't out run her at this point. However, much to his relief, and to Twilight's dismay, he quickly came across a small hovel-like opening on the side of the stairs, just large enough for the small colt to squeeze himself through, just as Twilight was about to reach him. She groaned as she looked back down at him, noticing he was a few feet burried inside, and having a feeling of de sha vue from when she found him the first time in her basement. Even so, she tried reaching for him with all her might, yet there was no way of her getting the little pony out now, esspecially since her hoof she reached with was another good foot or two away from her.]

Twilight: *moans pulling hoof back out, looking back to him* Starlight, please come out. It's dangerous for you to be stuck here. Remember the dragons?

Starlight: *shakes head* Nuh uh! If you can't reach me, niether can they!

Twilight: *blinks to self briefly before looking off to the side* Okay...that's...actually a really good point...*looks back to him* But still, we're just trying to help you. If you stay in there I can't do anything to help you out.

Starlight: *shakes head, tearing up a bit* No! You're only here because some Princess lady asked you to...*sniffles a bit*

Twilight: *frowns slightly* Starlight, I admit that we're here for an important mission, but that doesn't mean we don't want to help you either.

Starlight: *sniffles a bit before looking back*...

Twilight: *gives small smile* I can promise you right now, that aside from saving Equestria, we also what to help you out as well.

Starlight: *sniffles again, wiping some tears away before replying* R...Really?

Twilight: *smiles nodding* Mh hm. Once we find this horn thing, I Pinkie Promise to get you homr!

Starlight: *blinks confused* Huh?

Twilight: You know, Pinkie Promise? Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my e-

*doink*

Twilight: *yelps rubbing eye* Ouch!

Starlight: *chuckles a bit*

Twilight: *smiles back before reaching arm in* It'll be alright Starlight, just give me your hoof so I can help you out of there.

Starlight: *blinks to self uneasily for a bit before grabbing hoof*

Twilight: *gently pulls Starlight out before sitting back up again, looking back down at him* There you go.

*!*

Starlight: *yelps frieghtened* Ahh! *quickly hugs onto Twilight's right leg tightly, tearing up again*

Twilight: *looks down at him somewhat worriedly before smiling a bit, gently patting his head* It's alright Starlight. Like I said, once we're all done, you'll be going back home, where nothing can scare you like this.

Starlight: *sniffles a bit again before looking up to her somewhat teary eyed* B-B-But that's just i-it...*shakes slightly looking back down*

Twilight: *confused* What's "it"?

Starlight: *remains silent for few seconds before looking back* I...don't really know if I...have a home.

Twilight: Huh? What do you mean? I thought you said you didn't lose your memory?

Starlight: Well...I did...and I didn't...*rubs forehead* I don't know, it's just...confusing...

Applejack: *yells towards* Twilight!

Starlight: *yelps frieghtened before scurrying behind her, looking back*

Twilight: *looks back to rest in relief* Guys, you made it! Did you have any luck finding the horn?

Applejack: Well...we got some good news...and not-so-good news...

Twilight: *raises brow* What's the good news?

Pinkie Pie: *replies in casual happy self* Well, fortunately none of the other hallways lead to any rooms with the horn we're looking for!

Twilight:...That...doesn't really sound like "good" news...

Rainbow Dash: It does compared to the not-so-good news we have.

Twilight: *tilts head a bit, noticing Fluttershy who's on Rainbow Dash's back* And what happened to her?

Rarity: Well that's part of the not-so-good news-

*!*

Entire gang: *look down the swirling stair case*

[The camera only briefly pans to a quick view from what the mane cast were seeing. Currently, even though they were just at the bottom of the stairs and coming up, dozens upon maybe hundreds of the large Wyverns could be seen flapping their wings, each of them steadily flying out towards the group as they flew. Only to make the situation, in addition to each of the large Wyverns, the massive mother Wyvern seen from earlier could also be seen flying about up the large staircase, it's entire body apparently able to fit within the staircase itself. Though, only to create more uneasiness with the situation, only the head of the massive Wyvern could be seen under all the flying Wyverns, only hinting how big the Wyvern could possibly be.]

Applejack: *simply speaks while staring down* Get the point?

Twilight: Point proven, lets go. *quickly gallops away with rest*

Applejack: *blinks looking around before looking back worriedly* Uhhh Twi?

Twilight: *suddenly comes to a stop before looking back remembering* Oh no...

[The camera quickly shifts back to the small little pony who had failed to take the hint as he was still currently huddled up by himself, frieghtened at the events going on around him. And if that wasn't enough detail, it was obviously Starlight, who simply had his head covered scared under his arms.]

Twilight: *yells worriedly* Starlight! *quickly gallops back down while looking back* Rainbow Dash, I need you fly up to the top and tell me how much farther it is to the top!

Rainbow Dash: *confused* Huh-

Twilight: *yells again* Just do it! *looks back to Starlight, trying to pick up speed*

Rainbow Dash: *nods* Yeah sure, I guess...*sets Fluttershy down next to others before quickly flying to top*

Starlight: *looks back towards the small hovel before shakily inching towards it*

Twilight: *panicks* Starlight, no! Just run towards me, you'll be safe!

Starlight: *looks back between small hovel and Twilight, moaning worriedly*

Applejack: *yells towards too* C'mon Star! Trust us, Twilight can help you!

Rarity: Absolutely darling, Twilight's a good friend! Run towards her.

Pinkie Pie: *nods excitedly* If you do, when we make it through all this, I'll throw you a partyyyyyyyyy!

Starlight: *looks back confused* What's a party?

Pinkie Pie: *suddenly blinks to self with pupils shrinking before looking back to Applejack* Did he just say what I think he said?

Applejack: *rolls eyes mentally before looking back* Not now Pinkie. *yells back to Twilight* C'mon Starlight!

[The camera slowly zooms in on Starlight as he looked back and forth between the incoming dozens of Wyvern, the small hovel only he could fit into, and Twilight. Sure, Twilight had already promised to keep him safe, but the thought that raged on was what if she couldn't? Even if she was sure of herself, what if she failed to protect him and choosing the hovel would've been safer? These were the very thoughts that kept on repeating in Starlight's head, and he knew he only had a few seconds to choose from. Upon the Wyverns coming closer towards the level of stairs they were on, he could only go with the safest solution at this point; he quickly sprinted back up the stairs towards Twilight again just as the Wyverns came crossing up the stair he was at.]

Starlight: *quickly pants while looking back worriedly* Huff...huff...

Twilight: *smiles slightly at choice* I'm coming Star! *quickly builds up magic in horn*

[The camera quickly pans to behind Starlight as one of said many Wyvern could be seen chasing directly after him, opening it's massive jaw as it neared closer and closer. Starlight only panicked as he tried picking up speed more and more, despite not actually going faster than he could. Luckily, right at the last second as he reached Twilight, she suddenly used her magic to teleport themselves back to where the rest of the group were, just as the Wyvern behind Starlight attempted to lunge at him, and causing him to crash straight into the staircase itself. The camera pans back to where the rest were as Twilight could be seen finally teleporting to them. Letting out a sigh of relief, Twilight smiled as she looked down towards the small colt that was shaking frieghtened, hugging onto her leg tightly.]

Applejack: *sighs relieved* Phewy, that was almost too close for comfort. *looks down to Starlight himself* You al'raght little guy?

Starlight: *opens eyes a bit, looking around somewhat nervously, before nodding, still shaking a bit worriedly*

Twilight: *gives soft smile while patting head* See Starlight? Told you you'd be safe.

Rarity: *looks back down worriedly* I wouldn't count being safe as of yet...

Applejack: *looks back down as well* There's no way we can out run 'em all, much less fly!

Twilight: *looks back* It'll be alright, we just need Rainbow to-

Rainbow Dash: *quickly flies back down* Twilight!

Twilight: *looks back to her* Rainbow Dash! Any idea how much higher?

Rainbow Dash: Hard to say for sure, maybe about two hundred feet, and past the floor leading to it.

Twilight: *smiles nodding before gathering magic in horn again* Hang on everypony!

[Sparks of light could be seen gathering around Twilight's horn as she finally managed to teleport the entire gang, just as the Wyverns came up to their staircase like before, as well as the massive Wyvern itself. The scene quickly shifted to a view of a rather large room, this time lined with actual color. The walls and flooring themselves could be seen colored somewhat dark, but in rows of pure sky blue. Upon getting closer to the cieling, patches of white could be seen added to the mix, all the way until it finally reached the cieling itself. The camera pans to the center of the room as as the entire gang could all be seen suddenly teleporting right in the center. However, "right in the center" might be a bit of an exxageration as the gang was still a good twenty feet above the floor, which they didn't realize until they all suddenly dropped roughly to the ground, at least, all except Starlight, who blinked curiously as he stood safe and sound on top of the large pile, and looking back down at everypony who groaned somewhat in pain.]

Applejack: *grumbles while blowing hair out of eyes a bit* Next time, don't let bird brain be in charge of detail...

Rainbow Dash: *rubs neck while standing back up* Hey, cut me some slack! Not my fault if I fly faster than I can count! Esspecially when we have dragons flying at us.

Fluttershy: *shakes head from dizziness before looking back* Umm...actually, I found out they're Wyverns...if you don't m-mind me saying.

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes* Whatev- *suddenly pauses looking at the cieling* Woooah...are we outside?

Twilight: *rubs forehead as well before looking back* Doubtful unless theres an opening in the ciel-*pauses looking at the cieling too* Woooah...

[The camera pans from the group of ponies all the way to the top of the cieling which stretched fifty feet above them. Like the painting Rarity had experienced earlier, this one had a realistic feel to it as the entire painting looked like the night blue sky, filled with different stars and constellations all over the place. Some of the stars, painted or otherwise, actually seemed to have a small glitter to them as if they really were real. All of the ponies were too mesmorized by the sight to notice Starlight, who had his attention on a different piece of the room as he casually walked over curiously.]

Applejack: *lets out an impressed whistle* Golly, don't think Ah've ever seen a painting as fancy as that...

Pinkie Pie: *smiles at sight (as always)* It's like we're actually outside! *rubs chin curiously* Maybe we should try camping here? Ooooh, I could make smores!

Rarity: *feels uneasiness again* I wish the other painting was delightful as this, but that alone brings too many thoughts to my head.

Twilight: *looks back to Rarity curiously* What painting?

Rarity: *grows uneasy look* Well, downstairs when we all split up, I saw-

Starlight: Hey guys?

Gang: *look back to Starlight*

Starlight: *looks back curiously* Is this what we're looking for?

Twilight: *looks ahead of Starlight before widening eyes* Wow...it must be! *walks over to it*

[The camera once again pans from the group as it zooms in on what Starlight had found just now; in front of the group was a magnificient horn, one which lengthed in possibly in over thirty feet, and which grew from the small base of the blow hole, all the way to the fifty foot wide opening on the other side, which the sound obviously came out from as well. On a curious note, the horn was actually shaped much like a Unicorns horn, sparkling with rather interesting star-shaped designs all over the horn, which almost looked exactly like the cutie mark Starlight had on him as well. Aside from this, it could also be noted that the outside could be seen from this view as well. As of now, the sky was dark orange to red, brightening up more and more as the star drew ever closer to the Equestria itself.]

Applejack: *comments while walking over* Whoo, if that ain't the horn we're looking for, then Ah ain't a farmer.

Pinkie Pie: It's so big...I wonder if it could make a good confetti cannon?

Fluttershy: Ummm h-how do we use it though?

Twilight: *smiles walking over to it while looking back* Well, I guess this is it. Once the horn is blown, we can finally-

*CRASH!*

[The ground Twilight was on suddenly exploded as dust burst into the air, the explosion itself shooting Twilight back towards the rest of the gang who looked at her somewhat worriedly, then back to the explosion itself. As the dust cleared, their worst fears at the moment finally appeared through the dust itself, as the Massive Wyvern's head could be seen crashed through the center of the room, letting out a massive roar which shook the room itself like a quake! Although the Wyvern itself couldn't get itself anywhere else through the opening, that quickly became less of an issue as the room suddenly flooded with flying Wyverns through the opening the massive one created, swarming about around the room as it rounded it's prey, aka our mane cast, majority of them dropping to the ground in front of them while the rest continued flying around in circles like vultures in a swarm. The group was surrounded by all sides, everypony backing into each other as Starlight, who backed into Twilight's leg whimpering a bit scared. All the Wyverns began to huddle closer towards them as the cieling was now officially covered with hundreds of the many Wyverns, creating practically a pitch black atmosphere.]

Applejack: *gulps silently* Well...It was nice knowing everypony.

Rarity: *looks to Twilight worriedly* Can't you teleport us out Twilight?

Twilight: *looks back frowning* I can't! I mean, I could do that, but if we don't get to that horn soon, all of Equestria will be destroyed! Besides, even if I did, if I tried teleporting us back to here we'd probably end up in one of their bellies by accident...

Rarity: *shrivels at thought* Ehhh...on second thought, I'd rather be eaten first so I don't have to experience all those disgusting stomach juices!

Starlight: *looks up curiously* Wait, can't Fluttershy do something like last time?

Fluttershy: *widens eyes with tiny pink blush* Eep!

Twilight: *looks down confused* Last time?

Starlight: *nods* Yeah! She's so brave, she even made a dragon cry just by yelling at it! She told me herself.

Applejack: *raises brow* Beg your pardon? Did she mention all the stuff before that too?

Starlight: *nods* Uh huh! She told me how leading the adventure was her idea just for fun, and how everypony else that came with her was just pretty much a cheerleader.

Applejack: *looks back a bit irritantly* Oh, did she now?

Pinkie Pie: *smiles looking back* Did we wear sparkling outfits?

Starlight: *shrugs* Beats me, for the most part, you were just there as support, and then she started yelling at it when it made Rainbow Dash cry like a little foal.

Rainbow Dash: *blinks to self before glaring back* Wait, WHAT?

Fluttershy: *blinks while nervously smiling back* Ehh s-sorry everypony, I guess I kinda...got carried away...It was kinda fun having somepony thinking I was brave for once...

Twilight: *rolls eyes* Might as well have some fun before all this.

Starlight: *frowns slightly while looking back to the Wyverns* Mmmhmhmm...are we really...gonna...*looks up worriedly and somewhat teary to Twilight*

Twilight: *frowns slightly at given fact, and at sight of Starlight depressed like this, then pats his head calmly* I-It's ok Starlight...we'll all be fine. *looks back to the oncoming horde of Wyverns before looking back down to him* I promised, remember? *gives small hug, pulling him in tightly for comfort* Just don't be afraid...! *widens eyes at thought* Wait a minute-!

*Flashback*

Twilight: *tries giving innocent smile* Well...I'm not saying he maybe didn't crash, but how would he look like a ball of fire? He's just a pegasus by the looks of- *suddenly blinks while looking around the room* Hey...where'd Pinkie Pie go?

Other 4: *look around with same confusion*

?: *shifts eyes from side to side, looking around the room*

Pinkie Pie: *suddenly appears next to the pony's face with an excited teethy grin* HIIIIIIII!

?: *suddenly yelps in frieght* AHHHH! *begins shining entire room with magic horn*

[The camera suddenly zooms out in the room as the entire room began to illuminate with a glowing, shining light which practically enveloped the entire room! The scene takes a brief glance to the outside as the light could be seen shining through all the windows, even the ones on the top floors and seperate rooms. The camera panned back to the other room as the entire room was nothing more than pure white now, all thanks to the large flashing light in the room. Aside from Fluttershy, seeing how the pony was on her back, the rest of the gang turned their head away as well as covering their eyes a bit. All except for Pinkie Pie, who simply stared directly at the light with wide opened eyes. Interestingly enough, there seemed to be smoke rising from her eyelids.]

Pinkie Pie: *continues starring constantly wtih shrunk pupils* Ooohhhh...briiiiight...

*End Flashback*

Twilight: That's it! *looks back to Pinkie Pie before pulling her over, then whispers in her ear*

Pinkie Pie: *looks up a bit curiously while listening before smiling, then nodding to her, quickly disappearing from camera view*

Twilight: *taps Starlight's shoulder* Hey Starliiiight...

Starlight: *looks back curiously*

Twilight: *points hoof up* First look up...

Starlight: *looks up confused*

Twilight: *points down* Then look down...

Starlight: *does as told*

Twilight: *points ahead* Now turn around!

Starlight: *raises brow looking back before widening eyes at Pinkie Pie sight in point-blank face range*

Pinkie Pie: *yells loudly* HIIIIIIIIIII STARLIIIIIIIIIIGHT!*

Starlight: Ahhhhhhhhh!

[As if on que, and as Twilight had predicted, Starlight's horn, despite being somewhat wrapped up in the herbs from the days earlier treatment, magic could be seen resonating to the very tip of his horn before exploding in a blinding light. Whereas the light was only enveloped around Starlight before, this time, the magnificent light enveloped all of the mane cast as the light shined to every stretch of the room, not even leaving a single corner untouched. Almost immediately, every Wyvern present began to flail in an uproar, some crashing into each other from the blinding light, while others were trying to shield their eyes themselves with their own wings. And even then, some of them crashed straight through the mountain itself, trying to get away from the light any means possible, and creating a small opening with a grand view of the even brighter star in the sky. The only true victim to this was the mighty Wyvern who's giant sized head was stuck in the floor, roaring as it was unable to get it's wings to shield it's now burning eyes.]

[Unable to take the pressure of the immense light that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the Massive Wyvern finally surrendered as it hastily tried to pull it's head down and out of the hole to escape. Not having much effect on it's own, the other Wyverns all began to huddle around the giant Wyvern's head, all pushing down as hard as they could to escape. It took a while, but after a few brief seconds, followed by a plopping sound, the army of Wyverns all began to escape through the now unblocked hole in the floor, all screeching like terrified bats as they all swirled around the exit. The numbers didn't seem to end, but fortunately, the group within the giant ball of light all watched safely from the inside as the last of the streaming Wyverns finally left, bursting into their own fits of cheers at their current victory. Seeing the coast was clear, Twilight smiled as she looked back down, patting the small pony's head softly in a calming matter. Starlight suddenly opened his eyes again from being covered, looking up to Twilight who simply smiled back to him. With control or otherwise, once he felt calm again aout the room being empty, the flashing light seemed to die down until it was gone altogether- but that didn't stop the celebration itself.]

Applejack: *cheers raising hoof, looking back to Starlight* Yahooo! Way to go little fell'a! You beat 'em!

Starlight: *blinks curiously, standing back up again* I-I d-did?

Fluttershy: *gives calm smile nodding* Y-Yes, you did. It was very brave.

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs* Meh, I could've taken em.

Applejack: *rolls eyes before slightly jabbing elbow into RD's side*

Rainbow Dash: *yelps* Ow! *rubs side soothingly before looking back* But ehh...you know, not bad for a beginner.

Pinkie Pie: *nods while patting pony's head* Yesiree! You did an awesome job Starlight! *completely oblivious to patting Applejack's unammused head*

Applejack: Errr Pinkie Pie, I'm Applejack...

Pinkie Pie: *gasps excitedly* Oooh! I had no idea you could change your voice too! Do mine next!

Rarity: *whispers over to Twilight* I think we should've reminded her not to look directly at the light this time...

Twilight: *chuckles before looking back down* But they're right Starlight, you saved us. Nice job.

Starlight: *gives small smile back, still a bit nervous* T-Thanks...I think...

Twilight: *nods before walking over to the large horn* Now all we have to do, as far as I'm aware of, is just use this horn, and Equestria is saved. *takes in one mighty breath before blowing deeply into the horn*

*!*

[The camera zooms out from the other side of the horn as the mighty horn bellowed. The large, breathing echo traversed not just around the mountain itself, but reached as far as the eye could see (or the camera in this case...) reaching even to the far-away-hieghts of Ponyville and beyond, as noted by the flock of birds that flew away as the echo traveled through the forest itself. The scenery shifts back to the mane cast as the gang finally relaxed as they waited for their beloved miracle to arrive that would save them all...and waited...and waited...and waited for about another full minute until Twilight's hope-filled expression began to change into a fearful frown of concern and worry.]

Applejack: *scratches back of head confused* Uhhh Twi? Is anything else suppose to happen here?

Pinkie Pie: What do ya mean? The stars gone! Why, it's even pitch black in here.

Fluttershy: *looks to Pinkie Pie somewhat concerned* I really hope your sight is temporary this time...

Rarity: *walks over to* Twilight? Is something the matter?

Twilight: *looks back with raised brow* I don't get it, we did everything the letter said to do! Why isn't it working?

Starlight: *looks up through the hole in the cieling* Maybe the other star is to blame.

Twilight: *looks back confused* "Other star"? What other star?

Starlight: *points to the cieling while looking back*

[As the mane cast gathered around the small pony, to their surprise, another, shinier, star suddenly appeared in the sky. It gave off a strange sparkling sensation as the light shined brighter with each passing moment, almost four times faster than the other, closer, star, had been falling. It took a brief couple seconds before Fluttershy spoke up, after just a minor gasp escaped her lips.]

Fluttershy: That's the same way Starlight fell to Equestria!

Others: *look back confused* Huh?

Twilight: Are you sure Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: *nods* Uh huh. I'm...a-almost certain at least...I saw a sparkling star in the sky in the middle of the rain, and then it suddenly got brighter before it almost crashed into me. When I found where it landed, that's when I ran into Starlight.

Applejack: *looks back up questionabbly* So...maybeee it's another pony coming to help us?

Rainbow Dash: Prob', but can I reccomend something before we start debating about this?

Rarity: *tilts head curiously* What's that?

Rainbow Dash: *yells* Duck 'n Cover! *quickly dashes away*

[The rest of the mane cast took no hesitation to the command as they all suddenly got the same idea. Everyone ran into a different portion of the room, with Twilight quickly picking Starlight up by the back of his neck, softly between her teeth as quickly ran over to the wall. It was rather wise too, considering he never really took the hint of when was a good time to run away from a situation like the rest could. Not-so-soon after everyone was at a seperate section of the mountain's inner wall did a large ball of fire crash land through the roof of the mountain, breaking off any uneven edges as it landed, and filling the inside with a near-blinding light. Once the light began to dissipate, what the mane cast saw next shocked them; in place of the large ball of fire was another alicorn, appearance almost identicle to Starlight, save for the blue eyes and the browner shade of coat fixated upon him. In addition to this, not only was this pony at least adult size in comparison, but he also appeared to be wearing remarkably similar armor, close in detail compared to that of the Royal Guards' armor that Celestia's guards wore themselves. Finally with the last of the light fully dissipated, the alicorn stoon up, though, not exactly in an expected way.]

Alicorn: *lets out an increasingly loud yawn while stretching* YeeeeeehaaaWWWWWWWWWWWWWN! *slurps lips together while scratching back* Egh, what time is it? *blinks curiously, noticing the mane cast walking over* Whoo, this is definitely not like the story's we're told. What's with the gettup? *looks back and eyeballs Applejack surprised* And what the hay are you wearing?

Applejack: *looks up to her hat before looking back confused* It's called a hat?

Alicorn: *blinks to self* Riiiiight, and space is really small and empty- *pauses rubbing chin, looking into thought* Actually that last bit is true but...yeah. *looks back confused* So would somepony mind telling me who blew the horn? It's not exactly a plaything you kn- *pauses looking down, suddenly noticing Starlight* Hey, who's the little guy?

Others: *take step back, lookign back to Starlight*

Starlight: *huddles down a bit, somewhat scared, and backing up into Twilight again*

Twilight: We call him Starlight. We found him this morning shortly before the whole star-thing-falling started to happen.

Alicorn: *raises brow before noticing Starlight's injured horn, then moans* Egghhh, let me guess, he crashed here, injured his horn, and now the star's falling, right?

Twilight: *surprised* Ummm...yeah, that's actually the gist of it, but how did you know?

Alicorn: *yawns again* Becaaaaauuuuuuuuuuse, *sighs* phew, had a few incidents of this happening. Get calls like this once every couple centuries.

Applejack: *looks to Twilight confused* Hold on, did he just say "Centuries"?

Alicorn: *looks back to the Star itself* More or less. The star itself is actually like a nurse to us, if we get injured, the star rushes into towards us. Once it reaches us, it completely rejuvinates us back to normal. Kinda like a defense mechanism.

Pinkie Pie: *nods crossing front hoofs* Just as I thought!

Rarity: *looks to her questionabbly* Seriously? You actually KNEW, that the reason the star was falling, was because it sensed Starlight was injured, and was just rushing to him to help him? You really knew that was the reason?

Pinkie Pie: *rolls eyes playfully* Well, duh, I mean it was so obvious!

Rainbow Dash: *gives irritant glare* Obvious? Oh, that is just-

Applejack: *covers Rainbow Dash's mouth with her hoof* Ohhh c'mon, let her have her moment spoil-sport.

Twilight: *rolls eyes mentally before looking back to larger Alicorn* So any chance you could help us?

Alicorn: *rubs chin* Well, yeah, I can move the star away again, but it still doesn't explain how this little guy fell out of it in the first place. Little colts and filles around his age shouldn't be able to leave their star.

Twilight: Who cares, just help us! *looks at the incoming star worriedly*

Alicorn: *sigh* Fine, but watch over him then.

[The Alicorn himself suddenly illuminated in a small flashing light before bursting out of the room itself and towards the incoming star. Almost instantly, followed by a strange sound that's made when a car comes to a sudden halt, the falling star suddenly stopped in place before lifting back up towards the night sky, bringing the beautiful, natural black sky back to all of Equestria once more. As the star levitated, the scene shifted to numerous views of ponyville, watching the once terrified citizens break out into a burst of cheers, all in relief of the mysterious force that drove back the star and saved them. Even the mane cast was found cheering gladly once they all saw the giant star return to space from whence it came, or something along the saying.]

Rainbow Dash: *sighs relieved* Finally, it's over.

Pinkie Pie: *moans* Awww, but it was just getting fun!

Rainbow Dash: *twitches brow from bent up rage of comment, trying to hold it in*

Rarity: *breathes deeply* I'm just glad I can get some shut eye now. *rubs eyed tiredly*

Applejack: *looks down towards Twilight's hoofs before chuckling* Ah think somepony beat 'cha to it.

Twiligth: Huh? *looks down before smiling*

[The camera slowly panned down to the small colt who now seemed to be fully asleep, lying on the floor with his head just over his hooves he had crossed over each other on the floor. The other girls couldn't help but smile down at the sight, seeing how the little pony got the idea before anyone could've mentioned it.]

Fluttershy: *lowers head down, smiling softly at the sight while whispering* Awww, he looks like a little Angel when he's asleep.

Applejack: *chuckles sleepily* Heh heh, you mean your bunny?

Fluttershy: *nods* Yeah, but less whiskers and rabbit ears.

Twilight: *yawns tiredly* At least he has the right idea. *looks to the rest of the gang* Ready to head home everypony?

Rest: *nod in agreement*

?: Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: *suddenly looks up in surprise, fully awake again like the rest were* Princess Celestia! *bows with the rest before standing back up* What are you doing here?

Celestia: *gives calming smile* Once the star fled, everypony had finally calmed down, so I came to see if everypony here was ok.

Rainbow Dash: *rubs back of head* Would've kinda been nice to know about the whole "Wyvern Den" we crossed here...

Celestia: *nods in agreement* I know, I hope you all accept my deepest apologies. I had no idea the place was home to the dragons until they flew away from here.

Rarity: *tilts head curiously* You saw them?

Celestia: *nods again* I'm not quite sure what happened, but I noticed a small flash sparkling at the tip of the mountain, and that's when I saw the swarm of dragons fly away. Again, I apologize deeply for the trouble. I gaurentee if I knew it was, I would've brought help with you.

Twilight: *gives calm smile* That's ok Princess, we were fortunate to have our little friend here along with us. Without Starlight, I don't think we could've succeeded.

Celestia: *looks down to the small pony confused before smiling* Ah, yes, the star pony.

Rest of the gang: *look back confused*

Pinkie Pie: *riases brow* Star-whatnow?

Celestia: *smiles back while explaining* A star pony, at least the nickname my sister and I gave them when we were younger. You see, long ago when my sister and I were still young, we actually did have kids of our own.

Twilight: *blinks curiously* I don't think I ever heard about this in any of the books I've read...or from you for that matter.

Celestia: *sighs somewhat regretably* Yes, it was long before my sister and I ascended the throne, I assure you, and it was also a memory I wish I could forget sometimes...

Applejack: *raises brow* What'dya mean?

Celestia: Well you see, growing up, our kids were also Alicorns, but they were gifted with great magic, and also cursed with it as well. Being adept in their magic at such a young age, they had close to no control over it, and were often picked on and teased because of certain accidents they caused because of their great magic.

Twilight: *frowns slight with worry* So...what happened? If you don't mind me asking, I mean.

Celestia: *remains silent, retaining a slight frown, before looking up at the cieling itself with the painted night sky* It wasn't until a few years later, that Luna and I thought we had the perfect solution. With our jobs of also raising and lowering the sun and moon, we descided to assign our kids to moving the stars along the same way we moved the moon and sun. But for them to have complete control over it, they had to live amongst the stars themselves. *lowers head, closing eyes sadly* We were never able to see them again.

[The entire cast at this point couldn't help but feel somewhat regretful and sorry, not only for Celestia herself, but Princess Luna as well. Esspcecially Fluttershy, who couldn't help but weep silently, rubbing her tears away the the mere thought. After another few brief seconds of silence, Twilight finally looked back to her teacher as she spoke again.]

Twilight: But what about Starlight here? He couldn't be as old as you or Luna...could he?

Celestia: *smiles back to her* Actually, that's the other factor I almost forgot to mention. See, even though they were our children, they were not the only ponies in Equestria to become star ponies. There were many different cases throughout the years where a new pony with uncontrollable magic became a star pony, now living amongst the dozens that fill the night sky themselves. And through generations, they eventually even ended up having kids of their own.

Twilight: What about alicorns like Princess Candence for example? She didn't go to the stars...unless...

Celestia: *smiles shaking her head* Not every pony who was an alicorn was meant to live among the stars, just those that were...troubled, in some way.

Applejack: *rubs chin looking back down to Starlight* So what you're saying is...this little fell'a could even be some great descendent of your's, right?

Celestia: *nods* Nothing official, but it is highly possible.

Applejack: *gives small cheer, raising hoof* Yes, called it!

Pinkie Pie: *rolls eyes playfully* Suuure you did AJ.

Applejack: *looks back confused* What? But I did!

Pinkie Pie: *replies sarcastically* Yaaa, I believe you...

Applejack: *grumbles* But I did! *looks to Rainbow Dash while pointing to Pinkie Pie* Rainbow, tell her yourself! You know I did.

Rainbow Dash: *taps chin while looking away with a playful smile* Gee, doesn't ring a bell to me.

Applejack: *drops jaw in disbelief* What? Agh Rainbow, you know it's true!

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs shoulders* Gee, I'd love to vouch for you, but I don't want to be a *gives loopy expression* Spoil-sport, deehhhh...

Applejack: *groans, face-hoofing self at Rainbow Dash's payback* Geeehhhh...

Rest: *chuckle amongst themselves* Hahahahaha!

Twilight: *chuckles briefly before looking back to Celestia curiously* So Celestia...what do you want to do with him?

Celestia: *rubs chin* Well to be quite honest, I didn't really give much thought until I knew exactly what was going on. To be quite honest, star ponies stay among the stars themselves, but the little ones aren't old enough to fly through space without guidance from the other Star ponies. *sighs with hint of sarcasm* Ohhh, if only there was someponies that could take care of him until he's ready to leave on his own...

Pinkie Pie: *stares off into space for a few seconds before feeling lightbulb turn on inside, then drastically shakes hoof in the air* Oohh! Ooh ooh! I know! We could take care of him! *pulls in others tightly while yelling*

Rest: *look up confused* Huh?

Pinkie Pie: *lets go while looking back to the others* C'mon, it'll be alot of fun! *bounces around group excitedly* We could teach him magic, how to fly, bake, and all sorts of fun stuff!

Applejack: *smiles to Twilight* It actually wouldn't be so bad to have another litt'a filly to look after around here, and we could all take turns looking after him. *looks to Rainbow Dash* Unless somepony doesn't think they're capable of teaching the little fell'a...

Rainbow Dash: *smirks while taking off in the air, crossing hoofs* Hey, you're speaking to the future leader of the Wonderbolts! Just give me five minutes with that pony, and he'll be flying all over the place!

Rarity: *comments to Twilight* It would be nice having another to hang around with us for a change.

Fluttershy: *smiles walking over to Twiligth* Oh pleeease, Twilight? I mean, if its ok of course. I could just show him all the wonderful critters around here and how to take care of them too!

Twilight: *rubs chin, looking down into thought* Well...*looks back up to Celestia* If it's alright with the Princess, I mean...

Celestia: *smiles, giving an affirmative nod*

Twilight: *smiles* Then I guess he's ours for awhile.

Rest of group: *burst into cheer* Yaaaaa!

Celestia: Also, consider it a new assignment.

Twilight and Co. :*look back curiously*

Celestia: In addition to what you learn on your own, I want you six to tell me what he manages to teach you as well.

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow* What? This pipsqueek teach us?

Applejack: *yanks Rainbow Dash to ground, yanking her by the tail and mumbling worriedly* You ninny, he might be one of the Princess' kin! You really wanna go around picking on royalty like that?

Rainbow Dash: *widens eyes at sudden comment before shaking head* I mean...ehhh...HAVE MERCY! *quickly bows down before Celestia*

Applejack: *rolls eyes*

Celestia: *chuckles at sight* Heheheh, it's alright Rainbow. Besides, do you girls think I would ask of you for such a task if I did not think you were capable of it?

Twilight: *uses magic to lift Starlight back up again and onto her back gently, then looks back* We'll take great care of him Princess, I promise.

Celestia: *nods proudly* Splendid. In the meantime, does anypony need a ride out of here? *gestures to flying chariot being flown by Pegasi guards*

[The scene shifts to just a brief view after as the entire gang could be seen flying over the land, returning to their own homes by the Princess' personal body guards, and her chariot. Everypony could be been presently within the carriage, all looking down while getting a special "V.I.P (Very Important Pony) Feeling" from being flown by Celestia's own guards, along with sharing the same large chariot with Celestia herself.]

Celestia: *lowers head down to Twilight while whispering* So, my student, is there any reports you have to tell me presently?

Twilight: Huh?...Oh, yeah! I do!

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_As you know, a new pony was brought into our lives today, not exactly in the way everypony would think though. Just as soon as he came from the stars, litterally of course, did he bring a whole new level of mystery and wonder to me, and I'm sure the others would agree as well. We've decided to name this new pony, Starlight, after we all decided it suited him well. To be honest, I don't know entirely what to expect from raising a child of our own, but I'm sure to expect it to be somewhat challenging, and fun at the same time. Still, even after all we've been through in the rough night, he's already taught me personally that anypony could do the unexpected, and anypony could be full of surprises! Anyway, as your personal apprentice, I gaurentee we'll do everything within our hooves to see that he's one day reunited with the stars themselves. But for now, I think it's best for everypony to just get a good night's sleep._

_Sincerely Your's, _

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Ok, the long awaited Sequel to Episode 1 X( sorry for mass delay, too much interruptions and alot of important work-!

Pinkie Pie: He was playing SWTOR for the last 2 weeks...

Me: What the? Pinkie pie! How'd you get in my description box?

Pinkie Pie: I don't know, I was actually looking for the bathroom when I bumped in here.

Me:...THAT MAKES LESS SENSE! *sigh* Anyway, would you like to make the announcement too?

Pinkie Pie: Yaaaa! Sure! After this episode, all formated work WILL be in regular Fanfic format, not script. Only exception will be episode 8: Derp'a Derpy!, since he went ahead and wrote that ahead of time.

Me: Hey, it was fun And the other reason for my lack of updates was lack of mojo from episodes X( until this recent finale, I was low on it, and mojo keeps me going. Now, I"M OVERFILLED!

Pinkie Pie: And Lazy. Enjoy!

Me: PINKIEEEEEE!

Ps: If anypony has personal episode requests you'd like me to write, plz tell me. And be sure to rev ^^ Also, 1 very important pony question MUST be answered: Should derpy be added to the mane cast and future episodes in here from now on? Also, on side note, the reason it may seem confusing to some people- just to clear some space, origionally, i started this before 1: I even knew of alicorn ponies cause I thought Celestia and Luna were the only ones X/ and 2: Introduction of Princess Candence X( That bit threw me off until the ep finaly came out. So, even though it may take some minor tweaking here and there, all and all, I hope this works out to be just as popular as the "Past Sins" fanfic. Wish me luck!


	3. New Day New Student New Confusion?

Episode 3: New Day, New Student, New Confusion...

"Will ya hurry up in there?" The baby dragon asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the other side of the bathroom door with a towel around his waist, a light blue shower cap on, and green scrubber secured in his hand. It had only been A full day since Starlight began his new life among the other ponies, and official first day he was going to learn anything that he didn't already learn about from Spike. From the day before, majority of it was spent with Twilight explaining to him what the Princess had requested, and what the plan was between the group. It was officially decided that once a week, everypony would take a turn watching over him at their respective houses, save for Pinkie Pie. It wasn't anything against her, but Twilight didn't want to rush things since she was still the "scariest" pony among the group, at least according to Starlight.

As for Starlight himself, he was a bit interested in the idea. Starlight had mentioned how none of the other ponies in space had any knowledge of what they reffered to as the "Below World", and that was just for the ponies that were able to make contact with each other. Being in space, Starlight commented how he rarely ever saw ponies, or made many friends for that matter. Whether it was still just a case of what he could remember from the day before, he couldn't even recall his parents if he even wanted to. It was one of the little comments he made that made some of the group feel a bit sorry for him.

Thus brings us to today...well...yesterday first of course. After the night's crazy adventure, Twilight spent most of the next day planning on what to do. It only JUST occured to her that she's never been in charge of actually teaching a pupil of her own, and she was excited for it! At the same time, it struck her that she was dealing with a small pony who didn't know much of anything about the new world. And it was at that moment when it struck her; what better way to start teaching a new pony something than starting his or her first day of school? Now it brings us to where we currently were- in the bathroom where Twilight was busy getting Starlight ready.

"Sorry Spike, it'll just be a few more minutes!" Twilight apologized briefly before continuing to scrub Starlight's head, "I just want to make sure Starlight looks presentable for his first day of school!"

"And she's attacking me with some strange weapon!" Starlight added.

"It's called a scrubber Starlight. And I'm not attacking you with it, I'm just trying to flatten your mane so it's not all bushy. And stop eating the bars of soap!"

"Hey, I've never experienced hunger before, I don't know what I should be eating. Besides, I thought you said I needed to start having fresh breath?"

"I don't understand how you can enjoy the taste anyway?"

"...I'm only supposed to eat stuff that tastes good?"

"Geeeh!" Twilight moaned as Spike simply rolled his eyes. It was conversations like this he had to spend hearing of most of yesterday. As with any pony who's entirely new to just about everything, Starlight had no idea how things worked around the place. He kept asking questions about what ponies did, whenever he saw something he found interesting, he asked to the last detail about it (taking over two hours to explain how a clock works for example...), and so on. And that was just for the things inside of the tree! Starlight didn't know anything about the outside yet, and wasn't exactly all that thrilled either. When Twilight first mentioned school to him, he was ok with the fact since it was only for half the day for the first few weeks to start out. Then when he found out there would be about twenty other kids like him, that's when he got a bit anxious. Still, the only relief he did have at the moment was how he would only be at school for part of the day, Twilight didn't want to put too much pressure on the little colt on his first day out in the real world.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"You almost done?" Spike knocked again. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of locks clicking from the other side of the door.

"It's open." Twilight hollered as Spike casually walked in. He noticed Starlight sitting on a stool near one of the large mirrors as Twilight worked on combing and blow-drying his hair. The little colt didn't seem too thrilled, however, letting out an occasional grunt or moan as Spike closed the shower curtain.

"Mmhh...Ngh...Do you have to pull so hard?" Starlight asked, a bit confused about the scenario at all. "And why does my hair have to be straight anyway?"

"Because, it's going to be your first day meeting other ponies other than myself and my friends. You need to make a good first impression with everypony, show 'em what you can do!" Twilight replied, somewhat excited about the thought, even though it was technically Starlight's "day". Starlight rubbed his chin for a moment as he thought about the last statement she said.

"Show 'em what I can do?" Starlight repeated as a smile grew on his face. "I know how to do that!" He chirped, quickly building magic up in his horn. Before Twilight could stop him, it was already too late as Starlight's magic began to build up around the blow-dryer, causing it to-

*KA-BOOM!*

There was a minor explosion that only engulfed both Starlight and Twilight. As the smoke cleared, the two ponies could still be seen in their natural positions as before, except now covered up in suit and a bit of dust. While Starlight had a simple smile on his face, not even opening his eyes, Twilight's half opened eyes obviously knew one thing; she would have to give him a bath, again, and herself one later. She shook what suit she could again before giving Starlight a calm but firm look.

"And no magic today, Starlight!" Twilight deemed, causing the small pony to moan. She perked her ears up again as she heard Spike chuckling while scrubbing his head in the shower.

"Awww c'mon Twilight, everypony loooves the new pony that can cause explosions." Spike teased, although the comment didn't phase Starlight quite right as he got his hopes up again, smiling.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Before Spike could even respond, Twilight, knowing how Spike's "encouragement" would make things worse, used her magic as she turned the right faucet on the sink. Almost instantly, there was a shrieking cry as Spike's shower water began to go steaming hot, only for a few seconds before Twilight turned the sink off again.

"Oops, my magic slipped."

"Did not!"

_My Little Pony..._

_My Little Pony..._

_Aaah aah aah aah..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_Until you all shared its magic with me..._

_Big adventure..._

_Tons of fun..._

_A beautiful heart..._

_Faithful and strong..._

_Sharing kindness..._

_It's an easy feat..._

_And magic makes it all complete..._

_You have My Little Pony..._

_Do you know, you are my very best friends..._

"Hey Sweetiebell, hey Scootaloo!" Applebloom greeted excitedly as she rushed towards her friends on the School's playground.

"Hey Applebloom," Sweetiebell greeted back, "What's up?"

"You won't b'alieve what mah sister told me yesterday. We're gettin ourselves a new student!" Both, Sweetiebell and Scootaloo gasped excitedly.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" Scootaloo announced before a curious look grew on her face. "Umm...exactly who are we getting?" Applebloom rubbed her chin for a moment as she went deep into thought. Sadly, all she could do was shrug as she didn't know the answer.

"Sorry, but Ah didn't get that much detail 'bout it. She said it was somepony livin' around with Twilight for awhile, but then the same pony would be livin' at our place for awhile too!" She added.

"Where's the pony from exactly?" Sweetiebell asked, wanting a little more information about the new pony as well.

"Still don't know that, sorry. Mah sister said she and her friends found 'em yesterday, but said it'd be too confusing to explain to me."

"It's a pony they found, what's to be confusing?" Scootaloo asked, getting confusion from the actual confusion of the problem.

"Hard to say, but mah sister asked if we could introduce ourselves to the new pony so they wouldn't feel lonely. She say's we'd be in a surprise when we meet 'em, but didn't really say why either." Applebloom added. As Scootaloo opened her mouth, most likly to ask another question, her brows raised a bit as something caught her sight.

"Hey, isn't that Twilight over there?" Scootaloo asked, pointing her hoof as she did. The other two looked back to see the grown unicorn walking over to the school itself casually, also apparently chatting to another small pony next to her. The girls couldn't see from where they were standing, seeing how the small pony was on the complete opposite side of where they were, but they could see small orangish legs on the other side, indicating there was another pony there, and more or less likly the one that had been the subject of their conversation. Sadly, they couldn't even see said pony enter the school as Twilight opened the door, due to the doorway opening in their direction. With a moan, the trio watched as Twilight entered behind the pony before closing the door, dissopointed that they didn't even manage to get a good glimpse of who the pony was or what it looked like.

"Ah reckon that's them then." Applebloom commented before facing the others again.

"I wonder if they have their cutie mark too?" Sweetiebell asked, wondering somewhat excitedly at the thought.

"Hey yeah, we could ask him or her to join Triple C!" Scootaloo added happily.

"Wouldn't it be the "Quadruple C" if we did?" Applebloom added with a raised brow. Scootaloos excitement dimmed down slightly as she rubbed her chin.

"Oh yeah..."Quadruple C" doesn't really have a good ring to it though..." She commented as the trio all tried to come up with a better name.

At the same time, Twilight currently checked things in with Ms. Cheerilee. They had already met the other day to set up a scheduel for school, but it was the first official time meeting Starlight in pony. It was a bit of a surprise to her at first to find out that Starlight was actually a alicorn, not getting that part of the detail as they talked yesterday. But she couldn't care less either way as it was just another face for her to meet as well as a new student to befriend. Starlight himself, however, reverted back to his previous shyness the group had come to known from earlier. Twilight officially deemed that anytime Starlight would run into anypony that he would most likely be scared, though, would be able to warm up to them eventually in time. And Cheerilee was perfectly fine with it. Being an experienced teacher, she was used to shyness from students on their first day of school, even having experienced it herself when she was a little filly.

"Well Starlight, I'd like to be the first to officially welcome you to our school. I'm sure you'll make many friends around here." Ms. Cheerliee greeted with a positive-pony additude. As expected, Starlight slowly turned his head away, unable to look directly at her as he replied.

"T-Th...Thanks..." He said, meeply. Twilight smiled at the sight though, knowing it was a lot faster than when the group had tried to get him to talk upon meeting him.

"Thanks again for accepting him to the school too Ms. Cheerilee. " Twilight thanked as she looked back to her, "I know it was short notice and all, but I really appreciate it." Ms. Cheerilee simply smiled back to her.

"It was no problem at all Twilight," she replied, "I know we'll have a great time." Cheerilee said as she looked towards the clock. The small hand was almost on the 9 by this point, indicating it was almost time for the bell to ring. "And speaking of time, I think it's about time for you to meet your new classmates." Twilight's attention slowly shifted to the clock though as a thought suddenly came to mind.

"Hey wait...do you still use the school bell in the morning?" Twilight asked with a slight hint of nervousness. Cheerilee looked back to her in a somewhat questioning state.

"Umm yes, why do you ask?" A brief hint of terror befell Twilight's face as she realized a rather important aspect of Starlight's personality.

"Oh no-"

*RIIIIINNNNG!*

"Ahhhhhhh!" Starlight's scream was the next noise that followed after the bell as he quickly burst out of the room through the open door, leaving behind a glowing star trail as before for a few seconds. At the same time, the students who were just walking towards the school were awwed by the dazzling light they just saw, along with the large ball of light that flew out of the school, and left the sparkling trail behind it. Twilight simply moaned to herself as she quickly galloped out of the school, chasing the trail Starlight left behind as she tried to catch up to him.

With the chaos briefly out of the way, Ms. Cheerilee called the rest of her students in as the school day began. She began explaining to everypony about the new students they should be expecting within the next few minutes, added that Twilight manages to find him in that amount of time to begin with. Over the few minutes, Ms. Cheerilee explained to the classroom more about the new pony from what Twilight told her, minus any mention of possibly belonging to royalty considering even Celestia herself wasn't sure, and about how he would be joining the school for only half a day long for the first few months. Many of the pony students were more surprised by how she mentioned the new pony was an alicorn, already getting the excited "Cutie Mark Crusaders" even more excited. Just as she finished with introductions, everyone jumped a bit startled by the feeling of the ground shaking, as well as something sounding like it was brushing from outside. As everypony turned their heads, many of them were dumbfounded by what they saw out the window.

While it wasn't fully clear what was pulling it, everypony watched as a large tree appeared to be moving outside, slowly past the classroom windows. The sight of it was surprise enough, but what surprised them even more was _who_ was pulling it. The door magically opened with a purple aura around it as Twilight could be seen could be seen struggling to walk backwards as she walked inside, pulling the still terrified Starlight by his tail, over to the school door. Interestingly enough, he had a rather tight grip with his arms attached around the tree, holding onto it for dear life. After a brief sigh escaped Twilight's lips, she took a rather interesting attempt of prying Starlight from the tree as she removed one of the quills from her saddle bag, then used it's feather tip to lightly stroke Starlight's underhooves. The small tickle alone was enough to send the small alicorn into a giggling fit, and loosening his arms enough for Twilight to teleport the tree back where he got it from, presumably at least.

Seeing her work done, she wiped her forehead calmly before putting the quill away. Realizing where he was again, Starlight gave Twilight a somewhat pleading and worried look. It couldn't be heard what she was saying, but Twilight appeared to be giving some comforting words to the small alicorn before patting him on the head, watching briefly as he slowly walked into the classroom before carrying on her own way. Starlight looked around a bit nervously at the class as he slowly walked over to the teacher, sitting next to her in front of the glass with his head slightly down. As he did, he didn't seem to notice some of the gossiping that already took place around the room, mostly of students finding it rather interesting about how he was an alicorn pony.

"Is that the surprise your sister was talking about, Applebloom?" Scootaloo whispered.

"It has to be! Callin' me surprised, Ah haven't even seen another alicorn other than Celestia or Luna herself!" Applebloom whispered back excitedly.

"Now then everypony, let's give our new student Starlight a friendly welcome." Cheerilee said, taking a small breath as the rest of the class replied.

"Welcome to our school, Starlight!" The entire class, and Ms. Cheerilee, said in unison. The small alicorn continued to have his head down as he quietly muttered back.

"H-H-...Hi..." He said sheepishly.

"Now class, I'm sure we have so many wonderful questions to ask him, but for now, let's wait until it's time for reccess." Cheerilee announced before turning her attention to Starlight. "Now Star, why don't you go take a seat somewhere in the class? We brought up three new desks, so why don't you take a seat wherever you feel comfortable, hmm?"

"Ok..." Starlight muttered again as he walked away. Cheerilee soon brought her attention back to the rest of the class as she walked over to the blackboard.

"Now class, last time we were discussing more about the "Founding of Ponyville". Can anypony tell me-"

"Ahhahahahaha!" The class of ponies burst into laughter suddenly, much to Ms. Cheerilee's surprise. Unbeknownest to her, Starlight, having taken her comment of "take a seat somewhere in the class" wasn't exactly specific enough for him. As she turned around, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of the sight of the small alicorn pony taking a seat in her chair at her desk, looking completely innocent back to her as he did. And in terms of Starlight, he was in a bit of confusion as he saw the rest of the class laughing, though, couldn't figure out at what.

"Aww great, the new pony's a goofball..." Scootaloo commented, feeling a bit dissopointed thinking the new pony would be a bit brighter. Applebloom frowned a little, feeling a bit disoppointed as her, but still tried to maintain a positive attitude.

"He can't be that bad," she whispered, "Mah sister said he's a bit new to stuff. Maybe this is what she meant?"

"Hehehe," Cheerilee chuckled before continuing, "Starlight, hehe, sweetie? I'm sorry but that's my desk your sitting in." Starlight looked down at the chair briefly, mostliy in confusion, before looking back.

"Can't we share? It's really comfy!" He commented, smiling down at it as he patted the cushiony seat. He looked back towards the class as the rest of the ponies snickered again, some trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm sorry Starlight, but the seat's already taken. Why don't you go find some seats in one of the desks near the classmates? I'm sure they'd love to get to know you." Cheerilee suggested. Almost immediately, there were already some small fillys and colts volunteering to have him sit near them, though, that was more likely from the fact he was an alicorn to begin with. Seeing a empty seat near a small yellow filly with red hair and pink bow tie, Starlight simply shrugged to himself as he walked on over to sit by her, which Applebloom noticed.

"He's coming this way!" She whispered to Scootaloo, somewhat excited.

"Well, greet him already." Scootaloo replied, wanting to get to know the new pony as well. Applebloom turned back as she saw the alicorn getting closer, smiling to him as he approached.

"Well hey there, Starlight. My name's-

*CRASH!*

"Hello there Starlight!" The pink Unicorn with the purple hair and tiara greeted as she shoved Applebloom out of her seat, apparently while the teacher wasn't even looking. "My name's Diamond Tiara, and I just know we're going to be goooood friends." She said with a completely innocent smile, Scootaloo making a gagging noise from the sickening act she was putting on before walking over to Applebloom.

"U-Umm...H-Hi..." He greeted back nervously, taking a seat in the desk next to hers. Applebloom shook her head from the momentary dizziness she felt from getting pushed out of her own chair before looking back irritated at Diamond Tiara.

"You okay Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked, somewhat worried.

"I'm fine Scootaloo, thanks." She replied before looking at Diamond Tiara, "I'm just not used to getting shoved out of my seat by a stubborn mule!" Applebloom commented. Strangely enough, Diamond Tiara let out an innocent, shocked gasp as she raised her right hoof.

"Ms. Cheerilee, Applebloom called me a stubborn mule just because I greeted our new friend here!" Diamond Tiara whined, innocently. Ms. Cheerilee looked back to Applebloom, partially in surprise, and a bit sternly.

"Huh, Applebloom! What did we say about calling names?" Ms. Cheerilee questioned, reminding the pony about good behavior.

"But Ms. Cheerilee," Applebloom started as she frowned, "Ah was just gonna greet the new pony when-"

"Uh uh uh, no "buts" Applebloom. Now apologize to Diamond Tiara and take a seat somewhere." Ms. Cheerilee commanded.

"But-" Applebloom was silenced as Ms. Cheerilee pointed her right hoof back to Diamond Tiara, still looking sternly at her. Applebloom frowned as she turned her head back, her view being greeted by a sneaky smirk from Diamond Tiara, knowing she got in trouble instead of Tiara. "Fine, Ah'm sorry for calling you a mule..." Applebloom apologized, trying her best to keep herself from sounding sarcastic.

"Apology accepted." Diamond Tiara replied with a sly grin. Applebloom simply grumbled to herself as she walked to one of the empty chairs near the front desk. When the teacher looked back to the chalkboard, Tiara leaned over to the orange alicorn as she whispered, "See? Nice ponies like us are supposed to stick together. You don't want to mess with the wrong crowd of ponies like her." She commented.

"I don't?" Starlight asked, looking back. Scootaloo simply grumbled as she walked back to her own seat, but not before a familiar grey pony quickly dashed into her seat.

"Wha-Hey!" Scootaloo grumbled, "I was sitting there Silverspoons!" Silverspoons simply pushed her glasses up a bit before she replied.

"Oh Ms. Cheerliee...!" Silverspoons began to mumble, giving Scootaloo the hint. Scootaloo grumbled irritantly as she walked away, knowing she would get in trouble too from Diamond Tiara's and Silverspoons "False-victim" tales. After taking her seat, Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara grinned, winking to each other as they already set their plan into motion.

The rest of the morning proceed as normal, at least for everypony except Starlight. Majority of it was spent reviewing Ponyville's history with the students, going over questions they had gone over before the weekened started. Despite being a little pony who knew nothing about what was being taught, Starlight found himself a bit curious about all the facts and wonders that were suddenly pooring into his head. Sure, majority of it he didn't really understand for that matter, but nonetheless, he did enjoy learning about all the different things the teacher had to offer. He didn't really ask any questions though, mostly due to shyness, and the fact he didn't even know he was supposed to raise his hoof to ask any.

By around Noon, the bell had rung again, indicating it was time for reccess. For Starlight, however, it indicated a strange form of attack apparently as he shrieked almost immediately after it rang, hiding under his desk for protection. That earned him enough laughs around the class from almost everypony, all except for Applebloom who was still a bit peeved about getting in trouble for name calling when Diamond Tiara got away with nearly throwing her off her desk- that just didn't seem quite right according to her, esspecially since she knew that the two fillies were up to something.

Finally coming to reccess, it was much unexpected to the new alicorn. He was confused for the most part about what the little ponies were doing. He saw some on swing sets, some playing Hoof-scotch, and even some playing jump rope. But he was confused about all these forms of entertainment, never examing things like this before, much less seeing kids his age simply playing around and laughing about. Even if he wanted to, he probably couldn't do to the fact he was now engaged in a conversation with Diamond Tiara, the filly taking her sweet time to "re-educate" the small colt in her own little way.

"And so, if you ever see anypony with a blank flank, you say...?" Diamond Tiara questioned, quizzing Starlight. Starlight rubbed his chin for a few seconds, trying to come up with an answer for the mysterious question.

"Umm...H-Hello?" He asked. Silverspoon let out an "AAAANG!" noise, sounding like a buzzer.

"Wrong," Tiara yelled quietly, "it's a trick question! You don't say anything to a blank flank pony." She added.

"O-Oh...Ok...B-But why?" He asked, still a bit shy despite being more social.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard! Everypony knows if you talk to a blank flank, you turn to stone!" Silverspoon warned, causing Starlight's eyes to widen slightly in shock.

"T-T-They d-do?" Starlight asked worriedly. Diamond Tiara turned her back only briefly to let out a small chuckle she felt escaping her, before looking back and nodding with a slightly serious expression.

"Oh, you bet! Did you see that hedge on the side of the school that looked like a pony?" Tiara asked curiously. Starlight gulped slightly, getting more and more uneasy as the conversation went on.

"Y-Ye-Yeah..." He mumbled.

"That used to be an young pony too, just like you Starlight!" Silverspoon added, making the orange alicorn worry more. "His name was-ehhhh..." Silverspoon paused as she rubbed her chin, trying to think of a good fake name, "It was ummm..."

"Greenie!" Diamond Tiara said quickly.

"Yeah, Greenie! He was a nice alicorn just like you Starlight. But one day, he made a verrrry serious mistake, and talked to an ugly blank flank, just like those three!" Silverspoon stated, pointing to the three Crusaders who were playing on the other side of the playground. A brief look of confusion took Starlight's face.

"But why is it a hedge if he turned to stone?" He wondered. It only took a whole second for Diamond Tiara to think of an excuse.

"Well, duh! It's because it was over hundreds of years ago! The bushes all grew around him." She replied.

"Oh..."

"And they say to this day, you can still hear little Greenie's voice crying out "don't talk to the blank flaaaanks"!" Silverspoons said in a ghostly moan. Starlight shook a bit in fear, finding the situation creepier by the minute. While the chatting continued, Applebloom simply grumbled to herself as she watched the two fillies continue to chat with the new pony. She knew whatever they were up to, it couldn't be good, esspecially after she saw Diamond Tiara point to the three of them.

"Why those no-good two timin'- urrrgh!" Applebloom grumbled as she walked around a bit in place. Sweetiebell paused from her chalk drawing as she looked back.

"Awww c'mon Applebloom. There's no need to worry about him. There's no way Ms. Cheerilee would allow them to cause any trouble for him." Sweetiebell stated, trying to calm her friend down.

"Yeah, now come over here and draw with us," Scootaloo suggested as she continued drawing with her red chalk, "we'll be Cutie Mark Artists' for sure!" Sweetiebell smiled as she looked back to Scootaloo's drawing.

"Wow, that's an awesome butterfly, Scootaloo!" Scootaloo shot back a face of confusion.

"It's not a buttersly, it's a house."

"Girls', we don't have time for this!" Applebloom grunted, looking back to the trouble makers-in-question. "Ah just know whatever they're plannin' it ain't gonna be good."

"Why not just go over there and talk to him then? I'm sure the other two wouldn't do anything bad to you as long as he's watching too." Sweetiebell suggested as she went back to drawing.

"Wow, that's a cool fish Sweetiebell!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"What fish?" Sweetiebell asked confused. "I was drawing a cat." Scootaloo sighed with a slight moan as she leaned on her hoofs.

"Maybe we're not cut out for being Cutie Mark Artists'. There's no way I can finish this picture."

"Cheer up," Sweetiebell commented, "I think your dragon is pretty cool." She encouraged.

"I was drawing a catterpillar!"

"Well, I do know one thing for sure," Applebloom commented as she looked back, "there's no way I'm letting a new pony befriending a couple of trouble makers like those two." And with that, Applebloom finally decided to walk her way over. Meanwhile, the duo-in-question were once again "educating" their new friends, holding a white cutout board with a small drawing of pony heads on them, with arrows pointing up inbetween them. On top were Diamond Tiara herself and Silverspoons with happy stars around them, in the middle were other pony head drawings with no fancy background or design, and on the very bottom were the heads of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Coincidentally", the heads resembled more along the lines of pig heads instead...

"Ok Starlight, now to teach you about the "Pecking Order"." Diamond Tiara said, tapping the board with a stick.

"What do birds have to do with this?" Starlight asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Silverspoons rolled her eyes as she sat behind him.

"I'm not talking about birds, I'm talking about Popularity!"

"Oh...what's "popularity"?" Diamond Tiara grinned at the turn of events.

"Right on topic, that's what we like to see!" She commented, pointing to the top of the board with the stick. "Now, up here, this is where Diamond Tiara and I are. With our help and trainning, we'll make you almost as half as popular as we are. And if you're really good, almost as popular even!" Starlight smiled at the comment.

"Really? Thanks!" Starlight said excitedly before growing curious again. "Umm...why do you wanna be popular though?"

"Why? WHY? Why, popularity is only the most important thing EVER! People look up to you, they like you more, and you can become all famous and stuff!" Tiara roared before growing a small grin. "Plus, it's the only thing that makes you immune to," Diamond started, pausing briefly as she gestured to the pig-headed Crusaders, "The Cursed ones!" Starlight gave another small gulp at that comment, which Silverspoon smirked to. Just as Diamond Tiara was about to continue, she paused suddenly at the sight of Applebloom approaching. "Uh oh, a cursed one! Quick, look away!" Starlight's eyes widened slightly before doing as instructed, turning his back to Applebloom just as she approached.

"Hey there, Starlight!" Applebloom greeted kindly. She stood there, smiling for a few seconds, waiting for a reply, before blinking a bit confused. "Umm...hello there? Ah didn't get to introduce myself last time. Mah name's Applebloom." She greeted again, with a more positive attitude. Starlight simply shifted his eyes back briefly before looking ahead again, his back turned away from her. He was more nervous about the fact she was talking to him than ending up talking to her at all, unable to tell if he would turn to stone even if she talked to him. Now Applebloom started to get frusterated, and a little confused as well. "Well? Can you at least say hi to me?"

"Sorry," Diamond Tiara teased with a grin as she moved in front of her, "we don't talk to blank flanks, right Starlight?" Applebloom let out a small gasp, mostly surprised by Starlight's nod, but grumbled as she knew who the true culprits were.

"What'd you tell him?" Applebloom grunted.

"Nothing, blank flanks!" Silverspoon yelped, startling the yellow filly from behind. "Now why don't you leave us alone? We got more work to do." Silverspoon suggested, swishing her tail in Applebloom's face as she passed. Applebloom was about to let out another grumbled comment before another voice interrupted.

"Hello there my little ponies." Twilight greeted as she walked over. It was a sign of relief and joy for Starlight as he quickly ran over.

"Twilight!" He said happily, quickly running behind her. "Can we go home now?"He asked, looking back to the threesome filles, "This place is scary..." he muttered.

"Don't you wanna say goodbye to your friends first?" Twilight asked, looking back to Applebloom with a casual smile. Starlight muttered for a few seconds to himself before he managed to reply.

"Mmhhh...b-bye..." He whispered, just audible for the fillies to hear. It was more or less a sign of relief to him when the duo finally began to walk away, though, not before Applebloom looked back to see the other two fillies waving with their "all-too-casual" sly smiles.

"Bye Starlight, see you tomorrow...hehehehe..." Diamond Tiara said, waiting until the alicorn and unicorn were out of sight before the two of them (Tiara and Silverspoons) went into a giggling fit. At the same time, Twilight and Starlight went on their way as they walked back to their home. Twilight noticed how the small alicorn seemed pretty gloomy for the most part, but was unable to figure out exactly what was the cause. She mostly assumed it was just nerves from being his first day of school, but there was something about his expression that told her otherwise.

"So...Starlight, how was your first day of school?" Twilight asked curiously.

"U-Umm...i-i-it was a-emm...mmhh..." He mumbled a bit, unable to actually form words.

"Did you learn anything interesting today?" Starlight's eyes opened up a bit more to this, looking back at her intently.

"Actually, yeah, a whole bunch." He replied, causing Twilight to smile at how he began to open up.

"That's great!" Twilight said enthusiastically. "What did you learn?" Starlight looked up a bit in thought as he tried to remember.

"Well...for starters, I learned that girls are part bird."

"That's gre-", Twilight blinked suddenly, rethinking what he just said, "Wait, what?"

"Also I learned, that if you don't want to turn to stone, you need to be popular..." Starlight paused briefly to look back at her, "Does that sound right?" He asked. Twilight simply blinked at the statement, feeling something wrong about everything he just said. Still, it was his first day learning about things at school, and decided to shrug it off for now.

"Uhh...sure, I guess..." She replied, looking back to the school questionably. "Just what are they teaching you at that school?" She mumbled to herself before smiling back to him. "Anyway, when we get home, I thought I'd help you out by first teaching you how to read." Starlight blinked curiously at this.

"Is "read" important?"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "of course it is! It's almost as important as learning all four directions around here." She stated.

"There's more than one?" Twilight simply sighed at this.

Over the next four days, the time schedule went as followed. Twilight would wake up in the morning and get Starlight ready for school, help bring him over there and get ready for school (at least one of these occurances requiring to pry him from a tree again when the bell rang), his new "friendly pals", which were Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons, would help "educate" him into everything he must know, and sadly Applebloom was unable to do anything about it as anytime she did try to do something, one of two things would happen; one, Starlight wouldn't say a single word to her, mostly due to the fact he was too afraid to turn to stone, and the obvious Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons wouldn't reveal a word about what was going on. And whenever she began to annoy the two that were Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons, they would find some method of getting her into trouble to make her go away.

The last time Applebloom persisted, Diamond Tiara shoved casually, just not enough to fall to the floor, but kept repeating herself over and over again. It went on until Applebloom got tired of her pushing, and the last time she tried to shove her, she slapped her hoof away with her own. This was a rather devious trick, however, as the next thing she knew, Diamond Tiara was fake crying it, crying about how Applebloom hit her really hard. Whether a lie or otherwise, that preformance was enough to convince Ms. Cheerilee, who saw at least up to the part where Applebloom hit her back. That was enough to earn her a spot indoors working for the remainder of the week during reccess.

And as for Starlight, things were still a bit confusing to him, thinking how the school system worked this way. To him, his daily schedule was waking up for some strange ritual which involved Twilight attacking him in a tub of water with a strange weapon, aka the scrubber, going to school and hearing that strange, frieghtening signal go off every morning, coming from some mysterious sound box on the wall, listen to the teacher talk about things he couldn't understand or know about, go outside to learn more things he didn't know about from his two new "friends", then for the last three days after school, he would come home with Twilight, and for the next hour, they would practice his reading skills. He was getting better at it each day, though the concept still confused him, seeing how there were a total of twenty-six letters to learn, and the fact he was confused about all the possible combinations. Still, even with this, he did learn it rather easily, and then everyday after supper, he would do more reading practice with Twilight's help too.

The only part of his day that did scare him a little was the "blank flank" pony that went over to talk to him everyday. Whenever he was at reccess, waiting for Twilight to come pick him up, she would always come near him and the other two, trying to get him to talk. It gave him goosebumps everyday, knowing that if he even accidentally said a single word to her, he would end up turning to stone! No no, he couldn't let that happen! Until Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons were sure that he was "Popular" like them, he wouldn't be immune to her "stone-turning powers", as he called it. And to be honest, each day he began to think she was more and more of a trouble maker too, seeing how she's been getting into trouble when Ms. Cheerilee was around. He didn't know that what the others were doing to her were actual misbehavior too, and thought whatever it was, it was just a way of being social friendly. Yup, those two were deffinitely his best of friends at the moment!

The next day at reccess, however...

"Ok Starlight, here ya go." Diamond Tiara said as she stuffed her books full of homework into his saddlebag, along with Silverspoons. Starlight blinked confused for a bit until he looked back.

"Umm...what's this?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Well our homework, duh!" Silverspoons retorted.

"Oh...umm...w-why are you giving it to me?"

"Because, we've officially decided you're ready to be popular!" Diamond Tiara announced, causing Starlight to give a small gasp.

"Really? Awesome!" He said excitedly. Diamond Tiara nodding.

"Mh hm. All you have to do is do our homework for the rest of your life." She added, causing Starlight's brief moment of excitement to suddenly be struck with confusion.

"W-What?"

"You heard her," Silverspoons snapped, "from now on you're in charge of our homework!" Starlight's ears and excitement instantly flopped down at this.

"O-Oh..." He shuffled his front hoofs uneasily as he became a bit nervous. Diamond Tiara grew an unammused expression as she tilted her head slightly.

"What? Got something to say?" She questioned. Starlight remained silent for a few more seconds, feeling a bit nervous about the sudden situation.

"Umm emm..." He muttered.

"What? I cant hear youuuu..."

"Umm...s-s-shouldn't you t-two do your own h-h-homework? Everyp-pony else is..." He muttered. Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara looked at each other with a bored expression on their faces.

"Huh, pitty too." Silverspoons commented as the two began to walk away.

"I know, I really liked the new alicorn. But I guess if he wants to turn to stone insteaaad..." Diamond Tiara added. Sudden panic and worry befell Starlight in only a few short seconds. While he wasn't all to familiar with the concept of homework, based on what Ms. Cheerilee told him, and from what he saw from the other classmates he had, usually when it came to homework, everypony was to do their own work. Sure, some of them could do it with others to try to help each other, but none of them were supposed to actually provide the answers to the others. Still, it was either help them with their homework and forever become immune to turning to stone, or become the next lawn ornament in front of somepony's building. It wasn't hard on choosing which to do.

"Wait!" He pleaded, to which Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons grinned to. "I'll do it!"

"There, much better!" Diamond Tiara commented, patting his head. "Just make sure you do all our homework, and everything will work out.

"So...Does this mean I can talk to the blanks flanks now?" He asked, much to Diamond Tiara's and Silverspoons' shock.

"What?" Silverspoons stammered.

"Why would you ever wanna talk to them? They're cursed, remember!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"Well yeah," Starlight muttered, drooping his ears again, "I mean I know they're cursed and all," He paused briefly, smiling as he looked back to two of the three playing with each other, "but maybe they're really lonely cause no one popular talks to them too! Besides, they seem to be having alot of fun."

"But you can't talk to them!" Diamond Tiara yelled worriedly.

"Why not?" Diamond Tiara began to grow nervous. The last thing she needed at this point was Applebloom chatting with him, telling her all about thier history with each other, and on top of that, on the off chance that she did find out, she and Silverspoons could get into alot of trouble for making the new kid do their homework from now on. Fortunately, at least for her, her worries went away with the sudden spark of an idea.

"Because, if you do talk to them, you'll turn to stone."

What?" Starlight and Silverspoons studdered. Diamond Tiara gave Silverspoons a confident wink, sending her the idea.

"Oh! Uhhh yeah!" Silverspoons added. "You don't wanna turn to stone, do you?"

"B-But why would I turn to stone? I thought I was popular!"

"Awww, we're sorry, but we forgot to tell you it buids over time. You don't get popular until after a long amount of time of doing nice things for popular people." Diamond Tiara stated.

"R-Really...?" Starlight asked with a frown.

"Awww don't be like that. After all, you wanna be "friendly" with us, don't ya?" Diamond Tiara asked with a grin. Starlight looked off to the side for a bit, feeling a bit anxious about the order.

"W-Well...Y-Yes..." He muttered.

"Good!"

"Starliiiight!" Twilight called over from the other side of the playground fence, waving as the trio looked. "Ready to go?"

"One more thing," Diamond Tiara muttered loudly, sliding near him, "if anypony finds out you're doing our homework, you'll turn to stone instantly!" Starlight's eyes widened at this, but gave a nervous gulp as he nodded before walking away. Like before, as Starlight left the two behind, they burst into a fit of chuckles, something that a particularly angry yellow filly pony noticed from inside the school, missing reccess due to all the "trouble" she's been causing.

Later during that same day in the evening, Spike, Starlight, and Twilight were currently in the middle of dinner, with both Starlight and Twilight eating a nice sandwhich of grass and dasies, and with Spike gorging himself with some delicious rupies. It was finally the weekened for the trio, which meant a bit of relaxing, a bit magic training for Starlight, and an entire two days to simply relax after being nearly a full week since Starlight's first coming here. That was the intention at least for Twilight's agenda, however, she was about to find out new plans as she let out a delightful sigh, finishing her sandwhich.

"Ahh, that was delicious!" Twilight said gleefully.

"I'll say!" Spike added, licking his fingers as he finished the last of his ruby-filled dinner.

*Burp!*

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

"Hehehe, 'scuse me." Spike apologized, hopping off his chair as he grabbed the threesomes' plates, walking over to the sink as he got started on the dishes.

"Well now that that's out of the way, why don't we get some more work on done on-" Twilight began, only to be cut off as she saw Starlight nearing the door. "Star?" Twilight suddenly said, causing Starlight to freeze where he was as he looked back nervously.

"Y-Yes?" He asked.

"Hey, where 'ya going?" Twilight asked as she hopped out of her chair. Starlight looked down nervously, knowing when it came to after supper, it usually involved reading work at the table.

"Umm...I uhhh..." He muttered, lowering his head, "got...homework to do." Starlight said. Twilight blinked a bit, curious at what he just said.

"What? Starlight, you can barely read as it is! Does Ms. Cheerilee know that?"

"Ehh...umm..." Starlight began to worry, unable to think of a response.

"I'm gonna call her and get this sorted out, this isn't right-"

"NOOOO!" Starlight suddenly shouted, much to Twilight's and Spike's surprised as they looked back. It wasn't neccesarily that he didn't want her calling his teacher, but the last thing he wanted was for the two of them to find out that it was the other fillies' homework. If that happened, then he'd deffinitely get turned to stone! And he gaurenteed that he couldn't have that happening. Still, it now left the problem of "now" as in this very moment, seeing how he just caused a sudden scene for no apparent reason. "Uhh...I mean," Starlight started, swallowing a bit to clear his throat, "I-I mean I can do it! Really, I'll be fine." Starlight said, walking back to the doorway. Twilight moaned slightly, growing a bit worried.

"Well...do you at least want some help-"

"No! Uhh...I-I m-me-mean no...no thanks..." He replied quickly, as he walked out the door. Twilight simply sighed as she watched him leave. In only a few short days, Starlight has started going to school, gone out to Ponyville at all since he's actually come to live here, interacted and seen a lot of ponies that were different from him and had a different life style, and he still has so much stuff to learn! Starlight wasn't used to the things around Ponyville, and even then he's still new to practically everything around here. Still, on one hoof she knew that she couldn't worry over him forever, esspecially since he would be living with one of her friend's for a full week, and even after, it would be somepony else's turn to watch him then, even if he did visit her occasionally for magic practice. On the other hoof, however, she was the only one Starlight was more opened towards when it came to talking about stuff, and if there ever was a problem going on, she wasn't too sure if he'd be open to any of the others like he was to her, esspecially when it came to being Pinkie's turn to watch him. As if sensing her stress, Spike let out a bit of a chuckle which caught her attention.

"Relax Twilight," Spike started as he wiped the plates with a wash cloth, "he's a lot like you. He'll manage to pull through on his own just fine."

"You mean because he works hard like me, right?" Twilight asked, a smiling starting to grow again.

"No, mostly just because you two waste your time being nothing more than eggheads, heh heh..." Spike chuckled again. Unfortunately, if the small baby dragon had bothered to look back after that little comment he made, he would've noticed her building up magic again in her horn. To his surprise, the sinks faucet suddenly began to make a strange rattling noise as the whole thing began to shade, most of the sound coming from the drain itself. As he began to take a closer look, Twilight unleashed her small amount of magic as a sudden stream of water began shooting straight up out of the sink, spraying him directly in his face. Covering the opening did little to nothing to stop the flow of water, soaking the small dragon as he tried to stop it, and to which Twilight smiled to.

"Oops, my magic slipped again." Twilight said innocently.

"Twilight!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the evening went on as Starlight had wanted it to; just him, "his" homework, and no one finding out anything else about it. The only problem was, as Twilight had mentioned, he couldn't understand any of the questions whatsoever! It was as if reading an entirely new, ancient, dialect to himself, one he hasn't even seen before in his life...ok, so it was an ancient dialect he's never seen before, but that's besides the point. It wasn't so much that he had to do both fillies' homework, majority of the problem arose to the fact he had to do different assignments that both filles apparently hadn't done, so even if he did finish one, he'd had to do an entirely different worksheet then, and that's still a very big "IF".

And to say he eventually gave up and asked Twilight to help...would be a lie. He spent nearly all night on the two papers of homework, trying to finish them the best he could so he could become popular, and no longer have to fear turning into stone. But as already stated, Starlight knew very little to no words at all. While he did recognize some of the letterings in the papers, he had no idea what they meant or how to pronounce them when combined with the other "mysterious" letters that he didn't recognize. When it came to reading with Twilight, they mostly worked on short, easy words like "And", "The", "Easy", etc. Mostly words between two and four letters long. That didn't really help though when it came to all the other letters and words he had to go through, and there was only one part on the paper that was done on all the pages: The part where it asked for the pony's name, and that was done by the fillies themselves.

The moon had finally risen by the time Twilight came back downstairs, just finishing her own work and reports recently. She was a bit in awe and upset at the sight she was greeted with; Starlight had fallen asleep at the books on the floor. She found it a bit cute at the thought, knowing it was time for bed anyway, and that the pony just fell asleep while he worked. She couldn't really bring herself to wake him up either. With only one possible option at the moment that came to mind, she used her magic to leviate a small blue blanket over to him, wrapping it around him so he could at least sleep warmly for the night. It was at that moment, that she finally noticed the homework that was laying at his side.

Although Twilight tried to offer assistance earlier, Starlight still refused to accept her help, even though he partly wished he did have her help. Knowing that there was a long weekened coming up again, and Starlight's first, she wouldn't have much time to help him with his work once he went to somepony else's house, seeing how it would then be their responsibility at that point to help educate him in their own personal way.

Deciding not to leave the papers on the floor at least, Twilight used her magic agian as she gathered all the sheets of paper she found on the ground, and any loose ones hanging out of his saddle bag. However, as she did, she blinked suddenly as she noticed a second book in his bag. Her first thought was a bit of worry since she thought he ended up having more homework than she thought he did. If she knew earlier, she wouldn't have taken no for an answer, knowing that he would deffinitely be up all night like this. Using her magic to levitate the book again, she kept it nice and flattened in front of her as she organized the papers and books next to each other. That's when it suddenly struck her when she realized something shocking: he had two copies of the same books and homework assignments. It meant either A, the teacher thought he was so smart that he ought to be doing twice as much work, or B, something ELSE was going on around here, and she was dertermined to get to the bottom of it.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"I'll get it!" Twilight announced as she walked over to the door. Starlight mumbled a bit as he sleepily opened his eyes, letting out a yawn as he woke up for the day.

"Huh?" Starlight asked, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Oh, morning Starlight." Twilight said briefly looking back before turning her attention to the door. She opened the door with her magic as Applejack walked through, greeting her on the way.

"Mornin' y'all." She greeted. "Ready to go, Twi?"

"Sure," Twilight replied with a nod before looking back to Spike, who was currently organizing the bookshelves, "we'll be back shortly Spike. Watch over things until we're back."

"Got it!" Spike replied, keeping his focus on the books he was carrying. Starlight tilted his head at this as he stood up again, shaking the small blanket off of him as he walked over.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry Starlight, I forgot to mention. I'm helping Applejack fix some stuff at her farm. We'll only be gone for awhile." Twilight replied.

"'Till then, Ah'd thought Ah'd brought some company so you wouldn't get lonely." Applejack added as she gestured to the door.

"Really? Who?"

"Howdy, Starlight!" Applebloom greeted cheerfully as she walked in. Starlight's pupils immediately shrunk at the sight.

"Ahhhh!" He screeched, quickly dashing into the kitchen. The others simply stared in silence for a few seconds, still a bit confused about the small alicorn's reaction.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Twilight asked, whispering to Applejack.

"Of course it is!" Applejack said with a confident nod of approval. "If there's one th'ang we Apple families know, it's how to get somepony to talk to us." Applejack lowered her head down towards her little sister as she added, "Ok Sugarcube, work your magic."

"Oh Starrrliiiight!" Applebloom yelled casually, walking into the kitchen after him.

"Trust mah little sis', you can't go five sentences from her without saying somethin' back." Applejack commented as the two walked out the door, ready to watch everything from the windows around the tree itself. At the same time, Applebloom hummed to herself as she poked her head into the kitchen doorway. Hopefully, her plan would prove whatever suspicions she already had from the two jerk ponies that started this mess in the first place.

"Come out come out, wherever you arrrre!" Applebloom called out, walking over to the cabinets near the kitchen sink. There was only one way in and out of the kitchen, and there weren't many hiding spaces for Starlight to go to, only leaving one place for him to hide. "C'mon Star, Ah'm not a bad pony! At least not what those other two are tryin' to make us sound like." She stated as she opened the cabinet door. As expected, she saw Starlight hunched up the back of the cabinet wall, although, she wasn't expecting his next move.

"Ahhh!" He screeched, dashing past the small filly with his super speed, and leaving the sparkling trail behind him for a few seconds like always. The speed alone was enough to send Applebloom into a twirling fit as she spun out of control, having a looping-eyed, dizzy expression on her face as she slowed down, wobbling in place for a few seconds. Shaking her head, snapping out of it, she gave a slight moan as she quickly rushed back into the library itself. To more of her surprise, she didn't see Starlight from her point-of-view, and knew even though he sped away quickly, he would've still been noticable if he went somewhere else.

"He's up there." Spike announced casually, sitting on a small wooden table as he pointed up. Like Spike said, as Applebloom looked up, she found the orange alicorn looking down at her worriedly from the top shelf of books, sitting in the middle of the row he spaced out for himself.

"Starlight! Will you quit actin' like a goof and say something to me?" Applebloom. Starlight gave a simple shook of his head, stating "no" without needing to actually say anything. "Aww c'mon Star! Can you at least tell me "why" you won't talk to me?" Sadly, that was also met with a regrettable "no" head shake. Applebloom let out an irrtable moan before rubbing her chin, getting an idea forming in her head as she smiled. "Al'raght Star, Ah'll make ya a deal. If you come down from there, Ah'll leave." Applebloom announced.

Starlight blinked in surprise at this as he rubbed his chin, thinking for a bit. He couldn't tell if she was trying to trick him in some form or way, but he also knew that ponies usually kept their promises, although he didn't fully know ponies could choose "not to" either. Still, with his options limited, he let out a slight "gulp" before slowly and steadily climbing down the rows of shelves. Spike moaned silently to himself, watching as Starlight knocked some books off the shelves as he climbed down, and knowing he would have to be the one to reorganize AND dust again when this whole ordeal was over.

Getting back, Applebloom watched as he climbed down towards the last ledge of the bookshelf carefully. Naturally, the small colt was a bit frieghtened as he leg dangled just inches from the floor, trying to get a proper hooving on the floor, but still too frieghtened to jump from where he was. Applebloom just rolled her eyes as she watched him dangle in place for a few seconds before pulling his tail with her mouth, quickly yanking him down finally as he landed on his rear. Starlight shook his head briefly from his momentary daze before standing back up, looking at Applebloom nervously.

"So, Ah'll leave as agreed. Why don't we have just one friendly hoof-shake before we part?" Applebloom suggested, raising her right hoof towards him. Like before, Starlight looked at it a bit nervously, unable to tell what gesture she was actually giving to him at the moment. "C'mon, just shake mah hoof! There's no talking involved." She commented. Starlight actually smiled at this a bit, seeing how as long as it wouldn't be considered talking. Seeing how everything was officially ok, Starlight did as he was told, raising his hoof as he was about to bid his fellow pony farewe-

"Whoops!" Applebloom yelped, "accidentally" chucking a small hoofful of pepper powder into Starlight's face with her other hoof. Starlight didn't even have time to react to this, not expecting any tricks or such planning from the small pony, instantly coming over with the incredible urge to sneeze.

"A-Ahhh-Ahhhh-!" Starlight began to whine as his face scrunched up from the incoming sneezing. Applebloom chuckled a bit as she backed away, not wanting to get any of Starlight's "sneezing-juices" on herself when he sneezed. At the same time, Twilight and Applejack were watching the entire scenario just outside of the tree, hiding near a small bush next to a clear window. They had a perfect view of the show from where they watched, but kept their heads partly down just to make sure they weren't spotted by Starlight. At the sight of Applebloom chucking pepper into Starlight's face, Twilight raised a brow as confusion took over her mind.

"Pepper? That's your "big plan" to figure out what's wrong?" Twilight asked, sitting back down into the bush as she looked at her. Applejack simply smiled back as she sat back as well.

"Well of course. It's all natural Twi. There ain't a single pony who can go around without saying "thank you" after another pony says-"

*KA-BOOM!*

There was an almost thunderous explosion as a quick burst of fire broke through the window the two were near. Fortunately, it didn't appear to actually catch anything on fire, which was even more fortunate given a large building full of flammable books. The explosion itself made Twilight's and Applejack's eyes widen, knowing how the explosion was caused, just not expecting it though through all the planning they thought of.

"...Ah was gonna say "Thank you", but..." Applejack commented briefly, the both of them taking no hesitation as they quickly ran back inside, slamming the door open.

"Starlight!" Twilight said worriedly.

"Applebloom!" Applejack also stated both looking at the room somewhat in surprise.

The surprise wasn't so much the explosion...well, it was when it happened, but what did surprise the duo was that there didn't seem to be any permanent damage. The place was a little bit smokey as a result, but in terms of property, everything still seemed to be in tact. A lot of the books had apparently fallen off the shelves as a result, and there were plenty of suit-covered spots on the floor and walls that were almost pitch black, but fortunately, no pony appeared to be injured. Of course, that was just for the "Pony" part of the gang. Spike himself was also fortunately okay, but he did appear a bit delerious with a dizzy-looking expression on his face, seeing how a pile of books collapsed around him, leaving only his head noticable.

Applebloom and Starlight both appeared to be okay too for the most part. Applebloom was apparently thrown back from the explosion, but was fortunate enough to land on another pile of books that apparently fell from the shelves. As for Starlight, despite not getting blown back from the explosion, he did seem to have sort've a twitchy-nosed expression on his face, looking as if he was about to let out another sneeze. He also panted somewhat heavily, seeming to be purposely trying to breath out of his mouth so he wouldn't sneeze with the pepper still somewhat in his nose. If there was to be any said "damage" done to him, aside from a possibly now stuffy nose, the extra would be the fact he was partially covered in suit all around. Both girls looked at each other briefly, mostly in relief, before running to their own respective charges.

"Sugarcube!" Applejack called out, running over to her little sister. Applebloom simply chuckled a bit as her sister helped her back to her four hooves again, rubbing her noggin once she was standing.

"Ah'm okay, Applejack. No worries." She replied before the two of them walked over to the other two.

"You alright, Star?" Twilight asked somewhat worried, patting the back of his head softly.

"Ye-yahhhh...nngghh..." Starlight blurted, trying to actually form words at the moment, finding it difficult to do without having a sneezing urge, however. After another quickly sniffle, he finally nodded in reply. "Yeah...I think." Twilight looked back as she heard Spike moan, muttering to himself as he unburried himself from the books.

"I really hope you don't expect me to clean this all by myself later." Spike grumbled, to which Twilight simply rolled her eyes before looking back to the others.

"Well golly," Applebloom commented a bit surprised, "bless you indefinitely Star!" She stated.

"Thank you." Starlight replied with another sniffle. His eyes suddenly widened as much as they could as his entire world suddenly came crashing down on him. "Nooooooooo!" He shouted in dispair. "Now I talked to a blank flank! Now I'm going to turn to stone!" He yelled worriedly, quickly ducking his head and covering it with his hooves as he awaited the eventuality. Twilight and Applejack both looked at each other in a mix of surprise and confusion from the small alicorn's reaction, then back to him. Starlight continued to moan to himself frieghtened for a few more seconds before uncovering his eyes again, looking back and forth in confusion.

"Huh...I guess it takes longer than I thought to turn to stone?" He commented, looking at his hooves to see if anything changed yet.

"Turn to stone? Starlight, what are you talking about?" Twilight asked confused.

"I talked to a blank flank before I could get popular. It means I'm going to turn to stone!" Starlight whined worriedly.

"Stone? Pardon, but what kind of silly-neck hoodlum told ya that?" Applejack asked.

"Ah bet Ah know..." Applebloom commented as she rolled her eyes.

"It was those two friends I made at school. They said if I did their homework for them then they'd help me get popular. I didn't want to end up like Greenie!" Starlight whimpered, getting a bit teary-eyed.

" 'Greenie'?" Twilight asked confused.

"Yeah, you know? The pony who talked to blank flanks almost a hundred years ago! He turned into the green hedge in front of the school." Starlight added.

"A hundr- Ok, forgive meh for speakin', but exactly how old did ya think those two ponys' were?" Applejack asked, only to earn an unammused look back from Twilight.

"He can't count yet Applejack..." She stated.

"What's counting?" He asked curiously. Applejack blinked a bit surprised before pulling her hat slightly down from guilt.

"Oh...uhhh mah bad..." She commented a bit nervously.

"Ah told you they were up to somethin'!" Applebloom stated as she looked back to Applejack. Applejack simply sighed as she patted Applebloom's head.

"Alright, alright! Ah'm sorry for not believing you." Applejack replied, earning a curious look back from Twilight. "Applebloom's been gettin' into al' sorts'a trouble at school this week, but she kept claiming it was because of the two bullies at school." Applejack added, much to more of Starlight's confusion.

"What's a "bully"?" Twilight sighed dissopointedly, mostly due to the fact she never told him about these types of ponies.

"Oh, I'm sorry Starlight. This is my fault." Twilight apologized, patting his head.

"How so?" Applejack asked, raising a brow.

"I kept telling him to make some friends at school, I didn't really teach him much about the "bad types" of ponies to be friends with though." She answered.

"But they said they wanted to be friendly with me..." Starlight commented.

"Ah'm sorry sport, but ponies your friends with and ponies that are "friendly" are two completely different things." Applejack stated.

"They were just usin' you so you would do their homework for 'em!" Applebloom added. Starlight frowned more sadly as he lowered his head.

"S-So...they didn't want to be friends with me in the first place?" He asked, sniffling a bit. "Twilight j-just said I should make some friends on my first day of school though..." He said, sniffling a bit as he rubbed his teary eye slightly. Twilight only frowned a bit as she looked away, feeling even more guilty and responsible for the trouble. Applejack, however, simply gave a calm smile as she gestured to her sister.

"Well that's why Ah asked my sister here to introduce herself and such. Ah knew you'd be in the same class together, so Applebloom volunteered to show ya around and be friends with." She stated.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you or anything..." Starlight apologized, lowering his head again.

"Ahh, that's al'right. It's those two fillies to blame, not you." Applebloom replied before raising her hoof. "Friends?" She asked with a happy smile. Starlight actually smiled back as she shook her hoof.

"Friends!" He said excitedly, which quickly lowered down to a frown again.

"What's wrong?" Applebloom asked, tilting her head slightly. Starlight just sighed before he replied.

"Well I'm glad I have a real friend now and all, but that just means I did their homework for nothing." He complained. Twilight looked back to the worksheets he had done earlier before walking over to them for a closer look. True to his word, he actually did complete the papers last night, which Twilight couldn't tell due to the dark. As she raised the papers for a closer inspection with her magic, however, she quickly burst into a small chuckles at what she saw. Applejack was just as confused as the two small ponies in front of her before she walked over. Much like Twilight, Applejack covered her lips to contain the laughter that almost broke out, still to the two smaller ponies confusion as they looked to each other.

"Actually, maaaybe you didn't do it all for nothing..." Twilight commented...

*Riiiiiiiiiiing!*

The class of ponies all cheered excitedly as the school bell rang again, indicating it was time for reccess. As expected and planned, Starlight followed the two fillies' directions as he gave them back their homework assignments before class started for the new week, niether of them bothering to look through their work. And the two fillies couldn't feel any prouder of themselves as they did now. Sure, maybe the new kid would get an answer or two incorrect, but that would make it all the more convincing that it was their homework too; getting perfect answers all the time obviously would've been suspicious. Just as the two fillies were about to walk out the door, however, Ms. Cheerilee called out.

"Oh Diamond Tiara, Silverspoons! Would you come here for a second?" Ms. Cheerilee asked calmly. The two fillies looked at each other momentarily before walking back to Ms. Cheerilee with an innocent smile.

"Sure Ms. Cheerilee!" Diamond Tiara said happily as she walked over. To their concern, Ms. Cheerilee's happy expression changed to a small stern look as they got there.

"Girls, out of all the dirty tricks that could've been pulled, I'm shocked to see this even coming from you!" She stated sternly, much to their worry and confusion.

"W-What are you talking about?" Diamond Tiara asked nervously. To both the fillies dread, Ms. Cheerilee pulled out both their assignment sheets from her desk drawer, looking at them intently.

"Girls, in all my years, I'd never thought I'd see the day when somepony would make a new friend and classmate do their homework." Ms. Cheerilee replied. Both Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara were overcome with shock at this point, not only feeling ratted out by somepony, but worried at their consequence. Surprisingly, the two continued to play their "innocence" the best they could.

"But Ms. Cheerilee, we'd never ask our new friend to do our work!" Diamond Tiara whined.

"What makes you think he did it anyway?" Silverspoons asked.

"Hmm, well I will admit that nopony has perfect hoof writing, and I could be mistaken that he did it for you..." Ms. Cheerilee commented. The two fillies looked at each other with a sense of relief, feeling a bit of hope left for themselves. "But!" Ms. Cheerilee snapped again, causing the two filles to jump slightly. "No matter what kind of hoof writing you may have, I KNOW it's not as bad as this!" Cheerilee said as she revealed the homework pages to the small filles. The girls both gasped in shock at what they saw; if there was one thing Twilight was officially proud she didn't teach for one, it was hoof writing, because all around the answer slots for the papers, there was nothing but scribble marks and scrapings. You couldn't make out a single word in the papers even if you tried, it was so inelligible!

"And don't bother telling me it was somepony else's either," Ms. Cheerilee continued, digging through her drawers again as she pulled out more paper "written" by Starlight, "because of all the ponies in this class, only one of them has his hoof writing!" Ms. Cheerilee added as she showed the rest of the class notes and assignments Starlight has done. Like Ms. Cheerilee announced, and proven upon the other pieces of evidence, every single assignment and notes taken by Starlight were all in the same hoof writing. Even his name was scribbled like the rest of the pieces, some of the scribbles taking the entire page too.

"But...But..." Diamond Tiara mumbled, trying to think of an excuse.

"But, not only are you two going to apologize to Starlight AND Applebloom, you two will be missing the next week of reccess!" Ms. Cheerilee announced, much to the two fillies' surprise.

"What?" Silverspoons whined.

"But why do we have to apologize to Applebloom too? We didn't do anything to her!" Diamond Tiara lied.

"And I'd be inclined to believe that, IF it wasn't for the fact there's a certain rumor going around the classroom about "blank flanks being cursed"." She replied.

"W-What? But that wasn't us!" Silverspoons lied as well.

"Yeah! I mean we don't even know who said anything about blanks flanks turning ponies to stone-!" Diamond Tiara blurtted out, much to Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara's horror, realizing her mistake.

"And how did you know exactly what curse it was?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. As the two fillies continued to whine and moan miserably, four small ponies and two much older ones were peeking through the window, all watching as the plan unfolded itself in front of them. By the time the two filles began to whine about their innocence, five of the six began to burst into giggles at their downfall, while at the same time, a small orange alicorn frowned a bit, looking back at his hooves.

"I-Is my hoof writing really that bad?" Starlight asked sadly.

"Ahh don't sweat it partner," Applejack replied, patting his head, "when we get back to mah farm, Ah'll teach ya a whole bunch of stuff to make ya feel right in'."

"Can we go play till reccess is over before you go?" Scootaloo asked Twilight excitedly. Twilight playfully rolled her eyes as she shrugged.

"Beats me, you'll have to ask Starlight's current caregiver for the week..." Twilight commented, gesturing to Applejack.

"Ah don't see why not. Ah still gotta fetch some of Star's stuff from Twilight's house anyway." Applejack replied as she walked away to preform her task. The three smaller fillies cheered as they quickly rushed off to the playground, while Starlight simply looked back to Twilight curiously.

"So...am I in trouble for helping the bullies then?" Starlight asked. Twilight simply chuckled a bit as she patted his shoulder.

"Nah, I think we can manage past that. Now run along and play." Twilight instructed. Starlight smiled before turning back, laughing excitedly as he ran to play with his first real friends. Twilight sighed in relief from her first week managing a small colt, then turned her attention as she smiled, watching all the other children play around on the playground. Even Spike was within the school yard's playground, although he had more of a "fun" time lounging around, napping on the large tree branch.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that the first day of school can be a big thing, not only for a child, but a parent as well. Making a good first impression with everypony is important if you wanna make good friends. But at the same time, it's important to learn and know which ponies may not always make the best of friends. I also learned that sometimes, you need to pay more attention to a child instead of being so focused on how you want their life to be, because sometimes, you might end up looking past certain signs of trouble or problems a child is facing. Otherwise, you might just end up making things worse for everypony, and then no one will be able to make a good impression. _

_Your Pupil, _

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight smiled as she continued to watch the four small ponies playing together, standing on the other side of the fence at the time.

"So Starlight, what's it like being an alicorn pony? I bet it's awesome!" Scootaloo wondered.

"Yeah, I bet you can do a whole lot of things compared to any other pony." Sweetiebell added. Starlight simply blinked confused at the questions though, not understanding the whole "excitement" about being an alicorn.

"H-Huh?" He questioned.

"Can you do any tricks?" Applebloom asked. Starlight rubbed his chin briefly before smiling.

"Oh, yeah! I know a trick!" He replied, standing firmly as he concentrated his magic in his horn. Twilight began to worry as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Starlight, wait!" She pleaded, only to once again be too little too late, as Starlight had already unleashed his magic. Curiously, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, much to Starlight's and Twilight's surprise too. What did happen, however, soon became evident as the large tree near them suddenly began to glow with an orangish aura. Surprisingly, the entire tree itself disappeared into thin air, making no more than a gustly sound of wind as it vanished briefly. At the same time, that brief moment was all it took to make the baby dragon, who was still resting on the branch at the time, suddenly fall from the branch, landing down with a large "Thud!" sound, and with Spike moaning an "Ouch!" sound when he landed. Almost immediately after, the same tree reappeared again, in the same exact state it was in before it left.

"Huh...that's a new one..." Twilight commented as she rubbed her chin. Starlight huddled down a bit nervously from the act.

"Oops, my magic slipped..." He commented. Spike simply rubbed his forehead as he leaned up again.

"Now that one, I believe." Spike stated. The group burst into laughter soon after, finding the irony and humor in what Spike said...

**Now it's time for "Pinkie's Puller #1!"**

**Pinkie Pie: Hello Everypony! My name's Pinkie Pie, and I'll be your host on-**

**Narrator: Wha- Pinkie! What are you doing back here? **

**Pinkie: Oh, hello Mr. Narrator person! Well, after the last episode, I decided we should host a Question and Answer session at the end of each episode, each one letting the fans ask their favorite actor or actoress questions about our show. And who better to run the show, than me!**

**Narrator: That-!...Actually, that sounds like a good idea...But why can't I run it?**

**Pinkie: Hehehe, oh silly! A Narrator isn't an actor.**

**Narrator:...but it's my show...*sniff***

**Pinkie Pie: Anyway, I hope you ponies out there are watching us, because next time, we'll be interviewing Twilight Sparkle and Starlight, so feel free to ask them any questions you have about the show in your review!**

**Narrator: Uhhh, yes, I would also like to take part in this show...**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh Mr. Narrator, I know that's you in a fake moustache.**

**Narrator: What? That Manager at the store lied to me, he'd said nopony would know!**


	4. Derp'a Derpy!

**Pinkie's Message from the Author:**

**Pinkie Pie: Howdy pony folks! Pinkie here. Due to the lack of-**

**Author: Pinkie! How do you keep getting in here? I locked all the doors!**

**Pinkie Pie: Ya, but none of your windows were...**

**Author: Gaaaah!**

Pinkie Pie: Anyway, just a little message, due to the delay with the current episode, and to keep fans in spirit, we're uploading the already done

Derpy episode early!

**Derpy Fans: Yaaaaaaa!**

**Author: What the- Where'd we get an audience?**

**Pinkie Pie: Like we said in the previous messages, this was the only other chapter that will be in script form. Fortunately,**

** the episode that should've been posted today, should be up within a weeks time, which means more postings this week!**

**MLP Fans: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Pinkie Pie: All of which are made by our glorious author!**

**Author's Fans:...*cough*...**

**Author: Oh go to H-!**

**Pinkie Pie: Anyway, when the episodes do come out again, this chapter will be put back into it's proper order.**

** But just fyi, this ep is episode 8, so some pieces might not make sense as it should. With that out of the way, let's move onto our episode!**

Episode 8: Derp'ba Derpy!

[The camera brightens up to some rather soothing morning music as the camera pans across Ponyville. The day was much like any other day for the ponies of the small town; peaceful, shining, and full of happy ponies. As the camera pans around the numerous buildings, it came to a stop as it began to zoom in on Twilight's house, shifting the scene to a view of the inside as well. From the back of the large Library, Twilight simply smiled to herself as she stood there, watching Starlight as he continued another one of his lessons, along with Spike, who sat at the stairs as he watched too. At the moment, he appeared to be struggling using his magic to levitate a bucket of water just over his head, from one side of the room to the other, and which also left an orangish glow around it from the magic. Although he was already half way across the room, he appeared to be having trouble simply keeping the bucket balanced without it shaking too much.]

Twilight: You're doing great so far, Starlight! Just keep it steady.

Starlight: *sweats a bit, struggling to maintain focus* E-Easy for you to say, the water's making it hard to keep still!

Twilight: *gives reassuring smile* Don't worry, you're more than halfway there. Just keep focus on the bucket and take as much time as you need.

Spike: *looks back and forth while watching* He's doing better than he was last time, that's for sure.

Twilight: *nods in agreement* Yeah, he's definitely improving. I just hope Rainbow Dash will take it easy on him this time when he's doing Flight Training again.

Starlight: *smiles to self slightly looking back to the other end of the room* Almost...there...

*CRASH*

[The camera suddenly pans back to the doorway as a mysterious gray hoof suddenly crashed through the door, quickly retreating back outside again soon after.]

Starlight: *yelps frieghtened* Ahh! *loses concentration, ending up dropping bucket over head* Awwww c'mon! *shakes head, struggling to get bucket off*

Twilight: *looks to the front door where the crash came from* What was that? *walks over to the front door and opens it, quickly yelping in shock, however* Woah!

[The camera quickly zooms out to the room as Derpy came full speed through the door, carrying her mail bag on her side, and crashing into a shelf of books in the process. Like always, she stil had the same loopy, cross-eyed expression she always had, as well as that casual sly grin on her face. The camera zooms in on her face, which was currently upside down against the wall with the rest of her body, as her head shook slightly while small birds circled her head comically. As the camera zoomed out again, the entire book shelf began to wobble from the unsteady impact, only taking a matter of seconds before the books collapsed on Derpy all the same. Twilight simply frowned slightly with a small sigh as she closed the door again.]

Twilight: *walks back over to Starlight* "When a crash, Derpy's sure to follow". *looks back down and begins trying to help pull bucket off*

Starlight: *pulls self back, trying to get bucket off* Does this mean I still finished? *suddenly pulls head out, rolling backwards a few feet*

Twilight: *gives calm but sorry smile* Sorry Starlight, but it still counts.

Starlight: *moans* Awwwww...

_My Little Pony..._

_My Little Pony..._

_Aaah aah aah aah..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_Until you all shared its magic with me..._

_Big adventure..._

_Tons of fun..._

_A beautiful heart..._

_Faithful and strong..._

_Sharing kindness..._

_It's an easy feat..._

_And magic makes it all complete..._

_You have My Little Pony..._

_Do you know, you are my very best friends..._

[The camera pans back to the large pile of books as Starlight, Twilight, and Spike could all be seen helping put away the books. While Starlight was still in a bit of a gruff over still failing to complete his task for unfair reasons, Twilight was a bit concerned about Derpy. Not so much as the crash in general, but the fact this is the fith interruption they've had in the last two weeks from Derpy-that's at least twice as many as she normally does in a month. The camera pans back to the dwindling book pile as the last group of books were levitated off a still-dizzy Derpy, who simply wobbled as she stood up again before shaking her head, and keeping her classic eyes crooked as she did.]

Derpy: Boy, thanks Twilight. It was dark under there.

Twilight: *gives small smile* You're welcome Derpy, but what were you doing crashing into the door?

Derpy: *points hoof over while replying* Oh, I was just making you guys a mail slot. No need to thank me, it's all just in a day's work. *looks up into thought* Although when I work, a day usually takes three to complete...

Twilight: *confused* Ummm Derpy, if you had any mail for me, you could've just knocked, ya know?

Derpy: *chuckles* Heh heh heh! Oh Twilight, always wanting to do things the complicated way. But since ya are here, I can just give it to ya. *digs head through mail bag, rumagging around*

Twilight: *rolls eyes at comment briefly*

Derpy: *continues digging for few seconds before pulling out small tray with muffin on it* He'we 'ou 'o!

Twilight: *blinks more confused* Ehhh Derpy, that's a muffin.

Derpy: *blinks to self before looking down at muffin, then chuckles* Heh heh, oh yeah, sorry. I guess I grabbed the wrong thing again. *sets it down next to Starlight* Here ya go, on the house.

Starlight: *looks at the muffin curiously* Uhh...thanks?

?: Derpy!

Twilight & Starlight: *looks back to the doorway, seeing an angered brown pegasus pony with a blue hat*

Derpy: *waves* Oh, Hi Mr. Jameson!

Jameson: *grumbles while walking over*

Twilight: *walks over to him somewhat worried* Look, Mr. Jameson, it's ok, she-

Jameson: *gives apologetic look to Twilight* I'm sorry for the trouble she caused, Miss. We'll pay for any damage neccesary. *grumbles angrily again walking back to Derpy* Derpy, what did you do this time?

Derpy: *gives casual grin* It's ok Mr. Jameson, I was just helping them install a mail slot in their doorway.

Jameson: *groans rubbing forehead* Geehhhhhh, Derpy, what am I gonna do with you?

Twilight: But Mr. Jameson, it was just an accident! We don't mind at all, right Star?

Starlight: *tilts head slightly* She also kinda interrupted my trainning lessons.

Spike: *adds in* And knocked over our shelves.

Twilight: *rolls eyes before face hoofing self, shaking head regretably*

Jameson: *looks back with a sigh* Look, I appreciate you guys sticking up for her and all, but this is getting out of hand. She's caused over twenty different damages to property from this month alone! And don't even get me started on her yearly outlook.

Derpy: *blinks curiously* Well I'm sorry Mr. Jameson, I've just had a few "bit problems" back home wiff' my muffins back home. So I needed to start working earlier hours and late shifts and, *pauses briefly to yawn tiredly* I guess it's tiring me out.

Jameson: *groans* Look Derpy, you seem like a nice lady and all, and I understand things may not be so easy at home with all the..."baking". But after all the past accidents, and failing to keep present ones from happening, I'm afraid this is the final straw.

Derpy: *confused* Straws? I thought I was supposed to deliver mail?

Jameson: *rubs forehead from headache* Huff...

Twilight: *grows bit more worried* But Jameson-

Jameson: *waves hoof* No Miss, I'm afraid I just can't do it anymore. Unless you can find some other flying pony to personally assist her on the job, then I'll have to fire her.

Twilight: Personal...Hmmm...*rubs chin looking up into thought for a few seconds before grinning at idea* Mr. Jameson, I think I know the perfect pony to train her!

Jameson: *blinks curiously* Really? Who?

Rainbow Dash: *shakes head and hooves* AB-SO-LUTE-LY not!

[The camera zooms out again as the scene changed. Currently, Twilight could be seen standing next to Rainbow Dash, who was currently lounging about on a white cloud, just a few feet off the ground. The scenery itself appeared to be the Ponyville Park. Not in the sense of like a playground, but just a simple, green, landscape with a wide open field. As for Starlight and Derpy, the two appeared to be playing a rather humorous game of Leap Frog with each other, which Derpy did a rather surprising job of keeping him entertained.]

Twilight: Awww c'mon Rainbow, it's not like you'd be too busy to help her anyway.

Rainbow Dash: *shifts eyes back while leaning on back with arms under head* Uhh helloooo? Weather Patroller here?

Twilight: Oh please, with your speed, that only takes like 5 minutes. Look, I'm not trying to make it sound like much, but if you helped Derpy out, then she could keep her job.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah well...what about Starlight? I thought I was supposed to train him?

Twilight: *smiles looking back to Starlight as he continues playing with Derpy* We both agreed to hold off on flight training until you can help Derpy out. *looks back to her* Besides, thats the entire reason I want you to help. I mean just look at Starlight. Before he was having trouble simply gliding through the air, and now you got him brave enough just to flying a little over ten feet in the air, and all of which was in three weeks after he came to Ponyville. That just proves how great you are at helping people.

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs* Hey, the kid gets credit for being a faster learner, ok? But that's the difference between him and Derpy; *points to each of them one at a time* Learner, confuser. Focused, distracted. Good kid, moron. Story, over.

Twilight: *frowns slightly* But Rainbow Da-

Rainbow Dash: *shakes hoof* Story, over! Seriously, even if I wanted to, you're asking me to do the impossible to help that pony. And you're talking to the pony who did the "Sonic Rainboom" for the Wonderbolts!

Twilight: *about to speak back before pausing briefly, then grins while turning away* You know what, you're right Dash. I guess it IS asking too much for you to assist Derpy.

Rainbow Dash: *smiles while closing eyes to relax* Glad you see it my way, Twilight.

Twilight: *comments while walking away* Which is a real shame, really. I'm sure the Wonderbolts would loooove to see a Pegasus pony who could do the impossible.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, the Wonderbolts would- *suddenly opens eyes rethinking statement to self* Wait, what?

Twilight: *continus walking away* But I guess if that's the case, then I guess it'd be best to ask Fluttershy. What with her reasonability and kindness, I'm sure the Wonderbolts would love to meet her if she could help Der-

Rainbow Dash: *suddenly flys down in front of Twilight in halting-position* Woah woah woah there, unicorn. I never said I wouldn't do it.

Twilight: *smirks* Actually, ya kinda did.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well...I've never been one to displease ponies. And who knows? Maybe I can work miracles and help Derpy out. *looks over to Derpy and shouts* Hey Derpy! Tomorrow meet me here in the park before you start work, I'm gonna assist ya!

Derpy: *blinks looking to Rainbow Dash before nodding with a wave* Okidokie Rainbow Dash! *leaps over Starlight* Leap!

Starlight: *leaps over Derpy* Frog!

Derpy: *repeats* Leap!

Starlight: Frog!

Derpy: Leap!

Starlight: Frog!

Derpy: Le-*crashes into tree*

Starlight: *laughs* Heehehaha!

Twilight: *gives calm smile* Thanks Rainbow Dash, this means a lot to her. *looks over to Starlight* C'mon Starlight, time to head home! *begins walking down path*

Starlight: *smiles while quickly trotting down with Twilight, quickly waving to Rainbow Dash* Bye Dash!

Rainbow Dash: *gives small smile waving back before groaning, looking back at Derpy* I just hope I live through tomorrow.

[The camera pans to the sky as the scene briefly shows the Sun doing down followed by the Moon coming back up, then back down a final time as the Sun rose in the morning. The camera then began to pan back down to the very same spot in the park as Rainbow Dash could be seen waiting there, though, with an irritated expression on her face.]

Rainbow Dash: *groans impatiently* Where is that bird brainned pony? She should've been here hours ago!

Derpy: *shouts from above, still carrying mail bag on left side* Look out belooooooow!

Rainbow Dash: *looks up casually, hearing a dropping whistling noise, then takes small step back as Derpy lands*

*CRASH!*

Derpy: *quickly jumps back up with a somewhat loopy, exhausted, expression* Heheh, Derpy Doo, reporting for dooooooty!

Rainbow Dash: *gives irritated glare* Finally! You're two hours late, what took you so long? *blinks a bit, noticing Derpy's sleepy-eyed expression* Uhhh...hey, you feeling okay?

Derpy: *yawns briefly* Yeaah. Sorry about the lateness Rainbow Dash, my muffin had a nightmare last night.

Rainbow Dash: *raises right brow in confusion* Your..."muffin", had a nightmare?

Derpy: *nods with casual loopy smile* Yyyup! *gestures to bag* And I couldn't afford a babysitter this time, so I brought my muffin with me. *digs head into bag* Ain't that right 'ittle muffin?

Rainbow Dash: *shakes Derpy* Derpy, cut it out! It's...wierd.

Derpy: *pulls out blue mailer's hat with mouth, mumbling words* * 'at meminds me. *sets it on Rainbow's head before putting on own* There we go, *throws arm around neck* now we're mailer buddies!

Rainbow Dash: *shifts eyes away with sarcastic and unammused expression* Yeah...*looks back to Derpy* So Derpy, what's the first thing you do every morning when you start your work?

Derpy: *rubs chin* Well...first I have my morning ritual! *digs head through bag again*

Rainbow Dash: *confused* "Morning Ritual"? What does that mean?

Derpy: *pulls out cornpipe* Bubbles! *begins blowing vast amount of bubbles out of pipe, accidentally getting some in Rainbow's eyes*

Rainbow Dash: *yelps rubbing eyes from soapy bubbles* Agh! Derpy! That stuff stings!

Derpy: *drops pipe out of mouth while replying* Opps! Don't worry, I got it! *quickly licks hand before wiping it over Rainbow Dash's eyes*

Rainbow Dash: *moans feeling Derpy wiping harshly* Ehhh, what are you wiping with?

Derpy: *gives casual smile* Nothing much, just home made materials.

Rainbow Dash: A rag and soap?

Derpy: Nope! Hoof and spit.

Rainbow Dash: *yelps disgusted* Ahh! *quickly pulls hoof away before wiping eyes with own hoof, leaving raggidy hairdo in place* That's disgusting!

Derpy: True, but it feels better, riiiight?

Rainbow Dash: *lowers brows irritantly*...I'm not gonna say anything to that.

Derpy: *chuckles* Too late!

Rainbow Dash: *sighs irritantly* Huff! What does blowing bubbles have to do to get ready in the morning anyway?

Derpy: Why everything of course!

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes* So is there any other part of this "Ritual" you do?

Derpy: *shakes head* Nope! Now just to get the mail!

Rainbow Dash: *confused, again* Didn't you bring it with you in your bag?

Derpy: Well how could I? I had the bag at my house.

Rainbow Dash: Wouldn't it be easier to just get the mail AND the bag from work at the same time?

Derpy: *rubs head confused* Now why in Equestria would I do somethin' silly like that?

Rainbow Dash: *face-hooves' self while shaking head and mumbling* Twilight is gonna owe me big time...

[The scene changes to the a view of the first house Rainbow Dash and Derpy had to stop to in their job, minus the Mailing Company they had to stop by at first in order to actaully pick up their mail. While they weren't actually at the pink colored house they stopped at, they were in front of a simple gate at the front of their yard.]

Rainbow Dash: Ok, so this is the first stop, right?

Derpy: *nods* Yup-siree!

Rainbow Dash: Fine, then lets go. *opens front gate and begins walking into yard*

Derpy: *panics drooping ears* Waiiit! *quickly bites Rainbow Dash's tail and pulls back*

Rainbow Dash: *yelps in pain* Owwww! *looks back at somewhat slobbered tail before glaring back* Derpy! What was that for?

Derpy: Sorry Rainbow Dash, but we need to make sure the coast is clear! *digs head through bag*

Rainbow Dash: *grumbles silently to self*

Derpy: *pulls out muffin from bag, holding it in mouth* N'ont 'eorry, 'atch dish! *chucks muffin into yard*

...

...

...

Derpy: *smiles opening gate again* Okay, we can go.

Rainbow Dash: Are you serious? What was the point of all that?

Derpy: In case they had any wild animals.

Rainbow Dash: So why didn't you just tell me to check first? We have wings, ya know?

Derpy: *pauses briefly, looking into thought* Huh...we do, don't we? *continues walking down yard*

Rainbow Dash: *grumbles angrily with noticable vein before sighing, trying to calm down and mumbles to self* Do it for the Wonderbolts Dash, *sighs again while walking to house* for the Wonderbolts.

Derpy: *knocks on front door, waiting for response* ... *looks to Rainbow Dash* I don't think they can hear us. *looks back to the door, raising hoof* I'll knock harder. *prepares to knock again*

Rainbow Dash: *quickly grabs hoof worriedly* Wait! *tries easing expression while giving calm smile* Why don't we just try using the door bell?

Derpy: *blinks to self looking back to the door bell on the right side, then smiles* Oohhhh! Okidokie!

Rainbow Dash: *sighs relieved* Phew.

Derpy: *breaks hoof through wall where Door Bell was*

*CRASH*

*DING-DONG*

*DING-DONG*

*DING-DONG*

*repeats endlessly*

Rainbow Dash: *shrinks pupils in disbelief*

Derpy: *smiles* You were right Rainbow Dash, that really does work.

Black Female Unicorn: *opens door angrily* Hey! Why did you break my- *blinks suddenly* Derpy?

Derpy: *gives casual smile while waving* Hello Ms. Jessy!

Jessy: *grumbles* Derpy, you know I usually blow dry my hair by this time, so why didn't you just try knocking harder on the door like usual?

Derpy: *pats Rainbow Dash's back* No need to thank me this time, Ms. Jessy. It was Rainbow Dash's idea.

Rainbow Dash: *gives small innocent smile while chuckling nervously, drooping ears* Ehh heh heh...Sorry?

Jessy: *glares at Rainbow Dash* Don't bother apologizing unless you can fix my door bell now!

Rainbow Dash: Umm...well...

Jessy: *uses magic horn to create small dark cloud over Rainbow Dash's head, zapping her with lightning bolt*

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*

Rainbow Dash: *lets out puff of smoke from being burnt, and slightly blackened mane due to bolt burn*

Jessy: Hmph. Sorry about that, but honestly! I just had my Door Bell repaired from the last time Derpy broke it.

Derpy: *smiles waving* Good seeing you again Ms. Jessy. *looks back to Rainbow Dash* Let's go Rainbow Dash! *flys away*

Rainbow Dash: *moans before following her, flying away*

[The next scene shifts to a zoomed out view of the many Apple Trees of good ol' Apple Acres. Over head of the many Apple Trees, Derpy and Rainbow Dash could be seen flying over head towards the red barn. Upon a closer inspection of the barn, Applejack could be seen carrying the bucket of apples on her side over to said barn when her attention switched to behind her, hearing the duo flapping over to her. While she wasn't exactly surprised to see Derpy heading her way, she struggled to let out a burst of chuckles as she saw Rainbow Dash's current state, what with the partly chewed tail, partly burnt mane, and a near-exhausted expression on her face.]

Applejack: *chuckles quietly as possible* Pfft tch haha!

Derpy: Hiii Applejack!

Applejack: *gives calm smile back* Hey to you too, Derpy. *smirks looking to Rainbow Dash* And hellooo to you too, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: *lowers head, irritantly, and mumbles back mockingly* Nanananananaaa.

Derpy: *digs through bag and hands mail* Here's your letter, Apple! *places it in the left bucket of apples*

Applejack: Thanks Derpy. You two want some apples to snack on?

Derpy: *nods* Sure! *quickly flies to the Apple field*

Applejack: *raises brow* W-Wait, Derpy! You could've just- *sighs* Nevermind. *looks back to Rainbow Dash with sympathetic smile* And let me guess; rough day?

Rainbow Dash: In the words of Big Mac, "Yyyyyup".

Applejack: Twilight convince you to help her out?

Rainbow Dash: Yyyyyup.

Applejack: And if Ah had to guess how many houses you've actually managed to get through so far, Ah'd have to say...

Rainbow Dash: One.

Applejack: *nods* Figured as much, though, would've thought you would've had more done by this point.

Rainbow Dash: She was late this morning because she was taking care of her precious pastery last night. Apparently it had a "nightmare".

Applejack: Nightmare...? *blinks suddenly* Oh, Ah get what ya mean. So how is it?

Rainbow Dash: In the last half hour of a single house alone, I've got my chailed chewed on by Derpy, she breaks a hole through a wall with a door bell because I told her to ring it instead, and the Unicorn, who's apparently used to Derpy, shocked me with lightning because apparently I didn't tell the bird brain to "lightly" press the button.

Applejack: Oh, that bad, huh?

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs* Actually, in all honesty, it's about what I was expecting in all this. At least up to the whole Lightning Bolt thing, that was a new addition to it.

Applejack: Well, don't let any of this stuff eat ya up personally. Derpy's really n'ahce once you get to know her.

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow* Uhhh "Hello", I've known her ever since Flight Academy!

Applejack: Yeah, well...people change over time in alot of ways I bet. Trust me, she might just surprise ya- *widens eyes looking ahead* Derpy!

Rainbow Dash: *looks back confused before widening eyes at sight too*

[The camera pans back to behind the two as the scene reveals Derpy, who appeared to be pulling an apple off a tree by her mouth. What made this scenario rather surprising, however, was the fact that not only had the apple refused to be plucked yet, but Derpy apparently ended up pulling the large structure of the tree itself as well, while still being attached to the base which was in the ground.]

Derpy: *mumbles while still pulling apple with teeth* O'mosht...gotsh ih...Ah! *finally pulls apple*

[Right at the moment Derpy managed to pull the apple off the stretching tree, the branches flung back into position, inadvertantly flinging off all the apples the tree, and far into the air. The camera panned back to the trio as Derpy happily ate her apple, while the duo behind her simply watched in disbelief.]

Applejack: *moans* Well there goes a tree full of apples.

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow* I wonder where they're all going?

[The scene briefly switches to a view of Twilight's home again just as she said that. Followed by a whistling sound in the air, the apples could suddenly be seen crashing into the large Library, and one ending up smashing through a window. Although the reason being remained in question, a "donk" noise could be heard coming from inside, followed by a shrill yet quick "ouch!" noise. In addition, what sounded like a bucket of water dropping on someone's head soon followed.]

Starlight: *can be heard from inside the Library* Oh c'mon!

[The scene switches again to a view of Rainbow Dash and Derpy who appeared to be in the park like before. This time, Rainbow Dash appeared to be pacing from side to side in a Sargent-like manner.]

Rainbow Dash: Ok Derpy, let's make something clear. *points to her* You, want to keep this job, right?

Derpy: *nods with casual, loopy, smile* Mh hm!

Rainbow Dash: And you want to do a good job while doing your job, right?

Derpy: *raises brow confused* Uhhhh...

Rainbow Dash: *sighs* Just say "yes".

Derpy: Yes!

Rainbow Dash: *nods* Good. Then I'm gonna be in charge for awhile, ok?

Derpy: *nods giving hoof-salute* Okidokie!

Rainbow Dash: Good. Now hand me the mail, ok?

Derpy: *blinks curiously* Umm...ok? *digs through bag before pulling out mail, putting it in Rainbow Dash's mail bag*

Rainbow Dash: *smiles* Good, now you wait here while I deliver this stuff, ok? *turns around, preparing to fly away*

Derpy: Wait!

Rainbow Dash: *looks back* Now what?

Derpy: *tilts head* I wanna help.

Rainbow Dash: *grows nervous* Well yeah but...youuuu are helping!

Derpy: *grows more curious* Really?

Rainbow Dash: *gives confident smile while nodding* Uh huh! You're helping stay here and...ummm...*looks around quickly to think of an excuse* You're in charge of...Ah! *points to Dandilion* Watching this Dandilion!

Derpy: *blinks confused* You want me to watch a flower?

Rainbow Dash: *gives sarcastic gasp* Don't tell me you don't want to? Watching a Dandilion is one of the most important jobs ever! *turns around preparing to leave again, shuffing mail in bag*

Derpy: It is?

Rainbow Dash: *smirks to self before looking back* I mean it. Why, there's no job more important in all of Equestria that's more imporant than watching this flower.

Derpy: *grows excited* Even more important than being a Princess like Celestia?

Rainbow Dash: *muffles giggles to self before nodding* Uh huh! So make sure you stay right here, and not a single petal comes off, ok?

Derpy: *nods giving serious salute* Yes sir! *lowers head to flower, watching it with determined, widened, somewhat-unbalanced, eyes*

Rainbow Dash: *gives salute back before flying away, then bursts out into chuckles once far enough* Tch ahaahahaha! I should've thought of this hours ago! *sighs happily to self* Ahh, now it'll just take like ten minutes to deliver the rest, and then I can take a nice relaxing nap. *grins looking back* Besides, what's the worst that bird brain could do by just watching a flower?

[At the same time, the camera pans back to Derpy who was still in the same head-down, quirky-eyed position she had been in when Rainbow Dash left her. She stood vigilant in her duty Rainbow Dash assigned her, and waited!...And waited...And waited...Up until the point where her eyes began to droop exhaustedly, though, as to whether that was from her lack of sleep last night, or simply starring at the Dandilion for the last two minutes remained the question. At this point, the camera zoomed in on Derpy's face as it scrunched up a little, most likely from a simple tingle in her nose. However, not ten seconds after, her seemingly harmless twitch ended up being a full blown sneeze, right in front of the Dandilion.]

Derpy: Ahhhh-Choo! *wipes nose a bit with arm before widening eyes worriedly* Huh!

[The camera pans to the air briefly as all the Dandilion petals that were attached to the small bulb were now blown away into just about all directions, and unfortunately, straight into the heart of Ponyville.]

Derpy: *panics* Uh oh! *quickly dashes towards bulbs, trying to catch them*

[Thus, the ensuing chaos began. As Derpy neared the very first bulb that blew away, she ended up crashing into a hanging sign, which ended up snapping from the chains it was attached to, and falling down in the stationed cart as a result. Unfortunately, the sign crashed right into the front of the cart, angling it in such a way that it ended up flinging the vases of flower on them into a nearby building, which crashed through the windows of a nearby green building. All except one, which surprisingly, crashed onto the head of a Taxi pony. The pony was so startled by the sudden blackout and impact to the head, it let out a startled "niegh" as it suddenly sped forward, unable to figure out where it was going, more or less, caring where it was going as long as it kept running, not even slowing down as the sounds of the numerous ponies screamed, jumping out of the way of the oncoming Taxi pony. The pony's panicked state finally came to an end as the hinges connecting his saddle and the Taxi chariot suddenly came undone, causing the chariot to continue speeding forward while the Taxi pony went in another direction. The camera only followed the chariot as it ran down the path, narrowly avoiding the ponies who scurried out of the way of the oncoming chariot. And all of this was caused by the first of hundreds of different petals which Derpy accidentally blew off the flower. The camera suddenly pans to a later view of Rainbow Dash as she could be seen walking out of someone's yard, waving back as she reached the front again.]

Rainbow Dash: *smiles while waving* Have a good day sir.

Random Pony: *can be heard off screen* Thanks for the mail Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: *sighs relieved* Phew, that was easy. *smiles looking to empty mail bag* And not a single letter left! I'll never understand why Derpy always seems so exhausted-

*CRASH!*

Rainbow Dash: *lets out a sudden jump, then looks down lane seeing the chariot crashed through the wall* What the-? *widens eyes to self before looking other way worriedly* Oh no...*quickly flies up to the air, then drops mouth and widens eyes in shock*

[The camera pans several different scenes of Ponyville, majority of which has similar scenes like the others. Some of the views were that of worn out ponies who only let out exhausted cries of pain, most likely from the various injuries some of them recieved like the flower pot on the Taxy pony. Some of the other scenes that played out were the various damages the single grey pegasus had caused, from simple damages to wooden fences, smashed or destroyed, and in the most extreme cases, holes in walls, some of which were even bigger than the single chariot caused in the wall Rainbow Dash saw earlier. The camera pans back to Rainbow Dash's facial expression as her right eye could be seen twitching in disbelief.]

Rainbow Dash: *continues twitching while mumbling* This isn't happening...This isn't happening...This isn't happening...

Derpy: *flys over to her* Rainbow Daaaash! *presents Dandilion with petals* I kept the Dandilion safe, just like you asked! *looks back as petals pop off again then frowns* Awwww darn.

Rainbow Dash: *twitches eyebrow frantically as anger builds up*

Narrator: And as Lauren Faust once said, Rainbow Dash's anger grew three sizes that day.

Rainbow Dash: *screams loudly* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *grabs Derpy by the shoulders and begins shaking frantically* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Derpy: *blinks confused* Huh?

Rainbow Dash: *lists off numerous details* You blow bubbles for no reason, crash and destroy everything you touch, never take anything seriously, can't do the most simplist of tasks without reminders or messing it up, just...just...*pulls mane hair* Gahhh! What is wrong with you? *pants heavily*

Derpy: *rubs chin* You seem tense...I know what'll cheer you up! *digs head through bag before pulling out a muffin* 'Ant a muffin?

Rainbow Dash: *shakes as anger finally boils over and grabs Derpy's mail bag* FORGET THE STUPID MUFFINS! *chucks it off in opposite direction, inadvertantly throwing it into the Evergreen Forest*

Derpy: *squeezes head worriedly* Ahh! My muffin was still in that! *quickly dashes trying to grab it*

Rainbow Dash: *quickly pulls Derpy back* Derpy! Forget. About. Your. STUPID. MUFFIN!

Derpy: *blinks suddenly to self, rethinking last statement, then gives irritant glare to Rainbow Dash* Hey! I can take 'em insults and stuff, but no one makes fun of Derpy's litt'e muffin, ya got that! *presses hoof off of Rainbow Dash*

Rainbow Dash: *blinks, widening eyes a bit surprised about Derpy's reaction* Geeze, calm down Derpy, it's just a stupid muffin.

Derpy: *crosses arms* Look Rainbow, I get the fact people may not respect me as such for being accident prone-

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes at irony of comment*

Derpy: -but at least I don't take it out on other pony's little muffins!

Rainbow Dash: *glares again* Read my lips; *holds up one hoof at a time* Stupid! Muffin!

Derpy: *scrunches face, seeming prepared to blow her top off in anger, to Rainbow Dash's expectations, but instead, bursts into a fit of sobs before flying into the Evergreen Forest* !

Rainbow Dash: *droops ears a bit from momentary guilt before shaking head to self, snapping out of it* Ohhh...Who cares. *shrugs to self before flying away* Once that bird brain gets her stupid muffin, I'll apologize.

[The scene shifts, for the third time, to the park, much later in, presumably, the afternoon, given the sun set. As the camera pans to the clear, flat, walk path, Twilight could be seen along with Starlight and Applejack, who at this point, finished her daily apple gathering for the day.]

Applejack: *looks back curiously* So how's the magic trainning comin' along?

Twilight: It's going fine. He's still struggling a bit to keep things steady with a bucket of water. He almost had it at one point, but the strangest thing happened today.

Applejack: *blinks curiously* Strange? How?

Twilight: *shrugs while looking into thought* I don't know. But for some reason, some flying apple came out of nowhere and crashed through our window. Luckily it didn't hit anyone, but the crash itself startled him and made him drop the bucket.

Starlight: *has slightly grumpy expression on face* And it still apparently counts, even though it was unfair as well.

Applejack: *looks away a bit nervously with surprised expression* Uhhh gee...Ah wonder what could've caused that...*looks up ahead again and grows surprised at sight* Hey look it's Rainbow Dash. *walks up to her resting cloud* Hey Rainbow, how's it going?

Rainbow Dash: *shrugs, still slightly irritated* Meh, better than it was with Derpy around.

Twilight: *walks up curiously* Hey yeah, how did your first day as her assistant go? Heard there was a bit of chaos around town awhile ago.

Rainbow Dash: Once again, Derpy. Though, if we're lucky, we won't have to worry about her again.

Applejack & Twilight: *look to each other confused before looking back to her*

Twilight: And...why's that?

Rainbow Dash: *smiles proudly* I chucked her mail bag into the Evergreen forest by accident, but the bird brain went after it. Either way, I'm done being her assistant, which means goodbye Derpy.

Applejack & Twilight: *gasp in disbelief*

Applejack: *clenches teeth harshly* You did what? *looks back to Twilight* Twilight, take the litt'a fella home. *glares back to Rainbow Dash* This won't be purtty.

Twilight: *blinks a bit before nodding* Umm...ok. *looks back to Starlight while walking back* C'mon Starlight, let's get back home before it gets dark out.

Starlight: *looks back confused to Applejack* Why? Is something wrong?

Twilight: *uses teeth to pick up Starlight by tip of his wings, then continues carrying him back* It'sh besht not to get involved.

Applejack: *swipes hoof across cloud, puffing it away, and causing Rainbow Dash to fall*

*THUD*

Rainbow Dash: *rubs back of head in pain* Ow! *looks back irritantly* What the hay did you do that for?

Applejack: *presses nose against Rainbow Dash's* Rainbow, out of all the dirty rotten thing's you've ev'a done in your l'ahfe, this has got to be the most rotten!

Rainbow Dash: *pushes head back with head* Hey! You didn't have to spend an entire day with her! I'd have a better chance going against a dragon and living.

Applejack: *rubs forehead while shaking dissopointingly* That's not the point Ah'm trying to make, Dash. *lets out a grunt-like sigh* Huff! Out of all the things that girl has to put up with now, the last she needs is any trouble from you. *turns around before walking away a bit quickly*

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow confused* Where do you think you're going?

Applejack: *looks back, still irritated* To make sure Derpy's al'raght. For all we know she' still in there. *continues walking away*

Rainbow Dash: *squeezes forehead* Oh for the love of Celestia, not you too! It's just a stupid pastery for crying out loud!

Applejack: *pauses suddenly before looking back confused* Pastery? You think all this fuss is over her muffins?

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow* Uhhh...yeah?

Applejack: *rolls eyes briefly* Rainbow, I want you to think long and hard about this next question; Why do you think Derpy was kicked out of your little Fl'aght Academy? *runs away towards forest*

Rainbow Dash: *looks down while rubbing chin, going into thought before groaning* Gaahhh, how should I know? Hey! Wait up! *quickly flies alongside Applejack, planning to help*

[The camera pans later at night to a small path in the Evergreen Forest where Applejack and Rainbow Dash could be seen walking. Although she didn't really want to, Rainbow Dash decided to finally help search for Derpy, though, was more or less only doing this so 1, Applejack would finally talk to her, and 2, figure out what Applejack was getting at when she finally mentioned Derpy getting kicked out of Flight Academy. Rainbow Dash was pretty certain it was for the most obvious reason of course; Derpy failing and causing too many accidents to the point they kicked her out. Not only that, but it was common knowledge around the entire Academy that Derpy was accident prone, and no one took a second thought as to why she did either.]

[But what really bothered Rainbow Dash was the fact Applejack would've brought it up in their conversation. If Applejack ever brought up any extra news in a conversation, Rainbow was sure that it was either A, because she was just trying to show off as she usually assumed, or B, was trying to make a very clear point about something. But an annoying nerve continued to twinge around in Rainbow Dash's head that she just couldn't shake, like there was a whole bigger mystery here than she even assumed. Beyond what had transpired in the last half hour, all Rainbow Dash was really caring about at the moment was trying to sort out this problem now so she wouldn't have to worry about possibly losing a friend, and to get rid of any guilt she still had hanging on her from Derpy's earlier crying.]

Applejack: *looks around while calling out* Derrrpy! Where are ya?

Rainbow Dash: *calls out too* Hey bird brain, ya out here?

Applejack: *looks back to Rainbow Dash irritantly* Would you cut that out?

Rainbow Dash: *glares back* Hey, you still won't tell me a certain bird brain's secret here, and for all we know she could be back at her home making a fresh batch of muffins to forget the old ones.

Applejack: *rolls eyes again while looking back ahead* Ah swear, you can be the biggest pain in some pony's hine sometimes.

*rustle*

*rustle*

Applejack & Rainbow Dash: *look to the left side, hearing rustling in the bushes near the trees*

Applejack: Did y'll hear that? *walks over to the bushes* Derpy?

Rainbow Dash: *sighs relieved* Finally! *looks back down the path* We can get this all settled and head back before it gets too dar-

*WHACK!*

Rainbow Dash: *looks back surprised, seeing Applejack suddenly unconcious, then grows worried* Applejack! *suddenly looks up just in time to see large club briefly*

*WHACK!*

...

...

?:...nbow...

?:...up!

Rainbow Dash: *groans a bit, finally gaining conciousness* Ughhh...

?: ..inbow Dash! Hey! Wake up!

Rainbow Dash: *slowly begins to open eyes, somewhat blurry vision* Nggh...Apple...jack? *blinks a bit, trying to get vision less blurry* W-What happened?

Applejack: *sighs in relief, and strangely sounding close* Phew, second there, Ah was worried you wouldn't wake up.

Rainbow Dash: Gehh...My head's killing me. *tries moving around, but finds out she can't* Hey...why can't I move?

Applejack: Well...uhh...we sort've got a situation here.

Rainbow Dash: *tries looking around* Where are you anyway?

Applejack: Down here.

Rainbow Dash: *looks to the side, seeing Applejack tied to her while hanging sideways over something* Applejack? What's going on?

Applejack: Ask them. *gestures head to left*

Rainbow Dash: *looks in the direction before growing surprised* What the-?

[The camera zooms out from the currently tied up duo who were revealed to have been tied up with rope, dangling over an unlit bonfire in the middle of a round clearing. As for the one responsible for this, which could be considered two, was revealed to be sitting a few feet away from the bonfire, was a giant green Ettin. Like many Ettins' in pony lore, they were supposedly tree-sized, two headed giants with green skin and yellow glowing eyes. And, unfortunately, majority of them weren't vegetarians. As for this Ettin itself, one head appeared to be bald, while the other head appeared to have a full head of hair which dangled down it it's pointy ears. In terms of the Ettin as a whole, it was draped in a large skirt-like cloth, as well as having a rugged, worn out looking grey shirt, as well as supporting a large branch-like club next to their feet. The Ettin finally stood up as it walked over to the two ponies, which in all cases, only took two steps to do.]

Ettin: *left head with hair* Well well, me getting hungry today, but now me find birdy!

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow* Birdy? I'm a pegasus, nimrod!

Ettin: *frowns* Brudder, scary man call me rod.

Ettin: *right bald head- glares while pointing right arm* Hey, you take back bird man! Brudder sensitive!

Rainbow Dash: "Bird man"? I'm a girl!

Applejack: *chuckles* Heheheh...

Rainbow Dash: *looks to the side* Oh zip it!

Ettin: *slams fist down on ground harshly, silencing two* You two be quiet! You talking make us hungrier!

Applejakc: *slightly nervous* Uhhh, listen, Ah don't suppose I could trouble you two to make a trade? I live on a farm with an acres upon acres of apple trees, and-

Ettin: *left head* Nuh uh! We hungry for days. Fruit taste bad!

Ettin: *right head, squeezes fist* So we eat meat instead! Then stomach not hurt anymore!

Ettin: *left head, looks at brown hat, size of his finger* And we get pretty hat to wear too.

Applejack: *grumbles* Hey! That's my hat ya no good varmits!

Ettin: We know, but it make good umbrella for our heads.

Rainbow Dash: *raises brow at comment* You're gonna use that hat...as an Umbrella?

Ettin: *left head nods* Uh huh!

Applejack: *just as confused* A single hat...for one head...as an Umbrella?

Ettin: *right head nods* Teh heh, it sound smart.

Rainbow Dash & Applejack: *look at each other unammused before looking back*

Rainbow Dash: Hey, as "smart" as that sounds, I just got one question.

Ettin: *left head blinks curiously* What?

Rainbow Dash: How are you gonna wear a hat at the same time if you have two heads?

Ettin: ...*both heads look at each other for a few seconds before glaring back* *left head speak* Ok, so one flaw!

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes* Sounds like two...

Ettin: *grumbles angrily* That's it! *grabs club and raises high with both hands*

Rainbow Dash: *sighs* Well, this is it. I always knew if I was gonna go down, somehow it would involve Derpy...

Applejack: *widens eyes* Derpy! Ah almost forgot about her. Ah hope Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb here haven't gotten her and her muffin too.

Ettin: *pauses blinking confused before both heads look at each other* *right head speaks* Wait, are you Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dumb? *left head speaks* Well if I'm Tweedle, are you Dee Dumb?

Rainbow Dash: *grumbles looking back to her* I can't believe you're thinking about that bird brain and muffin at a time like this!

Applejack: *rolls eyes* Ah can't believe you still-! *looks back to her* Look, Rainbow, since we're about to go anyway, Ah m'aght as well just tell ya anyway. Derpy-

?: Helloooo, muffin, where are ya?

Rainbow Dash: *widens eyes before moaning* Ohh no, not her...

Applejack: *looks up ahead in the clearing, growing surprised* Derpy? You're ok!

Derpy: *blinks curiously* Rainbow? Applejack? What's going on here? *looks back to the giant Ettin and the other two* Are you guys throwing me a surprise party?

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes, replying sarcastically* Yeah, Derpy! We just decided to tie ourselves up here and have a giant bonfire for your birthday!...Oh, and we invited this giant green Ettin for no reason.

Derpy: *gives sincere smile* Awww you guys, I didn't even know it was my birthday!

Rainbow Dash: *enrages, about to lose it* OH FOR THE LOVE OF- *glares to the Ettin* Hey, if you're gonna eat us, will you please hurry up!

Ettin: *both look over to Derpy* *left head talks* Huh? Another bird! *right head talks* We get more food! *takes giant stomps over to*

Derpy: *blinks curiously* Woooooah, you're tall. *tilts head curiously* You seen my muffin?

Ettin: *left head looks to right* Muffin? What dat? *left head looks back* Maybe it magic bag we find earlier, *pulls out mail bag from pocket* it fell from sky. It magical flying bag.

Derpy: *gasps excitedly at sight* My muffin! *quickly flies onto hand, grabbing it*

Ettin: *grumbles angrily* Hey! Dat ours!

Derpy: *looks back up curiously* No it's not, it's my mail bag, *shows mail stamp on side* see?

Ettin: Nuh uh! It ours! *grabs Derpy in hand* We eat two birdies and rodent now!

Applejack: *grumbels* Hey!

Rainbow Dash: *chuckles* Tcheheh...

Applejack: *smirks back to* Hey, Ah wouldn't be talking, MR. Dash.

Rainbow Dash: *rolls eyes mimicking silently*

Derpy: *blinks confused* Why do you wanna eat us?

Ettin: *left head* Because we hungry! *right head* And we want magic bag!

Derpy: Magic?...Oh, like this? *digs head into head briefly before popping head up again with cornpipe in mouth*

Ettin: *both heads confused* Huh?

Derpy: *blow wide away of bubbles directly ahead, and like before, into the Ettins' eyes*

Ettin: *both heads yelp in pain while covering eyes with both hands* Ahhhh! Magic hurt! Burrrn!

Derpy: *flies casually over to Rainbow Dash and Applejack* Hi guys! *begins pulling rope apart with teeth*

Rainbow Dash: *blinks in amazement* I can't believe it...I'm actually being saved by Derpy Doo...

Derpy: *finishes pulling off rope* No problem.

Applejack: *finally stands back up, smiling to Derpy* Thanks for saving us Derpy. *looks questionably at Rainbow Dash* Anyth'ang you'd like to say Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: *sighs somewhat regrettably with drooped ears and slight frown* Huff, Derpy...I'm sorry fo- *looks at Derpy's side* Hey, where's your bag?

Derpy: *raises brow before looking around worriedly* Huh? Muffin? Muffin?

Applejack: *points to the clearing* There it is!

[The camera pans back to the small brown bag as it remained flat and momentarily safe in the middle of the clearing. However, as it zoomed out a little, the giant Ettin from earlier could be seen accidentally tripping on something that caused it to lose balance, falling face forward towards the brown bag.]

Derpy: *panicks* My muffin!

Rainbow Dash: *quickly speeds over and picks up brown bag, then speeds back before Ettin lands*

Ettin: *moan in pain* Owwwwws...

Trio: *quickly run back into the forest*

Ettin: *moans, still sore* *left head* Look on bright side brudder, we got hat!

Applejack: Gimme that! *quickly yanks off head before running back*

Ettin: *both moan* Awwwww...

[A few minutes later...]

All 3: *breathe exhaustedly*

Applejack: *looks back down trail* Ya think we lose 'em?

Rainbow Dash: *pants a bit before replying* Huff...huff...I think so.

Derpy: *looks to Rainbow Dash worriedly* Is my muffin ok?

Rainbow Dash: *groans to self about comment, but seeing Derpy's expression and after just saving them, decides to play along* Relax, I'll check. *digs head into bag* Hmmm, I'm checking...checking...che-

?: *pops head out* Boo!

Rainbow Dash: *yelps frieghtened, falling back* AHH!

Applejack: *laughs* Hahahaha!

Rainbow Dash: *suddenly shakes head before looking back in disbelief*

[The camera pans back to the bag as the bag itself collapses on all sides. In it's place, the camera slowly pans from the bottom up, a small filly Unicorn with lightish purple coating, with a blonde mane and eyes.]

Derpy: *smiles excitedly at sight* Dinky!

Dinky: Mommy! *dashes up to her*

Derpy: *nussles head against hers*

Rainbow Dash: *continues starring in disbelief for few seconds before shaking head, snapping out of it* W-Wait, "Mommy"?

Applejack: *chuckles* Heheheh, *gestures to duo* Dash, I'd l'ake you to meet Derpy Doo, and Dinky Doo, Derpy's daughter.

Rainbow Dash: D-D-Daughter?

[The scene shifts to a brief scene of a small yellow house, supposedly somewhere just outside of Ponyville, as it slowly zoomed it. As it got closer, the scene shifted to the inside of the house as it panned around a small kitchen. The room itself wasn't neccesarily that big, but it still managed to seat the three ponies, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and apparently Drinky, just fine. The camera pans off to the side as Derpy could be seen wearing a white apron and a chef hat, using a hot pad as she pulled out a small cooking rack with freshly baked muffins on them.]

Derpy: *closes oven with back hoof before steadily walking over with rack in mouth* Ok, be very cawful, t'ey're probably still hot. *sets down gently on table, then begins handing each seperately* Muffin for Dinky, muffin for Applejack, and muffin for Rainbow! *sits back in own spot* And one for me! Dig in!

Dinky: *cheers raising arms* Yaaaaa! *begins eating too*

Applejack: *give calm smile* Thanks Derpy. *looks over to Rainbow Dash*

Rainbow Dash: *simply stares at muffin for a few seconds before looking over to Applejack* You knew she had a kid all along, didn't ya?

Applejack: *chuckles* Heheh, well, in all fairness, I didn't know myself till just a year ago. *looks back to the two while talking* Was working in the fields one day when Ah found Derpy plucking some of my apples. First Ah thought she was just another hoodlum trying to get some free apples from the Acres, but when Ah got closer, it turned out she was just feedin' her little filly. Ah didn't have the heart to shoo 'em away or anyth'ang, so I just walked up and started to introduce maself. Was even more surprised when Ah found out it was her daughter too.

Rainbow Dash: *droops ears slightly, regretting portions of past, before nodding in agreement* Mhhmm...*looks to Derpy* But why do you keep calling her a muffin then?

Derpy: *pats Dinky's head while smiling* Cause she's nice and sweet like one. I actually wanted to name her muffin at first, but one day I almost got seriously confused between Dinky being a muffin and a real muffin and by the time I reached the oven...well...*chuckles* Heheh, let's just say we had an occasional close call here and there.

Dinky: *smiles to Rainbow Dash* But mommy's really smart! She uses bubbles to tell if storms are coming, and muffins in case any nieghbors have any bad dogs or something.

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to Appleajck curiously* Why didn't you ever tell me she had a daughter?

Applejack: *looks back curiously* Ah thought you'd already knew? Ah mean you did go to the same Flight school together, what'd you think happened to her?

Rainbow Dash: *blinks surprised while looking back to Derpy* But wait...if she was having a baby by the time she was still in Flight Academy, then...*looks over to Dinky* That would make Dinky-

Applejack: *nods* A seven year-old filly. *frowns a bit looking back to Derpy* Poor Derpy over here's been al' by herself since, trying to raise money to support 'emselves. All that work and stuff's worn Derpy out numerous times, but...*gives small smile watching Derpy clean her daughter's face before tickling her* She's been happy spending any moment she can with her little filly. Ah give her respect for it too, kinda like a big sister relationship if ya catch my drift.

Rainbow Dash: *looks back to Applejack curiously* But...what about the whole "Mr. Derpy"?

Applejack: *looks down slightly annoyed* Whoever that pony is, better naught show his face 'round Ponyville long as Ah'm around. *looks back to Rainbow Dash* That no good varmit of a boyfriend ran out on her when he found out she was havin' a baby. *looks regretably at Derpy* Poor Derp' doesn't even remember who he was.

Rainbow Dash: *looks back sympathetically* Gee...kinda thought she was always giving us a hard time. *looks back to Derpy while she plays on her back with Dinky on her hoofs, then looks around at numerous photos of the two around the room*

Applejack: Ain't nothin' compared to what she's been through. *looks back to Rainbow Dash* She needs her job, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: *sighs looking down again* Guess I know what that means...

[The next day at Twilight's Library...]

Starlight: *sweats a bit just finishing last few steps levitating bucket* Almost...got it...*finally reaches the end and smiles* Yes! I did it!

Twilight: *smiles while walking over* Congratulations Starlight! You finally did it.

Starlight: *sighs relieved* Finally! That was alot of work to do all at once.

Twilight: *giggles* Hmhmhm, just give it time, and eventually you'll be able to move all sorts of things around at once.

Starlight: *smiles excitedly* Awesome!

*DING-DONG*

Starlight: *jumps startled* Ack! *drops bucket over head* Awwww man!

Twilight: *chuckles a bit while walking over to door* Just be happy you finished it. *opens front door, growing partly surprised to see Derpy and Rainbow Dash, both with mail bags and hat* Oh, hello Derpy, hey Rainbow Dash. *blinks suddenly, seeing the small lightish purple unicorn in Derpy's mail bag* Oh! Whose this little girl?

Rainbow Dash: *grins* Derpy's daughter.

Twilight: Oh, well very nice to- *suddenly widens eyes before looking back surprsied* Wait, daughter?

Derpy: *chuckles while patting Dinky's head* Yup, my own little muffin.

Dinky: *digs head through bag momentarily before popping head out again with mail* Here you go.

Twilight: *gives sweet smile while using magic to carry mail* Oh, why thank you.

[The camera begins to pan around different parts of Ponyville as Rainbow Dash and Derpy could be seen visiting differnt houses and stores, dropping off letters and packages to each.]

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I learned alot from someone I never would've expected from, my new friend, Derpy Doo. At first, I always thought being...a little less brighter than others always meant that person was trouble. But because of Derpy, I realized that just because you might be a bit different, it doesn't make you a bad person. In fact, sometimes even the most unexpected of people around us can end up having one of the biggest hearts around._

[As the narration continues, the camera cuts to a small scene of the park again. Like before, Derpy could be seen playing leap frog again, but this time, in addition to Starlight, Dinky, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom could be seen playing with her as well. The camera pans to the side a little bit as all six of the mane cast could be seen chatting amongst themselves while watching Derpy play with the children.]

_In addition to this, I also learned, that sometimes, even if a pony's ideas might not seem like the greatest thing you've ever seen or heard of, don't just reject them without giving a chance. They could end up saving your life one day._

[The next scene shifts to a view of Derpy who could be seen looking at the large white fence curiously as a dust cloud of apparent violence was going on on the other side. After a bit of scraping and struggling, a tired out, scratched up, and chewed up Rainbow Dash could be seen weakly pulling herself over the fence to Derpy's side. Taking a small peek at the ferocious dog that just attacked her, Derpy casually dug through her bag again before pulling out a muffin and throwing it on the other side. Surprisingly, the dog that had attacked Rainbow earlier took the bait, going straight for it while Derpy casually went across the yard to deliver the mail.]

_In closing, I guess this would be another example of not juding a book by it's cover again. And never judge someone just because they do something wierd or unnatural to you, because someday, they may end up being a good friend of your's-_

*CRASH!*

_...even if a little accident prone._


	5. Episode 5: Mad Hatter Applejack part 1

**After rechecking it and making a hard decision, I've decided to cut the long episodes down into seperate 2 parters, but will always make sure to have the whole episode done before I post anything. It's just that because of my ungodly writing powers which I'm burdened with *sigh* I can pretty much understand somepony who wouldn't want to read a 20K worded chp. I mean lets face it- ITS LONG T_T so from now on whenever I got a super duper long ep like this, I'll always post by parts. And hopefully they'll continue to be long. Longer means more interesting, more curious viewers, and more possible reviews per chp ^^ with that update out of the way, for those who haven't yet read the two newest episodes (or who have any only managed to read half before getting annoyed or a headache) enjoy!**

Episode 5: Mad Hatter Applejack!

Crickets could be heard chirping as the scenery of Apple Acres was lush as ever. After Starlight's first full week of school, and staying with Twilight, as planned, it was now Applejack's turn to watch over the small colt, and she was excited as ever. While there was Big Macintosh, she considered the little pony like a brother to her family, just as much as she considered Applebloom a sister to her's...although they were more genetically related. Either way, she was happy to have another growing colt around the farm, excited at all the stuff she had personally planned on teaching him. As Starlight continued to snooze the rest of the night away, sleeping on the red leather chair in the living room and a small blue blanket, the two Apple-sisters both leaned to the sides, looking at him somewhat excitedly before giggling to each other.

"Ready when you are!" Applejack whispered to Applebloom, plugging her ears while lowering her head. Applebloom chuckled silently before grabbing a blow-horn, taking in a deep breath before blowing into it.

*!*

"AHHHHH!" Starlight suddenly yelped in fright, the jump alone causing him to fall off the couch with a thud. "Ow..." He moaned, rubbing his forehead a bit.

"Up and at 'em!" Applejack announced, standing firmly in the middle of the room. Starlight yawned sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, Applebloom standing up proudly next to him.

"Huh?" Starlight asked confused, still with half-opened, sleepy eyes.

"Rise an' shine there, Starlight! Time for work!" Applejack stated, walking over to the front door as Applebloom followed right behind. Starlight raised a brow though, never having to get up this early before.

"Alrighty then! Everypony ready?" Applejack questioned, looking back at the too. Currently, the trio were now in the barn itself. Attached to them in a saddle-like position were two wooden buckets each, all of which were meant for one obvious thing: Apple pluckin'. Naturally, Applejack's buckets' were much bigger, given her older age and size, while the two younger ones had buckets just fit for their size. It was still a bit of confusion for Starlight, however. He never really was used to getting up this early in the day time, never even being up before the sun rose in the morning. And he found it an even bigger mystery as to how the two apple-ponies could possibly be up at a time like this.

"Ready!" Applebloom said enthusiastically, looking to Starlight after. Starlight's eyes continued to droop more and more, even yawning as the seconds went by. He appeared to be having more trouble simply trying to keep his head up, but surprisingly managed to stay standing. He only gave a slight nod as he looked up to her.

"Why-" he paused briefly to yawn again, "why are we up so early?" He asked.

"Early mornin' early working! Apple family tradition to wake up early before shine', get more work done through the day and more time to relax later!" Applejack explained professionally, walking to the front of the line that was formed. "Al'right y'all! Let's moooooove out!" Applejack declared, marching somewhat army-style as Applebloom walked behind her through the barnyard doors. She even started a small army-style chorus as they did. "Ah don't know what it's been told-"

"Apple pluckin's never old!" Applebloom said happily, singing alone.

"We don't stop until we're done-"

"Or until we're dead and gone!"

"Sound off-"

"One, two!"

"Sound off-"

"Three four!" Applejack shifted her eyes back briefly as she paused in the song.

"C'mon Starlight, you sing along! Sound off-"

...

"Ah said Sound off-!"

... Applejack began to furrow her brows for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

"Company, halt!" She said firmly, clacking her hooves' together as she stood straight. Applebloom jerked somewhat forward from the present halting, but managed to stop before walknig into Applejack. As Applejack looked to the back of the line, she let out a grunted-sigh as she rubbed her forehead. Apparently, Starlight, still not entirely used to the whole "early-hours" wake up calling, took it upon himself to fall asleep right inside the barn where he stood. Surprisingly, he was still standing where he was earlier, despite the fact he was sleeping. Applejack simply moaned a bit irritantly to herself before walking over to him, megaphone in-hoof. Once she reached him, she cleared her throat quietly, planning to shout into the megaphone, but at the same time, assured to maintain a quiet, gentle, voice...or not...

"WAKE UP PRIVATE! YOU CAN'T WORK SLEEPING ON THE JOOOOOB!" She shouted into it, causing a ringing vibration to echo around. The sudden wakeup call was enough for the small alicorn to yelp from frieght, quickly bursting from his spot as he shot forward like he usually did when he was frieghtened, leaving the glowing trail behind him.

*CRASH!*

It took no more than three seconds before this sound was heard. Then again, upon an entire apple orchard, it wasn't surprising that he smacked into a tree within only a few seconds, landing face first into it. Interestingly enough, the impact was forceful enough to shake the entire tree, causing all the apples to fall carelessly to the ground, but surprisingly all landing in the bucket, much to Applejack's surprise as she scratched her head, and Applebloom, either more surprised by the sudden dash he took off in, or the fact he managed to knock down an entire tree's worth of apples into his bucket. Either way, the end result stayed the same as he almost instantly fell back asleep, sliding down the tree to the ground, and snoring soon after.

"Huh...guess he can work while sleeping on the job..."

_My Little Pony..._

_My Little Pony..._

_Aaah aah aah aah..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_Until you all shared its magic with me..._

_Big adventure..._

_Tons of fun..._

_A beautiful heart..._

_Faithful and strong..._

_Sharing kindness..._

_It's an easy feat..._

_And magic makes it all complete..._

_You have My Little Pony..._

_Do you know, you are my very best friends..._

"Heads up!" Applejack shouted out, kicking back aganst the latest tree. The apples fell accordingly all at once, but fortunately, the two little helpers managed to catch them all in each of their buckets, only a few here and there rolling out. Although Applebloom was ready, willing, and able, Starlight was currently the opposite of the term, as he was more along the lines of exhausted, grumpy, and slow. It wasn't so much as his fault for his current foul mood or crankinesss, but as hinted by the somewhat shadey wrinkles under his eyes, he was dead beat tired.

It couldn't be said that it was uncommon for a new pony around Ponyville, esspecially one that started work at a farm. But he was dead beat tired! Not once in his life, or at least his new life in Ponyville which wasn't saying much, he's never had to wake up at practically 5 in the morning, never even being up before the sun was before. In addition to this, he didn't really get the chance to have breakfast either. It's not so much that they "skipped" breakfast, but like the rest of the Apple family traditions, the family had a quick five minutes to eat before work started. Unfortunately for Starlight, he barely managed to stay awake at the table as it was, actually passiong out from sleep temporarily until his head fell into the bowl of cereal, instantly waking him up , before he could even take a bite, he was already pulled away from his meal as it was time to get to work.

Getting back on track with things, said events and numerous causes were the result of the small colt seen now. He was doing the best he could to stay awake for the most part, but with each drozy nod his eyes got a tiny bit more bloodshot, eyelids got a bit more heavier, and his winkles appeared a bit more winkly, although, that was more likely a result of the previous two results. Even with this, his exhaustion became more and more apparent by the minute, like how his wings started to slouch to the ground more and more, and his posture was slightly leaning closer to the ground by the minute. Still, he had a job to do, and he was determined to see it through, even if it kills him; which at this point of exhaustion and reasonability, he was hoping towards more and more.

Meanwhile, Twilight hummed casually to herself as she walked down towards the farm, carrying her saddle bag on her left side. She smiled to herself as she entered the acres, planning to look for Twilight to start her lessons. While she wasn't in charge of Starlight for the week, it was her turn to start teaching him some magic this week, and she was a bit excited for it to say the least. She never had anypony to teach as her own personal pupil before, and strangely enough, she found humor in the point it made her feel like Princess Celestia when she was still directly teaching her. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the log she suddenly tripped over, landing head first to the ground.

*Oof!*

Twilight groaned as she rubbed her forehead, mostly irritated about the log she tripped over. "Ow...stupid log..." She mumbled, standing back up agian.

"Purple unicorn..." the log "insulted" back, much to her surprise. As she looked back, she grew even more surprsied as it turned out said log was actually Starlight, lounging around flatly on the ground with his wings spread out, laying on his belly as his head touched the floor.

"Oh, sorry Starlight!" Twilight quickly apologized, somewhat embarassed and regretful for her comment. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeaaah, I bet you use that line a lot..." He grumbled in a somewhat sarcastic attitude. Twilight blinked a bit confused, mostly due to Starlight's strange behavior.

"Uhhh...Starlight? Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Wha, me? No I'm not Twilight," He began mumbling, standing up in a bit of a dazed-like fasion, "Twilight's my sister...or maybe cousin?" Starlight paused for a bit as he starred into thought. " Then again, she does remind me alot of my grandma..." That last statement made Twilight's eyes widen a bit before looking down at the little alicorn somewhat irritantly.

"Starlight, what are you talking about? It's me, Twilight!" She announced. Starlight squinced his eyes a bit more as he tried to focus. Unfortunately, from his point of view, there appeared to be several different Twilight's in one place.

"Wha- huh? Twilight? When'd you get five sisters?" Twilight moaned on this inside at this comment, having a mixed sense of de sha vue from earlier, but was actually more surprised as she looked deeply into his eyes; he looked terrible! From Twilight's point of view, he had wrinkles under his wrinkles, if his eyes were any more bloodshot, you'd think the red viens would crossover, and there was a large amount of noticable crust around his eyes. Interestingly, however, the crust itself appeared to have a sparkling shine to it like glitters or stars seen in space. It was the only thing Twilight could find interesting at the moment, mostly due to the fact everything else disgusted her at this moment.

"Starlight, you look horrible!" Twilight said bluntly, lowering her head closer to his as she patted his head. "What happened?" Starlight struggled enough trying to look directly at her, eyes looping about out of control.

"N-Nothing happened," he mumbled, lowering his eyelids again, "just can't fall asleep. Otherwise the sergent will start yelling again..." He yawned. It only took Twilight a moment to realize who he was talking about before she stood up again, giving a mild glare as she looked back towards the barn.

"Applejack..." She grumbled.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Starlight said, walking away, wobbling back and forth, "I have some apples to collect-"

*Thud*

He didn't even manage to take more than ten steps until he walked right up to a tree, hitting his head against the bark. Fortunately, it was only a minor bonk, but that alone was enough to make the small pony collapse to his stomach again, groaning in exhaustion. This only made Twilight slightly more worried before continuing towards the barn. At the same time, Applejack was happily loading her cart full of buckets, each one filled over the top with apples upon apples upon...well more apples! She was also glad that Starlight managed to help for the day too. She's finished past her current daily deadline supply faster than she normally would today, and there was still plenty of time in the day to do a little more extra work. And with Starlight's help, she might even get two-days' worth of work done- at least that's what she intended, up until she turned around again and jumped, frieghtened briefly as Twilight was right in front of her with a rather irritated look.

"Oh, howdy there Twi! What brings you around here?" She asked casually, giving a nice smile.

"I came here to get Starlight because we were supposed to do magic training this afternoon. And would you mind telling me what you did to him?" Twilight replied in a somewhat demanding tone. Applejack just raised a brow as she grew confused.

"What do ya mean? He's fine, see?" Applejack replied, pointing to him. Even as Twilight looked back, the sight annoyed her even more; due to his current exhaustion and extreme sleepiness, he couldn't even pull off picking an apple that fell to the ground, grabbing the stem by his teeth, but apparently struggling to even get it off the ground as if it wieght a ton. Despite this, being the small friendly alicorn he was, he continued to press on as he pulled harder and harder, seeming to be using all his might in an attempt to get the small red applea off the ground. Eventually, he finally managed to pull back, but not due to the apple coming off. In this case, it was him pulling out the stem itself, the pluck of it surprising him enough as it threw him back into a tree with a small "crash", knocking down the dozens of apples which piled all around him, burrying him up to his neck.

"Apples 'er done..." He said groggily, letting out another long yawn as his head wobbled a bit. Applejack actually teared up slightly as her eyes began to water.

"Ah've never been so proud!" She stated, wiping her tear away. "Thanks to him joinin', Ah've gotten twice as much work done in a single day with his help and mah little sis'."

"It's also making him exhaustion beyond belief..." Twilight commented, shifting her eyes back.

"Ahhh don't worry about that, early mornin's and hard work make anypony a fine worker."

"Exactly...how early are you waking up?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Ah, no worries, only been up since five this mornin', workin'." Twilight practically gasped to herself at that statement alone.

"You've been having him work since five this morning?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"It's Twelve noon!" Twilight stated.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Applebloom's been doing it too since she was a little 'un." Applejack commented, pointing to Applebloom as she filled up another bucket with the apples she collected. Applebloom smiled back as she heard the two chatting.

"It was a bit hard at first, but ah got used to it after awhile.."Applebloom commented, pausing briefly to yawn. This little stunt alone only made Twilight more uncomfortable as she looked back.

"See? Even she's tired after doing it constantly." Twilight complained.

"It ain't that bad Twilight," Applebloom continued, rubbing her eye a bit sleepily, "Ah'm mostly just tired from school the day before. Other than that though, Ah feel fine."

"Well either way, Starlight doesn't! And he's not even used to being woken up this late, Applejack." Twilight stated.

"Look, Ah'm sorry and all, but Ah'm afraid Ah'm missing you point?" Applejack commented, growing confused.

"He has enough stuff going on right now, Applejack. Just let him sleep in like usual. Waking him up for school is fine too, but not like 5 o'clock in the morning." Twilight pleaded. Applejack simply sighed as she shook her head.

"Ah'm sorry Sugarcube, but no can do."

"Why not?" Applejack looked back to her.

"Cause Ah consider the little guy family 'round here. And apple family traditions clearly state all family members must help out when it comes to family business." Twilight simply moaned at this, actually somewhat pleased Applejack considers the small alicorn as part of her family, but at the same time, irritated at the fact she's enforcing her traditions on him too.

"Look, I think that's nice and all, but can't you just let him sleep in at least for the morning? At least then he'll be less exhausted." Twilight pleaded, only to still be denied.

"Like Ah said, sorry Twi. You can still take him if you want to do your magic practice though." Applejack suggested. Twilight simply grunted to herself as she walked back towards Starlight, lifting him up with her magic before placing him on her back, walking away again.

"C'mon Starlight, you can take a nap at my house. I seriously can't believe how early she woke you..." She muttered. Starlight let out another exhausted yawn as he curled up within his wings slightly, resting his head already.

"Alright miss, but I can't stay too long..." He let out another exhausted yawn again. "Twilight's expecting me to do some magic stuff later on, and she'll get mad if I'm late." Twilight rolled her eyes at this comment, surprised he was still oblivious to who she was at all.

"Tell me about it." Twilight mumbled to herself as the two left the farm. Applejack just stood there in confusion, scratching her head as she watched the two leave.

"Ah don't get it, what's her problem?" Applejack asked aloud, wondering to herself.

"Beat's me, guess she just doesn't like the idea of Starlight working so early in the morn'." Applebloom suggested. Applejack looked back to her, raising a brow.

"But it's not that bad, is it? Ah mean Ah just ask you to help out twice a year, don't Ah?" Applebloom frowned slightly.

"Why can't Ah help out more often?" Applejack smiled a bit while rubbing her sister's head.

"We've been over this before, Ah ain't gonna let you wake up like this everyday, it's a burden on most ponies to wake up this early. After all, y'all saw how Ah was when Ah tried harvesting the entire apple orchard mahself when Big Mac couldn't help." Applejack explained.

"But Starlight gets too!" Applejack blinked confused again.

"Wha'? No he doesn't! Heck, this was just to give him the taste of the farm life, " Applejack replied, bringing somewhat relief to Applebloom.

"Oh...Ah thought that's what you two were arguing about earlier...Does Twilight know?"

"Know what?"

"Ya know, about the whole "not-being-everyday" thing?" Applejack's brows raised somewhat surprised, looking off in the direction Twilight walked off with Starlight.

"Huh...maybe Ah should go clear thing's up..."

At the same time, Twilight found herself with an annoyed and irritating predictament as Starlight continued snoozing on the floor. There was a number of problems she had at the moment, most of which involved the fact she had an entire schedule, as usual, for her first time training her own pupil, and now that was thrown out the window as of now. The minute she brought him inside he almost instantly passed out from exhaustion, and even after an hour of resting, he still couldn't get up. But she knew it wasn't his fault, she was actually angrier with Applejack.

While she still respected her family ways and all, she was upset about Applejack taking it upon herself to wake him up so early in the first place! Sure it was respectful and all, and she did appreciate the fact Applejack took a liking towards the small alicorn despite any of his little quirks. But not only was she worried about Starlight being exhausted constantly, her other problem was whether or not this would be a constant thing with her, because if it was, not only would she be unable to get any magic training done with him, Rainbow Dash wouldn't be able to get any flight training during the week too when her time came to train him. On that note, Fluttershy would've volunteered to train him too in flying, but Rainbow Dash kept being more persistant about wanting to train the alicorn, and Fluttershy being...Fluttershy, simply gave in to letting Rainbow Dash being in charge.

The last thing that really got to Twilight was he amount of sleep Applejack provided during these family traditions. Sure, maybe to an average farmland and such, they would be getting up and early to work for the long hours of the farm day. But to simply have kids doing these things during said time was unthinkable to her! Even if it was a weekened, depicting wthat Starlight and Applejack informed her about how early they got up, she was surprised as it was seeing how Applebloom managed to stay awake the way she was, even if she was used to this by now. It was around this time Spike started walking back down the stairs, sweeping the floor while humming to himself. That's when he noticed Twilight, who's been sitting at the table with the whole "I-am-frusterated" look on her face.

"Something up?" Spike asked curiously.

"Gehhh, it's nothing much, just Applejack..." Twilight moaned, flipping through the pages of her spellbooks while studying.

"What happened?"

"Ahh, it's nothing much. She just insists on keeping Starlight awake really early in the day, and it tires him out as it is." Twilight explained, walking across the library while looking at different books to study. "I can't expect to get any trainning done with him if he's exhausted like this, and neither can Rainbow Dash." Twilight let out another small huff as she gathered another book from the second shelf, reading it while walking back over to the table.

"Did you try explaining that to her?" Spike asked, taking a small break from clean up as he sat on the stairs.

"Of course I did, but she considers him family as much as I do, and I don't want to start some family fued thing with her."

"I'm...pretty sure you're not gonna start a fued between her entire Apple Family and you, Twilight..." Spike commented, rolling his eyes mentally. Twilight just sighed to herself as she continued her studying.

"I just...I don't know, I just wish she could see how important it is for a young colt like Starlight to get some sleep in the morning..."

"Huh, seems simple enough to me." Spike stated, going back to sweeping the floors with the broom. "Why not just use one of your spells to keep her up for a whole day or something? Show her what it's like to be exhausted." Twilight's irritated frown slowly grew into an excited smile as she gasped suddenly.

"Huh! Spike, you're a genius!" Twilight yelled, quickly running back to the shelves before running back with a new book, flipping through it quickly. Spike smiled to himself as he puffed his chest out.

"Well, I don't like to flatter myself but-" He opened his eyes soon after a bit, looking back to Twilight in confusion as he scratched his head. "Umm...exactly why am I a genius?"

"Why else? You're completely right about the plan!" Twilight answered, looking back through her book. "If Aplpejack just had a taste of what exhaustion she's putting the kids through, then she' would understand why it bothers me so much." Spike raised his brow questionably at this.

"And you're just gonna go ahead and zap her with a spell? You really think she wouldn't notice any glowing magicky things while you're doing this?" Spike asked. Twilight smiled as she found the page in her book she was looking for, on the left side.

"Won't have to Spike. Not with this, the "Wakey-Cranky Potion"!" Twilight stated, causing more confusion to the baby dragon.

"The hanky what?"

"Not hanky, Cranky! It's all detailed right here; it's suppose to keep a pony up for a full night, but it doesn't get rid of any of the negative side effects like drowziness after, it's perfect! They even labled the ingredients on the right side, which we just so happen to have." Twilight deemed, walking across the library again to the basement. "Come along, number one assistant! We've got some magic to make!" She declared, opening the basement door as she walked down the stairs. Spike simply sighed as he leaned the mob against the wall, walking over to the basement right behind her.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to backfire like usual...?" He asked himself, closing the door with a loud slam behind him unintentionally. That slam was just what the little Alicorn needed to bolt awake again, jumping a bit at the sudden noise. He yawned again as he was still drowzy from the earlier morning, proven by the wrinkles still in his eyes, and the eyelids that couldn't fully open. They did open slightly bigger, however, as his stomach let out a hungered growl. It finally occured to him again as he slowly wobbled to a stand that he didn't have anything to eat all day. He would've told Twilight earlier, but by the time he even got halfway to her house he fell asleep. He looked around in confusion as she mumbled softly.

"Twi-", he paused briefly as he yawned again, "Twilight? Hello?" Starlight yawned again as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, a bit delerious to the sight. "Where is everypony?" He asked himself curiously. The growl from his stomach caused him to moan again, rubbing it as he tried to soothen it. "Ugh...so hungry..." Starlight complained, looking around the room, even with his dizziness. As he looked around, his sight sudden froze as he laid his eyes upon one thing; the sparkling, glowing, most delicious, scrumpcious sandwhich he ever laid his eyes upon, watering his lips as he slurped hungrily. As he started walking over to it, however, it soon reverted back to what it truly was from a regular point of view; Twilight's spell book which she had forgotten to bring with her to the basement. That seemed to matter very little to the little alicorn, however, who simply thought it was a sandwhich the entire time.

"Mmhhh..." He sniffed, believing the "sandwhich" was acutally giving off a smell. "Twilight must've left it behind for me before she left..." He stated, pupils widening at the mere sight of it. With no hesitation, he took a large bite out of the left side of the sandwhich, chewing on it quickly so as to eat it and begone with his hunger- it took no less than three seconds for reality to strike back at him again as his eyes widened again. Looking back to the "sandwhich", his eyes widened in shock as he discovered it was a book he was currently eating, or more specifically, the right page from the section the book was on.

"Blegh!" He gruffed, spitting the piece of paper out of his mouth as he wiped his lips. "Ick, why would anypony think this is good to eat?" He asked himself, carrying the chewed up piece of paper to the waste basket as he tossed it away. "I wonder if I can ask her for something else to eat..." He wondered, walking around the library as he looked around.

*thud*

His attention suddenly shifted back to the door as it opened, Twilight walking through it with a common-happy look on her face.  
>"Oh, hey Starlight. How was your nap?" She asked , walking over to the table for her book. He let out another small yawn again as he rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Still sleepy..." He replied, strengthening his reply with another yawn. "And hungry," he added, "I didn't have anything to eat all day." Twilight frowned slightly at this as she looked back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. After I'm done, I'll fix you up a nice lunch." She replied, using her magic to carry it back with her to the basement. Starlight tilted his head curiously as he watched her.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just making a uhh "motovational" potion for Applejack. I just forgot to bring the book with me."

"Can I help?" Starlight asked, somewhat hopeful. Twilight just gave a small smile at this.

"Sorry Star, but it's kind of...advanced. I need to make sure everything goes right. But you can come and watch if you want." Starlight smiled at this as he nodded.

"Okay!" He said excitedly as he followed her to the basement, the both of them completely unaware of the single page that was accidentally thrown away, and even more unaware of what page took it's place...

Later...

*skrrrrrrughh-*

The door to the basement slowly creaked open a short while later as Twilight walked out, carfully carrying a tray of what appeared to be a tea pot with some cups on it with her magic. Following behind her, Spike was still talking to Starlight as they came out.

"And that's the story of the incredibly handsome dragon who married the queen of the unicorns! The end." Spike stated, ending the heroic tale he was telling Starlight. For all it's worth, Starlight seemed absolutely excited by it.

"Wow, that was cool!" Starlight yelled, jumping a bit.

"And it's all based on a true story." Spike added, earning a smirk back from Twilight.

"Some of it might be a bit more exaggerated than other parts." She commented, setting the tray down on the table.

"Uhhh n-no it's not! It's all true..." Spike said defensively, and slightly nervous.

"Yeah!" Starlight agreed before rubbing his chin confused. "Although, there was a lot of couincidences in it. Like the setting taking place somewhere called "Tonyville", and a lot of the characters had really similar names to ours. Like Queen Pariky sounding a lot like the Rarity we know?" Spike began to blush slightly as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-Well..."

"And come to think of it, the dragon Mike that marries her almost has the exact same name as you Spike. Wierd, huh?" Starlight shrugged, still not seeing the connection. Spike just chuckled nervously as he poked his own fingers together.

"Ehh heh heh...y-yeah, wierd couincidence..." He mumbled, earning a chuckle from Twilight.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

Twilight looked back to the door curiously as she heard the knocking.

"Huh, wonder who that could be?" She asked aloud as she walked over. Using her magic to turn the handle itself, she suddenly grew surprised at the sight of the Apple-family pony smiling back to her.

"Howdy there, Twi." Applejack greeted.

"A-Applejack!" Twilight replied, still a bit surprised at the convienant timing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, for starters Ah sort'a wanted to apologize 'bout earlier. Didn't mean to leave you walkin' off in a hiffy." Applejack stated with an apologetic smile as she walked through the door. Twilight grinned mentally to herself, unable to think of a possibly better timing for her to show up.

"O-Oh! Not a problem. I totally understand." Twilight replied, walking over to the tea set. Applejack blinked a bit at this.

"Really?"

"Yup," Twilight began with a nod, "there's no need to explain yourself. I understand your reasoning just fine." she calmly poured some of the tea into two of the cups before offering one to Applejack. "Tea?" Applejack gave a sweet smile back at this.

"Well, Ah'm not usually a tea pony mahself, but what the hay? Ah wouldn't want to impose anyway." She replied, grabbing a cup as she sipped a small bit for taste. She hummed to herself gleefully as she let out a nice sigh of relief. "Mmhhh! Golly, that stuff's better than Ah thought. What's this stuff made of?" Twilight playfully rolled her eyes as she swayed her hoof.

"Oh, ya know, just some spice, some hot water..." She commented.

"And magic!" Starlight said excitedly, causing Twilight's pupils to shrink in worry. Luckily, being a number one assistant, Spike quickly covered his mouth as Applejack looked back at them.

"Say what now?" She asked.

"Oh ya know, some herbs, a bit of fruit. Ya know? Some good ol' cooking "magic"! Heh heh..." Spike replied nervously, much to Starlight's confusion. Twiligth shifted her eyes back between Applejack and him nervously as Applejack continued looking at him.

"Huh..." Applejack paused briefly as she stared at her cup for a bit, causing Twilight's nervousness to grow more and more. Fortunately, the barn pony simply smiled as she shrugged.

"Ya don't say?" She replied, taking another sip of it. Twilight let out a quiet breath of relief, glad the cover wasn't blown. Spike sighed relieved too before quickly bringing the kettle into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go make some more!" He stated quickly. The sound of cups and dishes could be heard shuffling as he worked, also secretly pouring the rest of the contents down the drain to get rid of it.

"Well, Ah'm just glad we got all this sorted out, " Applejack commented, taking a seat near the table in the library, "Ah was kinda worried you'd al' be mad and stuff about the whole "wakin' Starlight up to early" an' all." Twilight simply gave a minor chuckle as she shook her head.

"Haha, oh no no, I understand. Family comes first . And I really wouldn't want to ruin any tradation. After all, the fact you care enough to consider Starlight family is just enough for me." Twilight commented, smiling as Spike came back with some actual Tea, taking a small sip of it. Applejack paused suddenly as she firmly set the tea down on the small glass plate, making a light "clang" noise.

"Twilight, Ah'm afraid Ah really owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"Well, to be honest, Ah half expected you to hold some sort've graude against me or somethin'. Even expected more of a chance for you to have some "revenge scheme" to try an' teach me a lesson in all of this." She added, sipping her tea again. Twilight chuckled nervously as she looked away, a small bit of her kinda regretting this plan.

"Heh heh, yeah, like I would ever do some lame brain thing like that." She replied, looking down at the tea with a frown, noticing her reflection in it too.

"Yeah, but even if you did plan somethin' like that, it wouldn't matter anyway." Applejack stated, chukling slightly. Twilight looked back to her with a raised brow.

"Huh? Why's that?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea. Applejack chuckled some more before she replied.

"Tch heh heh, because Ah forgot to mention, Ah only do this sort'a thing twice a year! Hahaha, silly huh?" Twilight's eyes nearly burst open as she suddenly spat out the tea in the baby dragon's direction.

"Ugh! Hey!" Spike complained, looking as Twilight's backwashed tea dripped from him. Starlight simply tilted his head curiously as he looked at the drippings from the baby dragon. At the same time, Twilight suddenly began to cough as she patted her chest, trying to clear up her lungs again from the sudden hiccup of tea that went down her throat. Applejack frowned slightly as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Woah, hey, you alright Sugarcube?" She asked, somewhat worriedly. Twilight coughed for a few more seconds before taking a big breath again, panting slightly as she tried to control her breathing.

"W-Wh-What did you just say?" Twilight asked in a mix of nervousness and fear. Applejack simply smiled to her.

"Yeah, Ah forgot to mention since we were arguin' a bit back at the acres. Ah only do this whole wake-up call twice a year. Ah promised mah little sis Ah'd do this for her twice a year, give her some experience in what it's like being an apple farmer." Twilight's worried state only grew more and more as she explained.

"B-B-But b-back at the f-f-farm-!" She studdered, being filled with an over abbundance of guilt, nervousness, and regret. And that didn't even inlcude the fear factor yet.

"Yeah, Ah know. It was mah fault for not explainin' mahself clearly. But no biggeh, right?" Applejack asked, taking the last sip of her tea. Twilight could only gulp what saliva was left in her throat as she moaned mentally with worry.

"R-R-Right..." She mumbled, looking away nervously as she took another sip of her own tea. Applejack smiled as she took a glance at the clock within the library, stretching a bit as she stood up agian.

"Ahhh, well Ah'd better be gettin' back about now. Time to do a little "magic cookin'" of my own for dinner tonight. C'mon Starlight, time to back. And don't worry, this time, you can sleep as long as ya want through tomorrow." Applejack said a bit teasingly, causing the small alicorn to smile a bit. Applejack gave a friendly wave goodbye to Twilight as she walked out the door again.

"Yaaa!" He cheered, quickly looking back to Twilight as he left. "Bye Twilight!" Twilight could only chuckle nervously as she gave a minor wave back.

"Ehhh...bye...heh..." She moaned again when the two left, worrying to herself about the possible consequences from this. All this time from working for the last two hours, the only thing on her mind at the time was getting back at Applejack to teach her a lesson about how important sleep was. Now, she was filling with guilt from her earlier story about not getting revenge on her, and was now regretting the fact she ended up being wrong about what Applejack was doing in the first place, making the first problem only that much worse.

Even as Spike eyed her unsurprised, she knew they were both thinking the same thing at that point: she was going to end up regretting this later. On the other hoof, however, she still would be able to prove her point now that she thought about it. Although she would regret the misunderstanding they would eventually have the next day, at least this way Twilight would still be able to teach the lesson like she intended earlier. Still, she knew Applejack would be a bit angry (or a lot) after she found out the next day, and with these thoughts in mind all Twilight could do was sigh with a slight moan, gathering the spell book again before heading back to the basement.

"Where ya going Twilight?" Spike asked curiously.

"To make an antidote for Applejack. At least if we make an antidote, it'll lessen the chance of ruining our friendship with her." Twilight stated somewhat regretfully.

Spike raised a brow at this comment as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean "our"? Last I checked, you made the antidote, so it'll only ruin your's." He commented. Twilight simply raised a brow as she grinned back.

"Yeah, but who was the "Number One Assistant" who assisted me with the potion?" Twilight questioned. Spike's proud face instantly turned pale as he moaned, walking over to the basement somewhat grumpily.

"Huff, I'm coming..." He complained, earning a small chuckle from Twilight as she walked into the basement with him.

"Relax Spike, sleep spells are almost always easy to fix. What could go wrong?" Twilight asked with a positive additude, closing the door as they got to work.

Little was the purple unicorn unaware of the situation at hoof as she trotted down the path to the Apple acre farm the very next day. Luckily, she didn't get any call last night, or even in the middle of the night for that matter, from Applejack or anypony related to her, indicating things might have been better than expected. If she did get woken up in the middle of the night about some sleep dilemma, she knew it would be much more worse for her if somepony realized it was her doing for the lack of sleep. Still, not wanting to take precautions, and knowing the potion most likely did work, Twilight spent an hour the night before working on an antidote for the potion.

The antidote would've only taken a few short minutes, but she had to aquire some ingredients she didn't seem to have on hoof, which surprised her quite a bit. Normally when it came to making antidotes, the ingredients required were usually the herbs, spices, etc. that were the opposite of the potion's main ingredients. For example, if a potion required something like salt, in an antidote, it would require pepper as a curing ingredient. But the ingredients required for this antidote were completely different than she expected.

Still, she had to shake it off the best she could to move on with her life. She was feeling guilty enough as it was about tricking one of her best friends' into taking a potion the other day, and just as guilty about how sincere her friend was when she apologized for it. It only made Twilight gulp down whatever negative thoughts or feelings she was getting from this as she continued making the potion for the night. It was the only way she could force herself to make the potion, also reminding herself that her friendship with somepony was on the line. After about a full half hour of aquiring the ingredients, the other half hour was spent making the actual antidote. She smiled mentally to herself, relieved that all her worries could hopefully be put aside.

They came back about fourteen hours after yesterday's incident as Twilight headed to the farm around ten. She would've headed there sooner, but she thought it would be fitting to have breakfast before she went, esspecially if it ended up being the last meal she ever had after her morning encounter she was about to have with Applejack. But upon reaching the farm, all those negative, worrisome, thoughts that were floating around in her head suddenly came flying back to her again.

She realized specifically why it was she was anxious about this in the first place; whatever lack of sleep and crankiness Applejack had aquired last night, she indefinitely appeared to have taken it out on the farm itself. There were piles and piles of entire trees which were entirely knocked over, dozens of apples which were squished into the ground itself, and apparently, by the looks of it, Applejack must've destroyed just about every single apple bucket the farm had because there were hundreds if not thousands of tiny would chippings and broken splinters scattered across the entire trail path. Twilight's eyes bulged as her pupils shrank, gulping at whatever grim future lied ahead of her in the small farm she was trotting to.

"Stupid tree!" A familiar voice roared out.

*CRASH!*

The ground shook with a slight tremble briefly before calming again. Twilight moaned mentally, quickly running towards the source of the shouting she heard moments ago.

"Ok, on one case scenario, Applejack will be so upset about this she'll no longer want to be friends with me..." Twilight commented to herself, gasping at the sight she was greeted with a few trees down. Whatever effects the potion had on Applejack was apparently working too well, or to the point that it was working entirely different than Twilight anticipated. Applejack stood a few yards away from her, huffing and puffing with, surprisingly, with smoke coming out of her nostrils as she did. There wasn't a least bit of tiredness hinted in her look, in fact, majority of it appeared to be nothing but rage and anger as she fumed with her nostrils flaring rapidly. On a more curious and confusing note, a large majority of her face appeared to have a red tint to it compared to the normal orangeness. And laying beside her was the withered remains of a knocked down tree, much like the other knocked down trees beside her. Twilight gulped to herself nervously, knowing she was responsible for this mess.

"Annnd worst case scenario, I might not have to worry about living until she no longer wants to be friends with me...Applejack!" Twilight called over as she trotted over. Applejack glared violently at her, though it didn't exactly look like she was going to actually attack her.

"What do you want? Can't you see Ah'm busy?" She roared. Twilight did her best to put on a somewhat innocent smile as her nervousness grew.

"Ehhh heh heh...H-How ya doing?" She asked curiously.

"How does it look like Ah'm doing? Ah'm out here by mahself bucking all these stupid trees so these stupid apples will fall off! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She growled, her shouting actually blowing back Twilight's hair. Twilight blinked to herself briefly, surprised by the "cranky" reaction she recieved, but tried to shrug it off.

"Y-Yeah...Listen Applejack, I umm...May have done something to make you like this."

"MAKE ME LIKE WHAT?" Applejack shouted as the redness in her face grew slightly more noticeable.

"W-Well...I may have made an anti-sleeping potion to k-keep you up all night. B-But don't worry! I have the antidote right here!" Twilight said happily, digging through her saddle bag.

"What makes you think Ah didn't get enough sleep? ARE YA CALLIN' ME OLD LOOKIN'?" She snapped. Twilight quickly shook her head defensively, not wanting to agitate Applejack further.

"N-No! I just thought...maybe, ya know? You sound sort've cranky and thought maybe you just didn't get enough sleep." Twilight stated calmly.

"WELL OF COURSE AH DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP! AH WAS TOO BUSY YELLING AT EVERYPONY FOR BEING STUPID!" Applejack shouted. Twilight couldn't tell if it was her imagination or her eyes playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn Applejack suddenly grew, just by a mere inch. Before Applejack could possibly snap at Twilight anymore than she already had, somehow however possible, Applejack's ears perked up as one of the Coocoo clocks within the house suddenly went...well..."coo-coo!". With an irritated grumble, she stomped over towards her saddlebag she left beside the tree, which was knocked down of course, before turnign her attention back to Twilight.

"Well ain't that jest great! Now Ah'm late because all the stupid ponies keep BOTHERING MEEEEEEE!" She growled, stomping away from the acres as she headed to town, her stomps actually shaking the ground itself.

Twilight was at a complete loss for words here. Whatever it was that was wrong with Applejack, she officially knew it had to be the potion, while at the same time, not the potion she intended. She made perfectly sure that she followed the recipe of the potion right down to the final pinch of salt she had to add to it. But upon reading the guide of the potion yesterday, it clearly stated that it would keep the drinker of said potion awake for a full night, but without getting rid of any of the negative side effects like sleepiness or drowziness that came with the lack of sleep.

Whatever had happened to Applejack, as of now, Twilight was completely positive that something went wrong with the potion. At the moment, it shocked her more that she read the instructions wrong compared to the actual potion not working right itself. In reality, being the "bird-brainned-unicorn", as Rainbow Dash once nicknamed her as, she doubted she had misread any of the information while making the potion. Yet here she stood, dumbstruck with the fact that one of her best friends blew a casket over completely simplistic reasons, and without so much as a friendly smile or hello before becoming enraged by Twilight simply being there.

As her thoughts continued to swirl around in her head, another, more important, thought suddenly came to mind; where was everypony else of the Apple Family (and Starlight)? She bit her bottom lip lightly before rushing towards the house. Although she couldn't tell what was wrong with Applejack, she did know based on her current anger dilemma followed by the sight of Applejack actually knocking down full-grown trees, it could mean terrible news as to what she could've done to the house itself, not to mention the actual residents!

Her fears began to grow larger as she saw the broken down door of the house, quickly rushign inside to see the disaster itself. It looked like a tornado hit the house yesterday, but from the inside out! There were broken floorboards on the ground, some of the walls had hoof-sided holes in them, one or two of the windows were actually shattered completely; and that was just the first floor of the house! Her worries began to grow even larger as she suddenly smelled something burning from the kitchen, quickly rushing towards it to see if Applejack had actually started a fire. Much to her surprise, and partial relief, however, she was dumbstruck at the sight of Granny Smith standing all casually on a stool, cooking some eggs in a frying pan.

"Granny Smith?" Twilight asked out loud, wondering if it was all in her imagination. Granny gave a sweet casual smile back as she flipped some of the eggs she was cooking in the pan.

"Well howdy there deary! You in the mood for some scrambled eggs?" She asked kindly.

"Uhhh no thanks, Granny. I was actually looking everypony else. And what happened here?" Twilight asked, raising a brow.

"Ohhh, that ain't nothing to fret about. AJ was just havin' a wee temper tantrum by the looks of it. If you're lookin' for mah grandkids and that little Star-feller, they went to sleep in the barn. Somethin' about not being able to get any sleep or whatnot 'cause of all the yellin' AJ was doing." Granny Smith replied, humming to herself as she continued with her cooking. Twilight had a number of questions, mostly due to how she could be thinking of eating at a time like this, but decided to let it go for now as she quickly trotted towards the barn.

Fortunately for her, majority of it seemed to be in tact, esspecially compared to the look of the house. There were only a few holes or broken pieces, which were also likely a result of Applejack's current anger issues. As she opened the door, she let out a relieved sigh as she saw Big Machintosh sleeping on a bundle of hay with a rather small green blanket that barely covered his back, Applebloom who was sleeping while leaning against Big Mac's neck, and Starlight who was currently on top of the blanket. Compared to whatever panicked, frieghtened expression she was assuming they would greet her by, this was a much bigger relief to her.

"Phew, least things are sane in here." Twilight commented to herself. As if on que, Big Mac's eyes opened briefly as he awoke, setting his head up high again as he yawned.

"! Tch, tch..." He mumbled, slurping his somewhat dry lips briefly. Raising his neck alone was all it took to wake up Applebloom, seeing how her head was leaning on his neck before he moved, landing face first into the ground soon after.

"Thunk*

"Ow!" Applebloom yelped somewhat tiredly, rubbing her eyes awake as she looked back to Twilight. "Twilight? Is mah sister gone?" She asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah," Twilight replied with a nod as she gestured outside, "she just went into town a few minutes ago. I don't think she'll be back anytime soon." This statement brought a noticeable relief to Applebloom and Big Mac as the two walked to the front of the barn outside. Applebloom let out another small yawn as she tried to keep the sun out of her eyes while Big Mac stretched forward a bit, getting ready for the new day. At the same time, Twilight smiled at the curious sight of Starlight still sleeping on Big Mac's back, despite all the talking and moving.

"Up 'n at 'em Star! It's morning." Twilight commented. Applebloom gave an uneasy look back to her.

"Ah wouldn't bother trying to wake him up, Twi." She commented.

"Why's what?" Asked a now-confused Twilight.

"He's been out like a rock since yesterday. Mah sister kept shouting in the middle of the night non-stop! Ah think that combined with whatever sleep he had missed earlier kicked in because about one in the morn' his eyes bugged out before he dropped flat and asleep. He wouldn't move a muscle or anything since." Twilight's concern grew a bit deeper as she began to wonder just how much trouble this potion caused.

"Uhhh yeah, about that...Any idea why Applejack's acting like this?" Twilight asked innocently, with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Beats me," Applebloom shrugged, "'bout an hour after mah sis and Star got back from your place, she started screamin' how everythin' was making her angry and she started throwin' 'n poundin' on stuff. We tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. She kept going on with her temper shoutin' all night, so we decided to sleep in the barn to get some shut eye...well least all 'cept Granny Smith." Twilight blinked curiously at the last statement.

"But...how did Granny sleep through all the-"

"She's always been a heavy sleeper." Big Mac filled in, knowing where the question was going. "Whether through thunder storms or explosive ovens, Granny Smith can sleep through anything. Once she goes out, she wakes up when she wants to."

"Ex...plosive ovens?" Twilight questioned.

"Eh heh..." Applebloom began to chuckle a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah uhhh...kinda tried to make apple pie once...That enough info?" Twilight chuckled a bit before nodding.

"Sure, I get it." Her cheerful reply quickly changed to worry as she looked back to the both of them. "But what are we gonna do about Applejack? I mean something's wrong with her, right?" Twilight directed her attention towards Big Macintosh. "Big Mac, you're her big brother, right? Can't you...?"

"Ah'm sorry Twilight," Big Mac apologized, shaking his head, "Ah never was really good at calmin' her down whenever she acted like this. Besides," he continued, turning his attention to the trees, "somepony's gotta get those trees back up before the roots dry up. Otherwise all the trees will die." He added, casually picking up Starlight with his teeth by the back of his neck before dropping him on top of Twilight (and herself to the floor). Applebloom simply watched as Big Mac went back into the Apple Field to get some work done, knowing he was going to have a long day ahead of him, before turning her attention back to Twilight worriedly.

"So what's gonna happen to mah big sis'?" She asked. Twilight rubbed her forehead a bit from the diziness she recieved from falling, but shook it off as she stood back up.

"Well, for the time being we should see what exactly is wrong with her. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can try to fix it." Twilight explained before looking back towards the path to Ponyville. "Where did Applejack have to go this morning?"

"Well, Ah reckon she went to florist or somethin'. Yesterday, she talked about gettin' some more Apple seeds to grow around empty parts of the acres."

"Ok, well then, she's heading to a flower shop. There can't be anything to make her angry there...right?"

"ARE YA TRYIN" TO RIP ME OFF?" A now red-covered, red-eyed, Applejack screamed at the mare shopkeeper, who could only shrivel back freightenedly as Applejack yelled from behind the counter. Within the last ten minutes alone, Applejack had managed to destroy ten flower pots, knocked out at least three nearby ponies who tried to get her out of the store because of her yelling, and busted down the front door of the store because it wouldn't move when she asked it to. The Storekeeper could only gulp nervously as she held up her hoof defensively.

"W-W-Wh-What do you m-mean? I-I-I'm n-not trying to rip you off!" She yelped in a worried tone.

"AND NOW YOU'RE TRYIN' TO L'AH TO ME!" She yelled again as she held up a bag of apple seeds. "This bag 'ere said it had exactly thirty seeds in it! Yet when Ah opened it to look, it only had twenty-eight seeds and two seeds broken in half! THAT'S ONLY TWENTY-NINE WHOLE PIECES!" She roared, her voice practically shaking the building itself. The mare's pupils' shrank with fear as she lost the courage in her voice.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry m-mam, but we d-don't control the packaging process. We only s-sell them!" She replied. A noticeable anger vein grew on Applejack's forehead.

"THAT SOUND'S LIKE LAZY TALK TO ME!" She huffed with a puff of smoke blowing out of her nostrils.

"Applejack!" A familiar voice yelled out, catching Applejack's attention as she looked back. The shopkeeper took this moment to make a quick dash to the back door as she ran away in fear. Applejack's anger didn't dwindle at all at the sight of Twilight and her worried sister standing at the entrance.

"What's gotten into you? This isn't like you!" Twilight yelled.

"What's wrong with ya sis'?" Applebloom asked worriedly. The two blinked a bit in surprise as Applejack stomped over, mostly due to the fact the ground itself shook as she got closer. Not only that, but it deffinitely apparent that Applejack was actually bigger than Twilight as of now by at least a full inch.

"What's gotten into me? How 'bout having a bird brain unicorn who won't MIND HER OWN BUSINESS-"

"Hey!"

"-OR HOW 'BOUT MAH SIS' WHO HASN'T EVEN GOTTEN HER CUTIE MARK YET SAYIN' SOMETHIN'S WRONG WITH ME?" Applejack shouted. Applebloom frowned slightly as she lowered her head at this comment. Twilight grumbled at this, mostly at the fact Applejack started taking her anger out one of Applebloom's personal matters.

"Applejack, now that's just going too far! Apologize to her." Twilight practically commanded, slamming her hoof down for for emphasis. Unfortunately, her emphasis ended up just barely scraping the front of Applejack's hoof. While the most common pony would've only considered this a simple accidental "bump", Applejack's eyes became more bloodshot as she took this as more of a threat.

"First ya come in here, demandin' Ah do what you say, THEN YA START TRYIN' TA ATTACK ME?" Applejack shouted as she glared directly at the duo, trio if you count the still sleeping Starlight on Twilight's back. Twilight and Applebloom began backing out of the shop as Applejack began stomping forward again, growing nervous at the sight of fire actually burning in her eyes.

"W-What? I didn't attack you!" Twilight replied defensively.

"AN' IF THERE'S ONE THING AH HATE MORE THAN ATTACKERS, IT'S L'AHERS!" Applejack yelled, towering over the two. With the amount of rage she was showing off, and the way she kept marching towards the two, she looked ready to leap at the two to attack at any moment!

"Hey, AJ!" Rainbow Dash suddenly called out, flying down behind her, as well as possibly saving Twilight's and Applebloom's life. Applejack snorted with a puff of nosey smoke as she glared back, although not seeming to phase Rainbow Dash with her reaction. "I got the rain clouds like you asked. Took a bit of work to get enough rain clouds, but they're all set. Where do you want them?"

"Awww, great! Now Ah got the stupid pegasus askin' questions again!" Applejack yelled irritated, much to Rainbow Dash's surprised reaction who soon became angry too.

"What did you call me?" Rainbow Dash yelled back. Applejack turned full circle as she stomped up to Rainbow Dash, returning the glare to her.

"Read. Mah. Lips. STUPID PEGASUS!" She shouted in her Rainbow's face, blowing her mane back. Surprisingly, Rainbow Dash stood her ground firmly as she continued to yell back.

"Hey! I don't have to take this from a stupid farm mare who looks like she got hit with a bad sun burn!" She shouted back before looking off to the side. "No offense about the farm mare bit Applebloom, not saying it towards your whole family, just her at the moment." Rainbow Dash added. Applebloom sighed at this as she waved her hoof carelessly.

"It's al'right, Ah get the picture right now..." Applebloom replied. Rainbow Dash glared back to Applejack after, shrugging off the threatening look she was giving, and somewhat oblivious to Applejack's interesting growth in hieght.

"Ah don't have time for this! Ah have to get dessert for mah next family's Applebalooza! NOW BEAT IT!"

*Thunk!*

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash yelped, rubbing her forehead after Applejack head butted her. She grumbled angrily as she stood back in Applejack's face.

"You beat it!" Rainbow Dash yelled back, pulling back her own head.

"This can't be good..." Twilight commented as she and Applebloom covered their eyes with their hooves.

*THUD!*

Twilight looked back to see the damage that could've been caused from Rainbow Dash head butting back to Applejack. To her surprise, instead of Applejack backing up and moaning in pain, she saw Rainbow Dash beginning to wobble in place, her eyes swirling as if she was just struck in the head with a giant-sized bell. To Rainbow Dash, there were noticeable stars swirling around her head as she wobbled. And as for Applejack, her bloodshot eyes darkened even more as she grew another noticeable inch. In addition, her red tinted coating began to darken even more as she huffed and puffed angrily. Rainbow Dash lazily raised her hoof, having trouble keeping it from moving around.

"Yeah...there's plenty more where that came from..." Rainbow Dash commented, somewhat delerious to what she was even saying.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Applejack growled again, with a much deeper tone of voice. With her much larger hoof, she took no hestitation to shove Rainbow Dash out of the way, knocking her a few feet away to the ground. She clenched her teeth tightly as she stomped her way down the road, actually forming small cracks where she stepped.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said worriedly as she and Applebloom ran over to her. "You ok?" Rainbow Dash groaned a bit as she rubbed her forehead again, slowly getting back up.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied with a moan. "What the hay is wrong with her? She never even got this mad after pulling the worst of pranks on her!" Rainbow stated. Twilight frowned slightly, feeling more guilty as the situation became more out of hoof by the minute.

"Look...about Applejack...-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AH GOTTA WAIT FIVE MORE MINUTES?" Applejack's voice yelled out from where she was. The three looked back to the direction the shouting was coming from, then back at each other nervously.

"Uhhh where did AJ say she had to go next?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"She had she had to get a dessert for some Applebalooza, so I'm guessing that means-...oh no..."


	6. Episode 5: Mad Hatter Applejack Part 2

"Bwaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaa!" The Cake Twins cried, despite Mrs. Cake's attempt to rock them both in one hoof to calm them down. Mr. Cake was lost for words for Applejack's behavior, but was more surprised at how strangely she looked at the moment. Aside from the redness that covered her, her growth spurt she was taking at the time ended up forcing him to look up just to look her in the eyes. At thisd point, she was at least twice in size and hieght, and her anger appeared to have doubled as well.

"A-Applejack please calm down! You're scaring the twins!" Mr. Cake pleaded, trying to calm Applejack herself down.

"AH WOULD"VE BEEN CALM A FEW SECONDS AGO IF YA GONE AND HAD MAH PIE READY!" Applejack screamed.

"W-We-We're sorry Applejack, b-but we weren't expecting you so soon. Y-You were early!" Mr. Cake commented. He began sweating nervously as Applejack gave him an unsettling look in the eye.

"AN' NOW Y'ALL ARE GONNA STAND THERE, SAYIN' HOW IT'S MAH FAULT?" Applejack shouted, groaning irritantly at the sound of the two crying foals. "AND SOMEPONY TELL THOSE TWO FELL'ERS TO STOP CRYING!"

"Hey!" Another angry pony, Pinkie Pie in this case, yelled back, popping up out of nowhere between Mr. Cake and Applejack. "I don't know who you are, but nopony picks on Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake while their big sister Pinkie Pie is here!" Pinkie Pie yelled, defending her little "brother and sister". The cakes just looked at each other questionably at this, but decided not to interfere since Pinkie Pie would have a better chance of calming AJ down.

"PINKIE PIE, AH'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!" Applejack yelled, although Pinkie Pie's ever-lasting happiness wasn't even phased by this.

"Oooh, you know my name! Ok ok, let me try to guess your's!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly as she rubbed her chin curiously. "Hmmm...your hat seems familiar, but I've never seen anypony capable of blowing smoke out of their nose. Ooh ooh! Are you a magician?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously with a smile.

"Uhh Pinkie Pie, that's-" Mr. Cake began.

"Shhhh! No hints! This is fun!" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"PIIINKIIIE PIIIIIIE..." Applejack grumbled ferociously, her tone deepening by the second.

"Oh, I know! There's only one pony I know with an additude like that...Hi Rarity!"

"AH'M NOT RARITY!" Applejack growled. Pinkie Pie blinked a bit at this reply before shaking her hoof.

"Darn, I was close..."

"AH WANT MAH PIIIIIIIE!" Applejack commanded, raising her hoof high above to the roof practically. Pinkie Pie just tilted her head at this.

"...Does this mean you don't want to play anymore?" She asked. Her answer came quickly as she and Mr. Cake ducked out of the way of the giant oncoming hoof, which managed to crush the store's counter with one stamp. Furious that her request had yet to be accomplished by this point, Applejack trotted straight through the wall and into the kitchen, determined to get what she came for. It was at this time that Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applebloom finally made it to Sugarcube corner, quickly shoving the front door open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake! We're looking for Applejack, have you seen-Huh!" Twilight gasped at the sight of the destroyed counter, in shock about how much trouble Applejack's anger was causing, and even more worried about how much trouble she would be in when this was all over.

"Ok, AJ's officially lost it!" Rainbow stated bluntly.

"Ooooh, it was Applejack, now I get it..." Pinkie Pie commented before raising her hoof, smiling. "Ok! New game! Guess who I am!" Pinkie Pie demanded. Twilight rolled her eyes at this.

"Pinkie Pie, we don't have time for this!" Twilight replied as the three trotted to the kitchen quickly. Pinkie let out a small moan as she frowned.

"Awww, no fair, you already knew the answer!" Pinkie Pie whined. Any sadness from that was quickly and immediately replaced with her casual "Pinkie Pie smile" as she hopped carelessly into the kitchen with the other three.

Meanwhile, Applejack huffed and puffed as she looked around her. Deep down, even she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't focus her mind on a single thought due to all the built up anger inside. All she cared about at this point was finding the things she came here for, getting all her problems dealt with, then head on home. That was quickly becoming the least of her concerns though as her current focus was on the Apple Pie orders she had that were still baking in the oven. The timer on the stove top read it still had a full two minutes to go through, but to Applejack, the timer was just another annoyance she had in her way which she managed to fix; and by fix, I mean she chucked it at the left wall, causing it to break into little tiny pieces. Surprisingly, however, it was still ticking as it managed to function, even if just barely.

Then came the obstacle that might have made things only much worse. Because she couldn't think straight at the moment, she didn't bother thinking about getting a hot bad to pull the rack the pies were cooking on. The only thought that did enter her mind at the moment was "get the pie". She used her teeth to pull the oven handle down to open the oven itself, but the minute she reached to grab the pie racks with her hooves, she let out a painful yelp as the intense oven heat burned her hands. She shook them furiously in pain, blowing on them as she tried to instantly coll them down. You probably could've seen the burnt hooves she had at this point if it wasn't for the red coating she was covered in. The minute they finally cooled down, she slammed her front hooves compeltely through the floor as a large amount of anger suddenly began to build up in her again. Not only did her expression tighten as she clenched her teeth to grumble, her size for that matter nearly doubled, stretching all the way till her head just came under the cieling. It was at this point that the others found her, all looking in disbelief and worry.

"Well this won't end well..." Applebloom stated bluntly.

"AH! WANT! MAH PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Applejack roared, raising her right hoof again to smash the contraption. Everypony else began to worry, knowing what she was about to do.

"Applejack, no!" Twilight pleaded, already filled with enough regret to last the small pony for a month.

*ding*

Everypon's attention shifted to the oven timer that suddenly went off, if only briefly. Pinkie's eyes widened a bit as she smiled.

"Ooh! Pie's are done!" She announced, quickly dashing from where she stood, all the way over to the oven, and with lightning-fast speed, opening the oven and presenting the two finished pies to Applejack, using a hot pad to hold them of course. "Here you go, AJ! That'll be five bits please!" Pinkie said casually, unaware of what possible danger she was putting herself into. Much to the surprise of the rest of the gang, Applejack didn't get angry by this. Much to their surprise, instead of possibly growing any bigger than she already was, or pummling Pinkie Pie like an ant due to her small size, at least to Applejack's, Applejack suddenly began to shrink down again as she huffed quietly to herself, seeming to be relieved of the anger she had. Although she didn't appear to be fully cured of her problem, or close to for that matter, she was reverted back down to the same size she was before when entered the kitchen, via the wall.

"Hmph!" She groaned quickly, digging through her saddle bag before gingerly tossing the five bits to Pinkie Pie, who gave her the three pies in exchange. "At least SOMEPONY knows what they're doing in this stupid town!" Applejack yelled, walking back out through the hole in the wall as she left the Bakery. The others just stood there frozen, blinking at the sight of the fact Pinkie Pie was actually still standing, and in whole, compared to what possible pain and horror that could've been inflicted upon her. Yet, another voice beat them passed the silence as they heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Ah, Applejack, how do you do? And how is the one that you call, Applebloom?" Zecora greeted, again, seeming uncaring about how Applejack was red.

"AH'M TIRED OF YOUR RHYMIN'!" Applejack's voiced boomed from outside.

*Thud!*

The current mane cast quickly ran back to the front of the bakery as they Zecora being thrown through the front entrance of the Bakery from outside. Her eyes twirled slightly from a daze before she managed to snap herself out of it.

"Egh..."Zecora moaned slightly as she worked to stand herself up.

"Zecora!" Applebloom said worriedly as the four-some pony ran over to her side to assist. "Are you ok?" She asked. Zecora gave a light smile as she nodded, but frowned worriedly after.

"I'm fine, save for my back. But I'm more worried about your sister Applejack." She replied as she looked to Twilight. "Please, I must know, what has been done? In all my years, I never thought I'd meet a pony with Rage Bull Syndrom!" The others looked at each other confused at this remark, never hearing fo the term before in their lives' either.

"Rage Bull Syndrom?" Twilight questioned, to which, Zecora nodded to.

"Indeed. It must've been fifty years since it has last been seen." Zecora began as she turned her attention to the whole group. "Rage Bull Syndrom is very dangerous. First your sister will seem like the rest of us. But over time her anger will rage, and I predict it'll grow quicker in this day in age."

"But what's happenin' to mah sis?" Applebloom asked worriedly with a frown.

"The first sign of her illness will be easy to read. When she starts to turn red is when you should heed. As long as she remains like this, her Rage Bull Syndrom will show less destructiveness. The real problem is hitting sign two, for there will be much more destruction that will ensue. Your sister will start to grow much larger and must be cured very soon. If this continues, then I am afraid your sister will simply go kaboom!" The pony gang all gasped at this remark, at which, Applebloom took the hardest to.

"No! Not mah big sis'!" She begged, unable to believe what could happen. Pinkie Pie frowned slightly as she gave Applebloom a bit of a hug, watching as the small filly sniffled. Rainbow Dash frowned slightly at the sight too before looking back to Zecora.

"Why do I get the feeling that it isn't just her that'll go kaboom?" Rainbow asked.

"Your flying blue friend has right to be worried. If Applejack explodes, under a fire, Ponyville, we will be burried!" Zecora stated, filling the already worried ponies with even more to worry about.

"Well how do we stop it? There's gotta be a cure!" Pinkie Pie commented, trying to stay optimistic.

"Fortunately, there is a way," Zecora answered before rubbing her chin with her left hoof, "however, I feel there is something else I must say."

"What's wrong?"

"Rage Bull Syndrom is not an infection. It's not contatious or passed, which is great pony protection. But somepony would have had to offer this in the form of a drink." Zecora commented, shifting her attention to Twilight with a raised brow. Twilight gulped silently as her legs began to wobble, all her fears and worries finally coming to reality. "There is something somepony's not telling us, I think." All other pony's attentions turned to Twilight as she lowered her head and ears guiltily. Everypony began to grow surprised at the realization of Zecora's rhyming words, finding it hard to believe that . Applebloom sniffled a bit before tilting her head.

"Twilight?...You poisoned her?" Applebloom asked in disbelief. Twilight's eyes widened briefly as she rubbed her own forehead.

"N-No! I mean yes- I mean...I don't know!" Twilight whined, letting out the guilt as she teared up a bit. Zecora walked over to her as she rested her hoof on her shoulder calmly.

"Twilight, it is okay to be guilty. Just admit your mistakes, and it'll be forgotten briefly." Zecora said with a confident smile, trying not to upset the young mare anymore than she was.

"B-But that's just it! I didn't make any "Rage Bull" whatever, I just made a Wakey-Cranky Potion."

"Ok seriously, what's with all these wierd names?" Rainbow whispered to Pinkie Pie who simply shrugged.

"The Wakey-Cranky? Is that correct? Twilight, the ingredients for it should've made it more clear at best." Zecora commented, pointing out the unusual ingredients for such a potion.

"But that's just it! I read it perfectly on the exact pages, it couldn't have been a Rage Potion!" Twilight stated.

"Are you absolutely sure you made the right potion?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course I am! I even tasted it to make sure!" The rest of the gang grew a bit surprised at this remark, looking at each other uneasily at this statement. Twilight paused briefly before she sighed, understanding their nervousness. "Relax, it was just a taste test. The potion only works if you drink the whole thing and if the ingredients are tasteless. It tasted just right."

"Not like the sandwhich yesterday, it didn't." Starlight suddenly announced with a tired yawn, almost startling the group as they looked back. He still appeared to be completely out of it from his tiredness and closed eyes, but at least now he was somewhat awake.

"Oh, Starlight! I almost forgot you were on my back." Twilight commented with a chuckle. Pinkie Pie's eyes perked up as she grew excited.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" She yelped, quickly dashing up to Twilight. "Is it my turn to watch him for a week?" She blurted out happily.

"Sorry Pinkie Pie, it might still be awhile before then.." Twilight said with a small apologetic smile.

"Awwww..." Pinkie Pie moaned with a frown before simply smiling again, hoping away. Twilight smiled a bit at this, happy Pinkie Pie was still able to smile at something she was looking forward to. Her attention shifted back to Starlight, however, as his previous comment came to her mind.

"What did you mean the sandwhich you ate yesterday?" Twilight asked curiously. Starlight let out another yawn as he slurped his lips again briefly.

"Ahh...the whole sandwhich thing..." Starlight paused briefly as he yawned again, "that you had laying out on the table yesterday. It ended up turning into a page from some open book." Starlight explained, pausing again to yawn. "Not one of the best sandwhiches I've had..."

There was an eerie pause at this as everypony just took in all the information Starlight blurted out, each of them thinkign a different thing. To Rainbow Dash, considering she couldn't understand a single thing about what caused this recent chain of events, all she could think of trying to figure out whose fault it was. Applebloom couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed by both Starlight and Twilight at this point, though all she could think more importantly on was how to save Applejack at this point. Knowing majority of the reason behind all this, Zecora simply thought of the current information given to her, somewhat glad Twilight wasn't completely guilty of what had transpired. And as for Pinkie Pie, her current thoughts were "Gee, I wonder if there's a way to combine muffins and cupcakes into a whole new pastry? Like Mupcakes! That would be awesome!".

And finally leaving off Twilight... all she could do while thinking was twitching her eye at the comment as she thought everything through with herself. All day today and part of yesterday, should couldn't help but feel guilty about how she used some "payback-potion" to get back at Applejack for what she did, just realizing after she was wrong on her part of the information. After her morning encounter with Applejack, she began to worry she might have messed up terribly on her thinking of getting back at her, even more so as the destruction Applejack left behind began to build up. Finally, her worry and guilt built up to its peak as Zecora discovered on her own that this was Twilight's doing, forcing her to finally reveal everything that had come to this point; she felt ready to cry at that moment.

And now, after all she just went through within the current day, and all that had built up to now, her mind was a current blank on how to handle this situation calmly. Normally, if this was any other pony almost as old as her or her friends, she would've gone on quite a rant about how angry she was at the moment. But one, this was Starlight she was thinking about, and she cared for the small pony in itself. On top of that, he was just a colt, and she couldn't really bring herself to yell at somepony that young, esspecially since he just fell asleep again. She let out a silent moan to herself as she took a deep breath in and out, calming herself before she spoke again.

"Well..." Twilight started, sighing again to relax further, "at least we know what really happened at this point. Right now I'm more focused on figuring out how to fix Applejack." Twilight stated firmly, to which her friends smiled and nodded to.

"Staying on the right path is the correct thing for sure. And luckily for all of you my friends, I do know a cure!" Zecora said with a smile, much to the rest of the group's excitement.

"Really?" Applebloom asked, excited most of all. Zecora nodded, although she maintained a seriously look after.

"Yes, though, it may be a bit long to put everything in place. We'll need somepony to stall Applejack from commiting to her terrible fate." Zecora added.

"You mean keep her calm long enough for this to work, right?" Twilight asked, wanting confirmation.

"In short, yes." Zecora replied with a nod. Rainbow Dash sighed to herself as she counted aloud.

"Five four three two one-"

"Hey, where'd Pinkie Pie go?" Applebloom asked, looking around. Rainbow Dash was unsurprised at that comment.

"Where do you think?

*Meanwhile*

"Geeeh!" Applejack grumbled, commenting on everything that annoyed her at that point. The only relief from anger she had that day was when Pinkie Pie gave her the pies she came to get, and that was one thing out of the entire day! Fortunately, nothing else appeared to have angered her anymore through the day, but she didn't seem to calm down any more either. And as such, she still maintained a full-red color on her look. Even now, she just grumbled to herself about how everything was making her angry.

"Stupid town...S-Stupid ponies...STUPID EVERYTHING!" Applejack snarled, glaring at two nearby ponies who were looking at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" She roared, causing the two ponies to bolt away in a cloud of dust. She puffed out some smoke from her nostrils as her glare intensified. It was no surprise at this point that she grew another inch. Although it may be a good thing at this point. As previously displayed, it took a large deal of pain and emotional stress for her to increase her size to the cieling. It would take a large spike of emotional stress just to increase her anger at this point-

"Hey Applejack!" Pinkie Pie suddenly greeted, appearing in front of her out of nowhere. The Apple-family-point twitched a brow in anger, seeming even more tense at this point.

"Pinkie, Ah'm not in the mood-!"

"Don't worry AJ! You're friendly nieghborhood Pinkie Pie is here to cheer you up!" She announced, quickly dashing out of sight for a mere second before reappearing again with a talbe and three cups. Now Applejack was more confused than she was angry, but it was still a good thing at this point for the time being.

"Erhh...Look Pinkie, Ah don't know about you, but mah head's been kinda out of it today, so if you don't mind gettin' out of the way-" Applejack began, trying her best to keep calm considering her "abnormal" anger issues. Pinkie Pie simply ignored her as she set down a small red ball next to the cup in the middle.

"Allllllllll right Applejack!" Pinkie Pie began, covering the ball with the middle cup, then quickly switching the cups back and forth faster than the eye could see."Find the ball, just the ball, any ball will do! Find the ball, win a bit, cost nothing to play!"

"I'll play-" A familiar grey colored, blonde-maned pegasus volunteered.

"AH WAS HERE FIRST!" Applejack snapped, terrorizing said pegasus.

"Ahhh!" The pegasus yelped, quickly bolting away like the previous ponies before her did. Applebloom grunted to herself before shifting her eyes back and forth between the rows of cups.

"Ah pick this one!" Applejack announced, selecting the cup on her left. Much to her satisfaction, the ball she was looking for was under it.

"Horray!" Pinkie Pie cheered, blowing a party horn just for added excitement. "Congratulations Applejack!"

"Well Ah'll be. Must be the luck of the draw." Applejack commented with a proud grin.

"Great job Applejack!" Pinkie Pie congratulated again, quickly covering the ball again with the cups. "C'mon, double or nothing!" Pinkie Pie suggested, switching the cups back and forth again. Applejack sighed, but decided to shrug it off seeing how quick the game was.

"Ah al'right, one more game..."

"How much deeper?" Twilight asked Zecora as she continued to dig a large hole in the ground, along with Rainbow Dash and Zecora herself. The scenery found the current gang just outside the town of Ponyville in a clearing. While majority to all of the gang that were previously present were busy digging the hole, the edge of the hole found both, Applebloom and Starlight. Even though Applebloom simply watched the trio, not wanting to interfere in the least, Starlight was still found sleeping, snoring to himself as he rested peacefully.

"Not too much deeper, just remove the rubble. We must finish soon, or we'll be in a heap of trouble!" Zecora replied. Rainbow Dash paused briefly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Ya need any help?" Applebloom asked, ready to help on a moment's notice. Twilight simply smiled back as she shook her head.

"No thanks Applebloom, just keep a look out in case you see Applejack or Pinkie Pie coming, okay?"

"Got it!" Applebloom said afirmatively, looking back and forth in different directions.

"Why does the antidote for this have to be another bath?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Twilight just rolled her eyes as she continued digging.

"A bath isn't technically the answer here, right Zecora?" Twilight asked. Zecora nodded with a smile.

"Correct, the answer to this is to calm down her senses. Applejack will be cured once we remove her of her tension." Zecora explained as she continued digging.

"To put it simple, once Applejack's calmed down again, the Bull Rage will disappear with it." Twilight simplified. "As long as we keep this up, everything should be fine." Rainbow sighed at this as she mumbled to herself.

"Five four three two one-"

"TWILIIIIIIGHT!" Pinkie Pie screamed worriedly, trotting quickly back to the gang. Rainbow Dash blinked curiously as she rubbed her chin.

"Wow, I'm getting good at this." She commented to herself. Twilight pulled herself out of the hole as she looked back to a worried Pinkie Pie.

"What's wrong?"

"We got a...slight problem with Applejack..." Pinkie Pie replied with a frown.

"What's wrong with mah sis'?" Applebloom asked, growing just as worried. "She didn't explode, did she?" Pinkie Pie gulped slightly as she tapped her front hooves together.

"Well...no but-"

" PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !" A terrifyingly enraged Applejack roared from across the field. The gang all looked back in horror, seeing a massive sized, ready-to-blow (litterally), Applejack charging straight towards them. There was a massive noticable increase in Applejack's appearance as of now. Her hair was blazing like fire, she had an endless stream of smoke coming from her nostrils and ears, and she came charging at them like a speeding train. Rainbow and Zecora quickly pulled themselves out of the hole as they looked at the oncoming Applejack. While Twilight was as worried as the rest of the gang, her attention shifted back to Pinkie Pie a bit irritated.

"What did you do..." Twilight asked, raising a brow.

"Ummmm...

*Flashback*

"Whoo! You win again! That's 386 games in a row!" Pinkie Pie cheered, switching the cups again for the 387th time in a row. Normally, anypony would've loved where this was going. Winning double the amount of bits for each victory would've made Applejack a rather rich pony by now. But considering she hasn't recieved a single bit as of yet, and the fact she was fuming with each and every round that continued, it only added to her list of annoyances.

"Pinkie, Ah'm REALLY getting tired of this-!"

"Aww c'mon! You're on a roll! Just think of how many bits you could be winning!"

"Ah don't care about how much Ah COULD be winning, Ah wanna see what Ah DID WIN so far!"

"Oh silly, you didn't win anything for real." Applejack's expression went blank as her jaw dropped for a few seconds.

"...Say...What?" Pinkie Pie's eyes rolled playfully as she swayed her hoof back and forth.

"Well, Duh! I mean do you know how poor I'd be at this point if you really won? We were just pretending!"

"..."

"Ok, round 387, take your pick!" Pinkie Pie said, finishing with her cup swapping.

"...Pinkie Pie?" Applejack started, not even looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"...There's a red ball under all of 'em, isn't there?"

"Well obviously! I mean you didn't think I'd take the cahnce you'd finish early by losing, did you? How else was I suppose to keep you here while the others threw together a plan behind your back?"

"..."

"...Maybe I said too much?" Applejack's eyes flared brightly red as her size almost instantly tripled, glaring down at the small pink liar that was now Pinkie Pie.

*End Flashback*

"And that's how we got here now!" Pinkie Pie said casually, almost forgetting what just happened. Rainbow gave Twilight a somewhat unsurprised look.

"In hind sight, picking Pinkie Pie to throw a distraction was probably a bad idea..." She commented, to which, Pinkie Pie blinked to.

"I was throwing a distraction?" Rainbow Dash groaned as slapped herself with a hoof. Zecora turned her attention back to Twilight even as Applejack drew near.

"We must get enough hot water to cool Applejack's boiling temper!" Zecora stated as she looked back to the oncoming Applejack. "If we don't get the water at the correct tempature, Applejack may explode; soon, premature." Applebloom looked back to the rhyming zebra worried.

"But how in the heck do ya expect us to get the water ta fill up that hole quick enough? It would take over a dozen of 'em hoses just to do it!" Applebloom commented. Twilight rubbed her chin briefly as she considered all her options. Either A, take everypony in the entire town and teleport them somewhere within thiry seconds, B, try to talk Applejack down and hope on the 0.000001% chance she manages to calm her down by talking to her, or C, hope for the best that everything Zecora said about Applejack exploding turned out to be false or that this was just one dream she was waiting to wake up from. And considering she knew better than to pray for the second or third one, and didn't want to bet on the first one unless it was absolutely neccesary, she tried to think back to everything from today, trying to see if anything could help at the moment. That's when it hit her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, quickly turning her attention back to her. "Remember those rain clouds you said you had gathered for her for the Apple orchard?"

"Umm...yeah?" Rainbow Dash replied in a questioning tone.

"Do you think you have enough rain to fill the hole?"

"Y-Yeah, probably. But it'll take awhile to get them all!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll stall a bit longer, just go!" Twilight said, almost demandingly. As much as Rainbow Dash questioned and wanted to argue about the idea of the plan coming up, she knew every second wasted trying to talk back to Twilight would be another second wasted on saving Applejack, as well as the rest of Ponyville. She took no hesitation as she burst into the sky with rainbow-speed, whatever that looks like in real terms, quickly dashing across the air to the farm. Twilight smiled as she watched this before turnign her attention back to Applejack who continued getting closer.

"Ok...anypony got any other ideas?" Twilight asked somewhat nervously. Pinkie grinned as the party-filled lightbulb in her head went off.

"Got it!" Pinkie Pie said, twiling in place like a twister for a few seconds before standing on her end hooves, holding a red leather cape while, strangely, wearing a sambraro. She grinned her teeth again as she held out the cape, waving it in place. "C'mon, toro! Toro! Hondel'a hondel'a!" Pinkie Pie cheered, pretending to be a matador as she taunted Applejack. Applejack stood in place for a few seconds, scraping her front hoof off the ground for a few seconds like a real bull at a bull fight. Unleashing a ferocious growl, she bolted head first towards Pinkie Pie at full speed, apparently ready to run her down at all costs.

"P-Pinkie Pie? You sure you know what you're-Ahhh!" Twilight suddenly yelped as she looked back, seeing the terrifying Applejack just feet away from her. She quickly and panickingly used her magic to teleport everypony around her, and Zecora of course, out of the way, just as Applejack came crashing through.

"Ole'!" Pinkie cheered, pulling back the cape as Applejack, surprisingly, passed right by her. Although Applejack was confused as she looked back, she really should've kept her attention abck on the road in front of her, because she didn't stop until she ran into the forest itself that was in her way, audibly crashing into numerous trees in the forest. Pinkie Pie blinked curiously a bit to herself before taking a graceful bow. "Thank you, thank you! You're all a lovely audience, I'll be here every week!" She cheered to herself aloud. Off to the distance, a few yards away, Twilight appeared with Applebloom and Zecora next to her. Twilight smiled a bit as she playfully rolled her eyes, still aware of what Pinkie Pie did.

"Leave it to Pinkie Pie to keep up distractions." Twilight commented to the two next to her. Pinkie Pie frowned a bit as she crossed her front hooves.

"Okay, seriously! Somepony tell me when it's suppose to be a distraction!" Pinkie complained, to which, the others chuckled to. To only add more relief to the situation, Rainbow Dash soon came back a few seconds after, with all the rain clouds gathered up and mushed together into one large rain cloud. Knowing what would come next, she gave a large kick into the dark thundering cloud, causing a downpour of water to fall into the pool-sized hole, almost as fast as a waterfall.

"Great work you two! Now we just need to fill the pool, and then..." Twilight paused briefly as her mind became a blank. "Now what?" She asked, looking over to Zecora.

"Now just leave everything to me." Zecora replied, digging through her saddle pouch before pulling out a hoof-full of strange, purple powder. "These Tesla berries have a soothing aroma when you crush the seeds." Zecora commented, sprinkling a purple dust all across in front of her. A purplish-pink color began to spread all around the pool, spreading everywhere inch by inch until all of it was purple. Noticable bubbling could be seen as well, blowing a bit around the corners of the large hole like bubbles in a bath tub. "Good, now we simply need to add in some heat. The soothing aroma will only then be at it's peak."

"No problem, one bolt of lightning should do the trick-" Rainbow Dash said confidently, pulling back her legs to deliver one powerful kick for a jolt. Right before she could however, the rain clouds, along with Rainbow Dash, were suddenly blown away by a powerful gust of wind, sending the two flying away. "Woooah!" Rainbow Dash yelped, twirling back as she was blown away to the ground. Blown away seemed to be more of a litteral case as the gang looked back. Much to their terror, Applejack stood heavily on the ground on the opposite side of the pool, huffing and puffing with every breath. With her new increased size, managing to reach Rainbow Dash and the clouds to blow them away was cake walk. In addition to the afforementioned stuff, strangely enough, Applejack's body began glowing on and off a bright red color, possibly indicating how much closer she was to actually blowing up.

"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY IRRITATING MEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Applejack roared, her voice as deep as it could possibly be. The current mane cast were now officially worried for her, due to the sight of her possibly being close to blowing up, and the fact her condition seemed to be the worst it could be before she blows up.

"Sis', snap out of it!" Applebloom pleaded. "This ain't like you. Ya have to calm down!"

"Applebloom's right, Applejack. Just take a deep breath and-" Twilight tried adding, which only seemed to further infuriate AJ.

"AH'LL CALM DOWN AS SOON AS SOME LAZY PONIES QUIT NAPPIN' ON THE JOB!" Applejack shouted, walking over to the other side of the large hole. The four looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hay does she "nappin' on the job"?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Well, she usually got a bit nippy whenever it came to sleeping on the job if she saw me...or-"

"Starlight!" Twilight yelled worriedly. It had only just occured to her that she forgot Starlight when the trio were digging, only teleporting when she knew her friends were near, and that was only because they were moving and talking at the time! She officially hated herself ten-fold for forgetting Starlight at the time, and would've hated herself even moreso if he got hurt just now because of her. She quickly teleported over to him, looking back to Applejack as she towered over the two as soon as she got there. Her friends quickly ran after her, worried for her own safety as well. Save for Pinkie Pie who quickly pulled Dash near her, and began whispering into her ear.

"Applejack, this has got to stop right now!" Twilight yelled to her, finally trying to talk her down. "If you keep this up, you're going to explode.

"OF COURSE AH'M GOING TO EXPLODE! AH'M GONNA EXPLODE IN ANGER!" Appljack shouted back.

"No, I mean really explode! You could blow up the whole town if you get any angrier!" Twilight commented. This only seemed to increase the amount of bloodshot shown in Applejack's glaring red eyes.

"YALL CALL THIS ANGRY? AH'LL SHOW YOU ANGRYYYYYY-"

*swish*

"What the-?" Applejack blurted out, noticing her hat was suddenly missing.

"Ohhhh Applejaaack!" Pinkie Pie called out carefree. As Applejack glared back, her eyes were officially full bloodshot, giving her a menacing demonic red glare in her eyes at the sight of Pinkie Pie using her hat as a cape again, acting like a matador once more. Applejack's gaze was entirely focused on the hat as she scraped her hoof against the ground like a bull ready to charge. At the same time, while she was distracted, the others looked back to see a sneaky Rainbow Dash who was quickly placing a small puff of rain clouds left over, positioning them AJ again, as well as the pool-sized hole itself.

"Toro! Toro!" Pinkie Pie taunted again. This time, dark grey smoke puffed out of Applejack's nose as she scraped her hoof across the ground, actually causing the ground to shake as well.

"PIIIIIINKI-" Was all Applejack had time to say before she suddenly tripped; she was unaware of where she was at the time of her charge as she accidentally slipped her right hoof into the hole, heading head-first into the large pool in front of her. At that moment, Rainbow Dash gave a quick bolt of lightning from the cloud, kicking it and sending off just a strong enough spark to heat up the pool, but not enough to electrofy Applejack herself as she splashed into the large pool. Pinkie smiled curiously as she noticed a large wave from the splash bursting out of the pool itself.

"Oooh, it's like the old saying! The bigger they are, the harder they-"

*SPLASH!*

Everything within thirty feet of the pool, Twilight, Zecora, Applebloom, and Starlight included, was suddenly drenched by a quick wash of the soothing hot water. The splash itself seemed to spread out far and wide as it went everywhere, even soaking Pinkie Pie's mane into a regular flat hairdo, or manedo in this case. The large wave seemed to spread everywhere, reaching at least five feet in hieght, before finally deminishing down again, revealing the now soaked cast who were dripping with the wetness. Pinkie Pie continued to have the exact same smile on her face before the giant wave was created.

"-bellyflop!" She stated, finishing up her sentence.

"Ack-!" Starlight suddenly began coughing, jumping awake at the feel of the startling water splashing over him. He panted a bit as he looked aroudn nervously, wondering where he was and what exactly happened. To his surprise, and confusion, he saw Twilight, Applebloom, Zecora, who he never met before, a now-flying-down-to-them Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie who cheerfully bounced around the large hole over towards them. To only add to his confusion, everything around them was wet.

"W-Wh-What h-happened?" He asked looking back to Twilight. "Did I miss something?" Twilight just gave him an innocent smile as she patted his head.

"Nah, it was only a few minutes." Twilight replied.

"Few minutes? But it felt lon- Ahhh! It's the pink one!" He yelped, quickly dashing behind Twilight's right hoof for protection. The rest of the crew simply laughed at the sight, even Pinkie Pie included, possibly not understanding the fact he wasn't joking.

"Hey, where's mah sis'?" Applebloom asked worriedly, looking down at the still three-fourths full pool-sized hole. Like she stated, Applejack didn't seem to resurface right away, and it was near to impossible to see her due to the purplish covering the strange Tesla seeds added to the pool. The friends' expression slowly changed from laughter to worry as they looked around the pool, trying to see if they could spot AJ from where they were. Yet, the results were still the same; no sight of Applejack, and so far no air bubbles rising up either. The worry began to deepen as they all rounded back to each other, seeing the same worried expression each of the ponies, and zebra, were giving off.

"Did you find her?" Twilight asked Rainbow Dash, who shook her head with a frown.

"Nothing on the other side." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I couldn't see her either." Pinkie Pie added. "You don't think she...?" Pinkie Pie suggested nervously. The group looked back to the pool in the same direction Applebloom continued facing.

"Applejack..." Applebloom whined, getting a bit teary eyed with a sniffle.

...

...

...

*splash!*

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Applejack suddenly panted as she burst to the surface, finally reduced back her origional sized, and stretching her hooves into the air. "Goooooooollyyyyyyyy!" She cheered, sniffing the aroma the Tesla seeds were giving off. "That thar' smells like good ol' Apple ginger mixed in with baked honey sweet pie!" Applejack said happily, taking in the aroma again as she leaned against the edge of the pool, closing her eyes to relax. "Ahhhh, nothin' even comes close to that smell, 'cept family of course." She commented. Her friends all gasped in excitement, esspecially Applebloom.

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom yelled excitedly, taking no hesitation as she jumped into the pool, hugging her bigger sister tightly. Applejack just chuckled as she noogied her sister's head playfully.

"Heh heh, hey thar' sis'. What'd y'all been up to?" Applejack asked, looking back to her friends who were on the edge of the pool behind her. Her attention quickly shifted to her own head as she scratched her head. "An' anypony seen mah hat?"

"Here ya go!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, placing the hat right back on Applejack's head.

"With all her tension gone from her body, her Rage Bull Syndrom will disappear entirely." Zecora stated, turning her attention to Twilight again. Twilight let out an exhausted sigh as she collapsed to her stomach, in great relief everything was back to normal.

"Glad that's over." Twilight replied. Applejack's attention shifted back to Zecora as a questionable look overcame her face.

"Rage-Bull-who-now?" She asked, raising a brow. Applebloom tilted her head curiously.

"Don't ya remember anythin' sis'?" Applebloom asked. Applejack shook her head.

"Not much, last thing Ah do remember was coming home for supper from Twi's, we were about to have supper, Ah bit mah tounge by accident while eatin' and got a bit irritated from it, then nothin'." Applejack explained before looking back to Twilight. "Do 'ya know what happened?" AJ asked curiously, filling Twilight's nervousness again. Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit before departing to the sky.

"I'd love to see and watch the fighting after, but I got a few weather reports to make." Rainbow Dash announced, quickly bursting from the scene with her speed.

"And I have to go help plan little Mary Anne's Birthday party. Hope you make up!" Pinkie Pie added, waving with her hoof before bouncing away carelessly. Applejack grew even more confused by her friends' strange behavior, and definitely knew something was up.

"Al'right Twi, what's goin' on here? Why's everypony actin' silly?' Twilight simply sighed at this, esspecially as Zecora smiled expectingly to her. She knew this would come up eventually, and that she just had to get this over with.

"Well...you see..." Twilight began.

About twenty minutes later, Twilight was just finishing up her conversation Applejack back at sweet ol' Apple Acres. Throughout the entire story-telling process, Applejack maintained the same curious-to-questioning expression. She was at a loss for words at this poitn, though not entirely due to possible anger or something else. She was a bit surprised by all that she, Applejack, had done herself as a result to her little anger issue, and was even more surprised to hear about how she could've ended up destroying the entire town if her anger actually exploded .

The other part of her was a bit turned away from Twilight by this. Here she was, a friend she had known for almost a year now, admitting that she did have some revenge scheme to get back at her for what she did to Starlight after all. On the plus side, she smiled inside to herself at the fact she was right about Twilight's revenge scheme, and felt somewhat proud that her instincts were correct as well. Although she was a bit hurt by the betrayal/scheme to begin with, overall she was pretty happy that nopony got hurt anyway, or at least nothing serious. It was around this time that we were finally reaching the end of Twilight's long narration of everything within the last few hours.

"...And finally, you fell into the Tesla water, which calmed you down entirely...Huff!" Twilight panted, only getting a few short breaths in her explanation while explaining what happened. Applejack simply looked down as she rubbed her chin.

"Ah see..." She said bluntly. Twilight continued to frown as her ears were drooped.

"Look, Applejack, in all honesty, it was just suppose to be a simple anti-sleeping potion. If Starlight didn't eat the page in front of it, I swear I never would've put you or anypony else in so much danger!" Twilight added. Appleajck's eyes widened a bit at the last comment.

"Wait, ya mean to tell me that little fell'a was part of this too?" Applejack asked, motioning over to Starlight and Applebloom. At the moment, the two seemed to be doing apple buckin' of their own for the afternoon. Applebloom stood next to the tree and watched as Starlight charged head first into the tree, planning on knocking the apples down into the bucket like he had done earlier the other morning. Unfortunately, all he did end up knocking down was himself as he landed his forehead straight onto the tree's thick bark, collapsing with a moaning sound coming from his mouth. While the scene was humorous enough for Applebloom to laugh at, her laughter was brought back to haunt her as at least one Apple managed to get knocked down from the tree, clunking her right on the head. She let out a small yelp as she looked back up to the tree a bit irritated, while at the same time, Starlight laughed at her instead.

"Yeah, but I'm not using it as an excuse. And don't blame him either, Applejack. If he didn't think it was a sandwhich, he never would've done it in the first place." Twilight commented, lowering her head sadly. "I'm truly, very sorry if it means anything...and I won't blame you if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Applejack hummed to herself as she rubbed her chin. She appeared to be in deep thought about what she was just told, although given the days' events, it was too hard to tell exactly what it was that she was currently thinking of at the moment. With a few more seconds of thought, her reply finally came as she looked back to Twilight.

"Actually Twilight, if anypony here should be sorry, it should be me." Applejack stated. Twilight sighed regretably as she nodded.

"I know, I don't blame you for hating me either-" Twilight suddenly froze as she quickly shook her head, looking back to Applejack in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"Ah said Ah'm the one whose sorry here."

"What? But Applejack, you didn't even do a thing! This was all my fault for trying to teach you a lesson in the first place!"

"No, this happened because Ah woke up Starlight too early, and he ended up eatin' the papers."

"But Applejack-"

"Look, just hear me out: even if you never did plan on gettin' back at me in the first place, this could've happened eventually. Ah mean just think about it; if Ah woke up Starlight really early and he was exhausted again on some day you had your little magic trainnin' with him, he prob' would've ended up burning down the whole town or somethin' worse if he couldn't use his magic right. And what if he was doin' flight trainnin' with Rainbow Dash? He could just as easily end up crashin' in the Evergreen forest or somethin' just cause he was tired." Applejack explained. As much as Twilight wanted to take the blame for this case, she couldn't help but see the point Applejack was trying to make.

"B-But...But-!"

"Ah'm sorry Twi, but Ah'd really appreciate takin' the role for this one. You have mah word, Ah won't ever wake up the little fell'a early, ever again!" Applejack stated, holding her right hoof up as if making a pledge. Twilight gave Applejack a sincere and sweet smile for accepting all this.

"Awww Applejack...Look, at least tell me there's something I can do to make up for this." Twilight somewhat begged. A grin formed on Applejack's face as she rubbed her chin.

"Hmmm...well, Ah do suppose there is one thing y'all can do..."

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Ah know that a good night sleep is neccesary for everypony, and sometimes some ponies need to wake up early to start their day. Yet today, thanks to Twilight's "assistance", Ah've learned that a good night's sleep is an absolute neccesity for some ponies. One day of less sleep and total grumpiness or exhaustion is all it takes to ruin that ponies day, and on some occasions, it can end up making things much worse for everypony else. Even if y'all consider somepony else family, when it comes to sharin' a colt like Starlight al' around, ya need to make sure everypony can handle a new change or not. Otherwise, sometimes it might come back to bite ya in the behind. Ha!_

_Sincerely, Applejack_

_P.S.: Twilight adds she's sorry too- Ah'll explain that bit some other time, teehee..._

Starlight let out a small yawn as rubbed his eyes. After finally having a good breakfast from Granny Smith, as well as a good night's sleep for a long while, Starlight was finally up and ready for the day as he hurried on outside. Although it wasn't his duty to do it at this point, he wanted to do whatever he could to help out around the farm, seeing how it would be the nice thing to do, as well as seeing how Applebloom helped out a bit earlier than he did, although it was still later in the morning than last time. Applejack wiped the sweat from her forehead as she let out a small sigh. To her pleasure, she smiled as she saw Starlight running over to her.

"Well, look who finally got up. Morn' par'dner." Applejack greeted. Starlight tilted his head confused.

"I thought my name was Starlight?" He asked. Applejack just chuckled a bit before patting his head.

"Hah, ahhh nevermind that. Y'all get a good night sleep?"

"Mh hm!" Starlight hummed with a smile, looking around the acres. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sorry kiddo, but Ah think Applebloom's about to be done for the day. Why don't y'all go play or somethin' for the rest of the day? Ah still got some work to do."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Starlight asked curiously.

"Nah, me and mah "assistant" got this covered," Applejack commented as she looked further down the path, "ain't that right, Twi?"

As Starlight looked back, he almost jumped in frieght at the sight of Twilight. She looked positively terrible, and not in the normal sense. She appeared twice as exhausted than Starlight did when she first found him the other day, she practically two sets of wrinkles under her already wrinking exhausted eyes, her legs wobbled back and forth practically like Gelatin. And that morning hair you get when you first wake up in the morning? Her's was all over her mane and tail. To put it simply, she looked like a total wreck.

"A-Are we," Twilight paused briefly to yawn, "almost done? We've been up for eight hours..." She whined, exhaustedly. Applejack just chuckled.

"Tch heh heh, are you kiddin'? We're makin' great progress! Ah'd say in another six hours, we'd make a month's worth of Apple buckin!" Twilight moaned as she fell on her stomach, unable to tell how long she had to live for at this point.

"Nggh...since two in the morning...I officially hate mornings..."

**Pinkie Pie: *looks to make sure stage room is cleared, then smiles to the camera* Hello pony folks! You're fellow nieghborhood Pinkie Pie is here! The author apologizes for the delay on this one, something about getting ready for college or something...or was it abducted by aliens? Aww well ^^ Anyway, due to the possible length of this one, no Pinkie Puller qeustions this time, but next episode, we will be interviewing Twilight and Starlight from the show. And sorry for the rush towards the ending, which hopefully nopony noticed. This was overdue, and the author sends his condo...condolen...condolen...len...sorrys, for not having this posted earlier. So have those pony questions ready to go, and remember...wait I forgot what to remember...**

**Security: *Breaks down door* There she is!**

**Officer: Get her!* Chases her***

**Pinkie Pie: Ooooh goody! They came back to play tag! Not it! *quickly bolts away***

**Security: How does she run that fast?**

**Officer: Who cares? Get her!**


	7. Episode 6 The Trial of Friendship Part 1

**GAWD DAH PAIN XO! PHEWWWY! Well I'm not dead, yet P_P, so heres episode 6 staring the CMC's ^^. Sorry for the long absense, but with Summer Job, preparing for College, and Driver's license, my mojo was declining fast, and it took forever to build up again X/ I figure with over 15k words like last time though, that makes up for itself :D! Remember to enjoy, review, and BITE ME if you think the endings rushed X/ Seriously, 15k words, I truly believe you can LIVE WITH IT T_T...*sigh* sorry, just sore from writing and exhausting brain. Please enjoy and review ^^**

**Episode 6: The Trials Of Friends**

***_KA-RUMBLE*_**

"Awww horse flies..." Applebloom mumbled as she and Starlight looked at the pouring rain from the front door. By the looks of things, the two fillies were ready and dressed up for school, the dressing part mostly consisting of just bringing a saddle-like backpack. Unfortunately, much to the misinformation of the weather man, instead of sunny clear skies like the forecast predicted, it was currently downpouring with rain and fastening winds. While it was a rather large annoyance for the small red-maned pony, Starlight found the rain interesting. It didn't exactly bring a smile to his face, but he was curious as to the strange "happening" occuring outside, never experiencing any sort of weather outside like this before. Though he did have some common sense to the fact it was rather cold water, and the winds weren't making it any easier to ignore either.

What he also found interesting were the strange lightning streaks he saw forming in the sky. Although he was used to seeing water, like in the sinks and tubs, he never saw anything like lightning before, and that part did somewhat excite him with even more curiosity. Still, the one thing that got on both fillies' nerves, Applebloom's mostly, was that it was another day of school, which also meant they'd have to go outside and through the rain to get to school eventually.

"What y'all doing here?" Applejack asked as she noticed the duo still at the door. "Ah thought you'd left for school a few minutes ago."

"What's it look like? It's rainnin' outside." Applebloom replied, turning her attention back to the storm. "We m'aght as well stand under a waterfall by the time we get to school!"

"Our school has a waterfall?" Starlight asked confused, causing Applebloom to roll her eyes.

"It was just an expression there, Star." Applejack commented with a calm smile.

"You mean like trains?" He replied. Now Applebloom just had to facehoof herself at this commented.

"...Maybe I'll just teach ya more about 'em when you get back from school."

"But ya can't expect us to go on out when it's pouring like this!" Applebloom complained.

"Ah'm sorry sugarcube but Granny Smith already took red one down to town, and Big Mac's using his while handlin' the plow." Applejack apologized.

"Awww, no fair!"

"Who'dya think you're complainin' to? Ah still got a fair amount of apple buckin' ta'do, and all Ah got is mah hat." Applejack commented. While letting out another irritated moan, Applebloom's expression quickly changed to a smile again as she looked at Starlight.

"Hey Star, any chance you could cook up some fancy magic of your's to help?" She suggested, much to Applejack's uneasiness.

"Errr...Ah don't know if that's a good ah'dea there, Twi said he shouldn't use any magic long as she or Rarity ain't around." Applejack stated.

"Aww c'mon, we just need somethin' to stop the rain from fallin' on us." Applebloom replied before turning her attention back to Starlight. "C'mon, what do ya say?"

"Umm..." Starlight began to mumble as he tapped his front right hoof on the ground nervously. "I... guess I could try." He replied. Letting out a deep breath and closing his eyes relaxingly, much like Twilight taught him to do before, he began focusing all his magic into his horn which caused it it glow with a shining orange aura. While both Applebloom and Applejack were both interested to see how far this was going to go, Applejack was the only one actually nervous about the situation. It's true that he did just have magic trainning the other day with Twilight for the first time, but majority of it was spent learning on how to focus his magic into his horn rather than cast any spells. The two watched closely as the tip of his horn began to glow brightly, watching intently to see what wonders were about to unfold before their very eyes!

***_Bzzzzztttt!*_**

Was the aftermath sound of Starlight suddenly being struck by a bolt of lightning from the tip of his horn. The two sisters covered their eyes as Starlight's body began flashing rapidly with the streaks of lightning that passed through his body, buzzing endlessly as sparks popped off from his hooves, horn, ears, even his mane. There was another bright flash as the lightning finally passed through him, ending the electrical surge he had to go through.

As the duo looked back, standing in his place was a now mane-burnt, pitch black Starlight with smoke rising off his fur. The only color around him at the time was his red-colored eyes, as well as a few blue sparks that came off him every few seconds. He twitched his left eye briefly before letting out a puff of smoke, collapsing to the ground soon after.

"Starlight! You ok?" Applejack asked worriedly. Starlight let out a mild puff of smoke again as he coughed, but still seemed to be breathing just fine.

"I don't like this planet's lightning anymore..." He stated, trying to get over the smell of burnt eggs coming off him. As worried as Applebloom was too, she couldn't help turn her attention back to the weather outside as it finally began to die down.

"Oh look, the weather's already clearing up. Guess we didn't need your fancy magic after all, Star." Applebloom said happily, relieved that the weather cleared up despite the burnt pony being unable to stop it himself. Starlight let out another puff of smoke at this before he replied.

"Yeaaah..."

_My Little Pony..._

_My Little Pony..._

_Aaah aah aah aah..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

_(My Little Pony)..._

_Until you all shared its magic with me..._

_Big adventure..._

_Tons of fun..._

_A beautiful heart..._

_Faithful and strong..._

_Sharing kindness..._

_It's an easy feat..._

_And magic makes it all complete..._

_You have My Little Pony..._

_Do you know, you are my very best friends..._

The warm, beautiful day of Ponyville takes us to the grand old Ponyville school where the children could all be seen coming in from Reccess. As with any Friday, all the kids were excited about the coming weekened, ready to have a nice relaxing weekened of no school. But like any Friday on this particular day, the kids were even more excited about one of their favorite monthly school-day events: Bring and Tell! Like any bring and tell day, the students were tasked with bringing something from home that meant something to them, and tell a little bit about it.

The items the kids brought were usually in the same variety. Majority brought toys, others brought family heirlooms that were treasure to them, and some ponies even brought completely random knick-knacks like their "favorite rock" or hair braid. And when it came to a particular group of ponies, none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders of course, they usually brought an item related to one of their Cutie Mark endavors...or at least whatever usually remained as a result of one of them. They always presented as a group, which was an okay from Ms. Cheerilee, provided they all participate in the conversation piece anyway. Yet no matter how hard they do this, there always seemed to be two particular ponies that kept showing them off.

It had to do with a rather obnoxious duo known as Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara. See, as with any family of ponies that were visably rich, Diamond Tiara always brought some rather big fancy piece of jewelry with her, or on some occasions, something fancy that she had for the whole class, except, "couincidentally", always forgot to bring one for each member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. While this may have seemed like a kind gesture or some piece of good will, the mane three Cutie Mark Crusaders knew that deep down she was just doing this to spite the- and they were right. It may have been the fact that she sneered secretly to them everytime she did this, or perhaps the way she always went on about how she kept doing this "from the goodness of her heart", which was most likely sucked into a black hole years ago. Or maybe it was just the fact she kept taunting them at reccess everytime about how she kept doing this just to spite them.

Despite all these tauntings the trio recieved from Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons, they always maintained a positive attitude and kept bringing in the best items they could. It started becoming a competition between both groups since the one occasion where the Crusaders actually managed to bring in something better than Diamond Tiara. It was a very rare, very special Rainbow Shine Diamond that Sweetie Bell's sister, Rarity, kept a few of on only the most important fasion occasions. No matter how dark an area was, the diamond managed to give off a gleaming rainbow light, which managed to win over a majority of the entire class, save for Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons, who only grumbled at the sight of their victory despite the fact they found the diamond interesting as well. Since then, a "Bring-and-Tell" rivalry was created, which usually consisted of either Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons, or the Cutie Mark Crusaders always bringing something else than the rest of the class. It truly became just a competition to outdue each other than to bring something memorable to themselves-

*KA-BOOM!*

The entire school suddenly shook violently as a large explosion resonated from outside, directly in front of the school. Many of the young ponies obviously jumped startled, and even began to panic as a number of objects around the room started to shake violently, making books fall off the shelves, causing the cieling lights to flicker about rapidly, and so forth. It was a good thing that the school was magically protected on certain events of young unicorns accidentally casting magic around the school, or even the chance some pegasi managed fly and possibly end up crashing through the school. After a few more seconds, the violent quake finally managed to subside. One by one, the ponies began to stand back up from hiding under their desks, looking around the room in surprise.

"Is everypony alright? Anypony hurt?" Ms. Cheerilee asked her students worriedly, looking around the room to make sure everypony was ok.

"Ah'm fine Ms. Cheerilee," Applebloom began, rubbing her head as she got up, "the classroom's a different story..."

"Me too- Hey! Anypony seen Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked as she stood up.

"I'm down here..." Scootaloo announced from under Sweetie Bell's leg. Sweetie Belle looked down only briefly before quickly hopping off.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized. Ms. Cheerilee could be seen whispering to herself as she pointed to each of her students one at a time.

"Tiara...Silverspoons...Dinky...Applebloom..." Ms. Cheerilee rubbed her chin in uncertainty. "Well...I think that's everypony..." She commented to herself before looking to her class. "Does anypony seem to be missing?" She asked. Applebloom looked around the room herself as her two friends walked over towards her.

"No, Ah think everypony's here." Applebloom replied.

"What about Starlight? I don't see him anywhere." Scootaloo added.

"He only has half a day for the next few weeks, remember?" Sweetie Belle replied. Scootaloo blinked at this as she tapped her chin.

"Oh yeah..." Ms. Cheerilee smiled as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, thank goodness everypony's alright." She said as she looked around the classroom. "There doesn't seem to be any real damage around the classroom..." She commented, rubbing her chin. While the class took the time to look around, Dinky's curiosity led her to the window to the outside. What she saw caused her to let out a gasp in despair.

"Our playground!" She screeched, running to the door to the outside. Many of the other small fillies quickly began to run outside with her, all beginning to realize where a majority of the explosion came from: right outside their school on the playground. As the Cutiemark Crusaders themselves rushed on out of there, they were in as much as the rest of the school full of fillies were. Everything was destroyed!

The metal bars on the swing set were broken in half, as well as the broken swing chains which were carelessly tossed on the dirt ground, the big red slide was broken in half as well, the teather ball pole was now just a bent-in-half pole without a teather ball, or rope for that matter to anypony who would care, and any colorful drawings or games that the cement was used for was now officially covered up in black suite from the explosion, as well was the wall facing the playground from the school. The only thing that did seem to survive was the tire swing hanging by the tree, given that it was the farthest thing away from where the explosion took place, compared to everything else.

Still, the damages alone were enough to not only scare the little kids, but bring absolute terror to them too. Not so much terror due to the destruction of the scenery, but mostly terror from the sight of their playground being destroyed. To some of them it was a place for memories where it brought cheer and laughter to their friends. To others, it was a nice relaxing place to get rid of all of their troubles, less there were bully issues, though, fortunately, majority of any bullying was from an "annomynous duo" who kept majority of their bullying directed towards those of the Cutiemark Crusaders. And to a majority of the schoolers, it was just a place to have fun and enjoy themselves.

"What happened to our playground?!" Applebloom finally asked aloud, breaking the silence.

"It exploded, duh!" Diamond Tiara replied arrogantly.

"I mean HOW did it explode and you know it!" Applebloom yelled back with a mild glare.

"Children, children, please! This is no time for fighting." Ms. Cheerilee stated, trying to calm everypony down.

"It's the perfect time for fighting! Somepony blew up our playground!" Tiara complained.

"Yeah!" A majority of the classroom agreed in unison.

"Now children, we don't even know "what" blew up the playground. It could've simply been a magical incident, perhaps a stray lightning bolt from a cloud, or-"

"Could it have been an orange alicorn with a star-shaped cutie mark?" Dinky asked curiously, looking down at the crater in the middle of the playground. Ms. Cheerilee raised her brow in confusion at this.

"Ummm...that's an oddly specific guess but I suppose so. Why?" Cheerilee asked. All the students began to crowd around Dinky as she pointed straight down at the small crater. As they did, the class began to gasp in shock and surprise at what was inside the small crater. Slowly pulling himself out of what remained of the slide tunnel, Starlight let out a drowned out moan as he backed up. He did appear to have some suite on him from the recent blast, but on a more fortunate note, there wasn't any noticeable injury on him that he could've obtained from the explosion. He let out a small grunt as he shook his head of all the dust and left over soot he had in his mane, but his attention quickly pointed in the direction of quite a few surprised fillies who looked down at him.

"Uhh...hi?" He muttered, accepting the hoof in front of him as Applebloom helped pull him up from the small crator.

"Starlight? What are you doin' here?" Applebloom asked curiously. "Ah thought mah sis' was supposed to pick you up by now?" She added.

"Well she was, but after I left the playground, I-"

"You left the playground without telling me?" Cheerilee interrupted a bit surprised. The comment caused Starlight to frown a bit.

"Was I suppose to?" He asked nervously.

"Well, sweety, you shouldn't run off on your own without telling somepony first. I mean if something happened and we didn't know, you could get hurt." She commented, trying to sound calm given Starlight's nervous demeanor. "I mean, what if you got hurt out here when the explosion happened?"

"I doubt he could get hurt from an explosion he caused!" Diamond Tiara commented loudly, catching everypony's attention and curiosity.

"Huh?" The rest of the class questioned as Diamond Tiara began to march closer to Starlight.

"Doesn't anypony else find it wierd that he just HAPPENED to be here just WHEN the explosion occured? Or how about the fact we all just HAPPEN to find him here in the middle of the explosion completely unharmed?!" She sneered, getting in his face just as she said this, making him even more nervous. In addition, the rest of the school kids began chatting amongst themselves as they took note of what Diamond Tiara just stated. Majority of the class began agreeing with her statement, finding some form of sense in her claim...at least, except for three fillies.

"Hey, just hold on a garsh darn sec', " Applebloom butted inbetween Starlight and Diamond Tiara, with the rest of the crusaders jumping to their side, "what makes y'all think this was any of his doin'?" She asked, getting in her face.

"Uhh, HELLOOOOO! He just happens to be here in the middle of everything just as the explosion went off!" She snapped back.

"Yeah!" The seven-some rest of the class agreed with.

"Well as his friends, WE can personally gaurentee he DIDN'T do it!" Applebloom yelled back.

"Yeah! I mean Starlight can't even use his magic to do something this big." Sweetie Bellr commented.

"And besides, even if he could, he can't control where it happens. It's always somewhere else random, and he was right in the middle of it." Scootaloo added. The small discussion soon turned into a full class argument between the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the rest of the class debating over who's fault it is, causing concern for both Starlight and Ms. Cheerilee. Starlight was worried mostly due to the fact the only three friends he had at school were arguing with the rest of the school, and Ms. Cheerlie became worried seeing how the class was beginning to erupt into a full fledged debate. And there was no telling how long it would be before things actually got violent.

"Children, children, please!" Ms. Cheerilee finally spoke up, gathering the attention of her students. "This is no time for fighting."

"But Ms. Cheerilee, Star broke our playground!" One of the student's complained.

"He should be punished for it!" Silverspoons agreed, stomping her left hoof into the ground.

"Yeah!" The rest of the class said in unison.

"But for the last time, Ah'm tellin' you there's no way he could've done something like this!" Applebloom yelled back, once more with an agreeing cheer "Yeah!", from the other two crusaders. Once again, the class was brought into another uproar, which was fortunately, quickly brought down as Cheerilee interrupted again.

"Kids, enough!" She commanded, silencing the class as politely as she could. "Blaming somepony else won't help bring back our playground. Would blaming somepony else really make things right?"

"No, but if you suspend him now, at least THEN he can't blow up our playground again!" Diamond Tiara replied, earning the agreement from her side of the class.

"Now Diamond Tiara, there's just no way I can allow a child to be suspended without any proof. And unless we can deal with this without any fighting, then there's no way I'll even let this argument continue. Starlight blinked curiously at this comment, finding the word "suspend" entirely new to him.

"So if I'm suspended, everyone will be fine? That doesn't sound so bad." He said, much to the Crusaders' surprise.

"Starlight, being suspended means you'll be kicked out of school for who knows how long." Scootaloo explained.

"And it also means VERY BAD!" Sweetie Bell added, causing Starlight's ears to droop with nervs.

"Oooh...nevermind then." He muttered worried. A small, possibly centimeter-wide, lightbulb went off in Diamond Tiara's head as a mischevious plot began to develope in her head.

"In that case...let's hold a trial!" Diamond Tiara announced, bringing everypony's attention back to her.

"Huh?" The Majority questioned.

"It'll be like they have on those lawyer shows my mom watches," Diamond Tiara began to explain, walking back and forth, "one pony will be Starlight's Defender, and the other pony will be the...uhhh..." She paused for a moment as she tried to think of the term. "What was it again?...Accuser! Yes, that's it! I will be the Accuser, with the help of my partner, Silverspoons. And the rest of the class will be the jerky of the court."

"Uhhh Diamond? Are you sure it's called "Jerky"?" Dinky asked rubbing her head.

"Hey, do you watch any TV court shows?" Diamond Tiara yelled a little. Dinky shriveled if only briefly at this snap-back.

"N-No..." She mumbled. Diamond Tiara continued giving her a mild glare to see if she had anything else to say before she continued.

"As I was saying, first the Defending side will say their part of the story, then the Accusing side will say their's, and each partner of said team will ask questions based off what the other team said. At the end of it, the Jerky will decide if Starlight is innocent in all of this, or definitely decide he is guilty, and have him suspended for blowing up our playground!" Tiara finished explaining, earning a hoof-ful of support from the class. Ms. Cheerilee raised a brow at this idea as she rubbed her chin.

"Hmm...it doesn't actually sound like a bad idea, added you promise this won't turn into a bad argument, Tiara." Cheerilee commented. Diamond Tiara did her best to give a fake yet sincerely sweet and gleeful smile.

"Of course not, Ms. Cheerilee." Diamond Tiara replied innocently.

"Now wait jus' a darn second." Applebloom interrupted, walking over to her. "What are you up to, Diamond Tiara?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Tiara replied, hiding her suspicious smirk from Ms. Cheerilee. "I'm just doing the fair thing and giving you blanks a chance to defend your guilty friend. Unless you just want to get this over with and admit he's guilty." She teased. Applebloom moaned inside, knowing Tiara was up to something (as usual), before looking back to Ms. Cheerilee.

"Ms. Cheerilee are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"I'm sorry Applebloom but I simply refuse to allow this to turn into fighting. And the last thing I want is for this to turn into a classroom fued." Ms. Cheerliee stated before giving a calm smile. "Besides, I'm sure this could be a good learning experience for everypony." She added. Applebloom let out a simple sigh before turning back to her friends.

"I find that doubtful..." She mumbled before looking to her friends. "Ok, so how should we do this?"

"W-Well...Umm...Girls-" Starlight mumbled with slight concern.

"Well, he's lived with you for a while now, so maybe you should defend him since you know him better." Sweetie Bell suggested. Scootaloo agreed with a smiling nod.

"A-Actually, I don't think-" Starlight tried speaking up again, only to fall on deaf ears (or in this case ears that just weren't listening at the moment).

"Yeah, and that way we can be with the Jerky. At least then he'll still have two friends who can help say he's innocent." Scootaloo mentioned.

"But girls-!" Starlight spoke up, finally catching the Crusaders' attention.

"What's up Starlight?" Scootaloo asked curiously. "Got an idea?" Starlight frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"Umm...Actually, I think we might have a problem-"

"Hey, Blank Flanks!" Diamond Tiara yelled from the front door of the school. As the gang looked back, they saw Ms. Cheerilee and the rest of the students walking back into the single room classroom-sized building. "Hurry up, will ya! We're having our court case now!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she walked in with the others. Applebloom gave a simple smile back to Starlight.

"Whatever it is, Ah'm sure it's no biggie." She said optimistically, waving back with her hoof. "Now c'mon! We got a court to win!" She added before heading over to the door with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. Starlight raised his hoof again as he was about to speak up, but let out a sigh followed by a moan as his friends already moved ahead of him. He let out another silent sigh to himself before walking over to the door with the others, already knowing this wasn't going to be good for him, and possibly his friends.

"Alright class, now everypony settle down. Settle down please." Ms. Cheerilee spoke up from the podium. The entire class was gathered at the front of the school outside, where the walkway was transformed to look like a court room. Obviously with rearranged materials here and there, all the desks were pushed to the side except for the two Applebloom and Starlight sat at on the right, and the desk Daimond Tiara and Silverspoons sat at on the left. Being the teacher of the class, it was no surprise Ms. Cheerilee took the role of the judge, sitting in her teacher's chair as she sat behind the Podium in front of her. She was already the teacher and wanted to make sure the class would settle down when she requested. Like any courtroom, there was a single student chair next to the Podium for anypony part of the trial. As for the rest of the classroom, while they didn't have any hieghtened benches like a regular Jury, they all set in three rows of chairs right next to each other on the left-hooved side of the classroom.

The afternoon found us in a rather interesting change of pace for Starlight. For one thing, this was the first time he stayed behind at school after Reccess compared to simply going home with whatever pony was watching him for the week. Second, much like Applebloom was at this point, Starlight was curious as to what was taking Applejack so long to pick him up. She usually always joined up to meet at the playground around noon during reccess, but she was already over half an hour late. Even if she wasn't expecting to see this when she got back, she should have at least shown up by now. Then again, she was usually busy tending to the farm during the day while her sister Applebloom and Starlight were busy at school, so it wouldn't be too surprising if she lost track of time.

"Alright now students, let's begin." Ms. Cheerilee stated, looking over to Diamond Tiara. "Diamond Tiara, you may begin when ready." Diamond Tiara took a respectful bow as she stood up, then turned her attention towards Starlight and Applebloom.

"The Accusers call to the stand, the obviously guilty suspect, Starlight." She announced. Starlight paused briefly as he looked back and forth between Applebloom and Diamond Tiara confused. He simply shrugged as he stood up in place, not doing anything else for that matter, which quickly annoyed Tiara. "...Anytime now?" She suggested. Applebloom rolled her eyes after this before leaning towards Starlight.

"You're suppose to take a seat!" She whispered, still to Starlight's confusion.

"But she told me to stand." He replied, earning a few chuckles from Jury and the "Accusers". Applebloom mentally face-hooved herself at this.

"It means sit in the chair next to Ms. Cheerilee."

"Oh...Why didn't she just say so?" He questioned, walking over to take his seat as instructed. Applebloom rubbed her forehead soothingly as she tried to relax.

"Well, strange start so far but it can't get any worse...right?" She asked herself. The attention shifted back to Diamond Tiara as she walked towards the stand, then raised her hoof.

"Now Starlight, do you swear to tell the truth, swear the whole truth, and swear to say nothing but the truth?" She asked politely.

"Uhh...Yes?" He answered with uncertainty.

"Good, then you'll admit you blew up the playground right?"

"What? No!" He yelped.

"Oh, so now you're saying you won't admit the truth?" She teased again.

"Yes-!...Err wait, I mean no! I mean-! "Starlight moaned as he lied his head on the desk, rubbing it softly. "I'm getting a headache..." He complained.

"Ms. Cheerilee," Applebloom spoke up raising her hoof, "Diamond Tiara's trying to get him confused on purpose!" She stated.

"Diamond Tiara, please stop trying to confuse the students or we'll never get this solved." Ms. Cheerilee said, taking note of the scene before her as well. Diamond Tiara simply shrugged as she walked back to her own seat.

"I was just trying to save our class time by getting this problem sorted out early." Diamond Tiara commented before looking back to Starlight. "Now then Starlight, in your own personal words, would you mind telling us what you were doing between the hours of 12:00 P.M. and 1:00 P.M.?" She asked.

"Uhhh..." Starlight studdered, rubbing his chin confused.

"He can't tell time yet, Diamond." Applebloom stated.

"Oh for the-!" Diamond Tiara grumbled, rolling her eyes back. "Fine, what were you doing during Reccess and after Reccess when you left?" She asked.

"Oh, that?" Starlight repeated, looking up into thought. "Well, it's a bit of a long story but..."

*FLASHBACK: STARLIGHT'S POV*

The scenery begins to phase into white before changing to the scene of the playground from an hour ago. At the time, Starlight was watching Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo as the trio attempted to make a surprisingly large tower of cards. From the looks of it, card wise at least, they were on the ninth to tenth floor of the tower as they were working on finishing up. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, plus Starlight, were quite fortunate there wasn't any wind at the moment. The tower was already at least eight feet tall, but if there was even the slightest breeze blowing against the already-wobbly tower, the entire thing would be coming down.

At the same time, Starlight's attention switched back to the large crowd of fillies and colts who were gathered around on the other side of the playground. Altough he couldn't see what they were doing, something was causing quite a big commotion as all the kids were cheering happily at something. And as commented by his trio of friends earlier, if it's something Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara are planning, it wouldn't be good. Yet that same comment confused him as well, because in his mind, he was currently thinking, "If it wasn't anything good, then why are the kids cheering and sounding excited about it?". Still, not knowing how the world of Equestria worked, he decided to just go along with it for now.

"E-Eas-sy..." Applebloom muttered, shaking nervously as she stood on top of Scootaloo's shoulders, who was also on Sweetie Bell's shoulders. The other two girls under her grumbled as they tried keeping balance, which wasn't easy when you're a pony standing on your back legs on somepony elses' shoulders. It was even harder to focus when you had to stack the cards with the tip of your mouth without causing the rest to collapse. After a few more slow seconds keeping the cards steady, Applebloom sighed mentally as she managed to get the second-to-last card in palce.

"There! Just one more card and we'll have the best presentation for Bring 'n Tell!" Applebloom deemed excitedly.

"I hope so," Sweetie Belle commented as she looked at the large crowd of students, "because whatever Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons are doing, they're getting really popular for it." Scootaloo squinted her eyes slightly as she tried to focus on what the kids were doing, although it was pointless.

"You don't suppose it's their Bring 'n Tell item, do you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Doubtful; they wouldn't bother losing any "ooh's" and "ahh's" before their actual Presentation." Applebloom replied before looking down. "Alright, now just hand me the last card and we'll be done."

"Got it!" Scootaloo said as she reached for the last card right next to her. However, just as she reached down for it, for whatever unfair reasoning or odds, a simple direct gust of wind was blew the single card away from her a by a few feet. She tried to reach over for it farther, but with the sudden shakiness and unbalance on her shoulders, she grabbed hold of Sweetie Belle's bottom legs with her hooves, quickly regaining balance before any of her friends could fall, even more so on the tower of cards they have. "Shoot!" She whined.

"What's wrong?" Applebloom asked as she and Sweetie Belle looked back down.

"The card's too far away." She replied. Starlight's attention switched from the group of kids to the trio as he heard what they said, then finally to the card that was part of the topic.

"I can get it." He stated walking over to it. He figured he ought to do anything that could help since he had nothing else to do. Since hearing about the Show 'n Tell thing this morning, all he's heard about from the three was their "big plan" on having the best thing for Show 'n Tell. As a result of it, he's had nothing to do for the past twenty minutes of reccess seeing how the girls only wanted to work on the tower of cards instead of playing. This way he had something to do and something that could help contribute to their project, seeing how they were still friends.

At least...that's what was intended as he lowered his head to pick up the card. Up until that point, everything was running smoothly before a small filly came running passed his head over to the large crowd of school children. The small gallop was just enough to brush a thick yet small tannish amount of dust off the ground and up Starlight's unfortunate snout. His face began to distort and scrunch in different areas as he attempted to hold in the sneeze that was forming. It wasn't just a matter of trying to keep himself from sneezing; he was also trying to keep himself from sneezing and blowing down the large tower he was right next to.

"A-Ahh...Ah-Ahhhh...Aaahhhhh...!" His faced continued to scrunch until it was practically at the breaking point of his sneezing. The girls were just as worried as he was, knowing if he did sneeze he'd most likely knock down their tower they've been working on. Just at the last second though, just as he opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut to sneeze, he finally paused for a time as nothing apparently happened. Much to his surprise, as well as the Crusaders, as he opened his eyes, he blinked curiously as he simply looked around as if nothing happened. Looking around again, he simply shrugged before picking up the card in his mouth and walked over to his three friends.

"Phew..." The three Crusaders sighed, in much great relief that he didn't sneeze their tower down.

"Here ya-AHHHHCHOO!" Starlight yelped, being point blank in front of the tower and Scootaloo as he suddenly let out the sneeze. Despite the fact Scootaloo got a majority of the wind (and his rather gross snot) from the sneeze, the force was just enough to push Scootaloo back into the large card tower just slightly, knocking down an entire row of cards, as well as the rest of the tower and themselves as they all collapsed. A large burst of dust scattered around as the three fell, getting burried under the numerous cards as they fell. Starlight covered his head slightly with his right hoof to avoid the dust, looking back with a worried expression after everything had cleared.

"Uh-oh..." He mumbled, quickly trotting over to the large cluster of cards his friends were burried under. "Are you girls alright?" He asked as they began pulling themselves out of the pile.

"Geeeh..." Scootaloo moaned before glaring at Starlight. "Starlight! You ruined our Show 'n Tell!"

"We worked forever on it!" Applebloom added, shaking off whatever cards were left on her back.

"I think I got a paper cut..." Sweetie Belle moaned, noticing a stinging pain on her left hoof.

"S-Sorry," He quickly apologized, "I was just trying to help..."

"Kiiids!" Ms. Cheerilee called from the doorway, "Reccess will be done in a few minutes before class! Be sure to have everything put away before you come in!" She announced before walking back in herself. There was an audible, and obvious, moan from the dissopointed having-fun-kids as they all began cleaning up and heading for the door. Interestingly, they all appeared to have suckers in their mouths, which was most likely explaining what the big crowd was earlier that gathered around.

"Awwww!" The Crusaders indeffinitely moaned.

"Now we'll never get the tower done!" Sweetie Belle complained as she began bunching up the cards.

"Thanks a lot, Starlight!" Scootaloo grumbled as she helped Sweetie Belle. "Not only do we not have a presentation, but we'll probably get in trouble for not bringing anything either!"

"B-But I-" Starlight began before Applebloom looked back at him.

"Look, Star, why don't you just go back home?" Applebloom suggested before walking back inside with the others. "You already caused enough trouble." With a sadful frown, the golden orange alicorn could only lower his head as he walked away from the scenery, and away from the school in general. Sweetie Belle frowned slightly as she looked back as he left, being the only one of the three that did.

*END FLASHBACK*

"...annnd that explains why I left." Starlight said, finally finishing the first half of his conversastion. Towards the ending of the conversation, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo gave each other uneasy expressions. It wasn't so much what Starlight said about them, but how he descibed what they said and did towards the end. The trio found themselves fortunate they were next to each other, despite Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle being in the Jury, so they could still whisper in talking distance to each other.

"We weren't really that hard on him, were we?" Applebloom asked, feeling somewhat shameful. Scootaloo could only give an unsure shrug as Sweetie Belle frowned slightly.

"So you ADMIT you disobeyed a school rule and left early!" Diamond Tiara announced, looking back at him.

"W-Well...Y-Yes bu-" Starlight began to mutter with a slight frown and drooped ears.

"But NOTHING!" Tiara yelled, slamming her hoof on the desk, slightly scaring the alicorn in the process. "I can easily tell everything that happened after!" Diamond Tiara announced as she began narrating everything after in her own point of view. "First you were upset you run home crying to mommy. Then in the middle of it you decided to get back at the three traitors and came running back to school. Buuut, seeing as everypony was already inside, you decided to use your magic to pull a prank on them, which instead ended up backfiring on yourself, and creating the explosion that brings us here now." Diamond Tiara finished explining. Many of the fillies and colts of the classroom began muttering amongst themselves, all wondering about how accurate or possible the explanation was.

"I don't even remember doing that..." Starlight commented a bit confused. Applebloom let out a muffled groan before she stood up again.

"Hold on here-!" She commanded, raising her hoof.

"You're supposed to say "Objection" blankie." Diamond Tiara stated rudely.

"Fine then, Ah object!" Applebloom repeated, rolling her eyes. "There's a number of things wrong with what you just said.

"Like what?" Diamond Tiara questioned with a raised and irritating brow.

"First off, Starlight doesn't even have a Mom, so he's livin' with me, mah sister Applejack, mah big brother Bic Machintosh, and Granny Smith. And if we really wanna get all technic' about all this, the Farm's at least ten minutes away from school, so even if he ran back and forth, he would've still had to do something for the next ten minutes since the explosion happened half an hour after reccess." Applebloom explained. Fortunately for the Crusaders, this seemed to have earned them a bit of support from the Jury as the kids began commenting again, many of the voices sounding as if they agreed with the statement. Diamond Tiara, unsurprisingly, simply rolled her eyes as she mimicked Applebloom's talking with her hoof.

"Blah blah blah, details. So he just took a little longer than he should've. Still doesn't mean he didn't try to use a prank to get back at you." She stated, unfortunately sounding like she earned a few of the childrens' support as well.

"And that's the secon' thing," Applebloom began as she turned her attention back at Starlight, "Starlight, would ya mind tellin' the class what a prank is?" She asked.

"U-Ummm..." Starlight mumbled with uncertainty, rubbing his chin as he looked down in thought, "is it some type of fruit?" He asked, earning a few laughs from the children, and Ms. Cheerilee at how cute she thought it was, at the answer. Starlight frowned slightly, however, mostly knowing they were laughing at him.

"Ya see? He doesn't even know what a "prank" is." She stated. Diamond Tiara began grumbling as she squeezed her hoof, esspecially at the sight of almost everypony in the Jury supporting Applebloom again. Luckily for her side, Silverspoons simply re-adjusted her glasses as she stood up.

"I call Double Objection!" She announced. "Is that even a real thing?" Sweetie Belle whispered to Scootaloo who only shrugged.

"While the Defendant may be unaware what a prank is, there is one thing you forgot in your theory." Silverspoons commented as she looked back to Starlight. "Defendant, do you also happen to know what a tower is?" She asked.

"Umm...something you make cards out of?" He replied, once again earning him chuckles, and possibly losing some support again, for his answer. Silverspoons smirked as she winked at Diamond Tiara, who wmirked back in return.

"Let the Defendant show that while he may be completely unaware what a situation is, it doesn't deny the fact he could've partaken in it as well. If my statement doesn't mean anything to anypony, let the earlier example show when the Defendant clearly stated he tried to help build a Tower of cards despite not knowing what a Tower is." Silverspoons explained. This in turn changed the tide of support as everypony of the Jury, aside from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo of course, shifted from Applebloom's side to Diamond Tiara's side. Silverpoons bowed her head noddingly as she took a seat again.

"Nice work!" Diamond Tiara congratulated in whisper.

"Thanks, my mom watches the same show." Silverspoons replied.

"You don't...think Starlight really had anything to do with it, do you?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, much to their surprise.

"Huh!" Sweetie Belle gasped. "Scootaloo, you can't be serious!" She whispered.

"You really think Starlight is guilty?!" Applebloom asked in disbelief, feeling somewhat betrayed by one of her fellow Crusaders.

"Look, I'm not saying he did it on purpose, but just think about it. Everything they've said so far makes sense, and besides, just look at him." Scootaloo commented as she pointed towards him. The other two looked back to see a rather saddened Starlight with his head down. Not sad in the normal case that he was feeling upset, but mostly sad in the in the area that he had something guilty hanging over his shoulders. "He's been acting all wierd...well wierder than usual, since we agreed to even have a trial thing." Sweetie Belle cocked her head slightly as she thought about this.

"He did say he had something to tell us before the trial too." Sweetie Bell reminded Applebloom. Applebloom moaned slightly, wondering if there was even a single possibility that he really did do it.

"Well we still haven't heard the second half of his story." Applebloom announced again, standing back up. Diamond Tiara simply yawned uninterested.

"Well do what ya have to. Still won't change the fact he's guilty." She commented.

"Soooo does that mean I can continue?" Starlight asked, looking back up to Ms. Cheerilee.

"You may continue when you're ready, Starlight." Ms. Cheerilee replied with a smile.

"O-Ok...umm...let's see...So getting back to things right after I left..."

*FLASHBACK CONTINUED*

The scenery begins to phase back to where it left off, showing Starlight walking away from school with the previously saddened frown on his face. Despite finally having friends at this point, he hasn't gotten to hang out with them much outside of school, aside from Applebloom since he was living at her house for the week. Most of the time he was stuck back at Applejack's house learning about the different things she had to teach him. While most of them did have to do with farm life and the works, seeing how the entirety of the Applejack family were farmers, she still taught a few non-farming topics to him like helping him work on improving his hoof-writing (not by very much though), and helped teach him more about math. It was quite fortunate she lived on an apple farm because despite being completely unsure of how to teach him, the apples around the farm helped provide many good examples from things like minusing and dividing.

However, whenever he did have free time to himself, he usually spent it hanging out with Applebloom and her friends, to a certain degree. Most of the time, they spent their time working on trying to earn their Cutie Marks while he just watched. He didn't really mind it though. The entire world was something new to him, and more than half the time, he found himself watching things he's never seen before. Whether they were working on making something fancy, exploring through dirt in the woods for treasure, or trying to retrieve a nieghbors cat, he was always content with sitting by and watching them. It was much better than ending up in a scenario like he was in now.

It wasn't the Crusaders' idea to just let him sit by and watch. That was a decision he came up with himself. He didn't want to do anything to ruin his current friendship with the only mane friends he had, least the ones around his age, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin their line of work either. They didn't mind entirely if he played along with them, Cutie Mark or not, but he always felt so much better simply watching them play around instead. Sure, some of the stuff did seem interesting for the moment of it, and some he even did want to participate in, but the last thing he wanted was to end up ruining something for like he just did.

Seeing his friends angry like this indeffinitely discouraged him, but made him feel worse when he made them upset like this. He didn't want to see his friends angry, didn't want to see them upset because he messed up on something, esspecially something important to them like this, and he deffinitely didn't want to see-

*Bonk!*

Well at this rate it didnt' matter what he did and didn't want to see, because right after a certain bonking noise and strike to the head, the only thing he saw for the next few seconds were stars swirling around his head before everything went dark.

"Woah...hey kid, you ok?" A mysterious voice asked as he began regaining concious.

"Yeowch...that looked like it hurt. Hey c'mon kid, wake up." The voice said again.

"Mmmhhmm..." Starlight began to mumble as he grogilly opened his eyes. His entire vision was blurry, but for what he could make out, he saw a Stallion with a chestnut-colored mane and lighter-colored coating. It matched pretty well with the geenish-blue eyes he had. As his vision began to clear up more, he also noticed the stranger in question had a blue vest on with a baseball symbol stitched into the right shoulder. Despite his vision improving, he still saw stars and swirls around his head, not fully recovering from the blow to the head he took earlier.

"Did the world turn upside down...?" He asked, still in a delerious state. The Stallion simply smiled as he used his magic to levitate the colt onto his back.

"I hope not." He replied. "C'mon, let's get some ice for that bump on your noggin'." He commented.

Majority of the "ponyback" ride was hazey for the small alicorn, seeing practically double of everything while the larger pony carried him. Rubbing his head was only met with a stinging pain in his forehead, feeling a small purplish bump right where the ball struck him. Focusing his attention the best he could, he saw he was coming towards some sort of empty baseball field, minus the only other small blue filly who was currently digging through what appeared to be a blue dark blue sports bag. The little filly poked her unicorn head out of the bag as she smiled back to the big stallion coming over. Based on her appearance, it was assumed she was around the age of five, about three years younger than Starlight and anypony else in his class.

"Hi daddy!" The small unicorn greeted, noticing the alicorn on his back. "Oooh...Who's that?" She asked curiously.

"Hey sweetie. Don't know exactly, but apparently he found the homerunner I lost." He replied, walking over to the bench as he began to set the alicorn down to rest. "Hey sweetie, see if you can find one of daddy's ice packs, will ya?" He requested. The small filly gave a salute as she nodded.

"On it!" She replied, digging her head through the bag again. The large Unicorn chuckled again before turning his attention back to Starlight. "So what's your name kid?" He asked.

"S...Starlight..." Starlight mumbled, rubbing his head the best he could without it hurting. Their attention turned back to the small blue filly who carried the top of the small ice pack by her mouth.

"Hewe." She lisped, still holding the pack in her mouth. Her father used his magic to levitate the bag in the air.

"Thanks sweetie." He thanked, patting her head gently. "This is gonna sting a bit..." He commented, placing the ice pack on the bruised forehead. Starlight's delerious eyes immediately shot open as he felt the painful stinging sensation.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"I warned ya..." The Stallion commented. The small filly giggled a bit as she walked over to the bench, working on trying to climb her way up to sit next to Starlight. The stallion simply smiled as he used his hoof to give her a small boost up.

"Hiiii!" She greeted excitedly, looking right at him.

"Umm...H-Hello?" He replied, somewhat nervous at the five-year-old's perkiness.

"So, what exactly is a pony your age doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked. Starlight frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"No, I only spend half a day at school. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We're playing BB!" The small filly said excitedly, hopping in place.

"BB?" He repeated confused.

"She mean's Baseball. I'm practicing in Ponyville for the day so I can get ready for the game this season. And this little filly here is my assistant." He pointed out.

"I get to watch all the games because Daddy's part of the team!...So why aren't you at school? Shouldn't you be playin' with fwiends and stuff?" She asked curiously. Starlight frowned as he lowered his head.

"I don't think I'd be too welcomed at school anyway." He answered. The Stallion blinked curiously at this.

"Why's that?" He asked. Starlight let out a brief sigh remaining silent for a few seconds.

"I guess I goofed up or something. I tried helping my friends with something and I messed up." He replied.

"Why? Did you do something bad?" The Filly asked curiously.

"Blueberry..." The Stallion commented, reffering to his daughter and asking a personal question.

"I just messed up on something they were working on and now they're mad at me." He stated.

"Well did you apologize?" The Stallion asked.

"Y-Yeah...I told them it was an accident too. But they're still upset about it."

"Well is there a way to make it up to them? Maybe I can help." The Stallion gladly suggested.

*END FLASHBACK*

"So after a bit of talking, we finally came up with something, and then I came back to the school. That's when the explosion happened right when I got here." Starlight said, finishing his explanation. The crowd didn't seem the least phased by his story though, although they didn't seem against it either. Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons, however, both had a devious smirk throughout the whole tale, finding many key points in it to use to their advantage.

"So let me get this straight: you just happen to get hit in the head with a baseball-" Diamond Tiara began.

"And just happen to meet a stallion unicorn who appeared to be a baseball player-" Silverspoons added on, taking turns pointing out bits with Diamond Tiara, getting closer towards Starlight .

"And then happento come up with a convenient plan to make it up to your friends-"

"And just happen to come back here to do it-"

"And all of it just HAPPENS to be on the same day the playground explodes?!" They stammered, practically being right in front of the now-terrified Alicorn's face. Starlight's pupil were thin dots at this point as he began to sweat nervously.

"I-I-I'm t-t-too s-scared to reply..." He muttered.

"Diamond Tiara, Silverspoons!" The teacher yelled, grabbing their attention. "Quit harassing the student in the middle of the trial." Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons simply smiled as they turned around again.

"I think it's quite obvious what's going on here," Diamond Tiara stated, "we simply have a pony whose not only bad at lying, but won't admit the truth to us." She explained, much to Starlight's worry.

"But I am telling the truth! I even got the bruise from when the baseball hit me." He stated.

"Please, you could've easily done that from the explosion!" Tiara pointed out.

"W-Well the baseball guy can tell you he did."

"Oh really? Then what was this pony's name then? You never even told us his!" She commented. Despite having less worry about the situation now, he still continued to sweat.

"O-Oh...I did? Right ummm...his name was uhhh...Gee what was it?" He paused briefly as he looked up into thought.

"Any day noooow!" She deemed.

"Y-Yeah I know, j-just a second...ummm...I think he said was...Flaaank...McNutterbutter...Yeah that was it! Flank McNutterbutter!" He answered.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" The entire classroom burst into laughter at this, even Ms. Cheerilee even though she felt guilty about it. Starlight's ears drooped down somewhat worried, mostly confused about what the class was laughing about.

"Y-Y-You're joking, right?!" Diamond Tiara asked, trying to ask past the tears of laughter.

"Ummm...N-No...Joking about what exactly?" He asked. It took the entire class litterally a full thirty seconds before the laughter began to die down, all the while worrying the small alicorn more and more. Finally breathing out the last of her chuckles and giggles, Diamond Tiara let out a relieved sigh and sweated her brow, then turned her attention back to Starlight.

"You- Hehaha...You seriously expect us to believe heheh...Believe his name was "Flank McNutterbutter"?!" She questioned, bursting into giggles again.

"Y-Yeah...why?" He asked confused.

"Why? Why?! Out of all the dumbest names out there, that's what you think of?" Diamond Tiara stammered.

"Now Diamond Tiara, be respectful." Ms. Cheerilee reminded calmly. "Even if somepony is named... Flank McNutterbutter...", She paused briefly to let out a small giggle, "It isn't polite to make fun of somepony if they do have a name like that."

"I know Ms. Cheerilee, I'm just trying to make a point." Diamond Tiara replied with a sweet and innocent smile before looking back to Starlight. "I can personally gaurentee there is nopony in Equestria with a name like Flank McNutterbutter. His Daughter's name I could see, but definitely not his. To put it simply for everypony, this Flank stallion isn't real."

"Yes he is!" Startlight retorted.

"Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind bringing him here to testify for you then." She replied, bringing confusion to the orange alicorn again.

"Why would we be taking a test in the middle of a trial?" He asked. Diamond Tiara grumbled as she rubbed her forehead irritantly.

"Noooo, I mean come here to speak on your behalf." She explained.

"Oooh...He can't..." Starlight said, drooping his ears disappointly as he looked down.

"And why not?"

"Because he's...busy! Yeah, he said he had to do something after I left." Starlight quickly said.

"Really? How conveniant..." She commented, walking back to her desk. "Then would you mind telling the class what this so-called "something" is that you came up with?" She requested. Starlight's pupils shrank briefly as he began to sweat nervously again.

"U-Ummm...I c-can't..." Starlight muttered.

"Oh really? And why not?"

"...It's a secret..." He stated, slinking back into his chair.

"Will the Jerky take note of the Defendant's unwillingness to confess the truth?" Silverspoons pointed out as she rubbed her glasses clean against her hooves. "Whatever way he rephrases the story, the simple fact remains: in the end result, he decided to simply come back and ended up blowing up our playground. And do we want a pony around our playground?" She asked, turning to the Jury.

"No!" The kids shouted in unison, all except the Crusaders who were starting to lose faith in their friend as well.

"We're losing the Jerky!" Apple Bloom whispered worriedly to her friends.

"Not only them..." Sweetie Belle muttered disappointingly, much to Apple Bloom's surprise.

"What! But Sweetie Belle-"

"Look Apple Bloom, we don't want to agree with everypony else, but we really don't have a choice in the matter." Scootaloo added, just as regretful as Sweetie Belle was.

"B...But..." Apple Bloom mumbled, sitting back in her chair with a slight frown. She didn't want to admit it either, especially considering they were friends with the new alicorn, but she couldn't help but feel like he really was guilty. All the evidence pointed out to him; the explosion in the middle of the playground, finding him in the middle of it with possible injuries from it, having some explanation that makes the story verily hard to believe, giving a painfully obvious fake name of somepony, and unwilling to tell the court everything he knew and expected from his point of the story. Everything she thought of just pointed to him being more and more guilty. And the fact he didn't look like he was innocent himself just made her doubt him more.

"Maybe he really did do it..." She mumbled to herself.

"What in tarnations happened here?!" A certain Earth-Pony suddenly yelled in shock, surprising the class. The students looked back to the front gate to see Applejack, who had a jaw-dropped expression as she suddenly saw the playground. Her firest sight upon getting to school was what appeared to be the class having a lesson outside, but that switched quickly once she smelt the old smoke from the exploded Playground.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom yelled over, getting her attention. AJ officially became more confused as she saw the court-shaped class taking place in front of the school

"Would somepony mind telling me what's going on?" Applejack asked aloud, mostly confused and surprised at the sight of an actual trial at school.

"Oh dear..." Ms. Cheerilee whispered to herself. "Kids," Ms. Cheerilee spoke up, "everypony take a few minutes for Reccess. I need to talk to Applejack with Starlight." Just about every kid in the classroom looked towards the playground for a few seconds, then back to her.

"How are we supposed to have Reccess with the playground destroyed?" One of the children asked. Ms. Cheerilee rolled her eyes at herself for forgetting this part.

"Sorry, I'm still thinking like a Judge. Just play and talk with each other while I talk to Applejack." She explained, walking over to Applejack with Starlight walking along side her with his head down sadly.


	8. Episode 6 The Trial Of Friendship Part 2

Over the last five minutes, the children played and chatted amongest themselves while they waited for Ms. Cheerilee to finish talking with Applejack about what occured at school today. Even though the playground was destroyed, with kids being the kids they were, they easily found ways to entertain themselves by playing games such as Tag or Red Rover. The ponies who weren't playing around were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. While Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were talking to each other about what to do, mostly related to Starlight, Apple Bloom watched the conversation taking place between Ms. Cheerilee and Applejack. And she didn't like how it was going.

While they talked, Applejack's facial expression switched in numerous ways, and some of which she was expecting. First she appeared shocked, either mentioning about the part where the Playground blew up or how Starlight was suspected of blowing up the Playground, then her expression changed to anger as she looked down at Starlight and started saying something. She couldn't tell what she was saying due to being a little ways away and the sound of the kids playing around her, but whatever she said appeared to upset Starlight as he started talking back to her with tears in her eyes. Fortunately to her nerves, after he finished saying whatever it was he was upset with, Applejack gave him a calm sweet smile as she started talking again while patting his head softly. Still, whatever they were talking about made Apple Bloom feel even more guilty if he was telling the same story to Applejack and getting upset for it. She sighed to herself as she looked down in her lap, going into thought.

"Ah really can't understand what's goin' on, but Ah don't think he did it." Apple Bloom said, looking back to her friends.

"Look, we don't want to believe it either Apple Bloom, but his story just isn't making sense." Sweetie Belle replied. Scootaloo gave her a wierd look.

"In all honesty, a lot of things about him don't make sense." She commented.

"Girls, please!" She yelled, getting their attention. "Look, for all common senses' aside, what if he really didn't do it? Ah mean if one of us were in his shoes, we'd want our support in this too, wouldn't we?"

"But even if we do side with him, how are we suppose to convince everypony else that he's innocent?" Sweetie Belle asked. Apple Bloom rubbed her chin as she thought for a moment before walking away.

"Maybe we missed something on the playground." She suggested. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shrugged to each other before following her behind, completely unnoticed by the rest of the crowd.

"Doesn't look any better than we left it." Scootaloo commented.

It wasn't all too surprising for the trio. You can't really expect some playground-sized explosion to look any better than when it was first discovered. The only insignificant thing that could've possibly improved it was the fact the smell of smoke was decreased by a large degree than when it was found. Yet, as stated, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was soot everywhere, the playground equipment was desroyed, the grass was dirty, etc. Even the building was still covered in soot, although it appeared much lighter and possibly dried up.

"How are we suppose to find something that'll help Starlight?" Sweetie Belle asked as she looked around the dirt. "Even if something was here, it might've been destroyed when the playground exploded."

"I know, I know!" Apple Bloom replied as she looked around the ground. "But there's something on the tip of my mind here that just isn't making sense."

"Maybe you just have a craving for some McNutterbutter!" Scootaloo joked, laughing along with Sweetie Belle.

"Mmmhhh..." Apple Bloom moaned. "Maybe it really is nothing..." She mumbled.

"Aww c'mon Apple Bloom, you're worrying too much." Scootaloo commented, walking over to the tire swing.

"C'mon, why don't we just play on the tire swing for a bit and think about it later?" Sweetie Belle suggested. Apple Bloom just sighed as she went along with this, still a bit depressed she couldn't think up anything else.

"Yeah, I guess..." She muttered. "I just wish we could-!" Apple Bloom suddenly froze as her eyes widened intensely. "Wait a minute!" She yelled, quicky running over to the Tire Swing before Scootaloo got on it. Scootaloo fell back from the sudden jump scare of Apple Bloom rushing out in front of her.

"Ah!" She yelped. "What's wrong now?" She asked. Apple Bloom looked back towards the two surprised.

"Don't y'all realize the problem here?" She asked, looking like she saw a ghost or something.

"You mean side from the fact you suddenly yelled about a problem and pushed me aside?" Scootaloo asked with a raised brow.

"Nooo, I mean the Tire Swing! Look at it!" She commanded. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stared at each other in confusion before doing as told. Unfortunately, there was little to see aside from what it was: a Tire fitted with rope to be used as a swing attached to a tree. "Now what do you see?" She asked.

"I don't know, a Tire swing?" Sweetie Belle guessed. Apple Bloom grunted as she rolled her eyes.

"Nooo!" She moaned, shaking her head. "I mean what about it?" Scootaloo squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on the Tire Swing, but no matter how hard she looked it didn't seem too unusual.

"I'm not really getting it. It's just a tire swing in the middle of the-" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's eyes widened in realization of what Apple Bloom was getting it.

"It's standing in the middle of the playground where the explosion happened. The entire tree was caught in the blast, but the Tire Swing itself is perfectly fine!...Hey would you girls mind stepping back? I can feel you breathing on my neck." She commented.

"Uhhh Apple Bloom? We're over here." Sweetie Belle stated, waving at Apple Bloom as she turned around. The sight Apple Bloom was greeted with when she looked towards the Tire Swing again almost terrified her; the Tire Swing itself suddenly grew a pair of menacing red eyes that gave off an angry glare. The wind began to pick up as the rope detached from the tree and begun spinning in place with the Tire Swing itself into a small mini Twister, making any visibility of the actual Tire Swing impossible. Dead leaves from around the Swing began swirl around as the twister itself began to die down.

In it's place left something completely different than what was there earlier; instead of a casual well-leathered Tire Swing with rope tied to it, there was a completely ruined-looking treasure chest, pretty ordinary like the pirates would have, but apparently aged with cracks in the wooden bits of it. Unlike a regular treasure chest, this one had a disturbing red-colored pupil demonic eye right in the middle of it's forehead where the lock would be located. It also had a row of razor sharp teeth on the top and bottom row of the chest's "mouth". And even more disturbing, the strange chest-like creature had a verily large blue tounge that slurped out of it's mouth. The Crusaders watched as the disturbing chest began to open it's big mouth (litterally), seeing a strange green drippy saliva drop from it's sharp teeth.

*Snap!*

"Ack!" Apple Bloom suddenly yelped as the monstrous chest closed snapped right at her, barely over an inch from her snout.

"Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle yelled worriedly as they ran over. Apple Bloom backed up a bit as the monstrous chest began opening it's massive mouth again, ready to take another bite.

*CHONK*

"Kyykkkk!" The chest-like creature squeeled as Applejack suddenly pressed her hooves harshly on the top of the chest, not only shutting it's trap tightly, but also causing it's tongue to be stuck between the mouth as well.

"And just what in the hoof do you think you are? Tryin' to mess with mah sister like that?" Applejack questioned, angered at the sight of the creature that almost attacked her sister.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom said happily and in relief, running behind her with the other Crusaders as they looked back. They were also greeted by Starlight and Ms. Cheerilee who watched as Applejack held down the creature.

"You girls al'raght?" Applejack asked a bit worried. "We came as soon as we heard the screamin'."

"Yeah, we're f'ahne." Apple Bloom replied with a nod.

"Oh, thank goodness that thing didn't hurt you." Ms. Cheerilee commented, swiping her forehead in relief.

"Speakin' of thing, what is it anyway?" Applejack asked, looking back at the creature as it tried to force it's mouth open again.

"Ah don't know. It was the Tire Swing one minute ago, now it's all some weird chest thing that attacked us." Apple Bloom explained.

"Why would it attack you though?" Starlight asked curiously. Apple Bloom looked at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo a little surprised before replying.

"That's actually a good question." She commented.

"All that happened was that we found out the Tire Swing didn't match the scenery. It was in perfect condition. Then once Apple Bloom realized it, it went out of hiding and attacked us." Scootaloo explained.

"And then it turned into a jackhammer." Starlight added. The rest of the group looked at him confused.

"A jack-what?" Apple Bloom asked before looking back to the shape-shifting creature in surprise. As Starlight stated, the chest transformed itself into a Jackhammer while the rest of the pony group was unaware of it, right under Applejack's hooves. The only similarity it retained from it's previous form was the single eye in the middle of it's "forehead".

*TITITTITITIITITITITITITITITI TITITITI-*

The Jackhammer started banging away at the ground underneath the groups' hooves, shaking the entire ground as it echoed like a mini-earthquake. It was surprising the class on the other side of the school didn't hear or feel this going on, although they were mostly rough housing themselves which could explain it. Applejack had the worst of the experience as her hooves were directly on top of the Jackhammer as it went on, and having pony-hooves on top of a non-stop pounding Jackhammers had a great tendancy to make anypony almost instantly numb after a few seconds. Even as she fell on her back, her entire body was practically frozen in position as it continued to shake violently as if she was still on it.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom said worriedly, rushing over to her.

"IiIiIiIi-CaAaAaAaAn't-StStStop-shaAaAaAking-" She replied in a completely disorderly and jittery voice. Fortunately for her, she eventually did stop shaking after a couple more seconds, quickly getting up again as she prepared herself for the strange thing she expected to attack. But, to her's and the rest of the groups' surprise, instead of simply coming back after her to attack again, the strange creature reverted back to it's chest-like form as it began sniffing around. It was rather strange to the group, but it sniffed around as it hopped from place to place like a dog, trying to find some sort of "scent". After another few brief seconds, the chest surprisingly grew thin branch-sized arms with glove-sized hands as it began digging in one spot, not caring where it was throwing the dirt that hit the building and the ruined playgrounds.

"Ok...now I'm getting more confused..." Applejack commented, raising her right brow questionably.

"I think it's looking for something?" Sweetie Belle suggested as she tilted her head a bit.

"But what could it be looking for around here?" Ms. Cheerilee asked aloud. "This is a school, not some dig site." Applejack turned her attention back to Apple Bloom.

"Hey sis', ya mind goin' to get Twi'? Maybe she knows somethin' bout this." Applejack asked. "I'm gonna stick around to make sure this th'ang doesn't try anything."

"Sure. I'll be back ASAP." Apple Bloom replied as she took off. Starlight blinked confused as he watched her leave, then back to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"What does tree sap have to do with coming back here?" He asked, earning a slight moan from the other two Crusaders as they rolled their eyes briefly. To them, it was going to be a long few minutes until Twilight got back.

A LONG FEW MINUTES LATER...

"See? Just like Ah said." Apple Bloom said to Twilight, finishing her explanation of the day as they finally arrived at the school. The scenery that greeted Twilight was pretty much what Apple Bloom expected, although she half-expected to see a bit more rough housing between the chest-thing and Applejack again. For the most part, it was still digging around the playground like it was when she left. Her sister came walking over as she finally saw the two, and the other two Crusaders seemed to be explaining something to Starlight as they sat near the school's outside wall.

As for Ms. Cheerilee, she was busy occupying her time by keeping the class distracted in the front of the school. The last thing she wanted was for the kids to start panicking at the sight or mention of some "chest monster" being in their school's backyard playground. To occupy their time, she assisted them with playing multiple games like Red Grover, Cluck Cluck Moo, or for the more P.E. variety, Dodgebull. And of course, as with the different names, the rules of the games were slightly different as well, though that would be discussed later.

"Hey Twi, glad you could make it." Applejack greeted with a relieved smile.

"Well when Apple Bloom told me there was an explosion at the school today, I just had to come over to make sure everypony was ok." She replied, looking back towards the chest-like creature as she did. "Though, I was a bit surprised when she also mentioned some transforming chest monster." She added. Apple Bloom's attention switched to the Crusaders as she saw them talking to Starlight.

"What have they been doin' since Ah left?" She asked curiously.

"Last Ah heard, talkin' about trees." Applejack replied as she looked back to their conversation.

"So a beaver is a type of bird then?" Starlight asked curiously.

"NOOO!" Sweetie Belle huffed, growing a migrane along with Scootaloo who was tired of explaining things. "A Wood Pecker is a type of bird, while a Beaver is a rodent that just makes beaver houses."

"Ooooh..." Starlight finally replied, seeming to understand. He hummed to himself briefly as he rubbed his chin. "So does a beaver fly like a Wood Bird then?" He asked after a bit. Sweetie Belle groaned as she rolled her eyes, lying on her back as she tried to relax. With another sigh, Scootaloo yawned lightly before looking to Sweetie Belle.

"I really don't think we're getting our Teaching Cutie Marks this way, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo stated. The other three chuckled at the sight, understanding what they've been going through for the last ten minutes. "Ah give 'em credit for at least tryin'." Applejack commented looking back at Twilight. "So what about this chest thing? It ain't one of them changeling th'angs like at your brother's weddin' a few months back, is it?" She asked somewhat concerned. Twilight looked over at the strange creature that has been keeping the gang confused for the past couple minutes, watching as it continued digging around in frustration.

"Well for one, you don't have to worry about "what" it is. It's a Mimic." Twilight said.

"A mimic? Ya mean like a copycater or somethin'?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Well...sort of." Twilight replied calmly with a smile. "I read about them back when I was still living in Canterlot in Princess Celestia's Castle. While I was reading in the Library, I found them in a book detailing some of Equestria's known creatures." She explained as she looked back to it. "Supposedly, it's a creature known for Treasure Hunting. They often take the form of the chest you see now, but when it senses danger nearby, it changes into something related to it's surroundings."

"So...we're dealin' with a Treasure Hunter?" Applejack questioned, still confused.

"Exactly." Twilight nodded.

"But why did it attack me then?" Apple Bloom asked. Twilight rubbed her chin at this.

"Well, usually any sort of aggressive acts is just a bluff. If they're discovered while disguising themselves like something else, they'll usually try to act ferocious as a simple scare tactic." She added.

"But Ah saw this one ready to pounce on my sister like an angry bull that sees a red cape." Applejack stated a bit angrily. Twilight looked down as she thought for a moment.

"Hmm...well in that case, it's hard to say. The only thing that comes to mind is it's treasure." She suggested.

"Treasure?" Scootaloo asked somewhat curiously.

"Yeah. Like I said, Mimics are Treasure Hunting creatures. If it was truly aggressive, you would've have to have done something to it's treasure."

"But Ah didn't do a th'ang to it's treasure!" Apple Bloom replied defensively. "Ah don't even know _what_ treasure it lost."

"Besides," Scootaloo started with a slight frown, " even if we did know what treasure it lost, it won't help us with our court problem..." She murmured, causing guilty frowns amongst the rest of the Crusaders. Applejack and Twilight looked at each other in confusion for a bit.

"Court problem?" Twilight asked. The three fillies remained silent for a few seconds with guilty frowns on their faces until Apple Bloom sighed.

"Starlight blew up the playground and we're having a court going on to see if he's innocent." Apple Bloom replied, causing a sudden gasp from Applejack and Twilight.

"Starlight told you he blew up the playground?!" Twilight stammered in disbelief. Luckily for her and the rest of the gang, Starlight was too preoccupied watching the Mimic continue to dig in it's chest-shaped form and long arms. The Mimic took a moment to take a breather, exhausted from digging by himself for the past twenty minutes. Sensing the strange creature's exhausted, and feeling somewhat sorry for it, Starlight smiled to himself as he began assisting him with digging in the hole the Mimic had just started with his own hooves. The Mimic was more or less surprised by this feat, but decided to shrug it as it quickly went back to digging with it's hands next to him.

"W-Well..." Apple Bloom began to mutter. "N-No, he claims he's innocent too. B-But-"

"Wait an Sweet-Apple-Acre-Buckin' minute: you're tellin' me not only do you think he's guilty, but you think he's guilty even after he told you he was innocent?" Applejack exclaimed. The Cutie Mark Crusaders lowered their heads even more shamefully as they sat down.

"I'm gonna go talk with him." Twilight said to Applejack before walking over to Starlight. "Hey Starlight! Can you come here for a minute..." She called over.

"Girls, Ah can honestly say Ah'm a bit surprised and ashamed of you. Esspecially you Apple Bloom. Y'all have a friend right now who needs you to believe in him, and you can't spare him the benefit of the doubt?"Applejack commented, looking at her sister more directly.

"Well it's not l'ake we "don't" want to believe him..." Apple Bloom complained.

"It's just...hard." Scootaloo said.

"Oh? And why's that?" Applejack asked, still unconvinced.

"Well...For one th'ang, he doesn't know how anything works around Equestria. For all we know he doesn't even know what this here trial is for anyway." Apple Bloom commented.

"Oh, and you just assume that instantly makes him guilty?" Applejack questioned with a raised brow. Apple Bloom simply lowered her head.

"Plus his story just seems to crazy to believe." Sweetie Belle added.

"And if one if you or your little friends were in trouble l'ake this, would you still believe them?" Applejack retorted, being returned with another head-downer.

"And to top it all off...some of the things he does is just weird. He could've done something that ended up causing the explosion anyway." Scootaloo mentioned.

"Girls, Ah don't know if you're aware of this, but everypony has their own little "wierd th'ang" that they do. Even you three do." Applejack commented, much to their surprise.

"We do? L'ake what?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"L'ake how Ah know a certain three little fillies that go around everyday doing random things everyday?" She suggested with a playful smile.

"But we're not doing it to be weird! We're trying to earn our Cutie Marks!" Apple Bloom explained worriedly.

"Ah know, Ah know. But that's what Ah'm sayin'. Even if he does somethin' that may seem weird, there's always a reason behind it. L'ake you three; you may have a reason, but not everypony knows it." She stated. The trio looked down in even more regret as they took to thought of what she said. She had a really good point to say the least. Despite the fact Starlight's done numerous things that may seem weird or different to everypony else, technically he hasn't done anything yet that proves he's guilty. And even if did do something to look like he was guilty, like Applejack said, they should still believe him. Apple Bloom sighed to herself before looking back to Applejack.

"We're sorry, sis." Apple Bloom apologized, with an agreeable nod from the other two Crusaders. Applejack gave them a sweet smile as she patted her head.

"Ah know you girls are, but Ah'm not the one you should be worried about right now." She replied.

"Ah know...We really should tell Star too, right?" She suggested.

"Well what difference does it make?" Scootaloo asked somewhat disappointed. "Even if we do apologize, it won't matter if he ends up getting in trouble when the rest of the class finds him guilty." She commented, earning unwanted agreement from the other two fillies.

"Look, what Ah'm about to say just stays between us, al'raght?" She stated, lowering her head closer to them as she whispered. "Star told me everythin' about what happened to day, and about what he said and didn't say in the trial. Trust me, he's innocent." She whispered. The three fillies gave a small, delightful, gasp at this.

"Ya mean you know what happened?!" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"So you can help us with the trial then!" Sweetie Belle added excitedly. The trio were brought to confusion once again as Applejack shook her head, frowning somewhat upsettingly.

"Ah'm sorry girls, but Ah already agreed to Ms. Cheerilee that Ah wouldn't get involved in this. You can't ask me to speak on his behalf." She replied.

"Awwwww!" Apple Bloom moaned disappointed.

"But why tell us this if you're not going to help him anyway?" Scootaloo asked.

"Look, at this point, Ah don't care if he's found innocent or guilty." Applejack began with a calm smile. "Ah just want you three fillies to promise no matter how it ends, you'll do everythin' to prove he's innocent. Can you promise me that?" She requested. All three filles smiled again as they nodded.

"Uh huh!" They agreed in unison.

"Ah want a Pinkie Pie promise." Applejack stated.

"Cross my heart-" Sweetie Belle began, crossing her chest where her heart was.

"Hope to fly-" Scootaloo added, flapping her wings just for effect.

"And stick a cupcake in our eyes." Apple Bloom finished, touching her eyelid softly. Applejack let out a chuckle before giving Apple Bloom a small hug. "Now, Ah'm proud of y'all." She replied happily.

"Starlight, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom," Ms. Cheerilee called over, looking at the group from around the corner, "the trial will be starting any minute. Better hurry on over or you're going to be late." She mentioned before leaving again.

"And not a moment too soon." Applejack mumbled before gesturing them away. "Now go on and do what ya can. Ah'll be rootin' for ya." She cheered. She smiled as she watched the three fillies run off with Starlight quickly pacing up behind them. Once the four were out of sight however, she let out a moan-like sigh as she frowned again. "Y'all sure they'll be alr'aght?" She asked Twilight who walked over to her.

"Wellllll...Personally, I've done a little investigation myself. Between us, I can perfectly say I've figured out this little case already." She stated before looking in the direction the children ran off in worried. "I just hope they can figure it out too before it's too late."

"Ah, Ah'm sure they'll all be f'ahne." Applejack replied with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Twilight replied with an assured smile as well. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?..."

"Booooooo!" The Children sneered, boo-ing at Starlight's latest conversation and sharing of his side of the story. To everypony's surprise, even a tomatoe was thrown at his face from somepony in the Jury, but nopony saw who. It had been at least a half hour since the court began again, and it was getting worse by the minute. Diamond Tiara took no mercy in doing everything in her power to not only humiliate Starlight, and his friends if the chance ever occured, with his lack of knowledge of how things ran in Equestria, but the more she described even one topic of the scenario, the more she made him out to look like more of an enemy than just a simple colt who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Even Apple Bloom was having difficulty trying to keep everypony supportive of her side. Since her little chat with Applejack, she kept her word in trying to do everything to prove Starlight's innocence, even asking questions which he should know the answer to. Yet, everytime they were about to make a breakthrough with gaining at least some support from the pony crowd, with Silverspoons acting as part of the "Accuser" side, she would always call out Objection, and find something to argue with them to use against the defense. And as mentioned before, Starlight's lack of knowledge on Equestria or even topics related to it did little to help win him over anypony in the Jury.

Despite the Pinkie Pie Promise that was made, things were getting out of hoof for the three Crusaders. They were down to what appeared to be the last part of the Trial, seeing how Diamond Tiara stated she had a closing statement to make. And although Apple Bloom didn't know much about how courts worked, she was informed by Diamond Tiara that after her next few statements and possible investigations she had to present, the trial would be over and then the Jury would decide if Starlight was innocent, or guilty. And given how things were going, she didn't like Starlight's odds of being innocent. Almost as much as Applejack as she watched from behind the gate to the front of the school.

"Who threw that tomatoe?!" Ms. Cheerilee asked a little angrily, demanding to know. All the fillies and colts in the crowd looked at each other confused, as if none of them knew who it was. And they were right; nopony in the _Jury_ did know. Diamond Tiara looked back to Silverspoons as she sneaked her way back into her chair without anypony noticing, both of them starting to giggle suspiciously. Although Apple Bloom couldn't tell what they were laughing about, given the recent tomatoe incident, she had a pretty good idea of what. As for Starlight, the Tomatoe throw didn't even seem to bother him as he simply slurpped up tomatoe casually, humming to himself in delight.

"Hmmm, juicy!" He said happily, earning for what seemed to be about the 50th group of laughs from the Jury for the day. Ms. Cheerilee looked back between the Jury and Diamond Tiara's table, then directly at Apple Bloom.

"Well Apple Bloom, do you have any finishing statements you'd like to make?" She asked calmly. Apple Bloom looked back to her friends with the same uneasy look they had before sighing, walking out of her seat as she stood in front of the Jury.

"Friends, classmates...Ms. Cheerilee-"

"Booorrriiiiing..." Diamond Tiara moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Diamond Tiara..." Ms. Cheerilee spoke in a warning tone. She kept her stern look on her for a few moments before smiling back to Apple Bloom. "You may continue Apple Bloom."

"Thanks Ms. Cheerilee." She replied before looking back to the Jury. "Classmates, Ah know what you're thinking, "He did it", or "He's guilty", but Ah can honestly tell you without a doubt he's innocent."

"Yeah, right!" Diamond Tiara spoke up again. "What evidence could you possibly have to prove he's innocent?' She smirked.

"Well...Nothing really, but that's just it." She replied again. "Look, Ah know Star may not seem quite...knowledgeable like some ponies 'round here. And Ah can really agree that some of the stuff we do here is weird. But are we any different?" Some of the small fillies and colts looked to each other a bit curiously, while at the same time, Applejack gave a sweet smile at Apple Blooms efforts. "Ah mean really, he doesn't know much. So what? That doesn't make him guilty of this cr'ahme. Ah mean none of us know everything that happened for the past, l'ake, thousand years or so, and we're for sure innocent, right?" She asked. Some of the children began to mutter to each other at this, while her friends, Starlight included, threw her a greatful and kind smile. Diamond Tiara began to grumble to herself as she noticed this, quickly whispering something to Silverspoons.

"Objection-!" Silverspoons yelled out.

"On what grounds?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Probably the one she's standing on..." Starlight shrugged, getting more laughs from the classmates. Interestingly, these laughs sounded more positive and supportive compared to simply laughing at him.

"Your Honor, with all due respect, as of now, Apple Bloom is just stalling for time which we really can't waste any longer." Silverspoons said.

"No Ah'm not!" She replied a bit irritated.

"No, I mean litterally, can't waste." Silverspoons repeated, pointing to a clock inside the school which could be seen through the window. "School's over in less then thirty minutes."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom," Ms. Cheerilee interrupted regretfully, "but I'm afraid she's right. We have to be ready to go when School's over, and that means putting the desks and chairs back too." Apple Bloom moaned to herself at this, a bit disappointheed she couldn't motivate the class to choose innocent instead.

"Yeah, what she said!" Diamond Tiara sneered again, laying back in her chair a bit annoyed. "Not like it matters anymore, though." "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, she's right." Starlight spoke up again, knowing what she was referring to. "Sorry we had the trial thing guys. We were so busy with this we forgot Show 'n Tell." He explained. While Applejack, Ms. Cheerilee, and the other two Crusaders found this apology to be sweet, Apple Bloom could only moan again to herself, this time with guilt.

"Look, Star? Ah'm sorry too about earlier with whole Card Tower th'ang when you were just trying to help. But r'aght now, Show 'n Tell just isn't as important as this-" But just at that moment, her eyes widened as if a spark suddenly went off in her head, thinking about what she just said. "Wait a minute..." Apple Bloom mumbled to herself, rubbing her chin in thought as she looked down. Some of the classmates looked at her curiously as she began mumbling something inaudible to herself. Finally going over everything in her head, she let out a mild gasp before looking back at Diamond Tiara with a devious, in a good way of course, grin.

"Your Honor," she began as she looked back to Ms. Cheerilee, "before we ask the Jerky to vote, can we have one more pony speak on Star's behalf?"

"W-Well...If Diamond Tiara's side is alright with it..." She replied, unable to see what Apple Bloom was getting at. Diamond Tiara simply smirked as she closed her eyes to relax in her chair.

"Whatever. Call anypony you want. It's not gonna help you anyway." She stated.

"Well thank ya kindly. The Defense calls to the stand, DIAMOND TIARA!" She exclaimed, much to everypony's shock, esspecially Tiara herself as her eyelids popped open.

"W-Wait, what?!" Diamond Tiara stammered, even as Apple Bloom gave a simple smile back.

"What's wrong? Everypony knows you had nothing to do with this, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about...right?" She stated. Nopony else could see as a small amount of sweat dripped down the side of Diamond Tiara's face as she looked around the court.

"O-Of course not!" She replied confidently, gingerly walking her way to the stand as Starlight left to sit down at his chair. "There, ya happy?" She grumbled.

"Ah will be..." Apple Bloom muttered to herself as she walked back and forth in place. "Now then, Diamond Tiara, may Ah ask where YOU were during reccess this morn'?" She asked accusingly. Diamond Tiara blinked at this.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?!" She stammered. Apple Bloom turned back to the Jury.

"Can anypony of the Jerky recall seeing Diamond Tiara at Reccess?" She asked alloud.

"O-Of course they can! I was passing out lollipops to everypony this morning with Silverspoons. You know, as a little treat before what _was_ supposed to be our Show 'n Tell?" She replied.

"I can vouch for her too." Silverspoons spoke up as she raised her hoof. "She was right next to me when we were." To Apple Bloom's disappointment, majority of the Jury remained silent at this, none of them seeing to be disagreeing with the statement...at least, almost everypony.

"Actually..." Dinky began to speak up, catching everypony else's attention, "I don't remember seeing Diamond Tiara when the treats were passed out."

"Yeah, me niether." Another green colt spoke up. As Apple Bloom expected, to her delight, everypony began commenting to each other how they didn't see Diamond Tiara at Reccess this morning. While they could agree everypony saw Silverspoons, not one of them could vouch for Silverspoons. Diamond Tiara began to grow worried as her secret seemed to be nearing exposure, but as always, Silverspons grinned as she adjusted her glasses.

"Objection, your honor." Silverspoons spoke up, taking the crowd's attention again. "May I point out while it may have appeared my friend here wasn't seen, can anypony declare that they saw everypony else in class within the large crowd?" She asked, looking directly at the Jury. "Anypony? Can anypony honestly say they saw her possibly leave the playground at all?" She asked again. The Jury looked at each other again, considering Silverspoons had an accurate and good-pointed statement once again. With so many ponies in the same crowd, it was hard to tell if everypony was in the same place or not considering everypony was gathered around. Even if somepony did leave the group, with everypony looking in the center of the group, they would've only been able to see in front of each other, not anypony else to their side or behind themselves. And the same goes for anypony who would've been somewhere else on the playground, like the Cutie Mark Crusaders were earlier.

"I did." Starlight suddenly spoke up, raising his hoof casually. The surprise of it was enough to bring hope and joy to Apple Bloom and the other two Crusaders, and shock and horror to Silverspoons and Diamond Tiara.

"Wait, really?!" Apple Bloom asked him excitedly. Starlight nodded with a simple smile.

"Yeah, I saw her leave while everypony was getting suckers-" He began to explain.

"Objection! Just hold on a minute!" Silverspoons demanded, standing as she looked back at him. "There's no way you could've seen if she left or not. You were playing with your friends on making the giant card tower!" She exclaimed.

"But I wasn't playing...at least not until the last few minutes of Reccess." He commented. Apple Bloom suddenly blinked at the realization of how the Crusaders' earlier rudeness worked to their advantage in the end here.

"Hey yeah! He's right! We were so focused on getting the tower of cards that-" Apple Bloom paused as she frowned slightly, drooping her ears, "-that we really didn't let him help out until the very end like we should have..." She admitted guiltily.

"But before then I saw Diamond leave." Starlight spoke up again, remembering back to the very beginning of Reccess. "While I was looking around, I saw her say something to Greyspoons while the large crowd was gathered around getting candy, then she left in a hurry."

"Why didn't you say that before at the beginning of the trial?" Scootaloo asked curiously from the Jury.

"Like I said, I didn't know it was a rule to tell the teacher before you left the playground. I saw her leaving just fine so I thought it was ok too." He explained, continuing everything he remembered. "By the time she returned, she ran back inside the school to do something. And when I was getting the card, I saw her running back to Silverspoons when she accidentally kicked the dust in my face when she passed me."

"So you're the reason he sneezed down our tower!" Sweetie Belle announced accusingly to Diamond. Diamond Tiara simply rolled her eyes as she waved her right hoof carelessly.

"Oh please! So what if I did leave the school early? Unless everypony forgot, this isn't about what I did during Reccess. We're here to make sure Starlight is accused as guilty, like he is I should mention, for blowing up our playground!" She yelled. Some of the ponies began looking at each other a little uneasy. If Starlight did have any supporters at this point, they were all a bit unsure as to who to vote for as the "right pony".

"Oh contraire, I had a little hunch about this whole th'ang when Star here mentioned the Show 'n Tell. And Ah'd l'ake to test that theory, thank you very much." Apple Bloom commented before putting her hoof next to her mouth to whistle.

*Pheeee-Heeew!*(note: I know I suck at sound affect noises, I seriously have no idea what sound affects are actually labled/spelled as aside from exploding and shooting noises and such XP)

"Hey, Chesty!" Apple Bloom called out loudly.

*chonk*

*CHonk*

*CHONK*

The repetitive sound of a rusty chest hitting the ground began to grow louder as the attention of all the little fillies, colts, as well as the older mares present, all shifted to the left corner of the school. As Apple Bloom expected, and much to Applejack's, Ms. Cheerilee's, Scootaloo's, Sweetie Belle, and Starlight's surprise, they saw the Mimic from earlier, who the Crusaders decided to nickname "Chesty", given the form he prefers to take. Chesty didn't seem to pay much attention to the kids he began to startle as his nose, wherever it would be on a chest, began to pick up the very familiar scent of his precious treasure, which began to grow as he began sniffing closer and closer towards Diamond Tiara, much to her nerves. And was made obviously oblivious to everything when Twilight came yelling after it.

"Hey wait!" Twilight pleaded to the Mimic.

"Ahhhh!" The children, aside from Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Starlight, began to screech in fear, hiding behind Ms. Cheerilee. "What is that thing?!" One of the kids screeched.

"Apple Bloom!" Ms. Cheerilee called out a bit angrily for frieghtening the children. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah know, Ah know, just give me some time here." Apple Bloom requested, casually walking over to the front door of the school and opening it. She whistled out to Chesty again, grabbing his attention. "Hey Chesty, the somethin' you're looking for in here?" She asked.

The Mimic made a mad dash past Apple Bloom as it began to search the entire classroom like an angry bull, much like Applejack described a few minutes ago. Fortunately the door itself was closed, because whatever chaos and pandemonium it was creating inside, it did NOT sound good. It sounded like an entire construction crew was at work from the inside, but instead of building and fixing everything like they should, the construction crew was doing a reverse job as in breaking and dismantling everything that was already built. A chair even got thrown out of a window at one point, which Apple Bloom smiled innocently and nervous to considering this was part of her idea, not her plan, however. After another few moments of scuffling and scrounging, an engimatic happy "Ghek!" sound came from the Mimic as it burst through the door again, holding somepony's saddlepack. Diamond Tiara's eyes widened in fear as she knew whose it obviously was.

"Hey!" She shouted worriedly at the Mimic. "That's my Saddlepack you creep!" she yelped.

"Apple Bloom, what is going on he-" Ms. Cheerile began to question before Apple Bloom interrupted.

"Just look." She replied. As Ms. Cheerilee did what she was told, she was surprised at the sight to see. The Mimic used it's shapeshifted arms to dig through Diamond Tiara's Saddlepack briefly before it's eye shined up like a star, delightfully pulling out one of the largest pure blue diamond's anyponys' ever seen. It had to be at least the size of a hoofball to be accurate. The Mimic squeeled in a strange language in delight, rubbing it's face against it in pure joy and happiness again after finding it's treasure.

"Woah, that thing's huge! And I've seen the diamonds my sister collects." Sweetie Belle said in surprise.

"And it seems just a little _too big_ to be something your father would let you bring to Show 'n Tell, Diamond Tiara..." Ms. Cheerilee commented, looking at her sternly. Diamond Tiara began to sweat incredibly nervous as everypony in the class, Applejack and Twilight included, began to look at her suspiciously. It didn't help with the added pressure of Apple Bloom looking at her with a smug "victory" look either, but at this point she knew she was out of options as she finally cracked.

"OK! I admit it; I forgot to bring a Show 'n Tell item this morning and saw the diamond next to a tree in the Evergreen forest-"

"You went into the Evergreen forest?!" Ms. Cheerilee stammered in shock. "Tiara, your father will be hearing about this!"

"But I didn't actually go into the forest!" She whined. "It was just sitting next to a dead tree on the edge of the forest, but I couldn't pick it up while my dad walked me to school. So during Reccess, I had Silverspoons pass out suckers while I went back to get the diamond. But I had no idea it belonged to a Mimic, and that I swear!"

"Yet you left school grounds without telling anypony, AND you took something which you knew didn't belong to you in the first place." Ms. Cheerilee pointed out. Everypony simply stared at her for while she grumbled something to herself, either angry about getting caught, the fact she officially lost something that appeared to be of extreme value, or simply the fact she officially knows that she won't be able to use the Diamond for her Show 'n Tell item anymore.

"Um...not to bring up the annoying Trial we've had for half the day, but this still doesn't explain the explosion part..." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Actually, that part can be explained." Twilight spoke up, gathering the class's attention. "Mimics are transforming monsters, but they do have a bit of magic in them." She began to explain, using her magic to teleport the diamond the Mimic was holding behind her back. The Mimic's eye suddenly opened up in shock as it looked all around itself, completely unaware Twilight was hiding it behind her back. "Usually when Mimic is in total distress about something, which is easy in the case they lose their treasure again, they tend to-"

"Explode?" Starlight questioned speaking up.

"Exactly." Twilight replied with a nod.

"No, I mean-" Starlight shook his head before pointing to the Mimic again. Twilight looked back towards the shapeshifting monster as it began to light up at a rather fast pace.

"Oh-!" Twilight yelped, reacting quickly to the lighting-up monster as she cast a shield around the Mimic. Just as the shield finished surrounding the enranging Mimic, the Mimic itself appeared to explode, filling the entire inside of the Shield with smoke and fire from the explosion itself. Luckily, and thankfully, with Twilight having one of the strongest Magics in all of Equestria, the shield managed to hold the explosion just fine, although there was still a bit of suite around the outside of the shield. After removing the shield the smoke from the inside quickly began to blow away with the wind, leaving what appeared to be a basketball in it's place.

"Eh heh..." Twilight chuckled nervously, almost causing the school to explode due to her explanation. "As I was saying, they're not really well known for their temper, and once it gets out of hoof, they tend to blow up with their surroundings while shapeshifting again."

"Huh...I guess Starlight didn't blow up the playground then." Dinky commented. Some of the other students began talking amongst themselves as they all began to agree on the same subject. Then, all at once, they turned to Starlight again before saying in unison.

"Sorry, Starlight!" They all apologized at once.

"Nah, it's ok." Starlight replied with a casual smile. "I'm just glad everything worked out before tihngs got worse."

"Ah still don't understand why you made up that story about somepony with the goofy name?" Apple Bloom asked curiosuly, earning a just as confused expression from Starlight. "Made up? What are you talking abou-"

"Finally! I was wondering where this place was." A voice suddenly spoke up, catching everypony's attention and surprise. At the front gate of the School was a very familiar, at least to Starlight, chestnut Unicorn wearing a blue vest, which remarkably matched the exact description of the Stallion Starlight described seeing during his Trial explanation. Much like the one described, the Unicorn also had what appeared to be a baseball bag slung over his shoulders, as well as his blue unicorn filly who was riding on her father's back.

"Hey, you made it!" Starlight said excitedly as he ran over. The stallion smiled down at him as he approached.

"Sorry we took so long. We would've been here sooner but uhh..." The Stallion chuckled a bit as he scratched the right side of his head. "You never told us where the school was..." He commented. Starlight blinked to himself in realization as he looked down.

"Oh yeah...I thought I forgot something." He mumbled.

"Hi evewypony!" The small five-year-old filly lisped quickly, waving to everypony from her father's back.

"Umm excuse me?" Ms. Cheerilee spoke up as she trotted over. "But can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Oh, sorry Miss." The Stallion apologized, respectfully tipping his baseball cap. "The names Flank. Flank McNutterbutter." He stated.

All at once, aside from Starlight, the entire classroom burst into a fit of laughter at the name. Even Twilight and Applejack couldn't help out but snicker at the sound of his name, finding it one of the most humorous names ever heard of within all of Equestria. Even Ms. Cheerilee found herself victim of a smirky grin as she tried to hold in laughing, esspecially while she was standing right in front of him. Flank simply rolled his eyes playfully as he smiled.

"Yes, yes, I know. The name does sound silly. I tell ya, the name's haunted me all through my school life." He commented, chuckling at his own name as well.

"Well Fff-" Ms. Cheerilee paused again as she chuckled, "Flank, what brings you to our school?" She asked curiously. The other colts and fillies began to gather around as they too were curious of the mysterious stallion.

"Oh, well after running into this little guy here," Flank began, gesturing to Starlight with a smile, "he told me he needed help in making up "gift gathering" thing, and wondered if I could help out in anyway. So we discussed possible ideas and all, and I decided I'd help bring these." He explained as he began setting the bag down. Using his magic to open it, the children began to gather round even more curious as he began passing out authentic and well detailed Baseballs, each with an autographed signature, presumably by baseball players of whoever's team Flank McNutterbutter was on.

"Cool, autograph baseballs!" One of the fillies spoke up excitedly, reading the signature of her ball.

"I got George Hayson!" Another colt spoke up. Dinky looked closely at her baseball before gasping excitedly.

"Wait, I know you! You're one of the lead batters for the Magic Mitts!" She said excitedly, looking back to McNutterbutter. McNutterbutter smiled as he tipped his hat again.

"Ah, nice to know we have a fan here." He commented. Sweetie Belle looked at Dinky curiously.

"You know which team he's on?" She asked. Dinky nodded.

"Mh hm! Mommy takes me to the Baseball games every year for my birthday! Our favorite teams' the Magic Mitts. They're one of the few Unicorn-only baseball teams in Equestria! We even caught one of their homerun balls two years ago." She said happily. McNutterbutter began to rub his chin curiously.

"Two years ago...Two years ago..." He repeated as he suddenly remembered. "Oh, I remember now! You're that grey Pegasi's daughter, aren't you?" Dinky lowered her head down a bit shamefully.

"...Yeah, that's her...And why we can't go anymore." She muttered. She looked back up again with a slight frown as she heard him laughing.

"Heh haha! Celestia, how I've wanted to meet her. We really owe her one for that game." He commented, much to Dinky's surprise.

"Owe her? You mean you're not mad?" She asked curiously.

"Mad? Are you kidding?! If it wasn't for that Stadium fire, we would've lost the seasonal championship! With the replay game we had the next day, we won." He explained before lowering his head closer to her. "Listen, why don't we talk later on with your mother? We might be able to work out a seasonal V.I.P. (Very Important Ponies) pass for this year's games." He whispered, causing Dinky to gasp excitedly.

"Huh! Really?!" She asked.

"Of course, it's the least we could do for the family that helped us win the season." He stated. While observing the baseball she recieved, Apple Bloom turned her attention towards Starlight, still a bit confused.

"Hey Star, not that Ah really really REALLY don't appreciate this, but what did this have to do with Show 'n Tell?" She asked curiously.

"What do ya mean?" Starlight asked back.

"Ah mean, why did you decide to bring presents for everypony for Show 'n Tell?" Starlight raised his brow confused.

"Isn't that why it's called "Present"-tation?" He asked. A couple of the classmates around him chuckled at this.

"Star, that's not-" Apple Bloom paused suddenly as Starlight continued to smile casually, still seeming completely unaware of the idea of a real "presentation". Given after everything that happened today, and still feeling a bit touched that Starlight went through the trouble of helping her and her friends even after they were mad at him, she simply smiled as she shrugged it off. "Ehh...Ya know what? Neverm'ahnd, it's not important. Sorry about what happened at Reccess, Star." Apple Bloom apologized as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked over.

"Ya, sorry Starlight." Sweetie Belle added too.

"Yeah, we should've been nicer about it. I mean you were just trying to help and all." Scootaloo commented.

"That's ok. I'm just glad nopony's in trouble." He replied.

"Nopony but them..." Apple Bloom stated, gesturing back to Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons who were being scolded by Ms. Cheerilee, obviously about the trouble they caused and about how somepony else would've taken the fall for them. Starlight tilted his head curiously.

"Are they going to be ok?" He asked.

"Meh, more or less." Scootaloo muttered. The Children's attention switched back to Mimic as it transformed back into the chest-like creature it was known for. Seeing the Mimic regain conciousness, Twilight simply smiled as she levitated the giant Diamond over the Mimic's head. Much like a dog, the Mimic jumped for it before Twilight began luring it away, the Mimic following closely behind her.

"I'm gonna get this guy back to the Forest before anymore trouble happens. See you kids later." Twilight said, waving goodbye. The kids, Applejack and Ms. Cheerilee included, waved goodbye as she left.

"See y'all later, Twi!" Applejack said, waving goodbye. The Crusaders attention shifted back to Ms. Cheerilee as she walked over to them, finishing whatever conversation, and possible punishment-plan, she was discussing with the two forementioned troublemakers.

"So, I don't know about you three, but I believe someponies here and there learned something today..." She commented with a simple smile. Apple Bloom raised her brow suspiciously as she looked back to Starlight, then back to Ms. Cheerilee surprised.

"Wait a min, you knew Star was innocent all a'long, didn't ya?" Apple Bloom stated. Ms. Cheerilee chuckled.

"Girls, I know things have changed since I was a little filly, but if there's one thing I know from my teaching experience, it's telling when somepony is lying or not." She explained.

"But why go through the trouble of having this Court Trial thing?" Sweetie Belle asked confused.

"Like I said, a learning experience. Besides, I will admit my surprise and disappointment in learning this was the cause of a certain two fillies whose parents will hear about this..." She commented, looking back to Diamond Tiara and Silverspoons who had moody expressions on their face. "But anywho, did you three happen to learn something from today?" Ms. Cheerilee asked curiously. Apple Bloom simply smiled as she looked at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who smiled back, all of them agreeing to the same thing.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today we learned that sometimes, it's hard to trust a somepony, and even harder trust somepony with a crazy story. But when a pony is a true friend of your's, sometimes you just gotta give them the benefit of the doubt, no matter how whacky or crazy they seem, or the things they say seem. Because when the time comes that you need help, they'll always be around to lend a helping hoof, one way or another._

_Sincerely, _

_ The Cutie Mark Crusaders!_

Alot of the ponies began chatting to each other excitedly, mostly surprised at the sight of a famous baseball player at their school, glad about getting free autographed baseballs from the team, and happy at the fact that everything in the day worked out for everypony. Esspecially with Starlight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, seeing how they were indeffinitely good friends at this point. The conversation switched to Ms. Cheerilee and McNutterbutter as they were finishing up their conversation.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to stop by again." Ms. Cheerilee thanked, bowing her head slightly.

"Not a problem Miss. We'd love to stick around, but Colgate's gonna get mad if we're late for supper again. Isn't that right, sweetie?" He asked, looking back to his little girl next to his front hooves.

"Mh hm." She nodded. "Last time he was, mommy made him sleep on the couch!" She commented.

"Yeah, that didn't work so well with my morning back pain the next day." He joked. The other two laughed at the humor of this. The conversation of the day then switched back to the mane kids as Applejack approached them.

"So, y'all ready to go?" She asked, looking over to the Crusaders and Starlight.

"Mh hm, but out of all of this, there's one more thing Ah still can't seem to figure out." Apple Bloom commented.

"What's that?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"What took you so long to get here, sis?" She questioned. Applejack smiled uneasily as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh heh...well..."

*FLASHBACK*

"Derpy, remind me again; WHY did you cover all our trees with Duct Tape?" Applejack asked with a groan, using the ladder to climb as she pulled the sticky tapes off the trees.

"I already told you, we're expecting a severe storm to be coming soon. It might even be a Twister! I didn't want your apples blowing away." She replied respectfully.

"Derpy, Ah really do appreciate it, but can Ah ask you something first?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you didn't get this month's weather mixed up with next month's weather, again?"

"...Oops..."


End file.
